Adventure 07: The Revenge of Daemon
by lordtrayus
Summary: With the Digidestined under government control, the Ultimate Evil is on the move. Daemon, one of it's allies has joined forces with the Triad and is now coming for the Digidestined to get revenge as they are weakened. Will the team survive this threat? War is brewing, the darkness is growing, and the Digidestined are running out of time, options and allies as the darkness grows...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter One

Disintegration

Hawong glared at them.

In the last six months, the Digidestined had essentially been forced into his service. Since then, all fourteen of them had at one time or another done something they hadn't wanted to do, or had been forced to act against their natures. Most of them were grouchy, and Hawong was using them to carry out his schemes across Japan, doing everything from defusing potentially lethal stations to ending hostage crises. However, his control of the group had prevented them from mounting an effective search for the remaining four members of the Eighteen, reducing their effectiveness. While that happened, evil's power was apparently growing in the Digital World. As a result, the Sovereigns were becoming grouchy, and the Digidestined even more so. Tension had spread between the group, and there was tension even between the four relationships. Tempers were high, and most of them certainly didn't trust the Prime Minister, as his motives were unclear and his use of them rankled a lot, as they were not used to reporting to people.

"You want us to bust out criminals?" Davis demanded angrily.

Hawong nodded grimly.

"Criminals or not, the Chinese have no business arresting them if the offences are committed in our waters." he pointed out.

Kari sighed,

"Prime Minister, the Chinese have legitimate complaints. Cant w just let them have them? They are criminals." she said grumpily.

Hawong shook his head stubbornly.

"No. They are Japanese citizens, and if it got out what you said, things could be very unfortunate for you…." Hawong threatened.

Ken rolled his eyes. Hawong liked to use the possibility of doing them for treason to get to them. It nearly immediately brought about a lot of bowing and scraping that infuriated Ken, but had to be done to keep Hawong on side. After all, he did control them personally, and had allowed them to be paid wages for what they did, even if it did hamper their Digidestined activities.

"With all due respect Prime Minister, we have our own work to do!" Cody proclaimed boldly.

Hawong smiled smugly.

"Oh yes. This imaginary war of yours. When I see proof of this war, I may believe you. However, until then you must forgive my scepticism. Until I see proof of this so-called war, I will not allow you to be free of my service. It's most likely an attempt to get out of doing what you are required to by the _elected_ government." Hawong hissed.

Davis narrowed his eyes. The fact that they had been an independent group outside the control of the government had upset Hawong, so much so that he had brought them under his firm, individual control. Hawong considered them nothing more than self appointed vigilantes, who caused more damage than the ones they were actually fighting managed to cause. What was more, their recent brush with extinction had also been used by Hawong's propaganda experts to try and undermine the Digidestined's position. While it hadn't worked so far, TK and others thought it was only a matter of time. And the fact that Hawong didn't believe about the prophecy, despite all fourteen members of the group telling him about it didn't help them much either, and many of them, Tai, Davis and Rana, being the leaders, were getting tired of it.

Their parents had formed a pressure group to try and force Hawong to release them from his control, but the Diet had blocked it, apparently without Hawong's backing. Despite this, their parents were still pressing to free them, but as Hawong and the Diet were both thoroughly anti-Digidestined, they didn't have much chance of doing so.

Davis sighed, knowing that arguing the point would be pointless.

"Where are these criminals that we're to spring?" he asked.

"On board a Chinese patrol frigate." Hawong answered, steepling his fingers.

"You cant be serious. The Chinese will shoot us down." Yolei said worriedly.

"Then you will have to be careful so as to avoid getting shot wont you. Dismissed." Hawong said, returning to his paperwork.

Davis swept from the office, taking the rest of the group with him.

"Oh I so want to punch him. First he takes us under his control, then he gets us to be his dogsbodies and then he alienates us as well, and now he's having us risk our lives!" TK shouted angrily.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. We don't know who is reporting to him and who isn't." Kari said, though she did admit she was tired of the political manoeuvring that Hawong was doing.

Yolei sighed.

"How did we get involved in politics?" she asked irritably.

"By defeating Diaboromon and not getting killed in the process." Cody grumbled.

The group walked down the stairs of the government building in Odaiba, which Hawong had moved to to boost the area's economy apparently. However, Izzy and Joe had grumbled that he had only done it to be able to keep a closer eye on the Digidestined who so thoroughly detested him.

"Have the others made any headway?" Yolei asked.

"No. They've been searching all the government records, one of the few perks this job has, but nothing." Cody said sadly.

Ken sighed.

"They can hardly expect to make progress with him calling them away every few hours." He moaned.

Yolei, who obviously thought the grumble was directed at her, turned and glared at him.

"I wasn't being impatient! I know we cant to much while we're in his thrall!" she hissed, and stormed outside.

Ken rolled his eyes grumpily and slammed the door to the bathroom.

"What is going on with them?" Davis asked.

Kari shrugged.

"Your his best friend, you found out. Rana and I have asked Yolei but she's saying nothing." She said sadly.

"Well whatever it is it's dangerous. Remember what Ghoulmon nearly did to us when we were at each other's throats? With the Ultimate Evil, and Hawong, getting stronger we cant afford not to be united." TK said darkly.

Cody sighed.

"I know. Right, let's go. The sooner we go the sooner we're back." Cody said.

Kari took TK's arm as they set off, and Ken walked past them and ignored Yolei as he passed, who stuck her nose in the air in response.

"Honey...I have a really bad feeling about this." She moaned.

TK's brow furrowed in concern.

"About everything in general, or just this mission?" he asked.

"Both. Something's...happening. Something isn't right. There's a lot more going on here than we know. And it's making me uneasy." She said.

TK looked apprehensive.

"I know. I think there's more going on here. Hawong taking control just doesn't quite fit. It's weird. And with the others all getting ready for their final exams..."

"We're left to pick up the slack. I've never known Tai so grumpy." She said, taking his hand as they walked to the pier so Armadillomon could digivolve.

"He does need them to get into uni. So does Mimi, Sora and Matt. And Rana, Izzy and Sam's exams are important too." He said.

She nodded.

"About time. Now isn't the time for a romantic stroll." Davis said grumpily.

"Oh stop whining, just because Rana is dating someone in her class and not you." Cody said irritably.

Davis spluttered, and Kari rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge that Davis fancied Rana, and he had been incredibly bad tempered when he had found out she had started dating the captain of the hockey team.

Ken whistled, and the Digimon, who weren't allowed into the building on Hawong's orders, as he believed they may be spying for the government in the Digital World, appeared, looking grumpy.

"What took you so long? You do realise your exams start next week? We cant keep running errands for Hawong." Hawkmon grumbled.

"We know. Now let's go. Apparently this frigate we're meant to be catching is already going home." Cody said.

"Whoa, frigate? As in an armed war vessel?" Armadillomon demanded.

"Yes." Yolei said uncertainly.

"He's lost all sense of reason! You're kids!" Gatomon squeaked.

"We've been fighting for years Gato. This is nothing new." Kari said wistfully.

"Yes it is. Now he's having us fight other humans, ones who may kill you! This is wrong!"

"We know. But we have no choice. Now let's go quickly so I can do some Chemistry revision when I get back." TK said.

The Digimon looked unhappy, but complied.

"Veemon armour digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to...Submarimon, the Vessel of Reliability!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"

The Digimon then set off, bound for their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong watched as the team of six set off. Everything was going according to plan, and soon events would be in motion.

"Well done Hawong."

Hawong leapt about a foot in the air as a tall, dark figure with long arms materialised.

"Must you do that every time?" Hawong asked irritably, smoothing his suit down.

"What can I say, it's fun." The figure said, then looked out at the vanishing kids.

"Dont worry, they suspect nothing." Hawong assured him.

"Remember our deal Hawong. Keep them occupied as long as possible. The longer they cant look for the Eighteen's remaining members, the better off my allies and I will be." He said.

"I am, and provided you have kept your part of the bargain up my friend, soon they will be up to their ears in problems." Hawong assured his ally as he sat down.

This shadowy figure was the one who had ensured Hawong would become Prime Minister during the election. Their mutual hatred of the Digidestined made them natural allies. However, while Hawong only wanted them controlled, his shadowy counterpart wanted something much more.

"We have. I thought I would give you a heads up by the way. Daemon will soon be here."

Hawong groaned. Yet more damage.

"Must he?"

"Yes. But fear not, he will deal with the Digidestined."

Hawong sniffed. He had promised the same about Diaoboromon before the blasted spider had gone out of control and had nearly destroyed the world.

"If you say so. You couldn't delay him a bit though could you? The kids are starting their exams soon, and I don't want them moaning at me when I call them because they've been dealing with one of you lot."

The shadowy figure grinned wickedly.

"I doubt it, but I will ask him."

"Thank you." Hawong said.

The shadowy figure smiled.

"Our time is upon us. A while more....and then we shall know victory. And you shall know power." He promised, and vanished.

Hawong smiled. All was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Davis, you do know that your relationship with the Chinese is bad as it is?" Raidramon asked as he galloped across the water.

"Yeah. And this will only make it worse. But Hawong wants it done sadly."

Raidramon growled as they sped over the ocean. And then finally, they saw their quarry.

The _Jiangwei_ class frigate was headed back to China. It was a long, silver vessel, narrow and armed with heavy guns. Attacking it wouldn't be good, but they had to do it.

"We shouldn't be here." Cody said sadly.

"Agreed. But we need to do it, or we get thrown in the nick." Davis grumbled.

Kari gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Good luck. Dont get killed." She said, and they attacked.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon yelled, and electricity smashed into the frigate, grinding it to a halt as it's circuits fried up.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon said, and his attack smashed into their engines, bringing them to a dead stop.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said, scattering the defending troops on the deck.

The soldiers on the ship were gesturing up at the attacking Digimon, and raising their weapons.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nfertimon yelled, and the slab crashed into the deck, sending them scurrying for cover.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon boomed, knocking some troops off of the higher levels.

"Submarimon, let's go before they recover!" Cody said from inside his friend.

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

A hole was blown in the side of the frigate, and as bullets started to ring out, Stingmon flew in and deposited Ken, then kept watch as Ken undid the door.

"You're here for us? Why?" a man asked.

Ken scowled.

"Because Hawong wanted us to bust you out. God knows why. How many of you are there?"

"There's four of us." The man said.

"Good. Stingmon, we'll take one, so can Yolei, TK and Kari." He said as the men left their cell.

"Ken, this is all very good, but can we go? We have company!" Stingmon shouted as three soldiers came down the stairs, guns ready.

The team of five dropped to the floor as bullets rang throughout the metal corridor.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon snarled.

The purple beam knocked them off their feet, as Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon arrived. A man climbed onto each Digimon, and another held onto Stingmon as he flew away from the frigate.

Outside, a full battle was raging. Machine guns mounted on the railings were blaring away, trying to hit the kids as they made off with the prisoners. Heavy shells then started thudding from the guns, narrowly missing Submarimon, who swore.

"Time to go." He said, swimming for the shore.

"If we get out of range, we'll be safe." Cody said.

"Yeah, they cant go anywhere." Raidramon said, turning tail as bullets zinged past him.

The six of them made their escape, the bullets missing them as the soldiers ran out of range. However, there was then a whooshing sound, and Kari screamed in alarm.

The Chinese had fired a rocket.

It sped towards them, menacingly approaching ever closer.

"If that hits us they wont find the bits!" Ken yelled as Stingmon flew faster.

The Digimon flew faster, and they breathed a sigh of relief as the missile started to plummet. It then exploded.

The shockwave hit Nefertimon, who was last in the line and knocked her for six. Kari was jerked off, as was the one she was rescuing.

"KARI!" TK screamed in panic.

Gatomon screamed as she fell, then it occurred to her she could do something about it.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

The pink dragon dove and caught Kari and the man on her back. TK sighed in relief as Magnadramon flew upwards.

"Thanks pal." Kari breathed heavily, scratching the dragon's ear.

"Hermit Fog!"

Fog appeared and allowed them to flee unharrased any further.

"They haven't the foggiest idea of how to catch us." Pegasusmon said cheerfully.

Magnadramon groaned in despair at the bad joke as they flew for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong eyed them dangerously.

"When I gave you the mission, I assumed you would do a stealth job, not try and blow up the damned boat!" he shouted angrily.

"They tried to blow up us!" Kari growled angrily.

"What?" Hawong demanded, thrown by this information.

"They had missiles on their ship." Davis supplied, looking angry.

"Really? They shouldn't be doing that, they aren't meant to have heavy weapons when in Japanese waters. This may help us save some face." He said, sitting down.

"And does it really matter how we did it? We got your men off their ship didn't we?" TK demanded, his arm protectively around Kari.

Hawong sighed in exasperation.

"That is your problem! You achieve the end, but the means leave a trail of wreckage! And there's a diplomatic incident on top of all of this too to go with it!" he yelled.

They all glared at one another.

"Then why didn't you just leave them alone? The Chinese had legitimate reason to arrest them, and we interfered on _your_ orders." Cody said darkly.

Hawong narrowed his eyes in dislike.

"Mind your tone boy. I can make you disappear remember." He said menacingly.

Davis stood in front of Cody, flanked by Ken.

"Remember, you get rid of any of us, we all go." Davis said, scowling.

"Indeed? I shall remember that." Hawong said in a sickly voice, grinning evilly.

The door then banged open, revealing a furious Tai and Matt.

"I figured you two would show up." Hawong said disdainfully.

"You sent them against an armed frigate?" Tai demanded furiously.

"Tai..." Kari said, trying to take his arm, but he jerked her off.

"You sent them into a situation where they might be killed!" Matt roared angrily.

Hawong rose to his feet, steeling himself for a fight. Then, both of TK's parents entered, stony faced, as did Kari's, and then all the others arrived too, all clamouring at Hawong. Hawong cursed, and waved his hand in dismissal to the Digidestined who made good their escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, all of the Digidestined assembled in Tai's apartment for some much needed r and r. They were all clutching drinks, and the couples were wrapped around each other, Sora resting on Matt's side as he lay on the couch, Kari sitting with her arms around TK as she sat on his lap, Mimi sitting with her head against Joe's shoulder on the seat and Sam was lying across Izzy's lap.

"Well, I went back two hours ago to drop off the files we had and your parents were still in giving it lalldy." Joe said smugly.

"Hawong's gone too far this time. He'll have to back down, and free us from his dumb service." Sora grumbled.

"Sora, do you really think Hawong will back down? I thought you weren't as naive as that. Hawong will not back down, not when he has the support of the anti-Digidestined Diet. He's got us and there's nothing we can do." Rana said.

Tai nodded grimly.

"She's right. We're stuck with it." He complained.

Agumon sighed.

"And we cant search for the other members of the Eighteen because he's enslaved you! The Ultimate Evil is only getting stronger, and we're having to waste time doing his bidding." He growled.

"Agreed. And the Sovereigns are getting cranky. They don't think you're doing enough." Wizardmon said from the side of the room.

Gatomon hissed.

"Well they're partly to blame anyway. If they'd told us before hand we wouldn't be in this mess." She said.

"True." Wizardmon conceded.

"And we cant run around after them all the time. They can look occasionally too rather than just getting us to do it! We need to report to Hawong, and they all have exams!" Biyomon chirped angrily.

"We know, we know. And Gennai is trying to talk them down." Arukenimon said as she washed some dishes for Tai.

Silence emanated for a bit, until Sam spoke up.

"What do you think the Chinese will do?" she asked curiously.

TK frowned.

"Impose sanctions as the very least. You do realise we're going to get the blame? Not Hawong, or his government, us, on our own." He said tonelessly.

"But why? People know you were acting on his orders." Mimi said in confusion.

"Yeah, but do you think Hawong is going to let that out? Even if he did, he'd just say he expected us to use stealth, and we'd still be in the doghouse." Ken moaned.

"And if we called him on it he'd call us liars. After all, who's the public going to believe? Him or us?" Cody asked mournfully.

"Hawong has done very well at turning the public against us." Izzy scowled.

Tentomon shook his head.

"This was always going to happen I think. Diaboromon nearly wiping us out again was going to turn people against you anyway as we took so long to stop him. He's not stupid. He's just building on resentment that was already there." He said.

"My worry is that he got you to risk your lives for this one. Fair enough, the hostage situation in the shopping mall last month could have gotten deadly, but there was little chance of things getting that out of hand. This was different, he was sending you to bust people from the grip of armed, trained soldiers." Candlemon said worriedly.

"He's right. His demands get more unreasonable each time." Veemon said.

"We're stuck with them sadly." Palmon said hopelessly.

"Yeah. He's been making us do some weird things. Shutting down that pressure group? Isnt that a violation of their rights?" Armadillomon said.

"It is. And they were pacifists, not going to harm anyone. So why get rid of them?" Matt asked rhetorically.

"And sending us to arrest that opposition MP? Isnt that overkill?" Joe asked, waving his hand.

"Just a bit." Gomamon said.

Davis narrowed his eyes.

"Something's going on here. Something beyond all of us."

"I reckon you're right. His turning you into a private army and then making you public pariahs...it doesn't make sense. There's more going on here I fear." Mummymon said as he dried the dishes.

"Exactly. There's a whole lot more. This was never about us. He wants something else." Rana said worriedly.

"Yeah...but what?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know. He's a politician. You can trust them. Him especially." Tai said.

"What do we do?" Tsukimon asked.

Ken sighed.

"We cant do anything, until we find out his motives for all this."

Tai looked around at them all darkly, looking exhausted.

"Then we had better do it fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daemon smiled as he viewed the shimmering portal before him, showing him the tired, drawn and wan Digidestined. Their stress levels were high, and things weren't going to get any better any time soon. In fact, he smiled, they were going to get a whole lot worse.

"Are we ready at last?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Yes. Prepare the army." Daemon ordered happily.

"Revenge will be ours Digidestined!" WaruSeadramon hissed delightedly.

"Indeed. Bring everyone my dear." Daemon said to LadyDevimon as she left.

"And this time, they will not escape through lucky chance." Parrotmon squawked happily.

Daemon nodded, then raised his hands to the air.

"Hear this Digidestined! I, Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath, will unleash my vengeance upon you and destroy you! My time has come! Let my revenge begin!"

He then started laughing madly, and the Triad joined him as he did so.

**We are back!**

**Digimon has begun once again, and it is Daemon who is our enemy this time, along with a resurrected Triad! What will this mean for the Digidestined?**

**This story is going to be a little different from the others, as much of it depends on things in the real world, as you may have guessed, in relation to Hawong's scheming. But, it is all necessary for the final story, so please bear with me!**

**Hawong, despite his hatred of them, is working with an evil Digimon. And, I've decided to reveal him next time, as he is relatively important with what Daemon has planned, so stay tuned for that!**

**Next time, we also meet two new members of the Eighteen! You may even recognise one.**

**Yolei and Ken's problems will be revealed later also, I promise you.**

**What are Hawong's ulterior motives? What has his shadowy ally promised him? And what interest do they have in it? **

**A lot more scheming is to come as Daemon launches his attack next time! There is romance, new allies, new (sort of) enemies, scheming, and fighting and a surprise later on! Old friends return and new things are revealed!**

**So, please read, review and enjoy, and this story should be longer than the other ones, not as long as Covenant Strikes Back, but certainly longer than the others we've had recently!**

**So, thanks for reading and please read and review! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Two

Sanctions

Hawong looked at the report. He frowned in distaste.

"The Chinese have imposed heavy trade sanctions on us, cutting our fuel intake as they aren't exporting as much gas. Also, they have sent two warships into one of our oil fields as a blockade! Oil is piling up on those oilrigs, but we don't know if they will fire if we attempt to move it, and this is all your fault!" he raged.

Tai, Davis and Rana narrowed their eyes.

"How were we to know the Chinese would retaliate? No one was hurt!" Davis growled.

"But you launched what could be seen as a full fledged attack on one of their military vessels! What you did could be construed as an act of war! And our relations with the Chinese haven't been that cordial of late anyway, and you haven't helped!"

Tai clenched his fist, resisting the urge to thump the Prime Minister.

"Look, why not just give the Chinese something in compensation?" Tai asked.

Hawong rolled his eyes.

"They don't want compensation. Honestly, you need more political acumen than you possess. They want to make an example, and show that they are the strongest country in this area of the world, and prove that they wont be messed with." Hawong said, sitting down grumpily.

"Well what are you going to do?" Rana demanded, bored and wanting to get back to studying.

He shot her a dirty look.

"Fend off the Diet for one thing! Most of them are demanding your removal from the position you are in." he said.

Davis smirked.

"Good. Suits us."

Hawong smiled condescendingly, showing his teeth.

"Need I remind you that if you don't work for me you go to prison?" he asked, smiling.

Davis' lip curled.

"You think I am bad with my stance on you brats, you should see the Diet. Most of them think I should have just have thrown you into prison and been done with it. No, I prefer keeping you where I can see you. And as to the Chinese, I am trying to calm them down with a new trade deal that should make them happy. And as to their occupation of the oil field, I have sent three frigates to patrol the area in case they get too big for their britches."

Tai looked at him nervously.

"Wont sending warships into an area that they've already sent warships into only aggravate them?" he asked.

Hawong looked thoughtful.

"Yes, most likely. Which is what we want. We want them aggravated so they will be more inclined to listen to reason. They want to punish us but not at the expense of an armed conflict." he said.

Rana looked at the other two worriedly. This seemed like a very risky move that could inflame and go out of control very quickly.

"Right, go, you are dismissed." he said, pointing them to the door.

Tai swept from the room, the other two in his wake. They waited until they were outside and joined by their Digimon before they said anything.

"Sending ships in to that oil field is only going to goad the Chinese. They'll be furious and think we want a fight." Tai said angrily.

"Which we don't. But I suppose it'll only be temporary. The Chinese will calm down." Davis said.

"You think? Remember after we hiked up the prices of petrol and nuclear fuel a few months ago, it hit China hard. They weren't happy with us for that." Veemon said, having spent a lot of time reading the papers since they'd started working for Hawong.

"Did you see the headlines today? 'Digidestined cause international tension'." Agumon said darkly.

"What?" Rana demanded angrily.

"And that's not all. We're getting a lot of stick for how we handled that operation. People are furious with us." Tsukimon said, as he attracted a glare from a passing woman.

Davis moaned.

"This is my fault."

Tai shook his head adamantly, and Rana squeezed his shoulder.

"It's not. It's Hawong's for sending you on that flaming mission in the first place." he growled.

Rana looked up into the air, sighing in weariness. She then looked up at it more closely, frowning.

"Is there something going on with the sky or is it just me?" she asked worriedly.

They all looked up and Tai cursed. A black dot was growing into a tornado in midair.

"That looks like it could be to do with us. Here we go again." he sighed.

"But you've got exams! Cant they sod off until you do them?" Agumon asked indignantly.

"Obviously not. Call the others. Whatever that is it cant be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam cursed as she tried valiantly to work out a trigonometric equation.

"Cheer up, its your second exam." Izzy said consolingly.

"Oh joy. So I may pass English, but I'll fail Maths! I hate this subject." she moaned bitterly.

Izzy smiled, then frowned as his D-terminal went off.

"Now what?" he asked, stretching over his Geography stuff to answer it.

"Oh crap. Guys, we have a problem!" he called.

"Digital?" Sam asked resignedly.

"Yep."

"Good. I know how to pass that. Cant they give us an exam on Digimon? We'd all pass with full marks." she said musingly.

Izzy grinned as Tentomon and Candlemon stomped through.

"You're right, we have a problem. We've burnt our teacakes." Tentomon harrumphed.

Candlemon nodded angrily.

"That oven is too hot!" he moaned.

Izzy rolled his eyes. As they'd been doing a lot of revision, their Digimon had been feeding them with endless baked products, due to both Izzy and Sam's mum going rather berserk when they had seen the cheap kilo bags of flour at the cash and carry. Hence, two whole cupboards in each house wee full of flour, so the Digimon were allowed to bake provided they cleaned up. Ad baking for the church had earned Candlemon extra points with Sam's overbearing father, who still thought of him as an abomination, albeit one that he now knew was linked to his daughter.

"What have we got?" Tentomon asked.

"Digital problems. Let's go." Izzy said and they dashed out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lunch time come and get it!" Gatomon cried as he put an omelette, about all she could make without the supervision of Kari's mother, onto each of the four plates.

TK and Kari left Kari's room, looking tired.

"I trust you have been revising hard for English." Patamon said, enjoying the fact that they were so stressed over the exams.

"Yes. And not revising Human Biology again." Gatomon said, having walked in on them when they had been kissing rather than revising.

Kari stuck her tongue out irritably.

"Why do we have to sit exams?" TK asked, tucking in ravenously.

"Because we have to learn facts, not learn for understanding." Kari said, quoting a teacher who believed the education system was all wrong.

Gatomon quickly finished hers, as did Patamon and TK. Kari was halfway through when the D-terminal went off.

"Bugger." she said, leaning back to get it.

The others groaned as her face fell.

"Considering you aren't swearing about politicians, I assume it's a digital problem and not a political one?" Patamon asked.

"Yep. Here we go again." she said, and they dashed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digidestined assembled in the centre of town, right underneath the large black tornado, which already had people hiding from it.

"Who do we have?" Matt asked as he arrived with Sora.

"Some new bad guy trying to make our lives miserable no doubt." Joe said cynically, helping Mimi off his scooter.

"Well try and keep damage to a minimum. If this gets out of hand Hawong will string us up." Ken grumbled.

"And so will the public. They're already pissed with us. Did you see the news?" Yolei demanded furiously.

"That tornado thingy has just got a light in the centre. Here they come." Palmon said, readying herself.

There was then a sinister laughing from the centre of the tornado. They all looked up at it in concern, and they could see people peering up from inside shops, office buildings and apartments. There was a screech as Wizardmon pulled up in the van he sued to transport his magic show things, and Arukenimon and Mummymon, both on holiday, leapt out of the back. The three of them were also under Hawong's control but he seemed more content to let them get on with it as they were tax payers and the kids weren't.

"I know that laugh." Ken said, sounding scared.

"What?"

There was a flash and a figure clad in red, with a hood over his face, large purple wings and two horns descended from above.

"It's Daemon!" Wormmon cried in dismay.

"Well we knew he was around somewhere. It was only a matter of time." Tai said, glaring up at him.

"Digidestined. I see you have organised a welcome committee for me. It has been some time. Perhaps you recognise my companions?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

There was a squawk, and a massive green bird flew out from the tornado.

"It's Parrotmon! But how is that possible?" Rana demanded, having watched Megadramon obliterate him a few months before.

Izzy sighed.

"With us anything is possible." he said in a depressed voice.

There was a high simpering laugh as LadyDevimon, a black clad woman who looked like a witch appeared.

"It's her!" Gatomon spat.

There was a hiss and WaruSeadramon, a long red snake with a black helmet, slithered out and crashed to the ground.

"Not him too!" Joe cried.

Daemon laughed evilly.

"Have you missed the Triad Digidestined? They've missed you, and they will destroy you. As will this lot!"

A small army of Digimon fell from the tornado and fell to the ground.

"Here we go again." Agumon said, as the Digimon leapt forward.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Wormmon warp digivolve to…Mantismon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

"Tsukimon warp digivolve to…Gigadramon!"

"Candlemon warp digivolve to…Lavamon!"

The fourteen Digidestined and their partners stood facing Daemon's army. Daemon looked at the group, and began to laugh along with the Triad.

"You fools! You don't stand a chance against us! Now, I shall leave you to play with this lot. I have members of the Eighteen to find." Daemon said, and flew upwards.

LadyDevimon grinned.

"Get them." she ordered, and the army surged forward.

As the others readied to fight the army, Gigadramon flew at Puppetmon, Magnadramon flew at LadyDevimon and Seraphimon went for WaruSeadramon, while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went upwards to stop Daemon.

"You should not have come back WaruSeadramon." Seraphimon said, his voice booming.

WaruSeadramon hissed in amusement.

"Really? But I couldn't show you my new trick."

"New trick?" Seraphimon demanded suspiciously.

"WaruSeadramon digivolve to…Pukumon!"

"Whoa boy!" Seraphimon said in shock.

Pukumon was a small round fish like Digimon, with two large hands and a helmet which was covered in spikes.

**Pukumon: A small fish like Mega Digimon, this Digimon is not one you want to crush with your foot. His Needle Squall will send an enemy to the floor.**

"Are they meant to do that?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah, they've gotten good at doing that recently." Sora said as Phoenixmon dive bombed a group of Bakemon.

Pukumon giggled hysterically, then crashed a fist into Seraphimon's stomach, sending him sprawling.

"Oh crap." TK moaned.

LadyDevimon laughed as Magnadramon approached.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to…BlackMagnadramon!"

This version of Magnadramon was black, thinner, leaner and more evil looking. Her eyes glowed a deep red and she had a sinister growl.

"Gotcha." she hissed and crashed her tail into Magnadramon.

**BlackMagnadramon: A corrupted version of Magnadramon, what should be a Holy Dragon is an Unholy Monster. Her Fire Torrent will send her prey running for cover.**

"This time you'll get put down for sure!" she crowed, and dived after her nemesis.

Gigadramon crashed his metal clad fist into Parrotmon, knocking the bird backwards.

"Not this time." the bird promised.

"What?"

"Parrotmon digivolve to…Eaglemon!"

Eaglemon was a large golden armoured Digimon, with massive wings, four legs and a black helmet.

"You aint meant to do that!" Gigadramon protested.

"This time I am." Eaglemon simpered, then slammed into Gigadramon.

**Eaglemon: A Mega level Digimon, he makes up the other third of the trinity of Mega Flying Digimon, with Phoenixmon and Gryphonmon. His Kaiser Phoenix unleashes his splendour in one vicious attack.**

Rosemon looked up as she swung her sword as Musyamon, who kept avoiding it.

"Great. The Triad's back and working with Daemon, who has an army to top it off! Oh we're going to be really popular!" she hissed as she destroyed a few Vilemon.

"Terra force!" WarGreymon roared.

"Metal Wolf claw!" MetalGarurumon snarled.

Daemon sighed in boredom as the attacks came flying at him. He raised a hand and they stopped in their tracks. He then sent them flying off to the ground, where it crashed into the car park of the government building, blowing up Hawong's car among others.

"Oh nuts. Hawong is going to be most displeased with us." WarGreymon moaned.

"Well let's get this guy before he blows anything else up. Metal Wolf Claw!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong walked out of the office, heading to his car. Fancying a bun from the bakers, he would go in the car and bring back some food for the rest of the office, so he would get more popular with them. Everything was to do with politics. He took his keys out of his pocket and headed towards it, when a fireball slammed into the car, blasting it to bits. Hawong roared furiously, and looked skywards to see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fighting another Digimon.

"Blasted kids! Blow up my car will you!? Right, I've had enough of this! Time to fix you permanently!" he spat, hailing a cab.

"Prime Minister!?" the driver asked in amazement.

"Take me to the Digidestined!" he roared.

"Where are they?" the man asked, driving off all the same,

"Over there, wrecking the city! Now go!" Hawong roared.

This time they wouldn't worm their way out of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daemon laughed and sent the missiles into WarGreymon who yelped in pain and fell several feet.

"Ah well. I didn't want to destroy you now. But I suppose it saves me the trouble later on. Evil Inferno!"

The fireball crashed into the two Digimon and they thudded to the ground like asteroids. Daemon gave a sinister laugh and joined the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Washington, a Digidestined from America, looked at his girlfriend. Mara was a medium girl, with long flowing red hair and deep brown eyes. Lithe and supple, he had dated her since he had finished with Mimi years before.

"Are you sure you want to meet them?" he asked as they walked down a street, wondering what the strange noises from up ahead were.

"Yeah. They're famous on the Diginet." she said.

While she was a Diginet fanatic, Michael wasnt. She used the website to keep in touch with people from all over while he let her get on with it, preferring to use email

"Aw come on, we can see our friends." Betamon encouraged from his backpack.

Michael sighed.

"Alright. Just remember my ex is one of them." he warned.

"Michael…" Betamon said, nodding at the sky.

Daemon, who he had seen years before, was hurtling down after two falling Digimon who looked like WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Your friends I take it?" Mara asked as her own Digimon a chocolate coloured rabbit like fellow appeared.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go introduce you." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon slammed to the ground, groaning as Daemon descended after them. Magnadramon, Seraphimon and Gigadramon were also recovering from their foe's unexpected digivolution. Meanwhile, the others were fighting off the army.

"How is it when we hit Megas as our Champion forms we get trounced, but they don't? Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon cursed.

"Roses Rapier! I don't know, but I'm getting fed up of it." Rosemon growled.

Phoenixmon cursed as she saw WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon hit the earth. Hawong would love this.

"Will you two watch what you're doing?" she squawked.

"Easy for you to say." WarGreymon growled as he got to his feet.

Daemon landed in front of them.

"Evil Inferno!"

The two were slammed into an office building, making Tai and Sora groan. They would not be popular after this.

"What is going on?" Michael asked as he and Mara arrived from the next street.

"Michael!? What are you doing here?" Davis demanded as a Digimon knocked DinoVeemon from the air.

"I'll tell you later. Want some help?" he asked as the girl smiled at her partner.

"Sure if you're offering." Ken said as Mantismon went to the aid of his friend.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

The large green serpent then bit upwards, taking out a couple of Bakemon.

"Hi, I'm Mara." Mara said, smiling at Davis and Ken.

"Hey. Are you a Digidestined too?" Ken asked as he watched Valkyrimon fall down after Deltamon tripped him up.

"Yep. There's my partner." she said, pointing.

She was pointing at the small brown bunny that was attacking a Vilemon.

**Lopmon: This shy little Digimon is brave and loyal to a fault. If her friends are in danger, she wont hesitate to let loose a Blazing Ice attack.**

The little bunny span out of the way of the oncoming Vilemon, and on a nod from Mara, grinned.

"Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!"

In her place was a large purple warrior rabbit, with two large metal gauntlets on her hand and clad in an armour suit.

**Turuiemon: A warrior Digimon, she wont back down from any fight. Her Gauntlet Claw can cut through steel.**

"Gauntlet Claw!" she yelled, slicing up three more Vilemon.

Daemon stalked silently towards the two defeated Digimon, raising his hand to end them.

"Evil Inferno!" he hissed.

"Ice Breath!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

The two attacks hit him from behind, making him stumble. He turned and fired the attack at them, and they darted out of the way to allow the blast to hit the building behind them, to the kid's moans of dismay.

And it was then that Daemon spotted Michael.

"A member of the Eighteen!" he roared furiously.

"What?" HerculesKabuterimon demanded anxiously.

"Typical. We cant go looking for them for months and we find them just as the new bad guy shows up!" Cody complained.

Vikemon leapt in front of Michael, stopping the attack.

"What the devil is the Eighteen?" Michael demanded as Vikemon fell to his knees.

"Much later." Davis said as Daemon flew up to obliterate Michael.

"I shall end your threat boy." Daemon promised.

Seadramon and Turuiemon then took position in front of Michael. Daemon laughed, ignoring the fact that Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon were on their way to attack him.

"Evil Inferno!" he yelled, confident of victory.

A white portal then shimmered to life in front of Daemon, who pulled his hand back apprehensively. Then Baihumon leapt through, roaring wildly.

"Iron Claws!"

The attack hit Daemon sprawling from the air.

"Everyone, focus on Daemon!" Magnadramon said.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nodded at each other.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Giga Heat!"

"Volcano Force!"

"Ice Breath!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

"Iron Claws!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Spider Thread!"

"Thunder Spell!"

The attack sent Daemon crashing into a building, slamming into BlackMagnadramon, Pukumon and Eaglemon in the process, crushing part of a multi storey car park and another building. The kids moaned as Daemon got up yelping.

"Ouch! Mind those pins will you!" he yelled at Pukumon.

"It's not my fault!" Pukumon shouted back.

""He was needling him to retreat." Seraphimon said suggestively, to a moan from Magnadramon, while the others shook their heads.

The enemy Digimon sent him a dirty look, and Daemon nodded. They all shimmered away, much to their surprise.

"Enjoy your peace while it lasts Digidestined." Daemon said before disappearing.

They stood in the ruined area, Tai groaning.

"Hawong is going to decapitate us." he moaned.

"If we're lucky." Kari said cynically.

The Digimon all returned to normal.

"Hello. Who's this?" Candlemon asked as he surveyed the two new Digimon.

"I'm Lopmon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said, shaking hands with them all.

"And you already know me." Betamon said, grinning at them all.

The kid all gathered around Michael.

"Michael, hi." Tai said, shaking his hand.

"Hey Tai. Will someone explain what's going on?" he asked, to Mara's fervent nods of agreement.

"Michael!" Mimi exclaimed as she came over.

"Your ex?" Mara asked, her eyebrow raised as she appraised Mimi.

"Yeah. Hey Mimi, how've you been?" he asked casually.

Joe then walked over and his eyes went wide and realisation came onto his face.

"Oh bollocks." Mimi cursed.

"He was your old boyfriend!?" Joe demanded anxiously.

"She was your old girl friend?" Mara asked, sounding worried.

"Oh joy. Yet another flipping cock up." Yolei cursed, earning her a dirty look from Ken, which she glared in response to.

"Don't worry, I'm with you now." Mimi said, putting her hand on Joe's arm, trying to clam his fears.

"We're just friends now." Michael soothed.

Both Joe and Mara still looked unconvinced. Tai glossed over this quickly.

"What are you doing in Japan?" he asked as Baihumon started to trot over.

"Our dads are filming a new film series, so we're going to be here at least five years, so we moved here."

Baihumon then arrived.

"Hello you lot." he said cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked as the others all nodded in greeting.

Baihumon looked slightly affronted.

"Is it bad for a head of state to come to visit you?" he asked.

Tai's lip curled in distaste.

"It is here." he growled.

Kari, Agumon and Gatomon went pale, and started shaking their heads urgently, seeing a rant was coming and trying to avoid it.

"Oh?" Baihumon asked curiously.

"Well our Head of State is a control freak, who doesn't give a damn about our welfare, who is an obnoxious prick and is dictating to us and blaming us for everything that goes wrong!" he ranted.

The three of them were shaking their heads to no avail.

"You know, I bet he's up in his office right now, plotting how to drop us in it again, the backstabbing bastard!"

Agumon held his head in despair.

"Or maybe…" a voice said sinisterly from behind Tai, who went pale, "he's right behind you plotting how to stick you in prison for causing yet more damage and blowing up his car!"

Tai turned, mortified, to face his red faced boss.

"Oh dear." Tai whispered.

Baihumon then walked forwards.

"Hello. I am Baihumon." he said, extending a paw.

Hawong looked at him in shock, and bent to Palmon.

"Is it me or is there a giant talking dog coming towards me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he's one of our Heads of State, like you. And you get used to it. You should see Azulongmon." she said cheerily.

Hawong shrugged and shook Baihumon's extended paw.

"Henry Hawong, Prime Minister of Japan."

They shook, and Baihumon looked around.

"Er…nice place you have here." he said, looking at the damage.

Hawong threw a dirty look at the Digidestined.

"It would be a lot nicer if this lot didn't keep blowing it up!" he raged.

Baihumon opened his mouth to respond, when he stopped.

"You have a point actually. They do make a lot of mess when they're saving the world don't they?" he said musingly.

The Digidestined turned, enraged, as one to face Baihumon. Hawong laughed.

"Ha! See!" he said triumphantly.

Tai glowered at the two Heads of State.

Hawong then saw Michael and Mara, and he narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Michael Washington, this is my girlfriend Mara Walker." he said, shaking his hand

Hawong shook reluctantly, eyeing the two in dislike.

"More Digidestined? More of your vaunted Eighteen?" he asked snidely.

"According to Daemon." Matt said, barely keeping civility in his voice.

"And as our enemies seem to be more ahead of us than we are of them, I reckon he's right." Baihumon admitted.

Hawong rolled his eyes.

"So you're the ones feeding them this crackpot story about a war?" he asked disdainfully.

"Yes. There is a war coming." Baihumon said earnestly.

Hawong nodded curtly, and Baihumon failed to realise that he was humouring him.

"And you live in Japan?" Hawong asked, going in for the kill.

Ken and Davis started shaking their heads urgently, but Michael never noticed.

"Yes. We've moved here for five years." he said, sounding suspicious.

The Digidestined groaned as Hawong smiled triumphantly.

"Excellent. So you will now work for me." he sneered happily.

"What? We aren't even nationalised citizens yet!" Mara protested angrily.

Hawong raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? Well I shall accelerate the process for you as a gesture of good faith. You will work to me, and I believe your new group is led by Rana?" he asked, turning to Tai.

Rana stepped forward, nodding coldly.

"Yes, I lead the new group. Not that it's any concern of yours." she hissed.

Rana was one of the most vocal detractors of Hawong's command over them, and they all felt sure that, if she could get away with it, she would happily kill him.

"Mind your tone girl. Unless you'd like to spend a night in the cells? I'd be more than justified." he said silkily.

Rana growled slightly and retreated, leaving Hawong to smile smugly.

"Report to me as soon as you become nationalised citizens. All Digidestined in Japan are under the sole command of the Prime Minister in order to enforce the security of the state you see. Until later."

He nodded to Baihumon, who nodded politely.

"Right, I must go and inform the press that yet another one of your vile enemies are running amok around the city. And then I am going to find a new car, and debate whether or not to stick you in prison!" Hawong said, glowering at them as he got back into the cab he had arrived in.

"Hmm. He seems a nice chap." Baihumon said.

He then took an involuntary step back from the Digidestined as anger flowed from them.

"You realise he is going to go and alienate us to the press yet again when we're already being blamed for the argument with China?" Izzy demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Which is his fault anyway." Sam spat.

"And he's going to blame Daemon's arrival on us, along with the accompanying mess." Joe said bitterly.

Mara stepped forward.

"Excuse me, is it me or did we just get enslaved?" she demanded angrily.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Palmon said.

"He cant do that surely? He's a foreign ruler!" Lopmon protested.

"Not anymore. You live here, you report to him. your ambassador wont be able to do anything." Wormmon admitted sadly.

"This is illegal surely?" Michael demanded.

"Maybe. But no one will stop him." Tai growled.

"Are you sure?" Betamon asked.

"Yes we're sure!" Matt snapped.

Michael and Mara shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry. We're all just a bit tense right now." he said.

"Can you blame us?" Sora asked.

Michael tilted his head.

"I suppose not no." he admitted.

A bit away, Arukenimon, Wizardmon and Mummymon were debating something with Baihumon. Tai picked up a piece of rubble.

"Tai, no! You've already annoyed one Head of State! Didn't you see us shaking our heads!?" Agumon demanded.

Tai growled.

"Side with Hawong will he? I'll get him." he cursed.

"Tai, no!" Davis said, taking the piece of rubble from him.

Mimi was looking thoughtful.

"What's up Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"Is anyone noticing a pattern here?" she asked.

"A pattern you say? With what?" Baihumon asked, trotting over.

"The members of the Eighteen. Look. Matt's a member. Then Sora becomes one. Izzy's one, then Sam becomes one. Same with Joe and I, and TK and Kari." she theorised.

"What are you saying? That whoever you lot wind up doing are also pre-destined members of the Eighteen?" Armadillomon asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I think I'm onto something." Mimi said, sounding thoughtful.

"You reckon? Sounds fishy to me." Arukenimon said.

"It might be true." Izzy said.

They all stood in silence for a second, until Tai turned to Baihumon.

"Right you filthy traitor, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Baihumon chuckled.

"I am here with news. We believe we have found a way for you lot to digivolve beyond Mega." he said gravely.

"We can digivolve beyond Mega?" Biyomon asked excitedly.

"We think so. Tai, this is for you." he said.

He took out a cross with a loop on top. Inside the loop was the Crest of Courage. It was as big as the Crest, but Tai could feel that it had more power as he hung it around his neck.

"Cool. What is it?"

"It is a Relic. A set of ruins recently became revealed on Mount Infinity. We had a neb and found that. We believe these Relics will allow you all to digivolve past the Mega level." Baihumon said.

Agumon looked at it excitedly.

"That will be brilliant. So next time a bad guy surprises us by digivolving to Super we can go 'haha, get it up yaes!'" he said triumphantly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? I saw it on television." he said sheepishly.

Tai looked at Baihumon.

"So, we need to find these things. Any idea where they are?" he asked.

Baihumon shrugged.

"That was in an old set of ruins uncovered by you blowing up half of Mount Infinity. We finally finished clearing up the mess." he said.

They all glared at him, and he seemed to think his presence was no longer required.

"Oh well, best get back. I've got two eggs on boil. Cheerio!" he said, then leapt through the portal.

"Swine." Ken grumbled.

Tai sighed.

"We need to find these Relics." he said.

They all nodded, but Michael stepped forward.

"Will someone tell me what the devil the Eighteen is!?"! he raged.

Izzy turned to face him sheepishly.

"Sorry. The Eighteen is a group of Digidestined who are meant to lead the fight against the so-called Ultimate Evil. We're all members apparently. Daemon seems to think you're a member too, so that means you're also meant to lead this war against evil." he said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"I should have stayed in America." he complained.

"And if Mimi is right, Mara is too." Kari added.

Mara shot Michael a dirty look.

"If you've roped me into this I swear…" she promised.

Michael shuddered.

Matt winked at Michael, while TK patted his shoulder understandingly.

"Right, so we're decided. We need to find these Relics. And if Michael is a member of the Eighteen, we'll need his crest. And if Mimi is to be believed, Mara needs one too." Veemon summarised.

Rana looked around.

"Right, what do we do?" she asked.

Tai was about to respond when he saw Daemon fly skywards from afar. Daemon was laughing as he flew out of sight.

"Why is he leaving Japan?" Joe demanded.

Gabumon's eyes widened.

"We've been fools!"

"How?" Mummymon asked.

"We've only focused on trying to find the Eighteen from Japan! What if they are foreign, like Michael!?"

Stunned silence met these words.

"Bollocks." Gomamon summed up.

"Which means he's away looking for the other members of the Eighteen. Which means we need to go after him." Candlemon said grumpily.

"Agreed. As such, if he's going all over the world, we'll need to be able to keep up. Which means we need Imperialdramon." Matt said, turning to receive nods from Davis and Ken.

"If Mimi's right, there's sixteen of us. We'll need one group to go after Daemon, one to stay here and keep an eye on his goons and Hawong, one to get the new crests and one to go for these Relics." Gatomon said.

Tai nodded.

"Yolei, Cody, go with Davis and Ken." he ordered.

Yolei groaned, as did Ken.

"Must I?" she demanded angrily.

"Yes. Sort this, whatever it is. Now!" Tai barked, making Yolei back down, but sent him a dirty look all the same.

"Right. Sam hasn't had any experience with the Digital world. I'll take her, Michael and Mara to try and find their crests. There shouldn't be much hassle with that." Izzy said.

Tai nodded.

"Matt, Sora, Rana, you three come with me and look for Relics. And that'll get me out of Hawong's way…" he finished sheepishly.

"Yeah. After bad mouthing him when he was right behind you dolt." Matt teased.

Tai shot him a bored glance and the others grinned.

"We'll stay here and help the remaining four to keep order." Arukenimon said.

"Yes. Something is happening around here. We'd best be cautious. Especially with the Triad being back." Mummymon said.

"Yeah. How did that happen?" Rana asked.

"God knows. And to make things worse, they're working with Daemon. Right, be careful. We'll go now. Don't tell Hawong until we've left. Kari, you're in charge." Tai said to his sister, hugging her.

"Thanks for that. Be careful, and be quick. Remember, we have exams." she warned.

Tai grinned at her half heartedly, as Izzy readied his laptop for them.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon. Be careful, all of you. Wouldn't want Hawong to have to write a commemoration for us would we?" he asked as his group raised their Digivices.

There was a flash and they were gone.

"Can I get you to drop my laptop at home?" Izzy asked Mimi.

"Yeah, sure." she said.

He raised his Digivice and his group, made up of the two reluctant new members, also vanished.

"How did it all go so wrong?" Kari muttered, leading TK to kiss her cheek.

Davis nodded to their two Digimon.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"

That team gave a wave as they vanished into Imperialdramon, who then shot skywards after Daemon.

TK hugged Kari to him, as they all looked at the points where the other teams had vanished.

"It's serious now isn't it?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. Very." Joe admitted.

Kari sighed.

"Come on. Let's go tell Hawong the good news." she said as the others went to drop off Izzy's laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They went off without asking me!?" Hawong raged.

"Yes. In their defence, Davis' group is trying to prevent more negative reactions from other countries as they will claim we failed to stop Daemon, and Izzy's group is making sure they can serve you to their fullest potential." Kari soothed.

"You mean his and Tai's group are finding ways to cause yet more damage." he cursed.

Kari sighed tiredly.

"Look, there's nothing you can do. You'll just have to make do with me, TK, Mimi and Joe alright?" she said, bored.

Hawong sighed.

"I suppose it will have to do. And it will keep your clever brother out of my way for a few days. Good. Very well. Let us hope you aren't as unpredictable as he is." he said.

Kari nodded stiffly, and left, TK following in her wake.

Hawong sat back. So, there were only four Digidestined left in the city. His ally would love that.

"Interesting." his ally said, making Hawong leap in fright as he materialised from the shadows.

"Must you do that?" Hawong demanded weakly.

"Yes. Highlight of my day doing that." he said cheerily.

Hawong rolled his eyes.

"Well? What are you going to do with that information?" Hawong asked.

His ally smiled.

"Don't worry. The master will have someone sent to deal with the insolent brats. They will not escape this time." he vowed.

Hawong snorted.

"You said that about Diaboromon." he scoffed.

His ally sent him a dirty look, to which Hawong responded with a rude hand gesture.

"Everything is prepared at your end?" his ally asked.

"Of course. All is ready, provided Daemon's gang does their job correctly." he said.

"Oh we will." LadyDevimon said as she also appeared out of the shadows.

"Very good." Hawong said, sitting back, thinking eagerly about what would soon happen.

"Oh hat reminds me. I am not going to be popping in and out as much for a while." his ally said.

"Oh yes? Hawong asked.

"Yes. I am to assist Daemon. We have a plan in the works, and he requires my help. As such, you are to coordinate with LadyDevimon as if she were me." his ally said.

Hawong nodded.

"Fine. It'll be nice not to have to worry about you leaping out from the shadows every day." Hawong grumbled.

LadyDevimon smiled.

"Oh I like to do that too." she said brightly.

"Typical." Hawong moaned.

"Oh, and I want the files you have on all the Digidestined under your control." she said.

"You'll get them first thing." Hawong responded.

"Wonderful. Daemon has left, so I'm away to oversee the settling in process of the army." she said, and vanished.

Hawong turned to look at his ally as he moved out from the shadows. He was tall and thin, with long black arms and wicked looking fingers. He had massive wings which were punched with holes, a red crest on his chest and two large horns. His eyes were red and evil was like a stench around him.

"Our time is approaching my friend. It is upon us. Nothing can stop our ascension now." he promised evilly.

Hawong smiled. He was right. It was far too late.

"You are right my friend. Nothing can stop us now."

Looking across at the Prime Minister, appreciating the truth and irony in his ally's words, Devimon smiled.

**It's Devimon! Did anyone guess that it was Devimon who was working with Hawong, and has been spying on the Digidestined to boot? But it should be said that Devimon is not the Ultimate Evil.**

**Thanks to Baihumon, we can now start to digivolve beyond Mega level. Bit of a swine that the bad guys can Digivolve now too isnt it?**

**I enjoyed having Tai rant with Hawong behind him. One of those 'oh shit' moments.**

**We also have two possible members of the Eighteen. Is Mimi's theory correct? Time will tell!**

**Will things with the Chinese get better, or worse? Will the team find more Relics? (Which look like the Relics from Crash Bandicoot by the way). Events are now on the move!**

**What has happened with Ken and Yolei? That will be revealed soon!**

**And I liked havibng Baihumon and Hawong get on, I thought it was fun.**

**Now that we know who our enemies are, what will happen next? What do Daemon and Devimon have planned? All will be revealed one day!**

**Next chapter, things heat up, and a new Digivolution awakens! Also, things heat up in the real world! Like Hawong and Devimon said, nothing can stop it now. Things start to amount next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed the reveal, please review on your thoughts on this chapter, please read and review and I will hopefully update soon! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (or I'd bring back Adventure)**

Chapter Three

Descent

Daemon noticed another one and wrote his name. Devimon was a few stops behind him, seeing what Daemon thought. So far, he'd found a couple of kids that could be turned to their advantage. But so far he hadn't found a member of the Eighteen. Which was a source of endless irritation to him.

"For goodness sake. How many of these brats are there?" he asked Devimon as his ally landed beside him.

"Far too many if you ask me. The sooner we stop these brats the better." Devimon said.

"Indeed. How many did you agree with?" Daemon asked as they strolled around the house were the kid was.

"Two. They have been seen to." Devimon said.

Daemon grunted.

"Picky aren't you?" he asked irritably.

Devimon rolled his eyes.

"There is a reason for that. We need something that will make them suitably evil in the first place." He explained.

"I see. I still think you're picky. How are things back there? I haven't had a chance to check my emails." Daemon said.

"LadyDevimon is controlling things. She's ready to make good on the next part of the deal with Hawong."

Daemon nodded.

"It shall work. You had best make sure he doesn't become a liability Devimon."

Devimon nodded.

"He wont. He doesn't like the Digidestined which is enough. Now, let us see who've you got for me." He said, making for the house.

Daemon threw out his hand, catching his evil compatriot in the chest.

"What?"

"The DigiDoomed are coming. Go." He ordered.

Devimon sighed.

"Damn them. Ruin my fun." He grumbled and vanished in a dark flash.

Daemon smiled and turned to the direction from which they were approaching. He could see the dragon like Imperialdramon approaching, and knew that if the plan were to work as it was meant to, he could use their presence in China to their advantage. As such, he settled into wait.

XXX

Davis looked out from Imperialdramon's visor.

"He's just standing there." He said worriedly.

"Not for much longer he wont be. You pair ready?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Yep. Let us out and we'll be right behind you." Cody said.

Davis looked at the bitter look Ken sent Yolei as she headed back. He sighed, wishing they would sort it out, as Daemon was far too dangerous for them to be fighting.

"Ready, go!" Imperialdramon called, and Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were blasted from Imperialdramon.

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

They fell to the ground, gaining speed.

"Valkyrimon, Vikemon, DNA digivolve to...Thormon!"

Thormon caught his partner's in his hands and set them down and he dashed forward to face Daemon, who was standing there impassively. Imperialdramon let Ken and Davis out and flew skyward.

"Imperialdramon mode change to...Fighter Mode!"

The two Digimon dashed towards their insidious enemy who just stood there, laughing evilly.

"What's he laughing at? Doesn't he realise we have him outgunned?" Davis demanded.

Ken shook his head.

"I don't think we do somehow Davis." He muttered.

Imperialdramon and Thormon angled up to Daemon, who just stood in front of the house.

"What are you up to Daemon? You've led us a merry chase." Imperialdramon growled.

Daemon grinned.

"You fools. You have no idea of what is going on here do you? Do not fear...you will soon learn." He said quietly.

"Am I the only one getting the creeps?" Cody asked, scared.

"No. Something's wrong. He's up to something beyond looking for members of the Eighteen." Yolei muttered.

Daemon looked right at her.

"This is true. Now, please leave. I'm a busy Digimon. Eighteen members to find, the world to destroy, so on and so forth." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't think so Daemon." Imperialdramon growled.

The two Digimon sprang at the impassive Mega, and Daemon laughed.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon roared.

"Thunder Forge!" Thormon yelled.

Daemon flew up into the air, and the blasts hit where he was standing a second before, creating a massive crater. As the earth trembled, Daemon plummeted downwards and grabbed hold of Thormon.

"Hey! Put me down!" he yelled.

Daemon laughed.

"Very poor choice of words."

He then did as instructed and dropped Thormon on Imperialdramon. The two toppled to the ground and Daemon flew upwards and laughed.

"He's good." Yolei moaned.

"We're better. Get him Imperialdramon!" Davis urged.

Imperialdramon blasted upwards, but Daemon simply laughed.

"Evil Inferno!"

The blast hit Imperialdramon head on, crashing him back to the earth.

Thormon then dashed up the hillside.

"Thunder Hammer!" he roared and threw himself at Daemon.

Daemon just span to face him, and punched Thormon in the mouth, sending him cartwheeling back into the hillside. Thormon roared in pain as Daemon landed and advanced menacingly on the group.

"We could be in trouble." Cody said, as both Imperialdramon and Thormon were struggling to get up.

"You think?" Davis asked, backing up.

"What the...?"

Daemon turned to see that the young inhabitant of the house they'd been fighting around come out to meet them, a Digimon hovering at his shoulder.

"Kid, move!" Ken yelled.

The boy just stood and gaped at Daemon, who's eyes narrowed in evil delight.

"Excellent. Ah well. I have no further use for you. Evil Inferno!"

The kid gave a cry and leapt to the ground, just as the blast demolished the house.

The little Digimon chattered at Daemon, who sniggered in mirth.

"Little fool." He growled.

**FanBeemon: This hard working Rookiee level Digimon can be unruly, but he will do anything for a friend. His Gear Stinger can hurt when you don't expect it.**

Davis looked on at the panicked guy.

"Move! He's too powerful!"

"FanBeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

A large golden insectoid appeared, and aimed it's pincer at Daemon courageously.

"Who is that guy?" the guy yelled.

"Very bad! Move it!" Ken urged, as Daemon levitated into the air.

"You think you can defeat me by adding an extra Champion? Insolent fool! Now you shall learn the true power of evil." Daemon growled.

**Waspmon: A Champion level Digimon with a nasty sting, this guy will defend his home territory until the end.**

Imperialdramon and Thormon both leapt up at Daemon, as Waspmon flew towards him.

"Positron Laser!"

"Thunder Forge!"

"Turbo Stinger!"

The three attacks smashed into Daemon, and Davis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Got him."

"That did it!" Imperialdramon shouted happily.

The smoke then cleared and Daemon was standing there totally unfazed.

"Young fools." He said softly, then dove for the Chinese boy.

"Get him out of there!" Yolei screeched.

"Thunder Forge!" Thormon roared, going for Daemon.

Daemon simply deflected the attack as he approached the boy.

"Positron Laser!"

Daemon deflected the blast over the hillside, and all that was between him and the boy was Waspmon.

"Turbo Stinger!"

"Evil Inferno!"

Davis knew what was going to happen and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"MOVE!" he yelled.

The boy was frozen in fear and Waspmon wouldn't last. Then the massive streak of flame crashed into Waspmon, destroying him and the boy in one blast.

As the boy's charred body dropped to the floor, Daemon laughed evilly, while the four kids looked on in shock.

"He...he....he killed him." Yolei said weakly.

"This is different now. This isn't the normal side of evil we fight. They're getting desperate." Ken said, his voice wavering.

Daemon laughed.

"You are correct. Things are changing Digidestined. Well my work here is done. Let the chaos commence!" Daemon said, cackling as he flew upward.

"Oh no you don't! Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled in rage.

"Thunder Forge!" Thormon roared.

The two attacks hurtled towards Daemon before he stopped them in mid air, hovering them in front of him.

"Ah thank you for reminding me." He said curtly.

Cody went pale as five police cars came hurtling into the valley. As they did so, Daemon gave a laugh and directed the Digimon's attacks into the boy's body, and in the flash of light he vanished.

The cars screeched to a stop, and when they saw the group, they turned their guns on them and opened fire.

"They're shooting at us!? What did we do!?" Davis demanded as they took cover.

"They didn't see Daemon! They're blaming us for the kid's murder. Oh Hawong is going to blow a gasket." Ken said worriedly as bullets ricocheted around them.

Imperialdramon then took them all into his capsule, along with Thormon, and jetted airwards, leaving the dead Chinese boy far behind, and wondering what Daemon was up to.

XXX

Hawong took a deep breath.

"Daemon killed a Chinese child?" he asked weakly.

Davis, who was reporting to him via webcam, nodded grimly.

"Yes. Him and his Digimon didn't stand a chance. Daemon's just too powerful. But the problem is the Chinese think we did it. We've been framed."

Kari, TK, Joe and Mimi looked at the Prime Minister, who sighed.

"This is very serious. If the Chinese believe you killed the lad it's only going to make matters worse." He said grimly.

They all looked at him in shock.

"What, you don't think they did it?" Joe asked incredulously.

Hawong sent him a disdainful glance.

"You lot may be a reckless bunch who cost us a fortune in collateral but you would never kill anyone aside from an evil Digimon. The question is why is Daemon killing Digidestined?" Hawong asked, getting up and pacing the room.

"He's looking for the others members of the Eighteen. If we're right the two you enslaved yesterday are another two, meaning they only need to find two more kids who fit into the Eighteen. He wants to find them before they can join us and complete the group." Kari explained.

Hawong growled.

"So this lunatic is...why Eighteen?" he asked, interrupted by his own thoughts.

They looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Why Eighteen?" Hawong asked curiously.

They all opened their mouths to respond, then closed them again. Now they came to think about it, it was quite an odd number.

"We'll get back to you on that one." TK said, shrugging at the others.

Hawong shook his head.

"Anyway, so this lunatic Daemon is going around killing kids to prevent them joining you?" he asked.

"Basically. But we don't think he's killed anyone before now, we checked all of them were alright before we moved after him. We're chasing him towards Russia now." Davis said.

Hawong sighed wearily.

"Well for goodness sake don't let him kill anyone. It's bad enough that the Chinese are after our blood never mind them too."

Davis nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked.

Hawong narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"There's no point ordering you home. Just stay away from China and try to stop Daemon. Before this gets out of hand." He said and turned off the screen.

He sat and looked across at the four remaining kids.

"This is very serious. The Chinese are already furious with us, and now it seems as if people who are known to work for me personally have committed a murder of one of their own." He said.

Kari closed her eyes.

"What will this do?" she asked warily.

Hawong tapped his teeth.

"The Chinese will demand an explanation. As they didn't see Daemon, there's no point saying he did it, and they wouldn't believe me anyway. They will most likely assume that Imperialdramon was spying on them and got caught, so he killed the boy. As such, they can demand that the UN impose sanctions, because the UN's official line is that you lot are under my full control. And if they say we were definitely spying, we can be seen as the assailant rather than the victim. To that end, they can demand that we extradite Davis and the others to face trial in China."

"But...we wont do that right?" Joe demanded.

"No. The Chinese know the Japanese are as likely to extradite one of their own as they are. But we do need to be careful." He said grimly.

His PC chimed, and he frowned.

"Ah. The Chinese are sending a diplomat tomorrow to talk things over. Right, I want you four to provide security." He ordered.

"Are you sure that's wise? If Imperialdramon is getting the blame for that kid's death, shouldn't we leave it to the army and secret service?" TK asked.

Hawong raised an eyebrow.

"And what if that black clad witch attacks? What will they do against her?" he asked curtly.

TK looked put out, and Kari nodded.

"We'll do it. See you tomorrow." She said and they all left the office.

XXX

Hawong watched them leave happily. The plan was going well.

"I trust you are pleased?" LadyDevimon asked as she formed from the shadows.

Hawong smiled.

"Very impressive. You are ready for the next stage?" he asked.

"Yes. It is too late now. Whatever else shall happen, the Digidestined are now on a course from which they will not escape." She grinned maliciously.

XXX

"Am I going mad or did he take our side there?" Mimi asked, astonished.

"Yes he did. Which makes me wonder...why?" Kari asked.

TK frowned.

"I don't know, but I hope the others catch up to Daemon. This is different now. I mean, killing kids? That shows things are getting desperate." He said.

Joe arched his eyebrow as they left the capital building, getting joined by the Digimon.

"Yeah, but who are they getting bad for TK? The Ultimate Evil...or us?" he asked worriedly.

Gomamon sighed.

"Things are getting worse out there. You should have seen some of the looks we got when you are inside. They blame us for the tension with China in the first place. And when this gets out..." Gomamon mumbled.

"It'll only get worse." Palmon supplied for him as they went home.

XXX

Daemon marked another one off the list. There were millions of kids in the world. How likely was he to find the two he was looking for? Sighing, he flew off, just as Imperialdramon came flying into view.

XXX

Davis looked at the place where Daemon had been.

"Well there's still life down there Davis. He must have killed that kid for a reason." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah, but what reason? It makes no sense. Unless he wants to make things between us and China worse." Yolei reasoned.

"But why would he do that?" Cody asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we better find out. Because if Yolei's right, the little dispute we have with the Chinese is going to get a whole lot worse." Ken said darkly.

XXX

Kari looked around anxiously as the Chinese diplomat's helicopter landed at the airport. Hawong was late, and as TK was covering his car, there were only three of them here.

"Keep your ears peeled." Gatomon encouraged, looking around nervously.

The diplomat, a kindly looking frail man, strolled over to them.

"So you are the poor children he's got doing his bidding are you?" he said, shaking hands with Joe.

"Yes sir. The Prime Minister was meant to be here to meet you but I don't know where he's got to..." Joe said anxiously.

Kari's terminal dinged and she excused herself, then cursed as she read the message.

"Hawong's stuck in traffic. Maybe we should just take him to the government offices..." she began, when an evil laugh punctured the air.

"What is that?" the man demanded worriedly.

"LadyDevimon." Gatomon hissed.

LadyDevimon laughed as she flashed into view.

"Oh my!" the man gasped, clutching Mimi's arm.

LadyDevimon sent him a disdainful glance.

"Puny humans. You're so full of fear. Darkness Wing!"

Gatomon leapt up in front of the attack.

"Gatomon mega digivolve to...Ophanimon!"

She knocked the attack away with her shield, leaving LadyDevimon with an evil smile.

"Something isn't right." Mimi muttered into Kari's ear.

Kari nodded.

"Get him out of here. I don't know what she's up to but it cant be good. Go." She ordered.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to...BlackMagnadramon!"

As the two Digimon began to battle, Mimi and Joe led the diplomat inside the terminal building.

"What is going on? Who was that?" he demanded.

"An evil Digimon. But why does she want to hurt you? She's up to something. Keep close guys." Joe said as they bundled the diplomat through the building.

Outside, Kari watched as Ophanimon kicked BlackMagnadramon in the chin. Something was wrong.

"Ophanimon, finish her! Something isn't right!" Kari yelled.

BlackMagnadramon laughed.

"Fire Torrent!"

Ophanimon, distracted by Kari's shout, was hit in the back and smashed down on top of the diplomat's helicopter.

"Ow. You're right. There's no sense in this. She has something up here sleeve. Serifot Crystals!" Ophanimon yelled.

BlackMagnadramon sped upwards, and Kari looked at her friend in worry. Whatever BlackMagnadramon had planned, it wasn't pretty.

"Please hurry TK." She whispered.

Mimi and Joe took the diplomat towards the door, when there was a deep growl.

"Gomamon? Was that you?" Joe asked.

"No." He said worriedly.

There was a great rush of wind and a giant, green lion leapt in, armed with a sword. Joe could barely see a face inside the mouth.

"By the gods..." the diplomat said weakly as Mimi and Joe forced him behind them.

"Face death Digidestined!"

**Merukimon: This evil Digimon is from the distant past. His Thousand Barrage attack will leave you flat on the ground before you're aware you've been hit.**

"He's one nasty piece of work! Get him out of here, we'll deal with him!" Palmon ordered and they sprang at the Digimon.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to...Plesiomon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to...Rosemon!"

"Thousand Barrage!"

The lion like Digimon let loose and Rosemon flew across the terminal building, smashing through the glass at the other side.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon roared.

A jet of water sped from his tail, and smashed into Merukimon, who roared in surprise. Rosemon leapt back into the fray while Mimi and Joe got under cover with their charge.

"What the devil is going on?" Joe demanded.

"Yes, why do they seem to be trying to kill me?" the man asked.

Mimi frowned at Joe. The Digimon had no concern over real world matters. Unless the Ultimate Evil was behind this...but why?

"Why do they want to kill him?" she asked.

They span to see a large, purple spider with a large mouth bear down on them.

"Eek!" Mimi screeched.

"Guys! Little help!" Joe yelled as the diplomat passed out.

Rosemon blocked a swing from Merukimon's sword.

"You go, I'll deal with this guy!" she shouted.

**Parasimon: This leech of a Digimon depends on others for it's power. When it finds a host it uses its Electric Bind attack.**

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon roared, blasting the large purple bug away from Joe, Mimi and the diplomat.

"We need help!" Plesiomon said, as Parasimon laughed.

"How?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Because we need an attack that will overload him and kill him in one go or otherwise he'll just keep draining the power! That attack just made him stronger!" Plesiomon moaned, as the bug leapt at him.

"That isn't good I take it?" the diplomat asked.

"No it isn't. Damn it TK, where are you?" Joe cursed.

XXX

TK swore.

"They're under attack from three Digimon." He said as he flew outside Hawong's limo.

"Well I suggest you stop them. And quickly." Hawong sneered.

"Be careful." TK snapped and flew off with Pegasusmon.

XXX

"Serifot Crystals!" Ophanimon yelled.

The attack smashed LadyDevimon into the centre of the runway.

"Oh Hawong is going to kill me." Kari moaned.

"Darkness Fog!" BlackMagnadramon gasped, and hid.

Ophanimon was a lot stronger than she had been the last time, which was slightly worrying. She would have to be careful if she was to destroy her.

Inside Plesiomon was being thrown around the terminal by Parasimon, and was losing ground fast. Rosemon was being defeated by Merukimon, and the large creature was moving in for the kill. The diplomat looked at Joe and Mimi's Digimon and frowned.

"Sorry to say, but I think they could be in trouble." He stated.

"They'll be fine." Joe said, looking worriedly at Plesiomon as he was crashed into the escalator.

"Thank god Hawong evacuated this place in honour of your visit sir." Mimi said as Merukimn smashed Rosemon through several walls.

"Where is TK?" Joe hissed.

XXX

Outside, Ophanimon was moving in for the kill. BlackMagnadramon was weakening, and her end was coming.

"Time to go witch." Ophanimon snarled.

"Care for some help?" Pegasusmon asked as he arrived.

"About time! Where've you been!?" Kari demanded.

"We had to wait for Hawong's say so. Where are the others?" TK asked her urgently as Pegasusmon reverted.

Just as he asked this Rosemon was thrown out of the terminal building.

"Never mind."

"Patamon mega digivolve to...Dominimon!"

He joined Ophanimon and they glared down at BlackMagnadramon, who was struggling to fly off.

"Time to end this. Holy Purge!" they cried, and the white ripple headed straight for the black dragon.

She reverted to LadyDevimon and barely managed to avoid the attack.

"I will discover why I am not as strong and then you will both die." She vowed, before she vanished.

"Coward." Ophanimon sneered and they headed for the terminal building.

Plesiomon's head was crashed down onto the floor, making him cry out in pain.

"Fool! The more you try to kill me the stronger I become!" Parasimon crowed.

"Serifot Crystals!"

"NO!" Plesiomon yelled.

The attack hit Parasimon, and he laughed before knocking Ophanimon from the air. Meanwhile, Dominimon went to assist Rosemon who was about to be finished off by Merukimon.

"Where have you been?" Plesiomon demanded as he got up.

"LadyDevimon took longer than I thought. And he was just late." Ophanimon harrumphed.

"Moan later, fight now! Final Excalibur!" Dominimon cried, knocking Merukimon away from Rosemon.

TK rushed into the ruined terminal with Kari, meeting Mimi and Joe as they used the enemy's distraction to get the diplomat out.

"What time do you call this?" Joe demanded.

"I had to deal with Hawong. Why do that pair want to kill him?" TK asked as they escorted the man to the emergency exit.

The four Digimon formed a barrier, defending their charges, and Merukimon and Parasimon came together, leering at them.

"Even a parasite like you cannot stop all four of our attacks at once. Stand down, and tell us why you are trying to kill the diplomat." Dominimon ordered.

"Not a chance. Time to go! Thousand Barrage!" Merukimon yelled, punching a hole in the roof, which the two then sprang through.

The four Digimon looked at each other in confusion.

"They go to all this effort to try and kill the diplomat, then don't even try to finish him off? That's just weird." Plesiomon said worriedly.

Kari opened the door and gasped as she saw what was about to happen.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she bellowed.

"Kari-?"

"MOVE!" she yelled running for the other side of the terminal so they could get into the relative safety of the outdoors.

The others followed suit, though they looked very flummoxed. Dominimon turned to see what had caused the panic and gulped.

Eaglemon was flying high above the terminal and was laughing evilly.

"Oh shit." He said, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Kaiser Phoenix!" Eaglemon roared.

A glowing bird of flame flashed out from his wings and got larger and larger as it approached the terminal building. The kids and the diplomat were still too far from the door, and the Digimon couldn't save them either. Kari took a desperate glance at TK, who looked at her in panic, as the bird struck and the entire building erupted around them.

XXX

Hawong looked out of the car window as they finally got round the traffic jam, just as a massive explosion ripped a hole in the cityscape.

"Oh that was an amazing explosion!" he said appreciatively.

"Sir, I think that was the airport." His driver said sadly.

Hawong's awe of the explosion soon evaporated.

"For their sake, you better be wrong." He growled.

XXX

The car glided up to the ruined mess that was the airport terminal. Strangely, Hawong found himself hoping that the kids weren't among that wreckage. One it would make him very unpopular and two, though he hated himself for it, he did have to admit that it wouldn't be quite the same without them around to infuriate.

"Sir, look!"

Some rubble was moving, and TK, covered in dust, looking pained and bruised and scraped, emerged, then his face changed to one of frantic panic. His face relaxed as Kari erupted from the wreckage, followed by Patamon and Gatomon. Mimi and Joe then broke out of the wreckage, followed by a bruised Palmon and Gomamon. Hawong narrowed his eyes and went to the edge of the rubble.

"Yet another fine mess. Where is the diplomat?" he spat.

Kari, scuffed and wounded, shot him a disdainful look, before trying to locate the diplomat.

"I've got him." Joe said grimly.

He then pulled the man's body from the wreckage. Mimi gasped, and Kari leaned her head against TK's chest. Hawong looked at the dead diplomat stonily.

"This is very serious." He said.

Joe and TK moved the diplomat from the wreckage while the other two approached Hawong, who glared at them.

"I thought you were meant to protect people." He spat.

"We are. And I'm so sorry that he died. But we were ambushed by Eaglemon. They wanted to kill him for some reason." Kari moaned, tears in her eyes.

"Well they did kill him didn't they? And you four failed him." He sneered.

Mimi stepped forward to defend Kari, as her grief was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Well if you had been here on time he would still be alive wouldn't he?" she challenged.

Hawong glared at her.

"Do not blame me for shortcomings. This is going to make matters even worse. The Chinese will be furious that a member of their government has died on our soil, due to a security failure on our part! Things are going to escalate as a result. Hopefully I will be able to salvage the situation by going to China, which we shall talk about later. But I must question your willingness to defeat these attacks, and to help the situation you caused. Now get out of here, and get to hospital. If you die in service it'll cost me a fortune." He sneered.

Kari opened her mouth to say something, but TK laid his forehead against hers.

"Just leave it. Keep your mouth shut and let's go before he tries the treason charge, which knowing him, he'd most likely pull off now." He whispered.

Kari spluttered disbelievingly, tears choking her voice.

"We risked our lives, and we got blown up, to try and save that man. It's not our fault!" she protested tearfully.

"I know it isn't Kari. But he thinks it is. So let's just leave." Mimi, also crying, urged.

"Come on. TK's right. He probably could get away with declaring you of treason now. Let's go." A wounded Palmon said.

Hawong watched the wounded Digidestined hobble off, and grinned as the press approached. This would be fun. And everything was going to plan.

XXX

Izzy smiled at the looks of amazement on his three companions as they beheld the Digital World. They had arrived in the middle of the desert, where the pyramid base of Etemon had once stood, and Sam, Michael and Mara were staring in amazement.

"Noobs." Tentomon said, and Izzy snorted.

"Hey, we were like that once you know." he reminded his friend as he earned a dirty look from Sam.

They walked on, not noticing the Digimon that emerged from the Digiport behind them.

"This place is where you came from?" Mara asked Lopmon wondrously.

"Not this place exactly. I reckon I belong in a place with plains, rather than a desert." She said.

"What's the crater?" Betamon asked curiously.

Tentomon puffed his chest out proudly.

"That's where we fought our second big enemy, Etemon. Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon and put paid to him." He recounted fondly.

Izzy smiled, recalling the memory.

"What was he like?" Sam asked.

"An overgrown monkey who thought he could sing. Nothing compared to Diaboromon or Daemon." Izzy said.

Michael smiled.

"At least we don't need to deal with evil human kids now." He pointed out.

Izzy and Sam sniffed.

"No, we just need to deal with a human politician, which if you ask me is much worse than Ken could ever manage to be." Izzy said.

They trudged through the desert.

"So, if Mimi is right and we're members of the Eighteen, does that mean Lopmon will be able to digivolve beyond Turuiemon?" Mara asked excitedly.

"Yes, if we get you a crest." Tentomon added.

"I'll digivolve to a super big bunny warrior and smack Daemon!" Lopmon crowed.

Izzy smiled at the small Digimon's enthusiasm. If she thought she could get close to Daemon she was wrong.

"Nah, I'll get to him first. I'm stronger than you." Betamon teased.

The two began to argue jovially, while Tentomon and Candlemon rolled their eyes at one another.

"Izzy?" Sam said, pointing to the bottom of the crater.

Izzy peered down at the small pit she was pointing at. At the bottom was an emblem, like a yin yang symbol but in separate parts rather than joined together.

"Is that a crest?" she asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Come on." He said, and they all slid down the steep sand embankment to get to it.

As they approached it began to glow a bright orangey colour, brighter than Sam and Tai's crest colours were.

"Ow my eyes." Tentomon complained.

They reached it, and Izzy nodded.

"Definitely a crest. Touch it Michael." He said.

Michael knelt down and touched it, but nothing happened.

"It mustn't belong to him then." Izzy theorised.

"Then let's try Mimi's theory. You try Mara." Sam said.

Mara shrugged, and there was a bright flash as she touched it and it formed a crest around her neck.

"Prodigious. Mimi got it right." Izzy said, astonished.

Mara surveyed the tag.

"Pretty. What's it the crest of?" she asked.

Tentomon tapped his foot lightly.

"If I remember rightly, that's the symbol for understanding." He said.

"The crest of understanding? Cool." Mara said.

As Izzy mused over this turn of events, Sam clapped Michael on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright, we'll find yours." She soothed.

"It's not that. It's that rock up there. I don't think it was there when we came down." He said, pointing upwards.

Sam looked at it. Come to think of it, the landscape had been rather barren when they'd come down this pit.

The rock then moved.

It revealed itself to be a bird like Digimon, clad in purple armour.

"What the?" Michael asked.

**Karatenmon: This mercenary Digimon works for the highest bidder. His Ballistic Feathers attack will knock you senseless!**

"Foolish kids! LadyDevimon was right! Killing you will be far too easy! Ballistics Feathers!"

They all dove out the way as several glowing feathers smashed into where they had been standing.

"How did one of Daemon's goons get here?" Sam demanded.

"Dont worry, he wont be around much longer. Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to...Turuiemon!"

The four Champions sped at him, but he darted behind them, then sliced them from the air with the two swords he wielded in his hands.

"Hey! No fair!" Michael said.

Karatenmon squawked in enjoyment as Seadramon reared up.

"Ice Breath!"

Karatenmon flipped over the attack, before slamming into Seadramon's head and sending him reeling.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Fireball!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Karatenmon darted away from the attack, then smacked Kabuterimon into the sand dunes. He flipped over, smashing Meramon with his swords before dashing at Turuiemon.

"Gauntlet Claw!" she cried.

He flipped over, kicking her as he did so, sending her crashing into a sand dune.

"Izzy!" Kabuterimon called.

"Yeah, he's too fast! Digivolve!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

Karatenmon squawked with laughter and dashed right into MegaKabuterimon's stomach, knocking the wind from him.

"Feather Sonic!" he cried, and steel feathers smashed into Izzy's partner, crashing him into the sand dunes.

"Meramon, our turn!"

"Meramon digi..."

Karatenmon didn't let him finish, flitting over to him and sending him sprawling as he hit him with his swords, turning him back to Candlemon. Seadramon hissed and took a bite at him, but all he did was fly a bit out of the way.

"Crow Swords!" he snarled, and crashed them into Seadramon.

"Seadramon!" Michael yelled desperately as his partner reverted to Betamon.

"Horn Buster!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Karatenmon flitted over to them in a blink, knocking Turuiemon for six, and grabbing MegaKabuterimon's horn.

"You lot are too easy!"

"MegaKabuterimon, digivolve!" Izzy encouraged.

Karatenmon gave a mocking laugh and threw MegaKabuterimon away from him, and the gigantic beetle crashed into a sand dune, bringing it down on top of Izzy and Sam, and reverting him to Tentomon in the process, leaving Mara and Michael alone, with only Turuiemon to defend them.

"You will no harm them!" Turuiemon declared.

The evil bird warrior stalked slowly towards them, laughing.

"I should have done this years ago. If this is the skill of the Eighteen, I think we may have overestimated your threat!" he crowed.

Michael started pushing Mara away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked urgently.

"Go, get back to the portal and get help!"

"What, no! Dont be stupid."

"Mara, I cant hold him off. Both of you go, I'll delay him." Turuiemon said.

"No Turuiemon, don't! You'll be killed!" she protested.

Karatenmon raised his swords.

"Meet your doom! Crow Swords!"

Turuiemon gasped as the two swords cut into her sides, and she sank to her knees, panting in pain, moaning.

"TURUIEMON!" Mara yelled as Karatenmon raised his swords to finish her partner.

"Come on Betamon, wake up! We need help!" Michael shouted to his unconscious partner.

Karatenmon laughed.

"Time to end the Eighteen." He said.

"Turuiemon, I know you think you need to protect me but not at your own expense! Please move!" Mara pleaded.

Karatenmon laughed and brought down the swords. Mara closed her eyes until she heard a surprised squawk. Her crest was glowing, and it had knocked him off his feet.

"Thank you Mara. Now let's see what happens to him." Turuiemon growled menacingly as she got to her feet.

"Turuiemon digivolve to...Antylamon!"

A large rabbit, clad in a purple fight suit with a scarf on it, and three small horns on her head had emerged.

Tentomon finally worked his way out of the sand with Izzy and Sam.

"Ooh." He said, impressed.

**Antylamon: An adept fighter, Antylamon is one of the best swordsmen in the Digital world when she uses her Bunny Blade attack. And beware her Arm Bomber attack too!**

Karatenmon snarled.

"This new one wont do much. I'm still a better fighter." He crowed.

"We'll see about that." She growled, and sprang at him.

Karatenmon raised his swords.

"Crow Sword!"

"Bunny Blades!"

Her arms then formed blades running down them and she slammed them into his swords. He gasped in surprise as her long leg came up and smacked him in the mouth, before she turned and nicked each shoulder with her blades. He stumbled backwards, and she leapfrogged into him, throwing him into a sand dune where she came at him with her blades.

"You go girl!" Mara cried in enjoyment.

Antylamon unleashed a devastating offensive, forcing him backwards, all the while trying and failing to stop her. His defence was becoming weaker, and then she saw her opening. She crashed both blades into his swords, and he stumbled, and she struck, grabbing the swords from his weakened grip. She crushed them, and glared down imperiously at Karatenmon who was looking frightened.

"Oh no."

"What was it you said about being the better fighter?" she challenged.

He then flew up into the air, laughing madly.

"Fool! Ballistic Feathers!" he crowed.

Antylamon sighed wearily and put her blades up in front of her chest and face, forming a shield. The razor sharp feathers bounced off, and Karatenmon looked at her in dreading surprise. He flapped his wings to get more height, all the while firing his feathers at her. She leapt into the air in a great bound.

"Arm Bomber!" she cried.

Balls of glowing purple angry formed in her hands, which she then threw at Karatenmon. He gave a caw of terror as the balls of energy hit his wings, knocking him down from the air. Antylamon smiled, then went in for the kill.

"Bunny Blades!"

As he fell he let loose a stream of incentive, but it was too late to do anything else. She descended on him from above, angling her body like she was diving. Her blades then sliced him in a y shaped pattern, and she landed gracefully back on the ground.

"One roast turkey." She said contemptuously.

Karatenmon's body dropped to the ground and burst into data, and the others gave a cheer. Antylamon took an appreciative bow, then got them all out of the pit.

"You were marvellous!" Mara cried, hugging her friend.

"Thank you Mara. Dirty swine ambushing us. That'll learn him." She growled.

"Help! My world's gone black!" Candlemon cried desperately.

"That's because your head's stuck in a sand dune dozy." Sam said, amused, as she pulled her friend out.

"Ooh, cool." He said to Antylamon.

"Thank you." She said, bowing her head.

Izzy clapped Mara's shoulder.

"Welcome to the madness Mara." He said, grinning.

"Thanks." She said, smiling widely.

"So I'm not in the bad books for making you a member of the Eighteen then?" Michael queried.

She kissed his cheek.

"Not yet." She said happily as he hugged her.

"I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had." Tentomon complained.

"Done wonders for my scales though." Betamon said happily.

Sam smiled at Mara's look of perplexity.

"Dont worry. If you think this two are mad, you aint seen nothing yet." She grinned.

"And that's a good thing?" Mara demanded.

The others laughed.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I reckon its time we get out of this desert. Come on, all aboard." Antylamon said.

They all clambered up to her shoulders, and she began clearing the desert in massive great leaps.

Behind them, they failed to see a black dog like Digimon who had watched the whole battle.

"Damn it." He cursed, then went to report to his master.

XXX

After getting their various injuries seen to, they had gone back to TK's to find his mother raging down the phone to Hawong's secretary Clarissa.

"That doesn't sound good." Gomamon said.

They went apprehensively into the sitting room, to see the headline on the TV.

**Prime Minister suspects Digidestined of working with invaders**

"WHAT!?" TK demanded furiously.

Kari looked at the screen furiously, as the report continued.

"Due to the fact that they seem unable, and most likely unwilling, to actively stop the threat posed by the latest digital invasion, I am seriously beginning to think that the Digidestined are actually working with their so called 'enemies', and even worse, the life of an innocent man has now been lost in their struggle for power. What's more, this is the second action they have committed that undermines our relationship with China. I offer my sincerest condolences to the Chinese government, and I shall arrive in China shortly to discuss these matters. Rest assured, my government is doing all it can to undermine the efforts of the Digimon and their child counterparts. They will be placed under close supervision as of today to ensure our fears are not reality."

Mimi shut the thing off angrily.

"He thinks we're working with Daemon to try and take over!? That's absurd!" Joe yelled angrily.

"The problem is, people might believe it, especially with that poor man getting killed on our watch. Now they'll put more of the blame for this China crisis on us." Palmon moaned.

"But why would we want to annoy China, even if were working with the evil Digimon?" TK raged.

"Because of what is now looking more likely." Kari whispered.

"What's looking more likely?" Gomamon asked worriedly.

Gatomon shook her head.

"Believe me, when she gets that look we don't want to know." She said sadly.

Kari sighed.

"The Chinese are going to be furious. We've attacked their military, and have let one of their nationals be killed on our watch. As such, the Chinese may seek retaliation." She said bluntly.

"You mean a war." TK bit out.

"Yes. And we'll get the blame. And as we haven't stopped Daemon or the Triad, people will believe we are working with them to try and precipitate one to make the digital takeover easier. Hawong's got a good imagination." Kari said tiredly.

"Yeah, and people are going to believe his imaginings. We are in trouble." Patamon said.

Mimi sniffed, and Joe put his arm around her, while TK held Kari to him, storking he rhair gently.

"If we don't fix this soon, I'm afraid finding the other members of the Eighteen will be the least of our worries." Kari moaned.

To that, nothing was said, with only TK's mother's continuing raging at Hawong's secretary breaking the silence.

**Things are changing arent they? People are dying now. What does this mean for the Digidestined?**

**All the opponents can be found on the Digimon wiki by the way.**

**What will be Daemon's next move? Will things get worse with China? Why was LadyDevimon nearly defeated? Time will tell!**

**Next chapter, an old friend returns, and we get a new ally, trust me. (I think I said that last time, but I got mixed up, sorry). And what will Hawong's new stance on the Digidestined do to the team? All shall be revealed soon! **

**Until next time, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Four

Downhill

Tai, Sora, Matt and Rana emerged through the pc into the Dino Region of File Island, to see several Digimon milling about, several of them pulling away large chunks of rock or ordering other Digimon about.

"Wow, where are we?" Rana asked as a couple of Saberdramon flew overhead.

"The Ancient Dino Region." Gabumon supplied.

"The last time we were here I won my greatest victory and destroyed Gryphonmon." Biyomon said proudly, looking at the burnt hollow where she had done the deed.

Rana looked suitably impressed while Tsukimon looked around in awe at his surroundings.

"Noob." Agumon said in amusement as they headed forward.

There was then a large bray of delight, and they saw the large form of Cannondramon coming towards them.

"Cannondramon!" Tai called in delight, and the old dinosaur smiled down at them

"Oh it is good to see you, it's been far too long since we last saw each other." She said in delight, nudging them with her nose.

"Cannondramon is an old friend of ours. She helped us fight the Covenant when they were messing about." Matt explained.

"Ah, and you must be one of the new ones. I am pleased to meet you. I am Cannondramon." She said, smiling kindly down at Rana.

"Hi. I'm Rana, and this is my Digimon, Tsukimon." Rana greeted her, and Tsukimon waved at the old Digimon in hello.

"As you can see we're busy uncovering the ruins we found. According to Azulongmon they precede the Sovereigns, so they could very well have been put here by the founders." Cannondramon explained as they walked with her.

"The founders?" Rana asked curiously.

"The ones who directed the Digiworld before the Sovereigns took over, back when the strong ruled the weak and there was little you could do about it until you digivolved. Something makes me think they may have set aside these temples, which have of course now collapsed into ruins, as a bolt hole from which they could defend from. The stone is very durable."

"So how come they fell apart?" Matt asked, figuring that if they were now ruins they couldn't have been that strong.

"Two reasons. One is the fact that only the stone is strong, not the stuff binding the stone together. Secondly, very little can survive you lot crashing through it." She said with a slight grin, and Tai scowled up at her.

"Don't you start, we have Hawong getting on at us about that, then Baihumon joined in...if you don't like the mess so much maybe we should stop trying to save your bloody world." Tai said grumpily.

Though Matt sent him a quelling look, he did have to admit his friend had a point. They risked their necks day in and day out and they all got worked up over a little bit of mess.

Cannondramon laughed.

"Oh stop being so grumpy. I'm not having a go at you, and besides it was mainly Gryphonmon who wrecked the joint here. And for what it's worth I reckon you're right. They should stop moaning about the mess and just be thankful that you save their butts time and again." She said sniffily.

"Thanks Cannondramon." Biyomon said with a smile.

"And as for Baihumon..." Cannondramon said irritably, heading towards the ruins, with the kids following close behind.

XX

The Digimon was summoned before them and he bowed low. He was made almost like of smoke, and was a skeletal figure, with long bony arms and a skull for a head, through which shone two piercing, glowing red eyes. A dark hat covered his skull and a black poncho hid the rest of his skeleton from observation.

"We have summoned you before us for a reason our servant." The first of them said, the one with the blue skin and faded, white, atrophied eyes.

"We wish you to attack the Digidestined that are currently in the Ancient Dino Region on File Island." The green skinned one said, the one with the bright, vibrant and blue eyes.

"This is in our best interests and will set us in good stead for the coming partnership." The final one said, the purple skinned one with the glowing red eyes finished.

"As you wish it my ladies, so shall it be." He said, bowing low.

"We have already summoned Gaiomon to aid you in this." Purple skin said again.

"Excellent. Which ones am I facing?" he asked, knowing full well his mistresses knew everything effectively.

"Courage...Friendship...Love...and Integrity." Green skin spat.

"Then the Ancient Dino Region shall be their doom my ladies." He said, bowing once more, and flashing off to join Gaiomon before he went to destroy the Digidestined and break the power of the Eighteen.

XX

"These are the ruins we uncovered." Cannondramon said, nodding with her large head to a sort of broken down shack that was cut into the hillside.

"Doesn't look like much does it?" Sora asked in distaste.

"We think they were once temples but they continued to decay when the mountain grew over them. They may very well have been grand once." Cannondramon mused.

"You've only found one?" Agumon asked curiously, eager to get exploring.

Cannondramon nodded.

"In here yes. There was also one on Mount Infinity. I suspect there could be one somewhere in Great Canyon, and possibly one in Freezeland and Misty Trees as well. However that of course still leaves various other locations where such things can be. Gennai informs me he will upload a map to allow you to get to locations where we know there are other ruins like this one where Relics may be, but it will take time. Now I have brought you here I will go to the suspected site at Great Canyon and investigate it for any sign of old ruins. Baihumon is also looking for these ruins. For some reason they seem to be the key to find the Relics. You can imagine our surprise when we found your Relic at Mount Infinity Tai. If we are right, and we have every reason to believe we are, then these ruins are where we will find you your Relics." She concluded.

"Meaning, as Agumon says, we can go 'get it up yaes' next time a bad guy digivolves beyond Mega." Gabumon said cheerfully, earning him a questioning look from Cannondramon.

Sora and Rana exchanged concerned looks. Yes, it was all very well for the Digimon to go beyond the Mega level, but Sora, probably better than Rana did, knew the problems of accumulating the things needed to get their Digimon to the next level. Getting them was a struggle as evil Digimon would be determined to stop them, and Sora very much doubted Daemon would just let them stroll in and collect all these Relics. And what was more, Tai had inadvertently shown on their first trip to the Digital World the dangers of relying too much on these items.

"Good luck then Cannondramon, and be careful. We don't want Daemon to get you." Tai said, patting her snout as she nuzzled them.

"It was good to see you lot again. Be good, all of you. And it was nice to meet you Rana, I look forward to meeting the rest of your group." She said affectionately, and she plodded off.

"Right, come on, let's try and find one of these Relics. Not that I don't trust Daemon, but I don't relish the idea of him and his goons running around amok when our siblings have only got Mimi and Joe with them and when Hawong's making everyone's life difficult." Matt said, and the four clambered up the rocky hillside to the collapsed ruins.

"Come on slow spokes!" Tsukimon cried from the entrance to the ruins, who, due to the fact that he could fly, had made the journey in seconds, as had Biyomon.

"Little flying show off. Maybe I'll ask TK to tell me how to tie his ears together and then we'll see how cocky he is when he has to walk like the rest of us." Rana scowled.

"Yeah well TK has enough problems, we all do. Do you reckon Hawong is taking delight in the fact that he has us enslaved when we really need to be focusing on our exams, considering we need them to get into uni?" Sora asked, ashen faced as she they climbed, though as she was climbing behind Matt she had to admit her view wasn't that bad.

"Probably. And now we have the mess with China to worry about." Tai groaned.

"And the fact that Daemon and the Triad are running around left right and centre." Agumon supplied helpfully.

"Yeah...that isn't helping." Matt said breathlessly as they finally reached the top.

"It doesn't look very safe." Rana commented worriedly, looking into the dark interior of the collapsed ruins.

"This is nothing, we had to fight through Etemon and his army to get Sora's crest. This will be a cinch." Tai said confidently, and stepped into the ruins.

"TAI!" Matt yelled and tackled his friend to the ground as a large slab of rock swung down and crashed into the wall where Tai's head had been a second before.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Tai demanded, looking around in panic while Matt shot him a look of irritation.

"Oh yeah, Tsukimon and I found a sign saying 'beware of traps'! Biyomon said brightly.

Tai turned around to glare at the pink bird while Sora had to stuff a hand in her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"And why the hell didn't you mention it before I nearly got decapitated?" he demanded angrily.

"You didn't ask." Tsukimon said cheerfully from Rana's head, and even Matt laughed at that one as he helped his friend to his feet.

They edged forward slowly, avoiding a pit trap and one where the ceiling collapsed, but that might have just been coincidence rather than a trap. Tai led the way, checking the others were following. With a twinge of jealousy he saw that Matt was holding Sora's hand. Not that he wanted to be holding Sora's hand, no, he had gotten over that when the Covenant had been running about. What bothered Tai was what recently, more specifically ever since he had been forced into working for Hawong with the others, he'd found it increasingly difficult to even so much as get a date. Fair enough, he had always expected Matt to get a girl quickly, and TK and Kari belonged with each other. But both Izzy and Joe had girls now, and he, Tai, the leader of the group, was struggling. And he had to admit, that did bother him a little bit.

They reached the interior of the temple, and stopped short, as it was so dark they couldn't even see clearly.

"Where's Kari when you need her?" Rana asked, making a rude hand gesture at her cousin purely because he couldn't see her do it.

"Agumon? Can you give us some light here buddy? And Rana, just because its pitch black, that doesn't mean I don't know you're making rude hand gestures at me." Tai said with a grin, and she desisted, scowling while Tsukimon laughed.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said, and the ball of light illuminated several torches in the room, bathing them all in a warm glow.

"Well, I reckon we've found my Relic." Matt said simply.

On the back wall was a massive engraving of the Crest of Friendship. Before it, in a glass box, was Matt's relic. At his touch, the glass vanished, and Matt picked up the Relic and put it around his neck.

"Hmm..." Biyomon said musingly.

"You worried this was too easy as well?" Tsukimon asked.

Biyomon shook her head.

"Oh no, its not that, or at least it wasn't until you mentioned it...but I wonder if the Crest of Courage was emblazoned on the other ruin the Sovereigns found?"

"What are you getting at?" Tai asked curiously.

"Well Sora told me about how the Ancient Greeks built temples to commemorate their gods. What if each of your crests was a mark of one of the Gods? What if there's Eighteen because there were eighteen of these gods in whatever pantheon they worshipped?" Biyomon asked.

"What? You think each of us is a God reincarnate or something?" Tai demanded.

"Great work Biyomon. As if his hair wasn't big enough, now you're trying to inflate his head too." Matt said with a grin, and Tai shot him a dirty look.

"Well at least my hair hasn't gone back to the bird's nest it used to be." He said petulantly.

"Leave him alone, I like his hair like that." Sora said with a small smile.

"Really?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh brother." Tsukimon said, rolling his eyes.

"You get used to it." Gabumon lamented, to Biyomon's nodded agreement.

Ignoring Matt and Sora, Tai looked back at Biyomon.

"So what are you getting at? Our crests all embody one of these ancient gods?"

Biyomon nodded.

"I think its possible. And I'm sure if we found out, there could very well be nine males and nine females in said pantheon, and if you ask me, Friendship and Love and Hope and Light will probably be together." Biyomon theorised.

"And if they were gods dedicated to each of the crests, I bet you Light would be the leader of the pantheon." Tsukimon added.

"Which of course would tie into the fact that apparently Kari is the strongest of all of us, especially when she's with TK...so you reckon that's how? Because we all embody a trait of some God?" Tai asked.

Biyomon looked uncertain.

"I don't think you embody a god per se, but I think each of the crests might very well been part of the pantheon. So, no you're not gods but there is a good chance you represent part of it. But to confirm that we need to get to other ruins." She said.

"She's right. So Tai, calm down, you're not a god." Rana said with amusement, looking at her cousins far off expression.

"I was just entertaining visions of smiting Hawong..." he said defensively.

Matt grinned.

"Look, we're not even in the real world at the moment. He can't annoy us so we may as well make the most of it." He said, and Tai did have to admit he felt a lot calmer knowing he didn't have Hawong floating around and making a nuisance of himself.

They slowly made their way out of the ruins, and just as they stepped into the outside world, Rana pulled Tai back just as a blast of fire smashed into where he had been a second before.

"What the hell?" Tai demanded angrily, figuring that this had been too easy.

A black clad version of WarGreymon thudded down in front of them. His armour was different, ridged, as if he was a samurai, and this image was set off by the two long lethal looking swords in his hands.

"Oh no!" Gabumon cried as he saw the Digimon.

**Gaiomon: A Mega level Digimon of the same genus as WarGreymon, this guy is even nastier. His Fire Cutter Blade can shatter anyone who touches their streaks of light, and his Gaio Reactor puts Terra Force to shame**

Tai glared down at the Digimon, who bowed their head and flourished his swords in greeting.

"Be careful Agumon." Biyomon said worriedly.

"Digidestined. I have waited many years to test my skills against you. Now my employers wish your heads and I shall give them to them." He promised, and brandished his swords.

"Oh really? Agumon, let's do it!" Tai yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon leapt at Gaiomon, who let out a throaty laugh and sprang into the air and flipped over as WarGreymon hurtles towards him. He then landed on his opponents back and stuck his two swords into WarGreymon, making him cry out in pain and crash into a large tree.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled rushing down the hillside to help him.

Rana and Tsukimon looked at each other and nodded grimly.

"I think it's time I joined the battle don't you?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Tsukimon warp digivolve to...Gigadramon!"

As the large serpentine dragon flew down towards a struggling WarGreymon and a scarily calm Gaiomon, a dark shadow shot up from the ground and both Gabumon and Biyomon screamed in terror.

"Who is that?" Matt asked, his arm rising to cover Sora.

"I thought he was a myth!" Biyomon protested.

**Spectremon: An evil Mega level phantom Digimon, this Digimon collects souls to take to the Digital Graveyard. His Dark Shade attack traps a Digimon in endless torment, and his Shadowed Whisper pours burning black fire into the heart**

"We're in trouble..." Matt said.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

As the two Digimon launched themselves at Spectremon, he gave a terrible, grating laugh.

"Young fools. You cannot escape your fate..." he said, then span into the air like a tornado.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

Spectremon flew right into the attack, and MetalGarurumon looked at Phoenixmon in shock as his missiles passed right through him.

"How?" he demanded.

"Dark Shade!"

A black cloud of power crashed into the wolf and he gave a piteous howl as he toppled to the ground.

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon cried, and Spectremon calmly raised his hand and diffused the attack, before giving an evil laugh and jetting forward and grabbing Phoenixmon by the beak, swinging her around in a circle before letting her go and allowing her to crash into the mountain.

"He's flattening us! What the hell is he?" Sora demanded as she saw her weakened friend struggle to straighten out her wings.

"I don't know...come on pal, we need you..." Matt said to MetalGarurumon, who seemed to have a shadow on him and was unable to move because of it.

Gaiomon kicked WarGreymon backwards.

"Fire Cutter Blade!"

He whipped around with his two blades, making lines of ice appear on WarGreymon's body as he fell back to the earth, crying out in pain as he did so.

"Guilty Claw!"

Fire and missiles streamed from Gigadramon's metallic arm, but all Gaiomon did was raise his blades and whip them around them in a cyclone, cutting the attack to shreds.

"Terra Force!"

With Gaiomon distracted, WarGreymon hurtled the fireball at his opposite and the other Digimon grunted as he was blown across the landscape and smashed into the hillside.

"Bullseye!" Tai exclaimed in delight.

"Gaio Reactor!"

WarGreymon's eyes widened in surprise as the firestream exploded outwards, sending him and Gigadramon flying.

"How are they so powerful?" Rana demanded in terror as she watched Gigadramon slam into the dirt.

"Life Force!" Phoenixmon cried, and the shadow lifted from MetalGarurumon who snarled and shot back into the air.

"Starlight Explosion!"

Gaiomon turned, but not quickly enough to avoid Phoenixmon's attack.

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

The missile shot from, his chest and caught Spectremon right in the mouth, bowling the evil shade Digimon over.

"You fools do not get it do you? All you are doing is delaying the inevitable. Together, Gaiomon?" Spectremon asked, and the samurai nodded.

"Shadowed Whisper!"

"Gaio Reactor!"

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Guilty Claw!"

The attacks collided in midair, and Matt tackled Sora to the ground, while Tai covered Rana as the attacks exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb. Bright light flashed through their closed eyes as fire streamed all around, setting the hillsides on fire.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked Sora hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'll...Biyomon!" Sora cried in horror as she saw her little pink friend smoking and lying unconscious.

"Gabumon." Matt moaned, picking up his friend.

Gabumon didn't respond but instead just lay still in Matt's arms, his fur smoking.

"Agumon..." Tai said desperately, trying to get his friend to wake up.

"Tsukimon...talk to me little guy..." Rana pleaded.

There was then a sinister laughing as Spectremon and Gaiomon advanced on them menacingly. Tai looked at his cousin in concern. Out of all of them she was the one who could run easily with her partner. What he couldn't get was how the hell this two were so powerful. Their Digimon were experienced Megas, but they should have been able to take this two on without any hassle. Fair enough Spectremon was an unknown and he seemed scarily powerful, but for goodness sake they had taken out the Covenant, they should be able to take on these bozos.

"Rana, when I say, run. Get out of here." Tai ordered as Gaiomon came towards the two of them, his swords at the ready.

"No way, I'm not leaving you guys. You think I want to go home and tell TK and Kari their brothers aren't coming home?" she demanded.

Sora looked at Matt. How couldn't they beat these two?

"I love you." He mouthed as Spectremon approached.

"I love you too." She said and started edging back towards him.

"It seems almost anticlimactic after all this time. So end the Eighteen." Gaiomon sniffed, enjoying rubbing it in, though he knew a large part of their victory was because of their masters.

Tai glared up at him as Agumon stirred feebly.

"You won't win you know. Even if you kill us, someone else will become another Eighteen member. You'll never be able to get us." Tai said, making it up as he went along.

"You reckon that's true?" Sora asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know, but for TK's sake I really hope it is." Matt said, holding Sora's hand.

"You fool. Do you not see? If that were to happen our masters would be aware of it. Their vision is limitless." Spectremon sneered, and Matt had a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't like the sound of your masters visions very much." Rana said boldly, and Gaiomon snarled and aimed his sword at her to shut her up.

Tai glared and laid a stirring Agumon down and got to his feet.

"What, not like what she has to say? Leave her alone and pick on someone else for once." Tai snarled.

"Um, Tai..." Matt said warningly.

Gaiomon and Spectremon both turned and looked at him in contempt, and it suddenly dawned on Tai that in his rush to defend his cousin, he had just made himself the target.

"You dare challenge me? Insolent little brat!" Gaiomon roared and swung his two swords in order to cleave Tai into thirds.

And just then an orange beam shot from his crest and into Agumon, and his partner leapt back to his feet, and to Tai's great amazement, the Relic suddenly blazed into life.

"Now that's cool." He said feeling the power of the crest and the Relic as they poured into Agumon.

"Agumon super digivolve to...WarlordGreymon!"

Tai looked at the new form of his partner in amazement. Rather than the orange armour he had possessed before, it was now blood red. A white cape extended from his shoulders, which was emblazoned with the crest of courage. His hair was now yellow and his eyes shone a bright green, and his helmet was now black. In his left hand was a large round shield marked with the crest of courage and in his other hand was a long, golden sword.

**WarlordGreymon: A Super level Digimon, WarlordGreymon combines the ammunition of WarGreymon with the defence of MetalGreymon. While his Warlord Sword should be looked out for, his true attack to concern with is his Conquering Fire attack.**

"That's impressive." Sora said, as Gaiomon took a few steps back.

"That is not possible! Our masters did not foresee this!" Gaiomon protested, and Rana grinned as Tsukimon opened an eye and looked up in awe at WarlordGreymon.

"Guess you don't like your master's visions much now either huh?" she asked cattily, and Tai grinned.

WarlordGreymon laughed and readied his sword, while Gaiomon flurried his own blades. Spectremon hissed in annoyance, and seeing as how everyone was focusing on the newly arrived Super level Digimon, no one was focusing on him. He raised his hand.

"TAI!" Matt yelled.

Tai turned, as did WarlordGreymon, but it was too late.

"Dark Shade!"

The attack surrounded Tai, and his skin went all shadowed and his body dropped to the floor.

Sora screamed and a jet of love blasted from her crest and sent Spectremon hurtling to the ground while Matt ran to his friend. Gabumon got slowly to his feet, swaying as Matt lifted Tai's head, and when he saw his friends' eyes open but not seeing he shuddered.

"Come on Tai..." he said, panic growing in him as he tried to rouse his friend, hoping the shadow would vanish.

His crest then glowed and the shadow disappeared, and Tai looked up at Matt with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion and then yelped as both Matt's crest and his Relic glowed.

"Oh no..." Spectremon whined.

"Gabumon super digivolve to...SaberGarurumon!"

Matt looked in awe at SaberGarurumon, totally ignoring Tai as he struggled to reach for Matt's hand which he had moved out of reach. SaberGarurumon looked ferocious. Twice the size of MetalGarurumon, he now had glowing blue eyes. His wings had two large laser cannons on them, and on his back was a large cannon, and on his back legs were two engines.

"Whoa..." Matt said in shock, seeing the fighting machine his friend had become.

**SaberGarurumon: A tank like Digimon, he is capable of taking on an armed fortress without getting scratched. With his Frozen Shots attack icicles fire from his wing cannons, and his Ice Age Cannon is an incredibly powerful attack that will decimate anything in its way.**

"Ready partner?" WarlordGreymon asked.

"Ready when you are WarlordGreymon." SaberGarurumon responded, and the two Digimon that had caused this looked at each other in terror, then turned tail and began to flee.

"Frozen Shots!"

Beams of pure ice shot from the lasers on his wings, creating a large wall that got in the way of their escape.

"Warlord Sword!" WarlordGreymon yelled and gave a massive leap that cleared the area.

Gaiomon threw his swords up in defence, but the Super level's attack cut right through the first one of them.

"Gaio Reactor!"

"Baltic Defence!"

Ice poured from the lasers and the cannons on SaberGarurumon and quickly formed an impenetrable wall of ice to protect the two. The fire from Gaiomon's attack licked at the shield, but it was to no avail. The ice then shattered as the two Supers sprang at their foes.

"Dark Shade!"

"Blaze Barrier!"

WarlordGreymon swung his sword and a wall of fire absorbed Spectremon's attack and their two foes knew their time was up.

WarlordGreymon leapt into the air and his sword burst into flames. He then placed it into a slot on the back of his shield, and the crest of courage on it shone with fire. There was then a flash and a massive, fiery crest of courage travelled outwards getting stronger and larger as it travelled. Gaiomon whimpered and tried to run, but against SaberGarurumon's ice barrier he had no chance. The blazing crest of courage hit him as he tried to escape, and with a scream he was gone.

"Ice Age Cannon!"

Three massive balls of ice, snow and hail formed from each of the three weapons on SaberGarurumon, and then the two coming from the lasers joined with the central cannon forming one massive frozen ball of doom. With a vicious roar, SaberGarurumon fired the attack, and Spectremon gave a cry as the blazing ball of ice hit his small skeleton and his entire body, even his smoky garments, froze totally over, and then with a brittle sound, Spectremon's frozen form cracked in many places and then shattered into tiny little bits that vanished into thin air.

"Wow, that was impressive." Rana said with a grin as the two Supers turned and bowed to them theatrically.

"Thank you thank you, no autographs please!" WarlordGreymon said, and Tai cried in triumph and wrapped his arms around his partner's leg.

"Wow...and I thought MetalGarurumon was tough."

"Aww thanks Matt." His partner responded and nuzzled his hand.

Biyomon, wide awake, fluttered over and looked at them both in shock.

"You digivolved to super! Well I'll be. Very impressive. You look quite scary SaberGarurumon." She complimented, and he nodded thankfully at her.

"That was too close. How the devil were they so powerful?" Sora demanded as she came up and hugged Matt.

"I don't know, but we still kicked ass. Is it bad that I'm getting used to this last minute digivolution thing?" Rana asked with a grin.

Matt was looking at the pace where Spectremon had disappeared with a worried expression.

"Lighten up dude, we got them. It was close yeah but we did get them." Tai said soothingly, taking a photo of the two supers to send to Izzy.

"What's wrong honey? You think they have something to do with Phelesmon?" Sora asked worriedly.

Phelesmon was a Digimon they had encountered when they were originally battling the Triad. However he had made clear that he actually worked for someone other than them, and ever since then Matt had had a slight worry as to who could be controlling such a powerful Digimon. Recently, he had had dreams of the same Digimon coming back and threatening Sora and TK.

"No, and that's the problem. These guys didn't work for Daemon, and they didn't work for whoever Phelesmon worked for. Which begs the question, who the hell were their masters and why were they so convinced that we were going to die?" Matt asked grimly, as the two supers glowed and began to shrink.

Sora frowned at her boyfriend, pondering on what he had said. It did definitely point to another threat greater than even Daemon, and if Matt was right about Phelesmon's master, a threat beyond even the masters of Spectremon. And that was worrying in the extreme.

"Hey!" Tai protested, and she came out of her reverie to see Botamon and Punimon staring up at her.

"How come they went back to baby forms?" Tai asked as Botamon jumped happily into his hands.

"Well simple laws of common sense. They need a lot of power to digivolve to Ultimate, and to Mega, and even then they should be augmented by the power of the crest. To digivolve to super, they had the crest and the Relic glowing, along with the usual power output. Seems to me that they would need to use a lot more power to reach super, so they use up the reserves that normally took them back to In-Training so they go to baby form instead." Rana reasoned, placing Tsukimon on top of her ponytailed head.

"Maybe. So you reckon there's some other big bad guy out there before we get to the Ultimate Evil?" Tai asked worriedly.

Matt looked uncertain, and Tai shuddered.

"That's what I'd afraid you'd say."

XX

Azulongmon frowned as the scrying orb he was using shut down.

"I thought Spectremon was a myth. So, as such, how the hell did he just attack the Digidestined?" BlackWarGreymon demanded.

"More to the point, how was he and Gaiomon so powerful that they nearly destroyed them?" Ebonwumon asked.

"There's only one conclusion...the Ultimate Evil is getting stronger. We always knew that as Evil's power grew our own would wane." Gennai said grimly, stroking his moustache.

"But that doesn't answer the question of who Spectremon was working for! If we hadn't found that Relic for Tai and Cannondramon hadn't located those ruins, they would have died he was so powerful. Someone that powerful has to work for someone else even more powerful, and we need to know who it is." Fanglongmon said determinedly.

"We are fortunate that they super digivolved. Rather impressive if I do say so myself." Zhuqiamon commented.

"It doesn't matter if their digivolutions included a full dance routine Zhuqiamon. We are running out of time. Daemon is running around amok in their world, they still don't have all members of the Eighteen, the team is split up and their irritation and anger with their situation is affecting their bond. The Ultimate Evil is getting stronger and stronger and we can do nothing about it. If they don't hurry we shall lose everything." Azulongmon grumbled.

The large fiery bird turned to his dragon confederate.

"Well if we had told them earlier like Baihumon and I had suggested we might not be in this situation. And besides, we have Cannondramon and Baihumon searching for other Relics, Tai's group is doing the same. Izzy's group is looking for crests and will then most likely join with the others." Zhuqiamon said soothingly.

Gennai sighed, then jumped up to look out of the window. File Island seemed so bright and cheery. But he knew, very far away, beyond the Wall of Fire, the Ultimate Evil was stirring. The darkness hadn't spread beyond the Wall of Fire yet, but once it did the recently liberated Dark Ocean would return to its previous state. And then the darkness would spread, eventually overtaking the entire Digital World.

The Ultimate Evil was on the move. The time wasn't yet, and was still a little bit away...but it would come. And then the true battle would begin.

XX

The outcry against the kids as they made their way to Hawong's office was hard to bear. The glares were bad enough, as were the insults and declarations of 'traitor' and 'treason' that followed them as they made their way into his office.

"I'm still not sure about this." Joe said worriedly.

"Neither am I, but we need to do something or Hawong will make things even worse for us." Kari said with a sigh.

"It wasn't our fault, we weren't to know that Eaglemon would attack the airport and kill that poor man. And now Hawong wants us to protect him while he goes to China. I can't see that ending well can you?" TK asked worriedly.

"What I want to know is why the hell they want to make thing between us and China worse." Mimi said worriedly.

Joe looked at her. There was a lot riding on this. If they messed this up, or if Daemon's goons got wind of it and messed it up for them, then they would all be in very severe trouble.

"Good, you're here. We have a very tight schedule to keep." Hawong said impatiently as they entered.

Hawong had to suppress a smile. The Digidestined had received a lot of negative press that morning. His little invention, on the spur of the moment no less, had certainly turned a lot of people against them and many were believing his tale. Which suited his ends. He searched all of their faces for any sign that they were going to say anything, but aside from more hateful glares than usual they said nothing.

"Right. I shall be taking my helicopter to China, flanked by two of our military ones. Mimi, you will be on board with me. TK, Kari, your Digimon will fly cover, and Joe, yours will go in the water and keep an eye on things down there. Understood?" he asked.

Kari looked at him, and to her credit she didn't pull back from the glare he gave her.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to flank yourself with both Digimon and military helicopters? I thought you were going for a negotiation." She said.

Hawong glared at her.

"No, I am going to calm tensions that you caused when you failed to stop one of those damned beasts killing the Chinese delegate. With us going to them, I intend to make amends for that catastrophe. And for your information, the planes are going to keep you in line as much to provide ceremony. One wrong move and they'll shoot you out of the sky." He said silkily.

Kari and TK looked at each other in alarm. Did he actually believe the lie he had created yesterday?

"Excuse me, are you accusing us of treason?" Joe demanded angrily, throwing off Mimi's hand.

Hawong smiled, showing teeth.

"No, I simply question your devotion to protecting the _human_ world." He said with a malicious grin.

TK then gave him a very cold smile, the sort Matt gave an evil Digimon when they had tried to hurt him, and it made Kari shiver. She expected that from Matt, not her TK.

"Don't worry Joe. He's got the copters coming because he's afraid we might remember what he said yesterday and take offence to it. He knows he crossed the line, and now he's worried he'll go the same way as the Chinese delegate." He said icily, then turned around, the others following in his wake.

"You insolent little..." Hawong spat in rage as the Digidestined left.

"You have to admire their balls." LadyDevimon commented as she materialised out of thin air.

He shot her a filthy look.

"I am not into that thank you. He dares..." Hawong growled.

LadyDevimon smiled.

"What annoys you the most is the fact that on some level he is right. You do fear their retribution. However, we have it within ourselves to make him pay for his insolence my friend. The plan is in place. All is in readiness." She reported, and Hawong smiled.

"Good. You will perform the deed?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course. All will go as planned. The Chinese will get angrier and then nothing will stop us. Your power is fluctuating my friend. Soon now you shall have more than you could possibly imagine." She purred, and Hawong smiled.

And after he had that power, everything else would be his too.

XX

"Are you trying to get us shot?" Kari demanded angrily.

"You heard him, he was accusing us of trying to kill him and trying to help Daemon. So, he adds extra security to his entourage to make it seem as if he doesn't trust us and further erode the public's trust in us. Of course I got mad!" TK protested.

Joe shook his head.

"Yeah but TK, aggravating Hawong will just make things worse. He has us where he wants us, and now he's trying to get the public where he wants them: against us. He either wants to control us totally or destroy us, and either way he's getting far too close for my liking. So be careful before he sticks us all in prison. Let's get him to China...then we can worry about Daemon and saving ourselves from him...and from Hawong."

XX

An hour later, an irate Hawong was sitting across from Mimi in the helicopter as they headed towards Beijing. His pointed glares at Mimi and Palmon indicated that he hadn't forgotten what TK had said to him in his office. He knew that if he went to the press with that he would get a whole round of sympathy from the people. However, it would also weaken his own hold on power and perhaps the Diet would challenge him because he had promised to control them when he had assumed office, so his power would be undermined. But Mimi still had a bad feeling in her stomach and she had a horrible feeling that if the slightest thing went wrong, if Hawong so much as broke a nail while under their care, he would milk TK's comment for all it was worth.

Over the trip, Palmon had tried valiantly to make conversation with Hawong, and though he had answered her, he had done so stiffly and coldly and she had eventually desisted. Mimi couldn't blame her for trying. Ever since he had forced them to work for him they had all been acting rather unwisely and recklessly, and TK's comment was a prime example. If Palmon had managed to win him over it might make their lives so much easier. However it was not to be, and now she was worried about what form of retaliation he would unleash against them when it suited him best.

Outside it was very misty, and Mimi didn't like it one bit. It meant that evil Digimon could easily hide, as they had learnt the hard way all those years ago that they were quite good at exploiting mist and fog for their own ends. Though Seraphimon and Magnadramon were flanking them, Mimi was slightly worried that an attack could kill her and Hawong in seconds if an evil Digimon used the fog to their advantage.

"Shouldn't you be more powerful than Palmon?" Hawong asked, and Mimi was pleased to see he looked slightly nervous.

"I can't digivolve in here, the helicopter would crash." She said calmly.

"But what about your Ultimate form, Lillymon? She's small enough to fit in here." Hawong countered.

"Yeah, but I would still need to go through Togemon to get to Ultimate, or to get to Mega. So, put it this way: if I need to digivolve, we're screwed!" she said brightly.

Mimi rolled her eyes. While the Digimon did seem to get the point of the mess the kids were in, sometimes they didn't quite put it all together, and as such, admitting things such as what Palmon just had wasn't going to ingratiate them with Hawong.

Hawong looked at the little plant Digimon and was about to respond when he heard a buzzing sound.

"There's a fly in here." He said in annoyance.

Mimi then raised her hand, and not liking the look on her face, Hawong desisted in his attempts to find it.

"It's not in here...its outside." She said in dread, and quickly called Kari.

"I know, we hear it too. Brace yourselves, this could get ugly." Kari said before Mimi had even said a word.

And then a massive grey shape sped out of the fog and went straight for the helicopter.

"Oh no it's Okuwamon!" Palmon cried.

**Okuwamon: An Ultimate level and the next form of Kuwagamon, his Double Scissor Claw makes him twice as deadly as his predecessor.**

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled and a jet of fire spiralled in at the massive bug, which went evasive.

"What the hell is that thing doing attacking us?" Hawong demanded, just in time to see Seraphimon get slammed by a massive, skeletal flying dog with glowing red eyes.

**SkullBaluchimon: An Undead Digimon of great power and skill, this evil Digimon has a Deadly Fear attack that will make you wish you had never been born.**

"Joe, get up here, now!" Mimi barked down the phone and Plesiomon went skyward, Joe on his back, just in time to see a third Digimon arrive.

It was a massive purple armoured dragon, with yellow wings and very sharp teeth.

"He's new...Palmon who is that?" Mimi squeaked.

**ExoGrimmon: This Mega level Digimon is a very powerful weapon in anyone's hands, as his Air and Death God attacks make him a nearly unstoppable force.**

He then casually slammed a hand into Plesiomon and sent the large white sea monster spiralling away from him.

"Are we in trouble?" Hawong asked in concern.

"Nah...well not just yet anyway." Mimi said half-heartedly.

XX

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon cried, with Kari on her back and holding on for dear life as the large bug evaded attack after attack.

"Double Scissor Claw!"

The large bug went straight for Hawong's copter, but the timely intervention of Seraphimon stopped him.

"We don't have time to bandy about like this. If we lose Hawong we'll all be shot." Kari said grumpily.

"Pity. Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, but Okuwamon was far too fast for her.

Seraphimon then crashed into them, and only TK catching Kari prevented her from falling to her doom.

"Well, he laid down the bare bones of the matter for me." He groaned and Magnadramon rolled her eyes at yet another poor joke.

"Right, we have three bad guys. One for each of us?" Plesiomon asked as he arrived with them and they saw the three enemies they were facing hurtle towards them through the mist.

"Fire Torrent!"

Magnadramon blanched as the attack smashed into all three of them, and BlackMagnadramon and Eaglemon showed up, cackling insanely. Pukumon then cannonballed up from the ocean and slammed into Plesiomon's stomach, nearly dislodging Joe.

"Right, we're in trouble. We don't have any time to waste, we need to DNA digivolve." Seraphimon said as the original three headed for the chopper and the Triad zeroed in on them.

"Seraphimon, Magnadramon, DNA digivolve to...ArchAngemon!"

As ArchAngemon appeared, some of the mist vanished, and the Triad went on the defensive, getting out of the way of the DNA forms' attack range.

"Leaving us the others. Mimi, we need help!" Joe screamed into the phone.

XX

"Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack by evil Digimon!" the pilot reported to China's ground control.

"Yeah, like that'll help." Palmon said, knowing she had to time this just right.

"Shut the door behind us!" Mimi ordered Hawong as she grabbed a hold of her friend.

"Wait, what are you going to do? You're abandoning me here?" Hawong demanded.

"No, believe it or not we're actually about to save you...we hope. Now!" Mimi ordered and Palmon kicked the door open, allowing air to flush from the chopper.

"Poison Ivy!" she cried, and her tendrils tightened around Okuwamon's leg and pulled the two of them upward, while Hawong struggled to close the door.

Landing on the foot of the giant bug, Palmon nodded to Mimi.

"Palmon warp digivolve to...Rosemon!"

Okuwamon gave a roar of fury as he realised his passenger. Up ahead, the Triad scattered and headed into the clouds, allowing ArchAngemon to focus on ExoGrimmon.

"Deadly Fear!" SkullBaluchimon roared.

Plesiomon slithered out of the way of the attack as Hawong's chopper continued on its course.

"Kaiser Phoenix!" Eaglemon cried, his attack heading for the copter.

"Water Tail Blaster!" Plesiomon responded, the water defusing Eaglemon's attack, but unfortunately allowed him to get hit by SkullBaluchimon's attack.

"Plesiomon, no!" Joe cried as the two of them plummeted for the water.

"Get off me!" Okuwamon said and finally succeeded in throwing Rosemon off.

"Thorn Whip!"

The whip wrapped around his leg once more, and pulling on it, Rosemon pulled herself and Mimi up above the overgrown bug.

"Give it to him Rosemon!" Mimi yelled encouragingly.

"Roses Rapier!" she cried and stabbed downwards as they fell back towards Okuwamon.

The Ultimate Digimon never stood a chance as the sword punctured through his skull, making him scream in pain before bursting into data.

"Good work!" Kari cried encouragingly, just as BlackMagnadramon appeared, breathing fire.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon cried, and then heaved herself at the Triad member.

SkullBaluchimon saw Rosemon and her partner heads to attack one of the Triad and swooped down on them, but the next thing he knew he was slammed into from below.

"Water has many wonderful properties for Digimon like me. Take this!" Plesiomon cried and blasted a jet of water into the dog's mouth.

"You will pay for that. No one defies the will of Lord Daemon!" he crowed and swooped down at them.

"Deadly Fear!"

"Shaking Pulse!"

SkullBaluchimon slowed, and Joe blasted the evil dog with the light of his crest.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon roared and a massive wave of water came up and smashed into the flank of the dog, spiralling him downwards.

"Water Tail Blaster!"

A massive, powerful jet of water rushed down at the Ultimate level, who immediately took flight, trying to outfly the attack aimed at him. However, Plesiomon was more than his equal and the water blast pursued him closely, artfully dodging Hawong's evading chopper. Pukumon caught a mouthful of water as he chose to appear at the wrong time, and was forced backwards. Plesiomon then darted towards SkullBaluchimon and slammed into him.

"Bullseye! Finish him Plesiomon!" Joe yelled, and his partner fired the powerful jet of water at the falling evil dog and it crashed into him with such force that his skeleton crumpled and he vanished away into dust.

Hawong's chopper started to turn in midair just as Eaglemon descended on it from above.

"Plesiomon, much thought it pains me, we need to stop Eaglemon!"

Plesiomon growled and the large sea dragon careened upwards and smashed into Eaglemon's chest just as the Triad member descended upon the chopper, sending the evil bird wildly off course.

Rosemon was clinging on for dear life on the back of BlackMagnadramon and while Plesiomon tackled Eaglemon, it left ArchAngemon to deal with ExoGrimmon. The massive purple dragon was ferocious, and his claws and tail smashed into ArchAngemon.

"Air God!" he roared, and the massive stream of white air smashed into ArchAngemon and sent him hurtling down towards the choppy waters of the ocean, TK and Kari holding on for dear life and screaming.

"Heh...knows how to take the wind out of you don't he?" the Seraphimon part asked, resulting in a groan from the Magnadramon bit as ArchAngemon's wings expanded and stopped their fall.

Up above, Plesiomon was fending off Eaglemon but it wasn't going to last much longer. Rosemon was fighting from the back of him and was holding off BlackMagnadramon, but things were definitely not going there way.

"Am I the only one who's had enough of this?" Kari asked as ExoGrimmon swooped towards Hawong's chopper.

"No. Ready ArchAngemon?" TK asked.

"At your service." He said, and with a kick he jetted up into the air, bringing his sword in front on his visor.

"Heaven's Desire!"

The beam shot from his eyes into his sword, and with that glowing bright golden with a silver edge, he pointed it upwards at ExoGrimmon. The large dragon Digimon saw the attack and span out of the way, and the fight was on. BlackMagnadramon gave a roar as she ignored Rosemon and dove for ArchAngemon's jugular.

"Aspiration Blade!"

The sword swept her from the sky, making her de-digivolve and crash as LadyDevimon into the ocean. As she spluttered in the ocean, Pukumon and Eaglemon swooped at ArchAngemon.

"Destiny's Will!"

The pink beam flashed from the visor and into Pukumon who gave a scream as he reverted to WaruSeadramon and plunged towards the surface of the ocean. Eaglemon and ExoGrimmon were the only ones left fighting.

"Heaven's Desire!"

The attack burst right through ExoGrimmon, destroying him with a final scream. The remainder of the attack slammed into Eaglemon who reverted back to Parrotmon.

"Let's get out of here!" he wailed.

"I don't think so. Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon growled, and Parrotmon was blown back towards Japan with a powerful torrent of water.

LadyDevimon flew along the surface of the water, with Rosemon close on her tail.

"Thorn Whip!" she cried, and the whip wrapped around LadyDevimon's leg.

The evil witch gave a scream as Rosemon flung her around in circles and then the whip let go, making LadyDevimon blast through the air.

"Destiny's Will!"

The pink beam crashed into LadyDevimon and she too was blown backward, heading for Japan.

"WaruSeadramon!" Mimi cried in panic as the large scarlet sea serpent leapt out of the seas.

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Destiny's Will!"

WaruSeadramon snarled as the attacks headed towards him, then gave a sinister laugh. Two Chinese planes were heading towards him, and while the attacks would hit him, he could also hit the planes.

"Stop him!" Joe barked.

"Poison Wave!"

His green water attack spread from his mouth and slammed into the two planes, utterly obliterating them.

"NO!" TK yelled.

The attacks then hit WaruSeadramon and his long snakelike body twirled away at odd angles. "TK...what does this mean?" Kari asked quietly, holding his arm tightly.

"I don't know Kari. I don't know." He said sadly.

XX

"You failed!" Hawong spat once they were on the ground.

"With all due respect Prime Minister, we did the best we could! We didn't want those poor Chinese people to die! The Digimon seem determined to kill people this time around. This is new for us, they've never overtly tried to kill anyone other than us. And we did manage to destroy the ones attacking your chopper, even if we didn't get the Triad. The Triad is very powerful and we were caught by surprise, and we still don't know the full capabilities of their new digivolutions." Joe said with barely disguised contempt in his voice.

"You still failed and made an already fragile situation much worse! This is very serious. It will take all my efforts not to have them shoot at us." He said, just as a delegation came into sight.

TK grabbed Joe's arm to prevent his friend from pummelling Hawong. Their relationship with him was getting worse if anything, not better. And TK had a horrible suspicion that this was going to be used to great effect by Hawong when they got home.

XX

The Chinese delegation was on their way to the airport, when the lead diplomat, one Kwoung Xil, looked up at the clock on the partition behind the driver. And on the partition, flanking the clock, he saw two glowing red eyes a dark, smoky shadow came from the eyes and went into him. His eyes flashed black momentarily, and then he smiled.

Or rather, Devimon made him smile.

XX

The lead diplomat strolled up to them.

"Ambassador Xil, please accept my most sincere regrets and apologies for what happened. If my bodyguards were mildly competent..." Hawong said waspishly, and TK kept a hand on Joe in case he went for Hawong.

"Do not blame your bodyguards for your failures Minister Hawong. After all, they are only children. I must question your true reason for travelling here." Xil said with a growl.

"At least he's on our side." Mimi whispered.

"Kari honey, what's wrong?" TK asked in concern, seeing the searching look she was giving Xil.

"I don't know, I just think there's something off about him..." she said softly, and she was sure Xil looked at her in alarm, before he turned back to Hawong.

"And what do you mean to imply by that?" Hawong demanded coldly.

"Consider...you launch an unauthorised attack on a Chinese war frigate in order to extract prisoners, you allow one of our diplomats to get killed while travelling on your soil, and now your excessive reliance on those poor children over there has gotten more of my people killed. They should not be controlled by you Hawong, all you are doing is making matters worse." Xil sneered.

"You dare tell me how to run my own country?" Hawong demanded, and TK and Joe exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't going well, even worse than they thought it would go.

"No, I am telling you to get out of mine. You will pay for these continued attacks against us. You think these poor children you have press ganged into your service are a clever cover, but they aren't. We know you are using them, and whatever collateral damage their opponents create to further your own ends. Your reliance and then betrayal of these children offends me, and your use of them as agents of your own will sickens me. One more incident such as that of the murdered boy...and there will be consequences." Xil promised.

"Is that a threat?" Hawong asked stiffly.

"A vow." Xil said silkily.

While some of the Chinese delegation were looking at Xil in horror, many more were looking at him with pride and agreement.

"Um...did he just threaten what I think he threatened?" Mimi asked Joe in a panicky voice.

"I regret that we cannot reach a compromise. However if that is the course you wish to follow then so be it." Hawong ground out and he turned and headed for the helicopter, beckoning the kids in the process.

The four kids clambered in, looking concerned. Something had gone very badly wrong, much more than WaruSeadramon's attack on the Chinese planes. What had just happened?

XX

As Xil got back into the car, Devimon vacated his body.

Excellent. Hawong wouldn't like how he had done it, but he would like the fact that it had been done. His agents had been spreading the seeds of dissent with China for months. It wouldn't take much now. A few more shoves, and things would devolve into their desired ends. All was going according to plan...aside from the fact that Daemon was now hundreds of miles away and he was behind schedule. But soon, things wouldn't matter. They had accumulated six already, and Devimon was sure they would find more.

With Daemon's scheme on the move, the overall plan and the attacks of the Triad on Japan, the Digidestined were spread thin, weak, bitter, tired and miserable. Now was the time to strike them.

However...Kari's suspicion of him when he had been possessing Xil was slightly worrying. Once again, Light would bear watching. But as the world grew dark around her...her own power would wane. And when it did so enough, she too could finally be killed.

And after such a time, evil would be unstoppable.

XX

"What just happened back there?" Kari demanded as the chopper took them back to Japan.

"We were politely and gently threatened. In other words, if anything else Digimon related happens within China's borders, they will retaliate against us. Most likely with force." Hawong bit out.

TK's eyes widened.

"Wait, he was threatening to declare war against us? Just for losing two planes? It was an accident! We couldn't stop WaruSeadramon in time, and he killed them. We didn't mean for it to happen!" he protested.

"Well the Chinese do not see it that way I'm afraid. They see our recent actions as a means to provoke their ire, and they refuse to see it as anything other than that...even when all it is, is basically a case of gross incompetence." He said waspishly.

"They want a war over two destroyed planes? Yes, the deaths of the pilots were terrible, but it's hardly a reason to go to war over." Kari pointed out.

"It is when combined with other recent actions. Xil also sees you lot as agents for what I want, so he thinks I am using you to provoke their aggression."

"Well he got that right then didn't he?" Gomamon said boldly, and Hawong snorted.

"Think what you want animal. However, if you ask me...you are the cause of this aggression." He said firmly.

"What? How do you figure that out?" Joe demanded.

"Because it is your Digimon friends who originally killed that boy, and I'm wondering who you truly are loyal to. Make no mistake, if Daemon attacks China again, it will be on your heads. And I doubt the Chinese will listen to reason, so if things get bad...you will fight for me." He growled.

TK glared at him. In other words, if there was a war, the Digidestined would have to do what he told them.

"No." Kari said firmly, and Salamon looked at her proudly.

"No? Need I remind you that your actions leave little doubt over the possibility of you having committed treason? Very well. I shall alert my staff and have you arrested when we land..." Hawong said with an evil grin.

"We haven't committed treason!" Mimi yelled.

"Indeed? Well until I see proof that you are not the ones who are bringing the evil Digimon through and that your failures so far have been down to poor skill rather than a wish to help Digimon filth, you will remain under suspicion. And do not get me wrong, you will serve me. Whether as a regular soldier or as a Digidestined, you will fight." Hawong said darkly.

Kari glowered at him. He had them and he knew it. As he could easily dress their actions up to look like treason, and do so with significant ease, they had no choice. So, glaring at him with as much hatred as she could muster, she reluctantly nodded.

Things were beginning to get out of hand. And far too quickly.

XX

"It is getting to the stage where I must question the ability, and the desire of the Digidestined to defeat these evil Digimon. As a result of their actions today, things look very grave with China. While we are trying to pursue a diplomatic solution to this crisis, it does not look good, and as such I have ordered a partial mobilisation of our military forces to ensure our security. The failure of the Digidestined to stop WaruSeadramon has led us to this state of affairs. Sad though this is, we must continue to be vigilant. We will not allow the Digidestined to get away with this negligence, and I shall continue to ensure their compliance! We will stand firm against this threat, both Chinese...and digital!"

TK shut off the TV and threw the remote down.

"This is awful. Do you really think there will be a war Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"I don't know Palmon. Hawong seems awfully anxious to assume the worst, and he seems determined to blame us for it as well." Mimi said remorsefully.

"Which unfortunately is a lie an awful lot of people are believing. If things do get worse, we'll be blamed for all this. If a war starts, the people will blame us and it will get us killed." Joe said worriedly.

"As if we don't have enough problems worrying about the Ultimate Evil we now need to worry about a war beginning on our door step." TK moaned.

"Will it become a war?" Kari asked in a scared voice, as she wrote an email to send to Tai, Izzy and Davis to inform them of the dire straits they were in.

TK and Joe looked at each other worriedly.

"Look, we're maybe being a bit premature. Sure, Hawong has ordered a mobilisation, but only a partial one, and that's only because if things do escalate the Chinese are in a much better position to attack us than we are to defend ourselves. But provided Davis and the others keep Daemon away from China, and we keep the Triad and the rest of Daemon's goons away from there, we can let Hawong defuse all this and we can all go back to normal." Joe said confidently.

But they had known Joe too long to know he believed what he had just said. He too was scared that war could be looming. A war that Hawong would make sure they would be involved in. Which meant...there was a good chance they would have to become killers too.

And that didn't sit well at all.

"If...if a war is declared, Hawong will use that as an excuse to arrest for treason. He'll say we precipitated it and he'll execute us for that." Kari said worriedly.

Mimi sat down beside her friend and wrapped her in a one arm shrug.

"No he won't. He was using that to get us to do what he wants. If you ask me, if we go to war, he'll need us. Our Digimon could be very powerful detriments to any attacking force. That's probably why he wants us to serve him." She explained.

Joe nodded.

"Yeah. But am I the only one who thinks all of this is going a little bit too much the way Hawong wants it?" he asked.

TK looked grim.

"No. But...I'm more worried about the Digimon. That's twice now they've killed humans. And both times its made matters for us worse. So, what do they stand to gain by precipitating a war?" he asked.

"That's not what concerns me. Well it does, but not as much as something else." Joe said.

Gomamon looked at his partner, frowning.

"You know I don't like it when you use that tone of voice. It normally means you're about to really depress everyone present." He said in concern.

"Yeah I am. If Japan goes to war with China...both countries have loads of allies. And let's face it, there's loads of other countries that could do with taking a pot shot at each other. And if the Digimon are influencing all this for their own reasons..."

Gomamon closed his eyes.

"Then it could very well lead to World War Three if it kicks off." He concluded.

Silence met this horrible prophecy.

XX

"He did well, but did he have to show them as victims?" Hawong asked irritably.

"Peace Hawong. It worked. Devimon was perfect as the Chinese delegate. Now, he has been killed for opening his mouth...but because you mobilised some of your forces while under the impression of a war being the Chinese government's official stance, they too have mobilised. The plan proceeds well." LadyDevimon said confidently, wincing a little as she moved.

"Good. Where is Daemon?" Hawong asked.

"Do not worry, you won't have to wait long for the next move. He is attending to some business in Poland at the moment, then he will come back from Europe ready for his next move. Devimon is even now catching up on those that Lord Daemon has highlighted, and that will serve us in the end. Everything is going according to plan Hawong." She promised.

Hawong nodded. But, a small bit of his heart was ill at ease. When Devimon had first appeared to him, his offer had seemed wonderful, and it certainly did promise to curtail the power of the Digidestined, which was in everyone's favour. But now, after the kids had tried so hard to protect him, even though he made their life so difficult...he wasn't quite as sure anymore. And the look on Kari's face when he had told them they would fight for him...it made him shudder. Maybe there was another way to curtail the Digidestined. However the thought of more power was more than enough to quell any doubts.

"Good. So everything is going on schedule?" he asked.

LadyDevimon smiled and nodded her head.

"Excellent. Soon now...the war will begin."

**Hello to all of you! It has been a while since this was updated.**

**Things are getting dark indeed. A war is brewing in the real world, and this does not bode well for the Digidestined. Are Joe's concerns justified?**

**On the plus side, we now have two Relics, and we have seen the first of the Super Digivolutions. Gaiomon can be found on the website by the way. However...who did Spectremon report to? Because as Matt says, it isnt the same person as Phelesmon did... Let's just say there are worse things than Daemon out there... ;)**

**Sorry for the length of time it took to update, but I hope to start doing this one more often so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Next chapter, we get three more super levels! Who will they be? Also, a mystery will be resolved...**

**And Daemon is back!**

**So until then, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Five

Flashpoint

They trudged on through the desert for ages. After their battle with Karatenmon they saw or heard from no one and nothing. Izzy however was worried. The reports Kari was sending were getting more and more alarming. Daemon was killing innocent people, Hawong was turning the people against them, and what was more, tensions between Japan and China were reaching boiling point. Izzy didn't like it one bit. The two countries were too well known internationally to have any sort of disagreement without any other countries getting involved. And he also had to agree with the theory that the Digimon were exploiting this for their own ends. The question was, why were they and what did they stand to gain by kicking off an international conflict? There were just too many unknowns for him to fathom.

There was also the report of the battle they had had at the airport. Something strange was going on. Their enemies recently had all seemed to be supercharged, and while they did attribute that to the expanding power of evil, it didn't explain how they were quite so powerful. Fair enough, Palmon and Gomamon weren't the strongest of their Digimon, but they were also far from being the weakest, and Patamon and Gatomon were meant to be the strongest. So what was going on, what were they missing?

Sam looked at her boyfriend, whose brow was furrowed in concentration. There was too much going on here that they didn't understand. The Digimon were getting more and more vicious in their continuing attacks, and they were running out of time to find the other members of the Eighteen, as she knew full well that both Michael and Mara turning up when they did had been a fluke. Events were moving too fast and there was too much going on for them to deal with. And she knew that while Michael and Mara had been impressed by Lopmon digivolving to Ultimate, Izzy had been shaken. Having fought against Diaboromon the last time he had attacked, Sam was quite used to this, but the fact remained that the enemies they had all been facing recently had been getting a little bit too powerful, and they had all been struggling to destroy them. Considering they were meant to be the Eighteen, that fact was getting to be slightly troublesome.

"How much farther is it?" Mara whined, dropping Kokomon to the ground as they reached the outskirts of a large forest.

Izzy smiled slightly and turned to face her.

"I don't know what you're whining about, back when we first started we just had to wander around the world, completely lost nine times out of ten. Man up." He said teasingly, and both she and Michael glared at him.

"Easy for you to say. We were only moving to our new home and the next thing we know we've been told we're part of some group that has to work for the Prime Minister and now we need to go and look for crests because some evil dude reckons we're the ones he's looking for. You're used to this, the most we've had to do is help stop Myotismon and stop some rampaging Digimon, you lot, that's an entirely different story."

Sam turned to look at Izzy, who had his eyes narrowed in irritation at Michael.

"Hey, believe it or not, we didn't ask for this either. We're up to our top hats in problems here and they're getting worse, and the evil Digimon are getting stronger all the time. The Ultimate Evil is on the move and we're no closer to figuring it out or stopping it than we are from being able to walk to the moon! The fate of all the worlds is at stake, and you're complaining about sore feet. So stop whining! We've got enough problems without the new members starting to get snarky, we have enough problems with the newer group contradicting us, we don't need you lot joining in." He scolded, and Mara and Michael looked away, looking slightly ashamed.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they moved on.

"Is it always like this?" Betamon asked, and Tentomon, hovering above him, shook his head.

"No. It's just, they're all frustrated with everything that's going on with Hawong, and everything is just getting to them. But, considering they're the new kids on the block, your partners maybe should just keep their heads down. We know they're going through a big adjustment and being told they're part of the Eighteen isn't going down too well, especially with Hawong getting them too, but we're all in this together. So can we at least pretend to play nice?" Tentomon asked hopefully.

The journey was still quiet, until Sam suddenly stopped.

"Hey, a fairground!" she exclaimed, pointing over the trees to where a large ferris wheel could be seen.

Izzy looked over and immediately frowned, and the looks of relief on Michael and Mara's faces faded. Sam took Izzy's hand gently, and he turned to look at her.

"Izzy, we're all tired. Why don't we rest there a while okay? We could all use the break." She said softly, and Izzy sighed, nodding.

They walked on in silence, before Izzy turned to Michael and Mara.

"Look guys I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just we've got so much to do and we're under so much pressure, we're just all taking it out on each other. And I know that's bad, especially because of what we went through with Ghoulmon, but we can't help it. Hawong isn't like other enemies, we can't just digivolve to a new form and destroy him, and Daemon is too powerful for that to work. We're just all under a lot of strain right now, and it's just your bad luck that you've landed right smack bang in the middle. I'm sorry." Izzy said, and Michael shrugged.

"It's alright. And I suppose you could do be doing a lot more productive stuff than ferrying a bunch of wet-behind-the-ears new kids around the Digital World." He said, smiling slightly.

Izzy shook his head.

"No, don't be silly. You need experience and you need your crests, and even better it gets us away from Hawong. It's just...oh I don't know, all of us are just grouchy at the moment and it isn't any of your faults. And with our exams on top of it..." Izzy said and Mara looked at him sympathetically.

"It'll be ok Izzy. Everything will work itself out eventually." She promised as Kokomon bounced along beside her.

"Yeah. Now, can we go have some fun on the rides?" Betamon asked eagerly, and Michael nodded, laughing and the four Digimon scampered off, and Sam dragged Izzy away for some alone time on top of the ferris wheel.

Michael looked around at the park. It was completely abandoned but at least the rides worked, as the Digimon proved, as Tentomon, Candlemon and Betamon were on the dodgems, with Kokomon sitting with Betamon, cheering.

"Well, what do you reckon?" Michael asked Mara, who had been quiet for a while.

Mara sighed and looked at him wearily.

"What do I think? We've landed right into the middle of a brewing war, we're apparently destined to lead a fight against the Ultimate Evil and what's more our team mates are even more bad tempered than a bear with ringsting. I don't want any of this." She said, and Michael looked at her in confusion.

"But you said I wasn't in trouble!" he objected and she smiled sadly.

"No you're not, it isn't your fault you're one of these Eighteen and that I'm one too, and don't get me wrong, it is pretty cool. But there's a whole lot of stuff I don't get and to be honest, I don't actually want to get it, I don't want anything to do with this. And who the hell says it's our destiny? Michael, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" she demanded as the Digimon headed for the roller coaster.

"Look honey, I know you don't like it. To be quite frank, when we went to Japan I didn't think we'd have to become these Eighteen members. But Izzy explained all of this, and it seems to me that at the moment they want to be members of the Eighteen even less than we do."

Mara narrowed her green eyes up at where Izzy and Sam were on the wheel.

"Can we trust them?" she asked cautiously, and Michael looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mad? Of course we can trust them! They're good people, they do good things." He protested.

Mara looked at him sceptically.

"Not at the moment they don't in case you haven't noticed and now we have to do it with them." She said. Although she had been eager to meet this group of Digidestined, all the events surrounding their meeting were catching up with her, and the attitudes of the other kids rankled with her. Something was off, but whether or not it was them or what Hawong had them doing she didn't know.

Michael shook his head.

"Look, I know they've had some bad press recently but that isn't their fault. They are the good guys trust me." He said earnestly, and she sighed slightly.

"I know. I know I'm probably just being stupid, but my point is, how well do you really know them?" she asked, and he looked away, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

He did know them, well Mimi and the newer kids at least, and he could make a bet that part of her problem was the fact that Mimi was his ex, but he did have to admit that she had a point. The kids had received a lot of negative press recently and due to Hawong forcing them to do his bidding, that was only going to get worse. And what was more, because of how stressed they were, the kids weren't able to explain what exactly being a member of the Eighteen entailed, and while Izzy had tried to explain it, there was no denying that they had rather been dropped in the deep end.

"Look, we know that they're the good guys, they have to be, they fought Myotismon, Diaboromon and so many other bad guys..." Michael said, tiring of this line of thought.

Mara nodded and smiled slightly.

"I know. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to blindly trust in that." She whispered, as Michael checked his digivice, which had started to react.

Michael walked off, leaving Mara sitting on the bench with her thoughts. She never had been one to trust people easily and here she was suddenly being told she was part of some pre-destined group that was meant to lead a war against the forces of evil. He couldn't blame her for being a little sceptical. But, with the rest of the Eighteen so visibly stressed, and tensions running as high as they were, he hoped she would keep her suspicions between the two of them, or else they could land in a while lot of trouble that they weren't ready to deal with. Michael looked down at his digivice, the entire thing sending his mind reeling. Last week, he had just been an ordinary kid with a Digimon who was moving to Japan with his girlfriend and both their families while his dad made a new film series. Now, he was part of the strongest group of Digidestined on earth, with international tensions rising and a girlfriend who was wary of this group they had landed themselves in. No one had said being a Digidestined was easy.

Michael, his thoughts full, didn't stop moving until he realised that he had come face to wall of a toll booth for the whirlies. Curious, he opened the door and as he did so, there was a bright pistachio green, and an image, resembling a cloud with a stream of smaller clouds coming from it, flashed before his eyes, and suddenly formed a tag and crest, which hung around his neck.

"Well, that was easy. Almost too easy." Michael said, as he looked curiously at his cloud like crest.

There was then a scream from behind, and Michael dashed back to the others.

As he got back to where he had left Mara, he came to an abrupt stop as he saw the fiery mess that was left behind, and his heart plummeted like a stone. Where was Mara? Where were the others? His answer came from a loud growl on top of the roller coaster's highest peak, and Michael's eyes went wide. Standing on top of the rails was a Digimon, pure black, with a look akin to a Doberman but this one instead had three heads, two of which his front legs emitted from. He had shard razor like claws emitting from his front two legs and at his back was a long wicked looking tail. Beside him, in a green transparent bubble, were Mara, Sam, Izzy, Tentomon, Candlemon and Kokomon, unconscious and looking sunken, almost wasted.

"Let them go!" Michael demanded, happy to see that Betamon wasn't in the bubble beside the dog.

The dog growled at him mockingly, tensing its claws on the edge of the rail, preparing to attack.

**Cerberumon: This dark and vicious Digimon guards the night and the dead. Lethal and bloodthirsty, make sure to avoid his Styx Killer attack, which will trap you in a state of near death for eternity.**

At least he knew what had happened to the others. He was about to call up to the beast again when it leapt, its silver razors going straight for Michael's neck as it travelled with an alarming speed. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, and cried out in terror as Cerberumon's claws glinted.

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

The large aqua coloured serpent reared out of the water running alongside the amusement park, his yellow skull slamming into the dog and sending him crashing off target. Seadramon gave an angry hiss as Michael leapt to his feet and ran to his companion's side as Seadramon slithered out of the water.

"Maddog Fire!" Cerberumon roared, and three torrents of deep, burning red flame hurtled towards Seadramon, who roared in annoyance at the evil Digimon's ambush.

"Ice Breath!"

There was a great cloud of steam as the two attacks met, and Seadramon coiled protectively around Michael.

"Stick close Michael, this isn't good. He came out of nowhere..." he began, and then sharp lacerating teeth plunged into his neck and dragged the serpent down, slamming his head into the ground with a cry of bewildered pain. Michael gasped as Cerberumon gave a triumphant roar as he landed deftly then charged towards his fallen opponent, howling in anticipation.

"Inferno Gate!" he roared and a massive black wormhole opened just above Seadramon and Michael had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that if his friend was put into that he would never see him again.

"Seadramon, you've got to get up!" he cried desperately, but Cerberumon glowered at him.

"Styx Killer!" he howled, and the attack hurtled towards Michael, who cringed in terror. However, the large red tail of Seadramon blocked the attack as his weakened Digimon wearily pulled himself up, hissing.

"Ice Breath!" he snapped, but Cerberumon was already on the move, bounding up the rails of the coaster, avoiding the stream of sub zero. Reaching the top he gave a savage growl and leapt, his claws ripping down Seadramon's back as he landed. Seadramon cried out in pain and keeled over into the water, badly wounded. Cerberumon landed lightly, and he started stalking towards Michael who was steadily retreating towards a wall.

"My owner will be pleased." Cerberumon said confidently, licking his lips as he scented Michael's paralysing fear.

"The others will destroy Daemon." Michael taunted, his heart beating madly as the dog got closer.

His opponent gave a bark like laugh and sneered.

"I serve a finer master than he, a much stronger darkness..." he taunted, and Michael went pale.

Another Digimon not working for Daemon? How many bad guys were out there, and how strong were these ones in the darkness? But then a horrid thought dawned on him. If this guy wasn't working for Daemon, then there was no way to let the others know that there was another foe out there ready to kill them at a second's notice. And Mara and the others would be killed...

There was a vicious snarl and Cerberumon brought back his claws to finish Michael, who turned away from his imminent grisly death.

And abruptly, there was a green burst of light and Cerberumon barked angrily.

"Seadramon digivolve to...MegaSeadramon!"

Michael looked up as a large, powerfully built red serpent emerged from the water, his golden faceplate dripping water as he glowered down at Cerberumon. His hair was now green, and a jagged dagger emerged from his head, glinting in the sun.

**MegaSeadramon: The Ultimate form of Betamon, this slippery customer is one of the ocean's most ferocious inhabitants. Armed with his deadly Thunder Javelin attack, he is a match for most foes.**

"Get away from him you stupid poodle." MegaSeadramon, fully restored to health, sneered.

Cerberumon leapt up at him, but this time round, he was faster, his large green tail slamming into Cerberumon and sending him spinning through the air, smashing through the centre of the ferris wheel, which teetered slightly.

"Hop on Michael." His partner said, and as he did so he gave an enraged roar and swooped down, Michael holding onto his neck, and Michael winced as his large teeth clasped tightly around their opponent, who he then flung across the park. Cerberumon howled as he rolled to a stop and made a beeline for the roller coaster, a move to which MegaSeadramon inexplicably grinned at.

"Mega Ice Blast!" he hissed triumphantly, and Cerberumon ducked, and the attack froze a massive wall behind the dog. And then it dawned on Michael what his partner was doing. He shot two more streams of ice cold air out, trapping Cerberumon at the top of the roller coaster's highest peak, with no way down except through MegaSeadramon, who had coiled around the section of track Cerberumon was on and was weaving about like a snake.. His silver claws flashing, he sprang towards them, and MegaSeadramon reared.

"Thunder Javelin!"

A jagged line of blue electricity shot from the dagger on his head, crashing into their foe who crashed into the rails again. The lightning then spread, all the way down the ice covered tracks, amplifying the electricity now searching for an outlet, and so it went up...right into Cerberumon, blocked as it was by MegaSeadramon's long coiled form. The dog howled and with a horrible popping noise, he gave a last howl and disintegrated into nothing.

Abruptly, the bubble popped and the others plummeted to the ground, screaming, however, MegaSeadramon helpfully laid out his tail to give them a soft landing.

"Are you guys alright?" Michael asked as he leapt off his serpentine friend.

"Yeah, just our pride's a little bruised. Did you get him?" Izzy asked as he pulled a disgruntled Sam to her feet while Michael hugged Mara fiercely.

"Yeah. Betamon digivolved too!" he said proudly and MegaSeadramon growled in pleasure.

Izzy frowned up at MegaSeadramon, and he turned to Sam, looking worried, while MegaSeadramon then glowed brightly and fell into Michael's outstretched hands as a green seahorse looking Digimon.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Mara cooed, while Kokomon glared up at her.

"And what about me, aren't I cute?" she demanded grumpily and Tentomon snorted in amusement.

"I'm Babydmon!" he squeaked, and Michael surveyed him curiously.

"I'd forgotten what your In-Training form looks like." He commented and then he looked at the expression on Izzy's face, his eyebrow raised.

"Izzy are you still worried?" he asked in amusement.

"What isn't there to be worried about?" Izzy asked quietly.

Sam looked at him sadly as she picked up Candlemon, who also looked putout.

"Cheer up Izzy! Yeah we got ambushed by one of Daemon's goons," Candlemon began before Michael interrupted.

"He wasn't Daemons." He said simply, and Izzy cursed as he turned to look at him.

"He worked for someone else." Michael elaborated in response to Sam's questioning look.

"Damn it. Alright, I've had enough of this. Daemon is attacking the real world, the Ultimate Evil is getting stronger, we're still two short on the Eighteen, we have bad guys coming out of our ears and we can't do anything about it!" Izzy yelled angrily, and Mara looked at Michael sceptically.

"So what do we do now? This two have their crests, so do I, so do we go home?" Sam asked hopefully, as, though she didn't want to admit it, all the strain they had been under recently seemed to be affecting Izzy very badly.

"What we do Samantha is go and find the Sovereigns and force them to tell us everything they know. _Everything_. It's time they started treating us as adults rather than kids that they can keep using. Tentomon?" Izzy asked sharply, and his companion gave a long suffering sigh.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!"

"We need answers. We need to know why they're getting so strong and how the hell we go about stopping them. Now come on!" Izzy barked, and the other three, exchanging worried looks, clambered on to the Mega level which took off, bound for the seat of Sovereign power.

XX

"Positron Laser!"

Daemon cursed as Imperialdramon, who was getting a little too close for comfort, fired another attack at him. His recent murder of a child in Brazil, then even more recently in Mali and then in Turkey seemed to have upset their delicate disposition somehow or other. Another light blue blast hurtled past him, purple after effect washing over him. Daemon swore as he sped through a canyon. His plan was going well, and Devimon had assembled a few more to their ends. However, the Digidestined brats were now really beginning to get on his nerves, they weren't leaving him alone and were continually dogging him as he went from place to place. And, due to discussing tactics with Devimon in Romania the day before, he had nearly gotten the two of them captured when Imperialdramon had appeared out of nowhere, eager for his blood.

He was now flying through Russia, his speed only aided by the wind blowing him along, because if he didn't have that he would have had to deal with Imperialdramon. However, he was nothing if not adaptable and the next stage of the plan depended on his next movements. Flying through lowland Russia, he spiralled in mid air and levelled out, jetting towards Mongolia. Behind him, Imperialdramon noticed this and adjusted to compensate for this, hot on his tail as they flew across the mountains, more attacks flying through the air like shooting stars, determined to take down Daemon. Daemon cursed. Ordinarily he would be able to trounce them but he was not able to at the moment, the plan depended on it. As such he streaked across Mongolia, and taking a dive, he entered a narrow canyon. Not far now, he thought with savage pleasure.

XX

"We've nearly got him Davis!" Imperialdramon crowed triumphantly.

"Good. The sooner we get rid of him, the happier everyone will be." Davis said, and he turned to Ken, who was determinedly not looking at Yolei as they hurtled after Daemon.

"What's going on with the two of you anyway?" he asked in an undertone, and Ken glowered at him.

"It's none of your business Davis." He snapped, his eyes narrowed, and Davis looked at Cody, who shrugged and he turned away from his friend.

Daemon flipped upwards in the air as the momentum of an attack knocked him off balance. Cursing, he turned around, his eyes flashing maliciously.

"Evil Inferno!"

Imperialdramon swerved to avoid the attack, and that momentary distraction was all that Daemon needed to fly onwards, cackling madly.

"That laugh is really starting to get on my nerves." Cody said through gritted teeth as Imperialdramon lanced after their prey again.

"This is developing into a distinctly boring situation." Daemon cursed as yet another blast singed the bottom of his robes.

Arcing upwards, he smiled with glee as he passed over the border of Mongolia, and he knew the lights of the city he was looking for would soon be in sight. And then things would finally start going their way. And with that, the long process they had been building for years, the deaths of the Digidestined, would soon be in their grasp. And not just the Eighteen...all of them.

Daemon spiralled away from another attack as Beijing came into sight. And by the time the stupid brats realised what he was doing it would be far too late. He climbed higher, and then glared down at the approaching DNA Mega.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Positron Laser!"

As the two attacks hurtled towards each other, Hawkmon and Armadillomon leapt out of Imperialdramon, plummeting towards the ground.

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

"Valkyrimon, Vikemon, DNA digivolve to...Thormon!"

"Thunder Forge!"

"Positron Laser!"

Daemon laughed deeply, and raised his hand, the two attacks that were wrapping around each other headed right for him bouncing off his hand and slamming down into the middle of the city, causing massive damage and sending rubble, soot and wreckage into the air.

"Oh not good." Ken moaned, and then with a flash of understanding he realised what Daemon was doing.

"No, we've got to tell them to stop!" he barked, and Yolei glowered at him.

"Why should we, we've finally got him run down!"

"Because he wants us here." Cody said quietly, and Davis and Yolei both turned to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

And in response, the blasts were reflected into downtown Beijing, massive explosions of light ripping apart the night. As the Digimon were taken aback by the damage they had inadvertently caused, Daemon struck, his vicious hands swiping at Imperialdramon and sending the large creature hurtling down, slamming him into a large tower block, sending the kids inside him to the floor. Daemon then sent wreaths of flame out of his hand, ripping through the capital's night air, and Ken and Yolei groaned as one as they saw the damage. Sirens were wailing, smoke was billowing up into the air, debris falling everywhere while terrified natives ran around like headless chickens. Imperialdramon gave a roar, and with Thormon leaping onto his back, blasted his engine and sprung up towards, his cannon flashing, but it was too late, Daemon had done what he had needed to.

Gunshots rang out from beneath them, and the noise of whirling helicopter blades made them spin around to see three helicopters, belonging to the police, were now heading right for them. Daemon gave an evil cackle, threw an attack their way again, and they chased after him, the chase again on.

However, now that he had done what he had needed to do, he had no such compunctions about stopping his attack. Despite Imperialdramon and Thormon sending attacks hurtling at him, Daemon still continued to pound Evil Inferno attacks into the city, while gunfire and rockets started launching up at them.

"What the hell are they playing at? They should be shooting at him as well, not just us!" Davis protested, and Cody's eyes were narrowed in dislike, his brain working overtime, and then the smaller boy looked at Ken, an expression of mounting dread on his face.

"You think...?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"Yeah." Ken said grimly, his face ashen and resigned.

And with those two sentences, Davis' heart dropped like a stone, though he could not fathom out why, but he knew it had something to do with the cackling monster still eluding them who was blasting at millions of innocent below, sending smoke and flame high into the night.

XX

Crisis talks were flowing. Panicked conversations filled the air, worried clamouring, shouts of grief and anger split the chaos that had started in the centre of Beijing's government buildings. And it was into this sense of turmoil that a black shadow moved, and unseen by anyone, it revealed itself to be the dark, skeletal figure of Devimon. This was where he needed to be. After all these long years, it was finally time to begin.

XX

"TK, wake up!" his mother's urgent voice said sharply, and TK was awake in seconds, hearing the fear, horror and tenseness in her voice.

"What is it mom?" he asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You have to come and see the news." She said simply and left.

TK got out of bed. Something was seriously wrong, if his mother was so scared. Had something happened to the others, to Kari, to Matt? Exchanging a worried look with a tense looking Patamon, he pulled on a tshirt and dashed through to the living room.

His mother was sitting facing the TV, her face a mask of fear. TK sat down in his chair, just as a clip began to play. TK recognised the man as the leader of China, who he had seen a week before in that botched mission and a horrible, sick feeling of trepidation started to boil in his stomach.

"My fellow human beings, I come to you under grave circumstances. The terrible, callous attack on our capital has rendered an awful wound on her hearts, and close to a quarter of a million of our people are dead at the hands of a vicious, unwarranted and unprovoked attack.

And we now know of the instigator behind this treasonous attack. Henry Hawong of Japan has initiated this attack, and worst of all does not have the decency to attack us with honour, no he attacks us with those poor children whose only crime is to be what they were born to be. We cannot let this unjust, treacherous attack pass. No more can we allow those poor children be enslaved to the tyranny of Hawong and his government. Combined with their recent illegal action in attacking our military forces, it is clear what their intention has been all along. As such, it is with a heavy heart that I must now declare that a state of war now exists between the People's Republic of China and the country of Japan."

TK looked at the screen in horror. War. Japan was now at war with China. And worst of all, they were getting the blame. Patamon looked at him in terror, his little body shaking in fear. He had never expected something like this. His own world being a mess he could accept but this one now too? And it was clear from the looks on TK and Nancy's faces that war being declared wasn't good news in the slightest. They were both frightened. Very frightened.

"What does this mean TK?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know Patamon. Mom, what do we do now?" TK asked his voice shaking, panic gripping his heart. He wanted to talk to Matt, to see Matt, to hear his brother tell him it would be alright...what was wrong with him? He wasn't a little kid lost in the digital world anymore, he was seventeen years old. In a country that was now at war with another.

His mother came over and sat beside him, her face pale, as news bulletins sped across the screen and as various ministers were spotted heading for the government headquarters, as reactions to the news spread, and as shots of army and naval bases began to fill up the TV screen.

"I don't know honey. But we're going to be careful alright? Now, why don't you call Kari and Matt, see what you lot's next move is going to be." She suggested, and he nodded, shivering as he went into his room, and she shut off the TV.

Nancy looked at where her son had left, and felt tears welling in her eyes. A war, which Hawong would blame on her boys. Nancy looked out of the window at the sun just beginning to rise over the city. China was vastly more powerful than Japan. Which meant, the war would probably go badly quite quickly. Which would lead to conscription. Or worse.

She looked into TK's room, where he was trying to establish a connection to Matt in the digital world. This was new. She had been frightened for her kids before, fighting the wars of the digital world, but by now they just seemed to be minor annoyances rather than any genuine threat. A war here though, that was different.

Nancy sighed, feeling tears well in her eyes. This changed everything. Japan and China were at war, and she had a horrible feeling things would only get worse rather than better. Her children would be in danger. All of them. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet. Shr had to talk to the boy's father. How many times had the kids protected the world? It was only fair now that the two of them tried to protect their children.

XX

Kari had gotten up early, made herself a cup of tea and had turned on the TV. And had then gone pale and shouted for her parents and Gatomon. Japan was at war, and the Digidestined were being blamed.

"Oh god." She whispered quietly.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked, holding out the phone to her.

"What do we do now Gatomon? Where do we go from here?" she asked weakly, shivering.

"I don't know. It's Joe, he says he's going down to the government, and you, TK and Mimi are to stay put. He says he'll talk to Hawong." She said, and Kari nodded slowly.

"Alright. Gatomon, this is war! What do we do?" Kari asked frantically, but it was her mother who answered.

"We hope. Come on, we need to get some breakfast. It hasn't really started yet." She soothed, going for the fridge.

"But how long until it does? I mean we've fought wars with the Digimon but this is totally different! And besides, it has started." Kari said, her eyes going wide in realisation.

"No it hasn't, the announcement was just made this morning." Her dad assured her grimly.

"Yeah. But when people look to when the war started, they'll blame it on the attack on the frigate. Which means, it's all our fault. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK and I. We started a war." She said weakly, sitting down, overwhelmed while her parents and Gatomon looked at each other helplessly.

XX

Joe entered the government building to see a version of organised chaos. Civil servants, army staff, security guards, Diet members and more were all running to and fro, phones were going off in every room, people were calling for superiors.

"Well?" Gomamon asked from inside Joe's bag, and Joe began to make his way through the throng.

Outside the government building, people were already beginning to gather. Posters saying 'no to war', 'we want peace not violence' had already started to appear outside, but others were quickly outnumbering the peace signs. While most of them were things like 'Japan for victory' and the such like, and the occasional one saying 'Hawong for Victory', it was the other sort that worried Joe the most. The ones that were claiming 'death to the Digidestined'.

Joe realised now just how they had been used. Daemon had lured Imperialdramon into China, knowing full well that an attack there, after the events on the frigate and the summits, would lead to hostilities. The Digimon, which had caused havoc in their world before, had finally done something unthinkable. They had precipitated a war. And their master stroke was making sure that the Digidestined would be blamed for it.

"What if he doesn't want to see us? I mean we are getting the blame." Gomamon pointed out grimly.

"He has to see us. This is why I came down. Kari and TK will be too shocked, so will Mimi, and Kari and TK will need to tell Tai and Matt what's happened so they can get home before its too late. Which leaves us to deal with the mess. We need to stop Hawong doing anything that will put us in a situation we can't get out of. We can't become his private army, we've got to find the other members of the Eighteen." Joe muttered, and Gomamon looked up at him sceptically.

"You going to tell him that?" he asked, and Joe shook his head.

"No. But between this war that has just started, Daemon and the oncoming war with the Ultimate Evil, we can't afford to be in three different places at once, it will only get us killed. We need to stop Hawong from signing us up to go and bomb China before he makes us all soldiers. We need to fight Daemon as well as everyone else. Which means we can't be fighting China." Joe said grimly, as he entered the anteroom to Hawong's office.

"Oh, he wondered if one of you would appear. Go on in, he's just sounding out potential support." His secretary, Margaret, an older woman said, looking exhausted though it was only seven o'clock in the morning.

"Thanks" he said brusquely, wanting to escape before she blamed him for bringing war to the country.

"And Joe?" she called as he reached for the door.

He bit back a silent curse and turned to face her nervously.

"I don't think this is your fault. To me it's the attacking Digimon. A lot of us know you're trying to protect us all from them. Remember that." She said firmly, and he gave her a wan smile.

"Thanks." He said, entering Hawong's office.

Hawong was on the phone, writing furiously on a notepad. He then thanked whoever was on the line and looked up grimly.

"Ah, I wondered when one of you would show up. I take it you've heard the news?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes we have. Which is why I'm here." Joe said bravely, actually a lot braver than he felt.

Hawong raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes? And what is it that I can do for you? Considering it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place?" he sneered.

Joe narrowed his eyes at the Prime Minister.

"Firstly, it isn't our fault this war began. Daemon did this, for whatever reason, and made it look like our fault." Joe said, and Hawong looked at him, his face stoic, saying nothing.

"And we want you to say as much." Gomamon said, his head erupting from Joe's bag.

Hawong looked at the small Digimon in surprise, and the look on his face was worth smuggling Gomamon in here. As he turned to glare at Joe, his mind apparently caught up with his eyes and he turned to Joe, looking incredulous.

"You want me to what?" he demanded.

"We want you to say that it isn't our fault." Joe said stoutly, and Hawong snorted derisively.

"Are you mad? Half the populace want you lot done for war crimes, how am I meant to say it isn't your fault? Your attack on the frigate, your failure to protect the ambassador, your failure to prevent the deaths of Chine airmen and your misdirected attack on Beijing all put the blame squarely back at your feet. So how am I meant to say none of those were your fault?" Hawong demanded irritably, and Joe gave him a cold smile.

"Because eventually people will begin to wonder what kids could possibly want to do with all those events, and then they may even begin to think perhaps it was all part of your plan. And well, I'd hate for us to give out that impression." He said coldly.

Something strange passed across Hawong's face, but was gone an instant later. Instead he settled to bare his teeth at Joe.

"You insolent little brat. I am the Prime Minister-"

"Of a country that is now at war and clearly has better things to do than argue with me. Look at it this way. We can't do our jobs if you don't tell people this isn't our fault, because inevitably someone will take the law into their own hands." Joe said worriedly, indeed the thought had kept him up the entire night.

Hawong did at least consider this, and he looked vaguely thoughtful.

"I suppose you might be slightly right about that, there is no denying. But your job, well you haven't exactly been stellar at doing that have you? After all, Daemon and his minions are still on the loose and are causing havoc everywhere, and Daemon is to blame for this entire debacle. I don't really see people thinking that you're doing a stellar job do you?" he asked snidely, and Joe smiled grimly.

"Maybe not. But look at what Daemon did to Beijing. How much worse would things be if we weren't around? They want us, and that invariably means they attack Japan. But we're here to stop them. If people turn on us and start trying to hurt us, I can't guarantee what will happen." Joe said, and Hawong raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean you would just let Japan fall to the Digimon?" he demanded, and Joe shook his head.

"Of course not. I just mean that if something happens to any one of us because of the populace at large we might not be able to do our jobs properly. Think of it as being understaffed if that helps." Joe said brightly.

Which was to say nothing about what would happen if one of the kid's loved ones were hurt. What that could do didn't bear thinking about.

Hawong looked pensive and gestured for him to continue. Joe swallowed. He wasn't going to like this. At all.

"The other thing is...the Digidestined can't be part of any offensive operation." Joe said in a rush.

Hawong looked at him, a furious expression clashing horribly with his wide eyes.

"Are you mad? Who do you think you are, telling me you won't take part in any military operation? You will do as I say!" Hawong thundered, making Joe wince but he held his ground.

"Prime Minister with all due respect, sending us on offensive missions will cause you more harm than good!" Joe exclaimed, and Hawong looked at him, curiosity overcoming his anger temporarily.

"How do you figure that one out?" he asked.

"Simple. If we are used in an attack, we'll mess up the military command structure. Plenty of army leaders don't particularly like the fact that you have us working for you anyway, they won't take too kindly to a bunch of kids being forced onto them, and their mistrust of the Digimon will mean that they wouldn't use us as effectively as we could be used."

"But with someone like WarGreymon the war could end in a week." Hawong pointed out, and Joe did have to admit that was a good point.

"Yeah. I know that, and Tai will too. But firstly, it means you will be depending on the Digimon, which I know you'd rather avoid. Secondly, attacks like WarGreymon's are incredibly powerful, but as you keep pointing out, there's a lot of potential for collateral damage. It wouldn't be very good for us to attack with even our Champion forms for fear of hurting a lot of people who are only innocent bystanders." Joe reasoned, and Hawong did admit he had a point.

"I suppose that makes some sense." He admitted.

"And you don't trust us. How can you say you don't trust us and then charge us with attacking enemy countries?" Gomamon asked.

Hawong frowned. He hadn't actually thought of those implications. While he did want rid of the brats, dead in a war was not what he had in mind. Simply curtailed would more than suffice, despite what Devimon thought.

"Say I agree to this, because as you say it could cause potentially more harm than good to our cause if I do use you in an offensive capacity, what will it get me?"

Joe smiled grimly.

"We will defend Japan. And not just against Digimon attacks. If we are attacked by the Chinese, we will fight to defend the country. Imagine, all of this lot," Joe said, indicating Gomamon, "at your command, in all their forms. Enough to make any belligerent country think twice about attacking. We will also help you with diplomacy and protect whoever you want protected as well, even if it's on foreign soil. And if there is an attack that will end the war in one swift stroke, we might consider doing that too. We'll also defend supply forces as well, and help with reconstruction efforts and with the wounded." Joe said.

Hawong pondered this. While Devimon wanted them to go off and fight, Hawong had to admit it would probably cause more harm than good, for the reasons Joe had outlined. It also carried the risk of making them martyrs should anything happen. And a small part of him, the self preservation part, figured that perhaps they did indeed need all of the eighteen members together if they were to survive what was to come, and getting one killed in a war might skew up the chances of the good guys. There was also the fact that, with the entire military being marshalled to fight the war, Japan would be under defended. Having the Digimon here would make it considerably easier to maintain law and order at home. After all, very few war profiteers or anarchists would wish to antagonise someone as formidable looking as Megadramon or SkullMeramon for example.

Hawong surveyed Joe. He was a strange one. While Tai, Davis and Rana, the nominal leaders, were brash and fiery, more prone to act first and think second, there could be no denying that their brand of leadership did serve the Digidestined well. However, they needed the backing of ones like Matt, Ken and Samantha, to offset their hotheadedness. That was why Hawong generally preferred dealing with the seconds in command, they were as a breed inclined to show a little more respect (except in Matt's case, and he supposed that he did bring his disrespect on himself when he endangered his little brother) and good sense, and he could depend upon them to do what he wanted, in a way that minimised whatever risks Tai or the others leadership could get them in to. While Kari was alright as a leader, she was still relatively untested compared to her brother, and wasn't prepared to lead as he was. Which meant the entire affair all the more interesting when it came to Joe. He was not brash like Tai and his ilk, he was cool headed but not like Matt and the other seconds, and he didn't want to lead like Kari and a few of the others, so that left the question as to where the young man fitted in. He was definitely a strange one, but Hawong had to admit: there were few of the Digidestined he liked dealing with, if liked at all, but he had to say Joe was up there, with Matt, Sora and Izzy.

"Very well. How about we strike a deal? I will give you, say, twelve hours. In said twelve hours, you must show that my faith in you is not misplaced. If you prove that, I will accede to your requests." Hawong said firmly, and Joe looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, prove your faith?" Joe asked cautiously.

Hawong smiled grimly.

"Morale is low. War being declared tends to upset the populace a little bit," he said drily, "so while I have no love for Digimon of any shape, form or disposition, even I cannot deny that there isn't something quite so uplifting as seeing one of the 'good' Digimon wipe out a particularly ugly looking evil one. I don't care what level you wipe out, or how many you wipe out, or who, just wipe some evil Digimon out. I don't care if they're Rookies, Ultimates or Supers, just wipe out some of the bad guys, and we will have our agreement." He said.

Joe looked at Gomamon, who nodded back in determination.

"Alright. If we do it, you won't go back on your word?" Joe asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He was sharp, Hawong had to give him that. Sharper than Tai was certainly.

"You have my word as a politician." He said, and Joe looked at him blankly, and Hawong rolled his eyes.

"Very well! You have my word as a former boy scout, scout's honour." He promised, making the sign, and Joe offered his hand, which he shook reluctantly.

"Thank you Prime Minister." Joe said, and headed for the door.

"Joe. Twelve hours. Clock's ticking." Hawong said grimly, dialling the number for the White House.

"Ok. See you soon." He said, reaching for the door, but Hawong, surprising even himself, called him back.

"Joe, have you ever thought of a career in the civil service?" he asked, and Joe looked at him in confusion.

"Um, no?"

Hawong mused on that.

"Perhaps you ought to. Mind works in the right way. You just proved that you can manipulate a politician into a hole and leave them with no option but the one you want. Good luck. You as well Gomamon." He said, smiling slightly as the two left the office, looking at each other in astonishment.

Yes, Devimon and LadyDevimon would be annoyed, but that was easily gotten around. And what was to say they would be safe here? And more importantly, where was the proof that they actually would succeed? Smiling slightly he waited to be put through to the President.

XX

"What?" Tai demanded, sure he had misheard.

The four left back home had met up with Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon, and were now with Kari at the flat, where TK, Joe and Mimi had all assembled.

"You heard me. We're now officially at war. The Chinese didn't have much choice in the matter, the people were furious with everything else that's happened recently and demanded action. Daemon made it so that they had virtually no choice but to declare war." TK said grimly, and Matt was looking at his little brother in concern over the TV screen.

"Have you heard from Davis?" Rana asked, and Kari nodded.

"Cody realised too late what had happened, and what it meant. They asked me what they should do and I told them to keep chasing Daemon. Maybe if we get the one really responsible we can get the Chinese to back down." She reasoned, and Tai looked worried.

"Doubt it. Daemon wouldn't have done this if he knew there was a chance the war wouldn't go forward. He wants Japan to fight a war with China. I just can't figure out why. What's Hawong saying?" Tai asked, and Joe answered.

"Well I managed to make sure the Eighteen are only ever on defensive missions, we'll never take part in an attack unless it could end the war very quickly with a minimum of fuss and effort." He said, and Tai's jaw dropped.

"You did what? Without asking me?" he demanded, but Sora laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"He did the right thing. If Hawong used us as his private army before hand, think how much worse it would be now we're at war. Joe probably saved us." She said with a small smile.

"What's it costing us?" Rana asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We have twelve hours to prove his faith in us, otherwise we will get stuck launching attacks." Joe said, and the four in the Digital world looked at each other in confusion.

"How does he intend for us to do that?" Tai asked.

"Easy. We wipe out one or two of Daemon's goons, because as he rightly said, nothing quite uplifts someone's spirits like watching one of our ones trounce a bad guy." Mimi said brightly.

"Uh, Mimi, you do remember, they trounced us?" Matt asked awkwardly, and she nodded.

"Of course. But, we have a plan." She said with a slight smile, and Tai and Matt both felt a pit of worry opening in their stomach.

"What sort of plan?" Sora asked nervously, and TK smiled at Matt.

"Don't worry bro, I'm not the bait." He said, and Matt relaxed.

Tai however didn't. If any of the Digidestined were bound to get the enemy to attack it would be TK or Kari. And if TK wasn't the bait...

"Kari no!" Tai protested, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Tai, we've got it all figured out." She soothed him.

Matt smiled at the stupefied look on Tai's face. While his little sister did rely on him overly much, she had still become a forceful, independent young woman, and when she was with TK the two of them felt like they could do anything. Which considering what had happened in the Dark Ocean and with ArchAngemon they couldn't really be blamed.

"But what if that parasite Digimon attacks? You won't be able to hurt him." Tai protested, and Gomamon winked.

"Leave it to us." He assured them.

"Kari..." Tai said worriedly, but she cut him off.

"Look Tai, you put me in charge. Fair enough Joe took over earlier, and I'm glad he did, when I heard about war being declared Hawong was the last thing on my mind. He took the initiative and has potentially saved us a lot of hassle. Provided we prove we can do what we were born to do, which is what we will do. You don't have to like it, but even if you don't, there isn't much you can do about it." She said tartly, and Rana winked at her cousin while Tai looked flabbergasted.

"That's you told." She said with a grin.

Tai scowled.

"Alright, but if you get killed, don't come crying to me." He said huffily.

The others all looked at Tai questioningly, but then Matt took charge again.

"Ok. So Davis and the others are still chasing Daemon. Which means, when they get him tracked down, we might need to go and help. A couple of Super levels might turn the battle against him, so we need to see if we can find any more Relics. Baihumon apparently is close to finding one, and Cannondramon has got her head stuck in another temple so we need to go and see them so we can get them. Once we do that, or at least get another Relic, if need be Tai and I will come home, and Sora and Rana can go and meet up with Izzy and the others. You lot do what you have to do. TK...be careful." Matt said, fixing his brother with a worried glance, and his little brother shrugged.

"Don't worry Matt. The war hasn't really started yet, they've only just sent recon drones." He assured him.

"Yeah, still..." Matt said, being slightly more concerned with the coming digital war and the battle his brother was about to face.

"Be careful. All of you. Don't take any unnecessary risks and we'll hopefully be home soon." Sora said, and the others nodded.

"You too. Tai, just because I don't want you interfering with the plan doesn't mean I don't want you home. Love you." Kari said softly, and Tai smiled a little.

"Love you too sis." He said, and the TV switched off and headed over to the four Digimon.

"What's going on in your world?" Biyomon asked curiously, and Sora frowned.

"War. China declared war on us after Daemon virtually flattened a third of Beijing. Joe has an agreement with Hawong saying we only defend, not attack, but they need to validate it by taking out some of Daemon's goons. So that's what they're doing now." She said in concern.

"War? Are the others alright?" Tsukimon asked worriedly.

"For now. It hasn't really started yet, we have a while before it does. But either way, time is running out. We need to get more Relics so we can stop Daemon. Because if he tries to bring other people into the war, we're in trouble." Matt said grimly, picking up Tsunomon.

"Too true. Alright. Cannondramon is stuck in Great Canyon, so we better go and help her see if we can find another Relic. Then, we can worry about Daemon." Tai said.

"And then, we can worry about the war." Koromon said sadly, and the four of them resumed their trek.

XX

The lot of them had gone over the plan several times. It was high risk, but there was no way of ensuring that the enemies they wanted would actually turn up. But still, either way, they would definitely get some bad guys taking notice. After all, everyone else was inside, reacting to the news of the war, leaving the streets nearly empty. Which gave them their advantage.

"You know if this doesn't work, there'll be no living with Tai." Gatomon pointed out.

"Which is why it has to work. I'm not a little girl anymore, I can look after myself, and he needs to see that. And he needs to know he can go off and leave someone in charge other than Matt or Sora." Kari reasoned.

"What about Davis?" Gatomon asked, and Kari pursed her lips.

"It depends on who Tai goes off and leaves behind. Most of the original eight wouldn't follow Davis I don't think." She said, and Gatomon looked at her in alarm.

"Have you forgotten what Ghoulmon did to us? You can't let anything affect your unity!" she protested, and Kari waved her off.

"I'm not saying we'll start a civil war or anything. It's just, Davis doesn't have the same checks as Tai does, and most of the original lot are a bit antsy about following him if that's the case." She explained.

Gatomon frowned.

"I only hope it doesn't come back and bite us all in the bottom." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you won't live long enough for it to be a consideration." A voice said, and they spun around to see LadyDevimon sitting on top of the bus stop behind them at her ease, filing her nails.

"You again. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me and Gatomon?" Kari demanded.

"Yeah, we were having a conversation." Gatomon said, raising her claws angrily.

LadyDevimon laughed.

"So sorry to interrupt then. Ah well, time is wasting. And to be quite frank, I'd rather not go through our usual rigmarole, so I brought some friends." She said with an evil smile, and whistled.

There was cawing laughter as over a hundred Vilemon swarmed into the air above the office blocks on either side of the two. A load of Bakemon then shimmered into existence from behind them, and the sewer grate opened, to reveal dozens of glowing red eyes, marking them as belonging to Scubamon.

"There's more Champions than we thought." Gatomon said quietly to Kari, who took a step back from the sewer as the Scubamon started to climb out.

"Don't worry." Kari intoned, braver than she actually felt.

"So silly of you little brats coming out when everyone else is in hiding. After all, you're at war. You never know when the enemy may attack!" LadyDevimon crowed triumphantly, and Gatomon leapt in front of Kari, warding off a Bakemon that was getting too close.

"You do know I'll just digivolve to Ophanimon and wipe this lot out." She said scathingly, and LadyDevimon gave her a wicked smile while she blew her nails.

"I thought you might say that. Hence why I brought him along." She said, pointing to the alley between two buildings and the purple, hulking form of Parasimon heaved into view.

Kari suppressed a smile of glee. LadyDevimon had walked right into their trap. As everyone was inside reacting to the news of the war, and very few commuters were out and about, they had known that walking alone would attract the attention of LadyDevimon and company. And considering who was left, and LadyDevimon's personal hatred for Gatomon, they had figured that she would summon Parasimon. And now they could spring the trap.

"Gotcha." Kari hissed in delight.

"Kill them. Foolish Digidestined, sending one of your best fighters out all alone when you knew we'd...find...you..." LadyDevimon said, suddenly registering that neither of the two trapped victims looked scared.

What did they have planned? Whatever it was, they must know they were outnumbered. But still, best to be over with quickly.

"Parasimon, kill them!" she barked, and the purple spider like Digimon turned his single eye onto Kari and Gatomon.

"Electric Bind!" he roared, bringing a leg up to strike a deadly blow.

Something caught LadyDevimon's eye, and she turned to see something white fall off the office block, and she had a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. The white thing was Gomamon. Why did she suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!"

The large turtle like walrus gave a feral grin as he hurtled towards the ground, raising his mighty hammer above his head.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" he cried as he plummeted to the ground, and as he landed, he brought the hammer crashing down onto Parasimon.

The Mega level didn't stand a chance. With no actual energy, only sheer brute force behind the attack, he had nothing to absorb, and hence couldn't shrug off the damage as he usually did. His legs bucked under the attack, his eye crashing to the ground and sending his legs kicking into the air, as the hammer smashed through the top of his body, crushing all but his legs. Parasimon gave a groan, and burst into data.

"No!" LadyDevimon roared, seeing the destruction of the Mega level.

A store then opened, revealing TK and Patamon, while Mimi and Palmon appeared from another office, and Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon hurtled up in a car.

"Like we said. Gotcha!" Gatomon mewed in delight.

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

The four Ultimates then hurtled themselves at the assembled low level Champions, while Angewomon made a beeline right for LadyDevimon, who hissed in vexation and flew upwards to avoid the attack.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

Zudomon and Lillymon's attacks ripped into the ranks of Scubamon and Vilemon, sending them catapulting through the air. Wizardmon sent his attack into a group of Bakemon, scattering them, while Arukenimon and Mummymon lassoed whoever they could and threw them towards the Gate of Destiny. As the first of her supporters started getting sucked into the gate, LadyDevimon darted out of the way of Angewomon's kick.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Darkness Wave!"

The two attacks met in midair, and the entire area shook. Lillymon bound a group of Bakemon together with her Flower Wreath, and with a well placed kick, sent them spiralling into the gate.

"That's it, in you go, orderly fashion, no shoving." MagnaAngemon commented idly at the steady stream of evil Digimon getting thrown into the gate.

"About time we got a break!" Arukenimon said, sending a few Scubamon into the gate.

"That's enough of a break for anyone." Mummymon said, wincing as Angewomon slammed her helmeted head into LadyDevimon's nose, who howled in pain.

"See, I told you the plan would work!" Kari said cheerfully to TK as Zudomon destroyed a few more Vilemon.

"Yeah, better than we thought it would too." Mimi agreed, watching Lillymon used Flower Cannon to send some more Bakemon into the gate.

The evil Digimon were trying to fight back, but they weren't truly fighters. Weakened as they were, and without LadyDevimon's support, as she was currently trying to extract herself from the wreckage of the bus stop, they couldn't stop their sides attack.

"Maybe we didn't plan well enough! Look!" Joe exclaimed, pointing.

WaruSeadramon reared into view, and worst of all he had brought friends. Firstly there were more Bakemon, Vilemon and Scubamon, but along with them MarineDevimon, Blossomon, Minotaurumon and Deltamon had also followed him.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Mimi yelled indignantly.

"Dark Deluge!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Darkside Quake!"

"Triple Force!"

"Poison Wave!"

The attacks flew at their Digimon, who quickly abandoned their battles to turn and face the new threat, which was what the enemy needed. The evil Champions quickly flew to join up with the reinforcements, while LadyDevimon shot up into the air.

"It's about time you showed up!" she scolded angrily, and WaruSeadramon gave her a predatory grin.

"You're welcome for us saving your sorry backside. Now, what do you say we end this?" he snarled, rising up to strike, and LadyDevimon grinned sisterly.

"Digivolve!" Joe yelled.

"Right now!" Mimi added in panic.

"Hurry!" Kari urged

"Lillymon digivolve to...Rosemon!"

"Zudomon digivolve to...Plesiomon!"

"MagnaAngemon digivolve to...Seraphimon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

"LadyDevimon digivolve to...BlackMagnadramon!"

"WaruSeadramon digivolve to...Pukumon!"

TK looked up at the battle, his crest blazing, and narrowed his eyes. This was going to be close.

Magnadramon gave a war cry and pelted right for BlackMagnadramon. The black dragon tried to turn and meet her, but their version was quicker, sending her spiralling through the air. Pukumon leapt at them all, his fists blazing.

"Sailor Crush!" he yelled, frothy water surrounding each fist and slamming into Seraphimon's gut.

While the angels duelled their opponents, Plesiomon and Rosemon looked down at their other foes.

"Shall we Plesiomon?" Rosemon asked, and leapt for their enemies.

"Don't just stand there, take down the children!" BlackMagnadramon hissed as Magnadramon bit down on her tail.

"Triple Force!"

"Darkside Quake!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Dark Deluge!"

The four attacks went for the two Digimon, making Plesiomon grin smugly.

"Shaking Pulse!"

His attack made the others fizzle out, or go off target, and the three Ultimate levels dashed at them, while Deltamon tried to bite down on Rosemon.

"Triple Force!"

Each skull, his own and the two on his hands, sent a fiery blast upwards, just missing Rosemon. Above them, Seraphimon knocked Pukumon away, while Magnadramon savaged her foe with her teeth and claws.

"Water Tail Blaster!"

Plesiomon's attack knocked Minotaurumon to the ground and made Blossomon rear backwards, giving him a break...that let the Bakemon, Vilemon and Scubamon through.

"This isn't going well!" TK said worriedly, but Kari shook her head.

"It is going well, it's just they're surprised. But Seraphimon needs to go back to MagnaAngemon, or their goons are going to overwhelm us." She said worriedly, while Magnadramon sent burning tornadoes at one another.

Seraphimon clearly heard her and did so, shrugging at them as Pukumon grinned triumphantly.

"Needle Squall!"

Thousands of tiny needles shot everywhere, puncturing Plesiomon and Rosemon, and bouncing off MagnaAngemon's armour, while above them the two Magnadramons were still going at it.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon said, as the Vilemon rose up to fight him with their master.

"This is getting old. Shall we Rosemon?" Plesiomon wheezed, and he shot up into the air, the needles falling from him.

"With pleasure." She responded weakly.

"MagnaAngemon, heal them!" Joe called, and MagnaAngemon knocked some Bakemon away from him.

"Magna Antidote!"

The coloured light shot over the two, revitalising them. Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon then appeared on a building, using their attacks to send the Bakemon and Vilemon into the gate. It was time to end this.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon yelled, her whip catching around Blossomon and flinging her up into the air.

"Spiral Flower!" she hissed, sending the spinning petals at Rosemon, but she was too quick for her.

"Roses Rapier!"

Darting right through the swarming petals, Rosemon slashed upwards, severing Blossomon's head from her body and making her burst into date.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, darting away from BlackMagnadramon. The fiery attack surrounded Deltamon and with a pained scream he was gone.

"Needle Squall!"

"Fire Torrent!"

"Dark Deluge!"

"Darkside Quake!"

"Nightmare Shocker!"

"Dark Claw!"

"Needle Fish!"

The attacks sped right for them, but their Digimon were already on the move. Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon leapt down from on high, landing right behind the swarming Champion levels.

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Thunder Spell!"

The three attacks scattered the Bakemon, Scubamon and Vilemon, sending them spiralling towards the gate. MagnaAngemon grinned grimly, then plummeted, bound right for MarineDevimon.

"Dark Deluge!"

"Magna Strike!"

His purple blade cut right through the dark matter spewing from MarineDevimon, and MagnaAngemon erupted right through the back of his enemy's head, making him blow into data.

"Pukumon, we need to get out of here!" BlackMagnadramon cried in panic.

"Too true. Let's go!" he said in panic, and the two of them started to make for safety, followed by their remaining goons.

"Sorrow Blue!"

The torrent of water thundered down on the Scubamon and on Minotaurumon, making them burst into data.

"Not good! They took out all of the Scubamon!" BlackMagnadramon screeched as she and Pukumon escaped.

"Gate of Destiny!"

MagnaAngemon shot into the air in front of them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Needle Squall!"

"Fire Torrent!"

The Bakemon and Vilemon, seeing their bosses' peril, split up and started vanishing in every direction, only to be chased by Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon. Leaving the Digimon to fight the two members of the Triad.

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Magna Strike!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

Magnadramon and Rosemon's attacks smashed into BlackMagnadramon, sending her carthweeling backwards, while the other two attacks knocked Pukumon spinning higher into the air. MagnaAngemon flew over beside the gate, turning it to face Pukumon.

"Needle Squall!" he roared in panic, and Plesiomon gave a feral grin.

"Water Tail Blaster!"

The strong current erupted from his tail, stopping the needles in their tracks. The water then slammed into Pukumon's mouth, and sent the round Digimon spinning through the air, further and further back, until he reached the gate. He stopped just short, and then realised just what Plesiomon intended.

"No!" he protested.

Plesiomon smiled, and another strong current erupted from his tail. Pukumon gave a gargling yell and was buffeted into the gate, screaming as he went. MagnaAngemon waved his hand, and the gate sealed shut and then burst into data, destroying Pukumon along with it.

"Guess he's all washed up." MagnaAngemon said cheerfully, and Plesiomon rolled his eyes.

"Hey I do the jokes around here." He retorted, just as BlackMagnadramon slammed to the ground, grumbling in pain, and reverting back to LadyDevimon weakly, and she slowly got to her feet, holding her side while glaring at the assembled Digidestined, and their Digimon, who were looking at her triumphantly.

"It's over LadyDevimon. You've lost. A pretty good day for us I'd say." Kari boasted, just as Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon returned, hemming their enemy in.

"You bratty little ingrates! Daemon will obliterate you. You haven't achieved anything." She sneered, but Magnadramon gave her a predatory smile.

"Really? We've taken out one of the Triad, one of your Megas, three Ultimates, one of your strong Champions and over a hundred of your lower level Champions. That's a pretty good day for us."

LadyDevimon winced, looking around at them all.

"You will pay for this." She vowed, raising her hand to get off one last attack.

"Kaiser Phoenix!"

The attack bird blasted their team back, and knocked the kids off their feet. Mimi bolted upright just in time to see Eaglemon descend from the air, and pick LadyDevimon up in his claws, before darting skywards.

"Hey, no fair! He's stealing our bad guy!" she protested, pointing upwards.

"She managed to claw her way out of that one." MagnaAngemon said cheerfully, while Magnadramon groaned in disgust.

"It isn't over yet. Plesiomon, give me a boost!" Rosemon ordered, who was flying upwards, but not nearly fast enough to catch them.

"Oh, I get it. Water Tail Blaster!" he cried, and the strong current of water catapulted her flying into the air, right on Eaglemon's tail.

"Where are the others?" he asked irritably.

"All gone! They took them all out, and Plesiomon killed Pukumon. Daemon will be furious!" she wailed, fidgeting in his claws.

"Indeed he will. You're lucky I was nearby, otherwise I might not have met one of the Bakemon and been able to come and save your skin. Now, let's get out of here." He said, flapping his great golden wings.

LadyDevimon looked behind her, and went even paler than she was already, and dug her nails into Eaglemon's claws. He cursed in pain, and she shot out of his grip, darting away from him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded irritably.

"Needs must! And I'd rather survive myself than facilitate your survival!" she yelled, and Eaglemon flapped his wings, looking at her retreating form in curiosity.

"Roses Rapier!"

His heart dropped like a stone and he just saw Rosemon, propelled by a jet of water, fly over him and drop onto his back. He then felt a sharp stabbing pain as the sword plunged right through his neck, giving a final scream.

Rosemon gave a grunt of satisfaction, and beneath her, their second Triad member burst into data with a pained scream, and she smiled to herself as she headed back for the ground. Not a bad day at all.

XX

Hawong had seen the entire fight from his office. And he had to admit, he was quite impressed. They were learning the advantages of tactical thinking and forward planning. Smiling to himself, he wondered if perhaps they posed more of a threat to Devimon than the Digimon realised. Interesting thought to be examined at a later date. Nodding to himself, he headed for their location.

XX

"We did it!" Kari exclaimed, hugging TK as the black dot that was LadyDevimon vanished into the air.

"We sure did. Two Triad members dead and a bunch of their goons. Not a good day to be a bad guy." TK said cheerfully, kissing her.

"You know, it's about time we got somewhere with fighting the bad guys. Perhaps this is what we need more of, more thinking and planning." Arukenimon mused as she turned back to her normal form.

"I doubt they'll let us get the better of them like that again though, that was a fluke." Joe said, but smiled all the same.

"Yeah, and Palmon and I got to be the big heroes again! You know I like this. Usually it used to be either Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon or Gatomon who got to take down big bads, but not we can do it too!" Gomamon said brightly.

"Yeah, now you've taken out a member of the Triad each. True we did it first but still." Patamon said happily.

"Don't you have to split the kill for Pukumon though?" Wizardmon asked curiously, but Patamon shook his head.

"Nah. He can have it. If the gate hadn't been there, Pukumon would have been destroyed anyway, just a little longer. Besides, I took him down last time." He reasoned with a smile.

"Do you reckon this will make Hawong do what you want?" Mummymon asked Joe, who frowned.

"I daresay you'll find it will." A voice from behind them came and they turned to see the Prime Minister, who surveyed the damage, rolled his eyes and came over.

"Prime Minister?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"Well. The mess is less considerable than it usually is, the only ones you will really have annoyed are the bus corporation and they're a nuisance anyway. Most of the rest of the damage is superficial. You also took down a good few of the enemy Digimon, and even better, you took down two of their commanders. Well done I say. We have an accord." Hawong said, shaking hands with Joe.

"Really?" TK asked in surprise.

"Yes really. Well done all of you. Most impressive. We have a deal. You will mainly act as defence. And keep up the good work." He said, giving them a curt nod then heading back to his car.

"Wow. He did honour the deal. I'm impressed." TK said.

"You know, I think we're beginning to grow on him." Mimi mused.

"Mimi! Can we go! I want to see the look on Tai's face when we call and tell him we just halved the bad guys without him." Palmon urged with a grin.

"I suppose so. So what next?" Mimi asked.

Kari grinned as TK took her waist.

"We go and tell everyone else. We could use the morale boost, and Kari will want to brag. And then tomorrow, then we can worry about the war." TK said with relief, and they headed for home.

**Hello again!**

**You know its amazing what you can get done when you havent got Facebook or Youtube to distract you, hence the update! But I do intend to try to update this more often, but I'm currently working on making my chapters smaller, so hopefully that will mean more frequent updates so I dont get bored half way through :P**

**Anyway, war has been declared. What will this mean for the Digidestined? Why do the evil Digimon want a war? All will be revealed in the fullness of time! However, it hasnt been a good day for the bad guys has it? Two Triad members dead. But LadyDevimon and Daemon are still out there, the war is about to kick off, and there's Digimon working for masters other than who is attacking at the moment, so just what is going on?**

**And what's more, rumours of a potential split in the Digidestined. Things are going to start to deteriroate rather rapidly from now on I'm afraid as we get closer to the arrival of the Ultimate Evil. However, next time we have the arrival of new Super levels and a reconciliation to look forward to. So until then, which will hopefully be soon, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Six

Sacriconciliation

"The Digidestined have proved their abilities. As such, I have agreed that they will remain in Japan as a defensive force only, they will fight to defend our country, but they will not be part of any attacks on foreign soil. The reasons for this are many, but most importantly of all the last thing we need is for an evil Digimon to attack when they aren't actually in the country. Also, while it may seem like they are responsible, the cause of this war is down only to Daemon, who they assure me they will have defeated soon. As such, I must ask the people to remain vigilant, and not to allow themselves to be tempered by emotion, the children have a job to do just as much as the rest of us, so please do not take your anger out on them, they are here with a job to do, and while we may now be at war, law and order are still in place, and vigilante justice will be dealt with most harshly." Hawong said, as his speech was broadcast across the country.

"It hasn't really started yet, but it will. At least he's told them to back off and leave us in peace. You guys any closer?" TK asked, looking worriedly at his brother, who was just looking pleased to see him.

"We're about a mile away from Great Canyon, then we can see if Cannondramon's dug anything up. Are you sure Hawong won't go back on his word?" Tai asked, and Kari nodded.

"For now anyway, but, unless we deal with Daemon soon there's no guarantees that he won't turn on us. We need to bring him down Tai." She said, and he nodded.

"And we will sweetie, just as soon as we get back. You heard anything about LadyDevimon since you kicked her ass?" Tai asked, the good natured ribbing the others had given him for not having faith in them ringing in his ears.

"No, we reckon she's sulking somewhere, she'll be back soon enough." Gatomon said in distaste.

"So what, you reckon she's gone to ground for the time being?" Rana asked, and Joe nodded.

"Seems to. But everything else is just as busy, the army, airforce and navy are getting ready for war." He said worriedly, and Kari rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, and we still have to worry about our exams." She said in annoyance, and the others groaned, with everything else that was going on they had completely forgotten about the exams.

"Great, as if we don't have enough problems. Have the Chinese done anything yet?" Sora asked, and TK shook his head.

"Neither side has done much other than send out recon drones and sound out support." He said happily, but his brother looked far from convinced.

"Don't take that as a good thing, it's the calm before the storm. They'll be coming soon enough." He said worriedly, and TK shot his brother a look, slightly touched and slightly admonishing of the worry in his voice.

"We need to get a move on, otherwise this was will kick off and the lot of us will be in loads of different places at once, and that frankly isn't an option. Where's Izzy?" Tai asked, and Mimi sighed.

"He's apparently on another never ending quest for answers, he's away to have it out with the Sovereigns. We've tried calling him but he hasn't responded yet, as far as we know he doesn't even know we're at war." Mimi said sadly.

"Great. We'll try and contact him from here. Be careful." Sora said, and they nodded.

"You too. And Tai, hurry home." Kari pleaded and Tai smiled slightly.

"We will. Keep an eye on her for me TK?" he asked, and TK grinned.

"Obviously."

"And Kari?" Matt asked, and she looked at him.

"Keep an eye on him too." He asked, and she smiled before shutting down the laptop, leaving the four to head to Grand Canyon, feeling increasingly worried.

XX

TK and Kari had just finished going over their notes for history when it sounded. A loud, blaring alarm that rang across the entire city, accompanied by screams and the sound of thousands of people making their way to the shelters.

The war had officially begun.

"It's started." Kari whispered in worry, as she looked out of the window and saw planes heading into the air to fend off the attack that was about to come.

"Honey..." TK said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder, as Patamon and Gatomon came into the living room, looking scared.

"We need to fight don't we?" Patamon asked nervously, and TK nodded.

"Well, we do. You guys don't have to, this isn't your war." He said, and Gatomon shook her head adamantly.

"You keep fighting our wars, only fair we fight yours. What do we do?" she asked, and Kari bit her lip.

"I don't know." She whispered, watching as Miko darted under the couch to try and hide from the noise.

"Come on." TK said tersely, taking her hand, and with that the four of them left the apartment.

Outside, people were screaming and running to the shelters or to the lower levels of buildings. Police cars were blazing up the streets, planes were flying through the air, and it became clear were the threat was coming from. There was a large black cloud heading towards the city, and there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they must be Chinese planes. The war had begun.

Joe and Mimi then appeared from nowhere beside them, and Kari looked at them, worriedly.

"We were never meant to fight a war, not like this. What do we do?" she asked, and Joe shrugged.

"We make good on our promises." He said sadly.

Mimi shook her head.

"We were never meant to kill humans. Killing evil Digimon who will kill us all and take over the world anyway is a different matter. But innocents could get hurt, our Digimon could hurt fighting a war that should never have been started in the first place." She moaned, and Palmon looked up at her sadly.

"We don't mind Mimi, you fight our battles for us, you guys didn't need to save our world, and you did anyway. Let us help save yours." She said, though she was just as scared and nervous as Mimi was.

This was new territory for them. How could they defend Japan in a war without killing anyone? What if they became the very things they were meant to be destroying?

"What do we do?" Kari asked softly, and TK took her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead before leaning his own against it.

"We trust in ourselves, and in the Digimon. We've managed all these years without killing everyone who got in our way, look at BlackWarGreymon, we didn't kill him and now he's sort of on our side. So, we just try to hurt as few people as possible." He said, and Patamon looked at him worriedly.

"Won't that put you guys in more danger?" he asked, and TK looked at him nervously.

"I don't know, I've never fought a war before. Just stay together and hope for the best." He said, and then Joe nodded.

"He's right. If we fight surgically, we can maximise damage but minimise cost. And considering Hawong wants us to make less mess I'm kind of hoping he'll go for it. Go as low as we can, unless we're really outnumbered, and hope for the best." He said, and the Digimon nodded grimly.

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Joe looked at them worriedly, seeing the planes getting closer, and hating himself, he climbed up onto Ikkakumon after kissing Mimi on the cheek. TK and Kari kissed each other gently then got onto their own Digimon, while Lillymon flew up into the air, leaving Mimi standing in the street as army trucks zoomed past, missile batteries mounted on the back of them.

"God help us all." She said sadly as the sounds of gunfire started to reach her.

Up in the air, the battle had truly begun. The Japanese planes were flying hard and fast at the Chinese fighters, but their side was up to the challenge. Lethal bullets were criss-crossing all over their airspace, as other Chinese planes broke off and started dropping bombs on the city with a sinister whistle. Fires were erupting in all the places the bombs landed, destroyed planes were hurtling down to crash into buildings, pilots were evacuating their planes as they were destroyed from under them. Missiles were being shot up from the ground, forcing the Chinese forces to back off as they tried to avoid the missiles that could easily destroy them

Up in the air, the noise was deafening as planes roared past, their guns and missiles pounding as the two airforces clashed with one another. And TK, Kari and Lillymon were all in the middle of the fight, earning surprised looks from the Chinese fighters and slightly exasperated looks from the Japanese.

"All we're doing is getting in the way!" Kari yelled, but she wasn't sure Nefertimon had heard her.

Lillymon yelped as a missile blew right past her. This was new. She had never thought she would be forced to attack a human being before, but then she had never thought she would get involved in a war in the human world either. This was so different from what she was used to, where all humans who weren't hers were the enemy.

A plane blew apart, scattering burning debris onto the city as another Chinese plane descended, ripping apart the streets below, and Lillymon saw that he was headed to where Mimi was nervously watching the battle.

She had no choice.

And that was what this war was about, forcing them into a situation in which they would have no choice but to fight Japan's enemies. She was only thankful they weren't being sent to China to attack the enemy there.

God forgive her.

"Flower Cannon!" she cried, firing a blast right into the tail of the plane that was getting too close to Mimi's location.

The plane rocked with the impact, the end of the craft being blown off and trailing smoke. Lillymon pursed her lips, and was relieved to see the pilot use his ejector seat to escape the doomed craft, but she winced as the plane ploughed into the earth, but at last Mimi would be safe.

Lillymon sighed sadly. It had worked, she had attacked the enemy and had taken it down, without hurting anyone. She only hoped all of them would happen in the same way.

Pegasusmon saw as Lillymon took down the enemy plane, and he realised that if they were to survive, if they were to keep their promises, and if they were to protect TK and Kari, then they had to fight. They didn't have a choice anymore. And as he and Nefertimon were continually ducking and weaving through the lethal streams of bullets, he and she would have to do something soon, or there was going to be a very good chance either TK or Kari would be hurt by the flying bullets.

Whinnying in annoyance, he flipped backwards just as a missile blasted through where he had been just before. This was deadly serious, and if they weren't careful, they would lose TK and Kari. TK was lying low, wincing as the planes flew overhead, but that wouldn't save him if someone got lucky.

The kids had fought the Digimon's wars for them. Now they had to fight the kids war for them.

"Equus Beam!" he cried in resignation.

The blue beam blasted a hole right through a passing plane, and the pilot ejected in alarm as his plane hurtled into the bay. Getting the idea, Nefertimon hissed in annoyance, which quickly turned to anger as a missile flew right over Kari's head, making her yelp. Nefertimon flapped her wings and aimed at an oncoming plane.

"Rosetta Stone!"

The tablet broke off one of the wings, sending the plane spiralling down and the two flying Digimon broke off, falling back slightly as the Japanese forces, which by and large had kept the enemy stuck in the bay, pushed back. Down on the ground, Ikkakumon was firing torpedoes up at the planes, shooting the ends or wings off of the attacking planes, stopping their bombing runs.

Out in the bay, the defence fleet had marshalled to where a Chinese aircraft carrier was sending long range missiles into the shore. But, faced with three cruisers, the ship was hastily beginning to retreat, further allowing the defenders to push their advantage. The bombing planes, over half of them having been brought down, were now breaking off and heading back to the carrier, and their fighter escorts were now flying away from the Japanese planes, who didn't seem to be following for some reason.

The Digimon had no such qualms.

"If we let so many escape, they'll only keep coming back. Those bombers are dangerous enough." Nefertimon said, and Kari looked at her in surprise.

"Nefertimon, they're retreating, we don't need to do anything." She said, but her partner shook her head.

"No Kari, we're stopping as many as we can. Coming Pegasusmon?" she asked, jetting forward, with Pegasusmon right behind her.

"What are they doing?" Lillymon asked in surprise.

"Golden Noose!" the two cried, flying in a massive circle right around several bombers.

The Chinese planes didn't know what hit them, as suddenly they were all rocked as they slammed into one another, their engines spluttering out as their planes came to a shuddering halt, dangling from the two Digimon, who were struggling to stay airborne. The noose had wrapped around their tails and had pulled tight, dropping them downwards, and now they were stuck.

"What the, are you guys crazy? They were retreating!" TK shouted, as the Digimon, groaning as they did so, flapped down to the water and gently laid their captives into the waves, earning them a wave from the crews of the destroyers protecting the bay.

"So? This lot are out to kill you TK." Pegasusmon said irritably, watching as the bewildered Chinese pilots looked up at them resentfully as they were surrounded by Japanese boats.

"Hey, if it means we don't have to kill anyone, suits me." Kari said softly, relieved she could hear noises again, watching as the aircraft carrier, currently being peppered by fire from their cruisers, made its escape, damaged and sooty planes landing on it as it did so.

"What now?" Nefertimon asked as they headed back to land.

"I don't know. We find Mimi and make sure she's alright, then go and see Hawong I expect." TK said miserably.

War, here in Japan. It was bad enough fighting Digimon on a frequent basis, and now they were actually at war. And they had just fought in their first battle. True, they hadn't killed anyone, so far as they knew and to them that was a plus. But it was clear that this war was not going to end soon. And now, they had established for themselves a dangerous precedent. They had fought in a battle, with hopefully minimal casualties. But the longer, harder and dirtier this war got, how could they keep up with that? How could they fight something like a war, be the pawns of a government playing at politics, and not lose themselves, what they were, what they were about, in the process?

And, TK mused as they flew back to a scolding Lillymon, how much time would it be before the Digimon were hurt or turned into something they weren't by their war?

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had pursued a fleeing enemy, and while it would probably please Hawong, he couldn't help but feel a small shiver of fear at what, if pushed right, they all might become. He shivered.

He wanted his big brother. Matt would know what to do. He hoped.

"Matt..." TK moaned softly as they headed in to land.

XX

"Prime Minister, I really must protest! All they did was get in the way!" the pilot who had been commanding the battle protested.

"Commander, calm yourself. I am aware that the Digidestined did not kill any of the pilots, but by all accounts, they did what was expected of them, they defended Japan. They took down enemy planes and bombers, and when that was done, they helped with the wounded and to clear away the debris." Hawong said, who would have thought he would be the one to defend the Digidestined?

"And son, they did technically bring down more than we did. The Chinese are going to be rather short of bombers for the next little while thanks to them." The commander of the air force, Marshal Kuji said.

"If I may?" Margaret asked, and Hawong gestured for her to continue.

"In their defence, it was the first time that they have ever done something like this. Usually their job is to stop evil Digimon, and that's it. They've never had to fight a war like this before. And regardless, they went up there, they fought, they defended the country, like we asked of them, with no protection, no idea what they were doing. Yes, they got in the way, but that is partly our fault. There are only four of them here, the rest of their team isn't here, they're all off doing their own things. We didn't train them, didn't tell them what to do, we didn't even give them radios to talk to our forces, they had no idea what they were doing and they still did the job they were asked to do." She said, and Hawong nodded.

"Exactly. Once the threat from Daemon is over, all sixteen of them, more than enough for a squadron, will be here. They will have enough power to defend the city on land, sea and air, and they will be coordinated and be able to communicate with our forces. This was their first time up commander, and despite the fact that they didn't kill anyone, that aside they did rather well." Hawong said, hardly believing he was the one standing up for them.

"But sir, their refusal to kill..." the commander said, and Hawong nodded.

"Could be a problem, but they managed it fine this time, and with better coordination and their entire group I don't see why they can't do their conscientious objector bit while fighting. Next time they will be better prepared, and be able to communicate with you commander, and all in all, it was a successful first engagement all told, and let's hope it remains that way. Dismissed." Hawong said, and the commander sent him a resentful look before he left.

"They could be quite useful, send them to Beijing..." the general said, but Hawong shook his head.

"No General Pei, I made a deal and I will honour it as long as they do. And besides, to me they are just as useful on the home front, they can fight on land, in the air, and in the sea." He said, and Admiral Wang nodded.

"Yes, and it would have been more useful if they had attacked the aircraft carrier rather than fending off the planes." He said darkly, and the deputy prime minister, one George Kanalaka, stepped forward from the shadows.

"And as we said, this was their first battle, and they didn't even know the carrier was there. They will improve admiral." He assured him, and with that, the three chiefs of staff saluted and left.

"I still say they shouldn't be fighting this war, they have their own battles to fight." Kanalaka said irritably.

Hawong glared at his deputy.

"Don't start George. The boy came to me and made the deal, its not ideal, nothing about this is, but they'll need to live with it just like we do." He said, sitting down angrily.

"Ah...but some of us will live with it better than others." Kanalaka said, and strolled out before Hawong could stop him.

Hawong sat back in his chair. His deputy was going to be a nuisance, that much was clear. He would deal with him later.

So, the Digidestined had done their part, it wasn't quite what Devimon had wanted, but he would cope with it, it still suited him, they were distracted. And Hawong did have to admit, the damage was a lot less than it ought to have been due to their help.

Snorting at the irony of the situation, he prepared to call India to try and get their support for Japan before China got to them first.

XX

The news that the Digidestined were defending Japan spread through the east like wild fire. Seeing that as long as the Digidestined and their partners were defending Japan there would be little chance of them succeeding, China immediatelty sought out allies to help break the lines of Japan. And now, the war was truly beginning to heat up. North Korea, proclaiming itself China's natural ally, offered troops to help fight the war, and once North Korea sent in troops, the rest of the region began to either pledge their forces or rushed to declare neutrality.

China, North Korea, Pakistan and Malaysia were all currently forming on one side, and while Malaysia claimed it was only an economic supporter in the war, it was clear that the battle lines were being drawn. On the other side, Hawong had been busy, and India, South Korea, Thailand and Sri Lanka were all rallying around Japan, coming to their aid as the war began to spiral out of control just days after it had started. Bound by ancient alliances, by feuds, long dormant desires to get even, the various countries began to arm their forces.

As the east devolved into war, with the lines being drawn up and the war between China and Japan looking as though it was soon going to expand to take in the entire east, the various other countries of the world were reacting in their own way.

Britain, America and the vast majority of the EU were rallying to Japan's cause, pledging their support and their aid in the war effort, citing the Chinese as the aggressors as they were attacking Japan with only Digimon provocation rather than any actual provocation. However, Russia, the Middle East, and South America were coming down on the side of the Chinese, claiming the Digimon were a Japanese weapon and the entire thing has been an elaborate plot in order to provoke a full out war.

At the heart of the conflict remained China and Japan, but with Russia all but declaring its support for China, and America doing the same for Japan, it looked as though the entire thing could easily spread and draw nations across the world into armed conflict. To be on the safe side, countries as far apart as Iceland, Peru and South Africa were preparing forces, and with so many countries on the edge due to their nervousness about two of the most advanced powers in the world going to war, the situation was growing more volatile by the hour, and the fear of war was spreading.

Newspapers across the world, which had just the day before been announcing '**Japan and China at War**' and '**War Declared by China on Japan**', were now all echoing much the same thing, a single question that was striking fear into the hearts of people everywhere, three little words followed by a question mark.

And this volatile climate of fear, paranoia and panic was exactly what the Ultimate Evil wanted. Its plans were finally now moving apace, and nothing could stop it now as it started to move ever closer to its goal.

War was joined, and soon now would consume the world.

All would play into the hands of the Ultimate Evil. War was exactly what it wanted.

And not just any war. It wanted the war being mentioned in the newspapers and websites of the world, those three simple words. And it would stop at nothing until it achieved it.

World War Three.

XX

The four of them had finally reached Great Canyon, a cloud of worry above the four of them. Back home, war had been joined, and while, for now, it was just between China and Japan, the potential for expansion was incredibly great. International problems had been mounting, America's president was alienating much of the rest of the world, the European economy was in crisis, various states were rebelling against their government in Africa, the entire situation was incredibly volatile. And now that war had begun between two countries, and with Daemon making a nuisance of himself and exacerbating things, the possibility that the war could spread was all too real.

And of course, they still had to try and pass their exams, and on top of that find the other Relics while avoiding being killed by agents of the Ultimate Evil.

Yeah, life was a riot when you were a member of the Eighteen.

"Cannondramon?" Rana called, and then burst out laughing, as she saw the predicament the ancient dinosaur had gotten herself into.

She had clearly found something that had attracted her attention halfway up the cliff face, however, she had misjudged the size of the gap and her head was now stuck inside the building.

"Oh dear, she isn't going to be happy about that." Tsukimon giggled, as Cannondramon stomped her feet impatiently.

"Yes, my situation is very amusing. Now, if you're quite through, kindly get me out!" came the muffled cry from inside.

With the lot of them chortling, they eventually managed to figure out how to get her head out of the temple, and with a bit of help from Devidramon, Cannondramon was soon free, and looking ever so slightly put out.

"Those damn ancients, practicality is always the last thing on their mind when they build anything." She grumbled, as Koromon laughed.

"Maybe they didn't think you'd stick your head all the way in, most of them probably have small heads." He taunted, and she glowered down at him.

"Just because your entire body currently consists of a head, don't get smart with me you overpowered pipsqueak." She growled, and Koromon wisely went quiet.

"Did you find anything?" Sora asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, I think I knackered the traps when I got stuck as well. And there is a Relic there, I think it's yours actually Sora dear." She said kindly, settling down for a rest.

"Well that's something." Rana said, and Cannondramon looked at them all curiously.

"Why the long faces?" she asked curiously, and Tsunomon looked up at her sadly.

"Their world is currently at war. Daemon has goaded the Chinese into declaring war against their home and now TK, Kari, Mimi and Joe are there fighting a war that they aren't ready to fight."

"War? Why would Daemon goad anyone in their world into declaring war, what does he stand to gain?" she asked in confusion, and Tai shrugged.

"We don't know, we're hoping that if we destroy him, we might be able to calm things down, but I have a bad feeling about this." Tai said, and she looked worriedly to the north.

"And things are getting worse here, the darkness is growing, spreading, getting bigger. The Ultimate Evil is moving slowly, but it is on the move." She said worriedly.

Biyomon looked to the north, to where, far away the Dark Area was, where the true mouth of the Dark Whirlpool was. A dark and barren area, desolate and cols, blocked off from the rest of the digital world by the wall of fire. While small maws of the whirlpool opened and closed throughout the digital world, the centre of it, the progenitor, was based there, apparently right in the heart where the most evil of all Digimon lived. It was far to the north, but rumour had it the darkness was spreading beyond the wall of fire, and everything around it, and the darkness stemming from the area was beginning to get closer and closer to the inhabited area of the dark lands. Word also had it that Digimon naturally drawn to evil, such as Bakemon, were heading north.

"How much worse?" Rana asked worriedly, and Cannondramon frowned.

"I do not know my dear, but I do know the darkness is spreading, and soon it will be too powerful to control." She said worriedly.

"Ahoy there!" came a voice from the top of the canyon and they looked up to see Baihumon plodding towards them.

"Now behave." Rana whispered and Tai glared at her while the other two grinned. In the meantime, Baihumon had leapt down from the top and landed with a deft thud beside them all, then sat down tiredly beside Cannondramon.

"It's stressful this finding Relics lark." He said, and she scowled.

"No need to tell me, I got myself stuck in the blasted temple entrance. Stupid thing." She grumbled, and Baihumon worked his face to hide the fact that he was trying not to laugh.

"Do you know Izzy is going to talk to you lot?" Matt asked, and Baihumon shook his head.

"No I didn't. But Azulongmon has been calling, he's getting rather paranoid in his old age." He said musingly.

"Not to mention grumpy." Biyomon said tartly, and Baihumon's face flickered before he put his mask back in place.

"Truth be told, tensions are high. You lot arent exactly the beacons of calm we're used to nowadays." Cannondramon said wisely, and Rana scowled as she sat down on a rock.

"That's because we don't really know what's going on though. Your stuff, like the Ultimate Evil getting stronger and crap like that, we can basically understand, we don't get all of it but we do get most of it. Back home, we're stuck in a world of politics none of us understand, war's been declared, Daemon's involved in it all somehow...we just don't get it." She lamented.

"Don't worry Rana, Davis and the others will have Daemon run to ground soon, we stop him, maybe this mess will fix itself." Tsukimon assured her, but she didn't look convinced.

Baihumon nodded.

"Indeed. The situation is getting quite out of hand, the Ultimate Evil is gaining in strength here, and powerful forces are gaining in strength back at your home as well. Events are well and truly on the move. The war has begun." He said, and Sora looked up at him.

"But according to you lot, we were fighting this war as soon as we became Digidestined." She said, and Cannondramon shrugged.

"To tell you the truth Sora, we don't know. We think they were all part of a larger war, but they were sort of proxy wars, tests if you will, to see what you were made of." She said.

"And with every threat you have faced, the odds have gotten greater, the threat greater and your power has also gotten greater. You have become steadily more powerful." Baihumon said, and Tai looked at him curiously.

"Is that what Piximon was talking about when we first fought the Dark Masters? That one day no one will be able to stand against us?" he asked, and Baihumon nodded.

"We believe that your powers will continue to increase, and in the final battle, the fate of all worlds will be decided. But I fear that point is rather a long way off. I must say though Tai, you seem a lot more cheerful than in our last encounter." He said cheerfully, and Tai scowled.

"You try working for Hawong and see how well you fare, and now war's been declared he's only going to get worse. Rana's right, we don't know what we're doing. We understand things here, what's going on, we even get your politics to an extent. Back home, it's a whole different story, and we're caught up in the middle of it." He lamented.

Cannondramon looked at him kindly.

"Don't sell yourselves short. You lot are anything but useless. You've always figured things out, you will this time too." She said proudly, and Tai smiled.

"Thanks Cannondramon."

"I just hope we do it soon. I just wish we knew what Daemon was up to, even that would make us feel a bit better." Tsunomon grumbled.

"It would make us feel better too. Consider, he had to get out of the Dark Ocean before you lot purged it, probably before Kari was taken there and confronted Dragomon. So, how did he get out, and more to the point, where did he go, and what has he been up to since then?" Baihumon questioned, and they had to admit they were good questions.

"All we know is he's been making a mess of both worlds. The sooner we get rid of him the better." Biyomon said.

Cannondramon then turned to look at Baihumon.

"You said you had been ahrd at work looking for Relics, did you find any?" she asked, and Baihumon started.

"Oh I forgot, here." He said, hooking two Relics with his claws and giving them to Sora.

"They belong to Ken and Yolei." She stated as she looked at the symbols inscribed upon them.

Matt snorted.

"Great, our resident warring lovebirds." He said, and Baihumon looked at him curiously.

"Warring? But I thought, to put it bluntly, they wanted in each others pants?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, they did, but something happened." Tsunomon said sadly.

"A few months ago, they started being really cold and horrible to each other, neither of them have gotten on with the other for ages. Something happened, but none of us know what." Koromon grumbled, the need to know what had happened and not knowing driving them all crazy.

"Be careful. This is a dangerous time for you all, even their disunity might affect the entire group." Cannondramon warned.

"I've told them to sort it, but they don't listen to me. And Koromon's right, we don't even know why they fell out in the first place so we can't even help." Tai said, and Baihumon frowned.

"Strange. Hmm...I've got it! There's another woman." He said excitedly, and Sora looked at him sceptically.

"We did think that at first, but we still figure the two of them fancy each other rotten, so we're not so sure."

"You watch too many soap operas." Cannondramon said reprovingly, and Baihumon gave her a dirty look.

"I don't watch that silly dancing show you watch." He said, and she sniffed reprovingly.

"I like my dancing show." She said haughtily.

Biyomon looked at the Relics in Sora's hand, and then smiled.

"Sora, we might be able to stop Daemon!" she said excitedly.

"How do you figure?" Rana asked.

"Koromon and Tsunomon can digivolve to their super forms now, and this will give Wormmon and Hawkmon the power to do it too. Between four Super forms, and four Mega forms, we ought to be able to defeat him." She said happily, and Sora had to admit, it was a good plan.

"She might be on to something. Alright, if we're going to try this, we're going to have to try and find out where Daemon and the others are, so we can ambush him. Can you get us there?" Tai asked, and Baihumon nodded.

"Indeed, but I would need to go back to Mt Infinity so I can align the gates, it'll only take you home otherwise and that would be pointless." He said, getting to his feet.

"Well, if you're doing that and need to go and talk to Izzy, I will head to Misty Trees, see if I can't try and find any more signs of the Relics. Stay safe, all of you." Cannondramon said fondly, nuzzling them gently before getting to her own feet.

"This might work, we can ambush Daemon when he least expects it. Alright guys, let's go, and see if we can't even the odds on us a little, and maybe stop this war before it really starts. Thanks guys." Tai said, clapping Cannondramon's snout.

"The last we knew he was en route to Mexico." Matt told Baihumon, who nodded.

"Very well, I can cope with that. If you make for the old pirate base at the bottom of the gang, I should be able to hook it up to allow you to go through and ambush him. Best of luck, we could all do with some good news." He said, before plodding off, as did Cannondramon.

"Are you sure we can do this Tai?" Koromon asked nervously, and Tai grinned.

"Course we can partner, we've taken everything else they've thrown at us, Daemon is just a new brand of evil, we'll take care of him too." He said confidently.

"Tai..." Matt said worriedly, but his friend ignored him, and led the way further down the chasm.

Rana smiled at his enthusiasm and followed, leaving Matt and Sora to exchange slightly worried looks before following suit.

XX

"No one has officially declared war yet, but I fear it is only a matter of time. Using you has managed to bite us in the behind." Hawong said grimly as the four Digidestined still in Japan reported to him.

Suppressing a small bit of savage pleasure, Kari looked at him curiously.

"Because now they'll reckon if they can get rid of us, they'll be able to win. They'll also think we'll present too great a threat, and will try and take us out." She said, and Hawong nodded.

"You're quite right. However, I don't think you need to be afraid of assassins, the mystique of your Digimon ought to protect you, and even if they use their own Digidestined, they'll know full well they'll be no match for you. No, I think you should be safe. The problem is, your presence in the war could widen the confrontation. The local countries are alarmed by what happened with China and created this war in the first place. All they need is some spark, some sign that they won't be safe from Daemon, or as they believe, us, and we will indeed be facing a full fledged war." He said darkly.

"Is that likely?" Joe asked, and Hawong frowned.

"Possibly. The other countries are antsy enough as it is, the west isn't helping, pledging support and condemning others, and it's already risking widening the confrontation. They're widening the battle lines and making people think it's worse than it is, as they usually do and people are looking more to them to find out what's going on rather than the ones who actually matter. All it needs now is one tiny little spark, and the entire thing is going to explode in our faces." He said with a scowl as he sat down.

"How aren't the west helping?" TK asked, and Hawong shook his head.

"Same way as usual, making a bloody nuisance of themselves, assuming they know everything and as a result spreading misinformation which is only feeding the paranoia. They also keep telling countries Daemon is nearby, and they of course react rather foolishly and cause a panic." He said in disdain, and Mimi looked confused.

"How, don't they just send out their own Digidestined?" she asked, and Hawong shook his head.

"No. Actually, in the world we are relatively unique. Most countries don't even know who their Digidestined are, you lot, by virtue of the fact that you're the best known and the most powerful, and the mess you make, means we know all about you. Other countries don't know nearly as much, or else they don't trust their Digidestined, or else their Digidestined are hiding since the news got out of the death of the Chinese lad. So, rather than trying to find them and hence doing something relatively clever to try and stop Daemon, instead they're rallying planes and missile emplacements, and there was even talk of nuclear submarines taking aim at him." Hawong explained, and the four kids shuddered, remembering Diaboromon's last attempt to wipe them out.

"So the countries near them wonder if they actually are trying to stop Daemon or if they're trying something else?" TK asked, and Hawong nodded.

"Basically, yes. All the countries are on edge, the Middle East is poised to blow up into violence, Europe is the most tense its been since the end of the Cold War, America is very nervous of Russia and is worried about South America, many countries in South America we think are gearing for war as it is, and with Daemon running around making everyone frightened, they're basically all waiting for someone, something, or him, to make a move that will kick the entire thing off." He said darkly.

The four of them were quiet, and then Kari looked nervously at him.

"Are we sitting on World War Three, like the papers say?" she asked, and Hawong pursed his lips, then sighed and gave them a look, a look that for the first time actually made him seem human, and not an angry disdainful boss, but a fellow human facing the prospect of a major conflict.

"I don't know." He said simply, though even his eyes were clouded.

"What about us?" Joe asked, and Hawong nodded.

"All in all, you did rather well, loathe though I am to admit it. The problems you encountered were a lack of poor planning more than anything else. You did well, the damage might have been a lot worse if not for you lot. There was substantial damage, but no casualties, people got to the shelters, we lost very few of our planes, and your own actions prevented the deaths of many more. Next time, you will be better prepared, have equipment, armour, communications and the entire thing will be a lot easier. But as a first mission, it was as good as such a thing can be." He said mildly, and they collectively relaxed a little.

"You should know, Tai contacted us. Him and the others are going to try and meet up with Davis to try and ambush Daemon." Kari said, and Hawong nodded.

"Good, that's good. But even is Daemon is defeated, it might not make much difference, I fear the avalanche is just beginning. Any sign of LadyDevimon?" he asked, and they shook their heads.

"None, we think she's still sulking, but as soon as she moves, we'll be ready for her." Joe assured him as the four of them left, for a change, without a rebuke.

Hawong sat back in his chair. This had never been meant to go like this, or get out of hand so quickly. And there was never meant to be a Digimon invasion at the same time as the war was being precipitated.

And now, he was facing the very real prospect of World War Three.

And, he thought with a shudder, knowing Daemon, Devimon and LadyDevimon, they would make certain it would come about, but for what reasons, he didn't know.

XX

The four of them had made it to the old bandit base in the centre of Great Canyon, but while Tai was confident of their chances of success of ambushing Daemon, and Rana was going along with him, Matt and Sora weren't quite so sure. It wasn't that they wanted to be downers, but ever since MaloMyotismon had been defeated, their enemies had been getting steadily stronger. Fair enough, Dragomon had nearly been able to destroy them because they hadn't had access to their most powerful forms when they had fought him, but ever since then, each successive enemy had gotten more powerful. The Covenant had done what they had thought impossible, had ripped apart the team and had nearly destroyed them all in the process, and that was with them achieving their Mega forms. The Triad had also nearly killed TK and Kari and had guessed their every move and had nearly trapped them all and only Patamon and Gatomon mega digivolving had saved them all from death. And considering it was his antics that had gotten them in this mess, Diaboromon's last attempt to kill them had nearly destroyed the world, much less them. Each enemy was getting stronger and more ambitious, and considering the kids last encounter with Daemon had only ended in a partial victory because they had put him elsewhere, they weren't quite so sure Tai's confidence in Biyomon's plan was justified.

"Are you alright Matt?" Tsunomon asked worriedly, and Matt frowned.

"I don't know. I'm worried. Daemon is the strongest bad guy we've ever faced, and Tai thinks we can take him down easily." He said worriedly.

Sora nodded grimly.

"I know. And what's worse we don't know what he's up to, it seems like he is trying to provoke a war but I cant figure out why." She said, and Biyomon looked at her brightly.

"Don't worry Sora, if we can take him out, it won't matter." She said, and then looked worriedly at where Tai and Rana had come to a stop, peering into the next room.

"What is it Rana?" Tsukimon asked from her head, and she frowned.

"Someone is moving around in there." She said worriedly, and Matt went up beside Tai and tried to squint in the room. He couldn't see anything, but he could definitely hear something, and it was making him uneasy, no one was meant to be here, it was meant to be abandoned.

"Should we?" Koromon asked, and Tai nodded and he and Tsunomon leapt from their partner's arms to the floor.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"I thought this place was meant to be abandoned." Gabumon said worriedly, and Agumon nodded.

"It's meant to be ever since the Ogremon bandits were gotten rid of centuries ago. So who do you suppose is in there?" he asked, and Tsukimon scowled.

"Well we won't find out standing out here, let's find out." He said, and flew into the room.

"Tsukimon!" Rana hissed and the others followed him in to be met by a Digimon, about the size of WarGreymon, and dressed in a green wolf skin with a bone handled sword in hand.

"Merukimon!" Tsukimon exclaimed in surprise, and the Mega level sneered.

"LadyDevimon warned me you lot were sniffing around. Well if you don't mind, I have to go." He said hastily, and Tai looked at him curiously as Tsukimon and Biyomon blocked the elevator and the other two blocked the door they had come in through.

"Really? Why?" he asked, wondering why the Digimon wasn't just attacking like they usually did.

Merukimon snarled.

"Get out of my way boy." He demanded, pointing his sword at Tai, and as he did so, the light glinted off of something on his belt, which made Rana's heart stop.

He had a Relic on him.

"He's got a Relic!" she said in shock, and he gave a snort of amusement.

"You know, I was hoping to get away with this but now I'll just have to kill you all." He growled.

"Oh yeah? Get him Agumon!" Tai yelled.

Meurkimon gave a dark chuckle.

"Not so fast." He whispered.

"Agumon warp digivolve to...War," Merukimon drew his sword, "Grey," an instant later he was beside Tai's digivolving partner, "Mo-aaagh!" Agumon yelled as Merukimon swung his sword right into his digivolving form, resorting him back to Agumon.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to..."Me," Merukimon was already beside him, "tarrgh!" he cried as Merukimon hit him too.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled in panic as his partner fell to the ground.

"He's too fast for us, how is he doing that?" Sora demanded, and Merukimon turned, and they knew an instant later he would be right beside them. Tsukimon and Biyomon nodded to each other, and Tsukimon flew in front while Biyomon flapped into the room outside.

"Hey, where are you going? We need help in here!" Rana scolded.

"Tsukimon warp digivolve to...aargh!" he yelped as Merukimon brought his blade crashing into him as well throwing him into the wall.

However, his distraction had given Biyomon the chance she had needed, and before he could swing his sword and kill Sora, she was back.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

The massive fiery bird burst to life, her massive wings knocking down the walls and sending rubble hailing down on them.

"Phoenixmon, you're too big, you're going to flatten us all!" Agumon yelled in panic as Tai helped him back to his feet as rubble, light fixtures and metal plates fell around them.

"No pleasing you people is there? Crimson Flame!" she screeched, but Merukimon had already moved.

"Thousand Fist!" he yelled, and he was right beside her and suddenly she was screaming in pain as he punched her at a thousand times a second, forcing her back through the base, her massive form taking out all of the supporting walls as he blew her through each room, destroying each wall first, before crowning her with a final strike that knocked her onto her back, crashing through the front of the base.

Back inside, the kids and the remaining Digimon were trapped by the falling rubble. Matt looked desperately for Sora, and saw her crouching with an out cold Tsukimon and a frightened Rana as rocks, girders, metal plates, lights, rocks and vast quantities of junk fell all around them, threatening to flatten them.

"We need to get out of here now!" Matt cried to Tai, but before Tai could say anything he was blocked behind a large rock that just missed him.

Matt turned and looked to Gabumon who nodded.

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

The large wolf then knocked away the rubble, freeing Tai and Agumon and Matt helped them onto Garurmon's back.

"Howling Blaster!" he cried, destroying debris that was raining on the other two.

He then jumped across the room, Matt helping Sora up and Tai hoisting up Rana and Tsukimon. Garurumon then darted through the collapsing base, swearing as he did so as more rubble fell all around them threatening to kill them all, but the large wolf was equal to the challenge and he burst out of the base, to see Phoenixmon fly up into the air. Matt and the others got down, and Garurumon sprung at Merukimon who was glaring up at Phoenixmon.

"Howling Blaster!" he barked, catching the Mega in the back and crashing him into the wall of the canyon.

Merukimon then span angrily towards Garurumon.

"Super Charge!" he yelled, slamming into him and he shouldered Garurumon, sending him crashing into the pile of rubble that had once been the entrance to the base.

"Garurumon!" Matt cried running to his aid as the wolf stirred weakly.

"My turn!" Agumon cried.

"Try it." Merukimon snarled, but Phoenixmon then descended, her sharp claws ripping away at him, distracting him.

"Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!"

Merukimon snarled, and seemed to see that events were turning against him, now he had two Megas effectively cornering him. Time to even the odds.

"Spirit Enchantment!" he cried, flashing his sword into the air, and suddenly there were a dozen of him, and all of them were armed to the teeth.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Rana protested as Tsukimon stirred feebly in her arms.

"WarGreymon, can you find the real one?" Phoenixmon asked, flying up to a safe distance.

"No, we need MetalGarurumon!" he said, as the Merukimon moved.

"Thousand Barrage!" he howled, and WarGreymon roared in pain as several copies all slammed their fists into him, smashing apart WarGreymon's defences and crashing him into the wall.

"Matt!" Garurumon growled, leaping to his feet as another copy came at his partner, his Aztec sword cutting down for Matt.

"Matt!" Sora yelled in panic as the Merukimon slammed into Garurumon, sending the wolf crashing into Matt and sending them hurtling into the debris, causing more to fall on them.

"This guys good." Tai hissed, looking on in panic as Matt stirred feebly, and Garurumon reverted to Gabumon beside him, moaning weakly.

Sora looked up to her partner desperately. Matt and Gabumon were both down, and if any more rubble fell on them they might not get them out. They had to even the odds on this one.

"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon crowed, destroying several copies as Tsukimon woke up, flapping his wings weakly.

"Hey, you're sitting this one out." Rana said warningly, as a beaten up WarGreymon struggled back to his feet.

"Rana...look, the one in the centre." He said tiredly, and she looked, and sure enough his waist was glinting with the Relic. She quickly looked, and smirked.

Whatever his attack did, it didn't copy the Relics. They had him.

"WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, the one in the middle!" she yelled.

WarGreymon immediately flew into the air, and Phoenixmon flapped her wings, sending fiery bolts down to scatter the copies. Merukimon, the true copy, turned and grimaced at her, drawing his sword, but now they had him on the ropes.

"Terra Force!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

The two attacks blew apart the remaining copies as Merukimon launched himself at Rana, his sword swinging. Rana leapt past him, just missing him, her side hitting his, as Tsukimon bravely got into the air.

"Bad Message!" he said bravely, sending his small attack at him, but Merukimon only laughed, flicking the small Digimon into the canyon face.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled, but Merukimon darted right up to him, and slammed his sword right into WarGreymon's gut, resorting him to Agumon.

"He's still too fast for us!" Sora said worriedly as Tai rushed to help his partner.

"No he isn't. Well, he's fast, but he isn't clever." Rana said, and she looked at her in surprise.

"He's stomping us!" she said, and Rana grinned.

"At least he doesn't have the Relic. See what I stole from his pocket. Hey this is mine!" she said in surprise as she smugly held the Relic up.

Merukimon looked at her in shock, how had she picked his pocket so easily?

"No!" he barked, and Rana smirked at him.

"Time to finish this. Get him Phoenixmon!" Sora encouraged, and the massive fire bird swooped down.

"Crimson Flame!"

Merukimon gave a roar of annoyance and sprang upwards, his blade cutting through the fire. Phoenixmon squawked and broke off, but it was that which he wanted.

"Thousand Barrage!" he yelled, and his fists slammed into her, crashing her into the rubble and sending more spiralling down on top of her, turning her back to Biyomon and further trapping Matt and Gabumon.

"Biyomon! Matt!" Sora cried, running to them.

"Agumon, you got to get up, he's going to kill us if you don't!" Tai said, but his partner only groaned.

Merukimon was advancing slowly on Rana, who was backed up against the wall, and Tsukimon was still out cold.

"Give that to me you stupid little girl." He demanded, and she shook her head.

"Go to hell. You get this, you and your buddy Daemon make even more of a mess than you already have. I won't let you." She said stoutly, and Merukimon laughed.

"You seem to think you have power here. You don't. Your friends are out cold and of no use to you. There is nothing you can do to stop me taking it by force. I would just rather not degrade myself by killing you, so make it easier on all of us and give me the Relic!" he barked, and Rana glared up at him.

"I don't think so. I won't let Daemon win, or you. So, you want it, you'll have to pry it from my dead hand, because I'm not letting you get it! I won't let you win, I won't let you hurt any more people." She spat, and Merukimon snarled.

"Very well, as you wish it. You die!" he snarled.

"RANA!" Tsukimon wailed as he got slowly to his feet as Merukimon brought his sword down towards her.

And as he did so, the Relic, her crest and the digivice all glowed brilliantly, making Merukimon stumble as he was blinded by the light, a deep pink colour that flooded the cramped canyon.

"No, not now!" Merukimon yelled in alarm.

"Tsukimon super digivolve to...Teradramon!"

Teradramon was two times the size of Gigadramon. Half his body was lizardlike, a deep purple shade, but the top of his body was sheathed in dark blue armour. His wings were now six pointed blades emitting from his back, glinting in the sunlight. His two hands were covered in weapons. His left hand had several dangerous chains hanging from it, and ended in a massive cannon with hundreds of little barrels all around the centre of it. His right hand also had chains hanging from it, turning into a massive javelin like weapon, with a slightly blunt ending. His head was covered in dark blue armour too, with an l shaped horn erupting from either side of his head and also a small one protruding from his snout. His teeth were long and ragged, and his vivid green eyes were narrowed angrily.

**Teradramon: One of the most powerful weapons in the entire Digital world, this terror of technology and warfare is not one to be trifled with. Armed with a Tera Barrage attack, he is more than a match for most opponents, but his true attack is the Millennium Virus, which he usually ends with a Y2K Bullet.**

"Cool." Rana said, enjoying the sight of her long, coiled and all too dangerous partner.

"Daemon will not be happy!" Merukimon said and turned tail to try and run.

It was already far too late for that.

Teradramon gave a challenging roar and brought his left arm to bear. There was then a high pitched whine, and the hundreds of tiny barrels along the rim of his cannon lit up.

"Tera Barrage!" he growled.

Thousands of tiny but potent missiles then flew from the end of his cannon, catching Merukimon in the back. He gave a terrified painful scream as he was blown into the air, and Teradramon licked his fangs and shot into the air after him as his burning opponent spiralled to the top of the canyon. Merukimon, burning and screaming, tried to put on a burst of speed, but he was much too slow for Teradramon, who slammed him with his tail, sending him crashing back into the floor of the canyon.

"Millennium Virus!" he snarled, and a long thin needle emerged from the javelin and he sped down, punching the needle right through Merukimon's stomach.

Merukimon roared as tiny drones burst from his skin, electricity crackled all over his body, data was blowing apart, parts of him began to fall off and even his screaming was becoming reduced as he shivered and groaned, his body going pale, his power waning and his body sagging.

"Time to end this. Y2K Bullet!"

Teradramon placed his javelin into his cannon to power it up, there was a loud hum, the cannon glowed pure white, and a second later a massive black missile, marked with various nuclear and hazard signs blew out of it. The missile, painted with an evil face, shot right for Merukimon, who, immobilised by the virus, screamed at, and as the missile hit, there was a massive explosion that blew a massive shockwave outwards, splitting open the rockface and sending more rocks tumbling down into the canyon. There was then a flash of orange light as a massive fireball shot upwards, and a massive smoky mushroom cloud emerged where Merukimon had been standing. And with one flap of his wings, Teradramon dispelled the smoke and soot, showing a massive crater in the hole of the canyon, all trace of Merukimon having been obliterated.

"That's better." He said gruffly, while Rana whistled appreciatively and cheered.

Tai whistled in relief as Teradramon then swatted all of the debris off of the others, and Sora gently kissed Matt after she reached his side, who, by the fact that he was kissing back, would clearly be alright. Gabumon and Biyomon got up wearily, wincing as they did so, and looked up in shocked awe at Teradramon.

"You ok?" Sora asked Matt, and also looked at Biyomon, who nodded.

"I'll be alright, I couldn't manoeuvre properly down here, and he knew it. I'll be fine." She assured her partner, scowling at the crater that was once Merukimon.

"I'm ok." Matt assured her, kissing her cheek softly, wincing in pain as he did so, clutching his leg. She gave a patient smile and kissed him lovingly, and Matt wrapped his hands in her hair, and as he winced again, she leaned her forehead against his, and second later, her crest flashed pinkish red, and all of Matt's, Biyomon's and Gabumon's wounds were healed.

"Hey, that was pretty handy! Who needs Joe?" Sora asked brightly, and Matt laughed and kissed her properly, pulling her close as they did so.

"You ok buddy?" Tai asked, ignoring the scene beside them, and Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, kind of nice watching one of the new ones take over. You were awesome." He said in approval to Teradramon who growled in pleasure as Rana patted his snout proudly.

"He was more than awesome. He blew Merukimon off the map, and I've got my Relic now too!" she said brightly, and Tai arced his eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"And just how do you know how to pick someone's pocket?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry, I only ever took ten bucks from you at a time at most." She assured him, and the others laughed at the look of outrage on his face.

"How did he find the Relic down here?" Gabumon asked, indicating the ruins of the base, which he assumed must have been built over the temple where the Relic would have been, and Matt frowned.

"I don't know pal, but it was too close, Daemon might have gotten it and we wouldn't have known until it was too late. And he nearly got us." He said worriedly, and Tai scowled.

"He got lucky, Agumon and Gabumon couldn't go to Super, and Biyomon couldn't move properly, and he brought a fair bit of the canyon down on us. But now the gate's gone, so if we're going to try and ambush Daemon and try to finish this, we better find somewhere else to go." He said, but Teradramon shook his head.

"No need." He said, and plunged his javelin hand into the rubble, and after a minute, he hissed in victory and raised his cannon, firing it, and a small white ball erupted, creating a swirling vortex.

"Wait, that will take us to Davis and the others?" Tai asked, and Teradramon nodded.

"Yep. All I need is a computer and I can manipulate it from there." He said, and Rana smiled appreciatively.

"Hey, you are pretty handy." She said fondly, and he flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you." He said proudly.

"So what now? We go after his boss?" Sora asked, slightly worried, but to her surprise Matt nodded.

"Yeah. Because I really don't want to face the prospect of a bad guy getting their hands on a Relic again, and like Biyomon said, it will be an ambush. With a bit of luck, and if we meet up with the others, we might be able to stop him and end this. Before anyone else gets hurt." He said, and she had to agree with that.

"Then let's go, and stop Daemon!" Tai said excitedly as they climbed onto Teradramon, and the massive dragon flew them through the portal he had made, bound for a confrontation with their true enemy.

XX

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon roared as they pursued their enemy over the Gulf of Mexico.

"Don't you lot have better things to do?" Daemon grumbled.

True he could easily turn and fight them, but he was on a schedule. After all, if the war was to be used to their fullest advantage it had to explode soon, and while Devimon was arranging for the odd disappearance as part of the master's overall plan, things weren't exactly going their way. LadyDevimon had secluded herself in their base, and even her attacks had been reduced, as the group of Digidestined back in Japan had schooled them rather well, and now the war was in danger of losing momentum. True, war had been precipitated between Japan and China, but for their plan to truly work, they needed a lot more than that to be going their way.

He had been close, he had nearly attacked Russia and America, however, the blasted Digidestined following him had caught up to him and had forced him into retreat before he could cause any lasting damage. He hadn't even been able to lure different militaries across the borders, despite his best efforts in Israel and Iran, and this was getting tedious.

"Blasted Digidestined!" Daemon snarled as he entered Mexico.

Time to evaluate the situation. He needed to precipitate something that would bring as many countries as possible into the conflict. He needed to be rid of the Digidestined. And if he was clever, he could do both.

Daemon swooped down, flying over a forest. It was time to end this.

A Mayan temple was in the area of Palenque. However, it was also fiercely guarded by the army, and a national treasure. And considering the Digidestined's reputation for making a mess, he had everything he needed in order to goad Mexico into declaring war on Japan. And if Mexico declared war, it would start off a chain reaction that would precipitate the war their master so desired.

This was going to be fun.

Daemon shot towards the temple, laughing darkly as the soldiers on the ground saw him coming and brought their weapons to bear against him, even aiming a couple of tanks at him. This was exactly what he needed.

"Davis, if we don't stop him, he'll..." Ken said in a panic.

"Faster Imperialdramon!" Davis urged.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon roared sending the massive fireball at the milling Mexican troops.

Some began to scatter, but it was far too late. The attack slammed into the ground, sending bodies and the two tanks hurtling into the air, smoke and flame surrounding the area, while screams and cries of pain split the air.

"We're dead." Cody whispered as Daemon landed in front of the temple, laughing at the destruction he had caused.

"You see Digidestined? It is pointless to resist. Nothing you can do will stop me, I'm much too powerful for that." He gloated as Imperialdramon landed and let the kids out, allowing them to run to the sides of the soldiers, most of whom were already dead.

"You killed them!" Cody cried at him in horror, and Daemon laughed sinisterly.

"And what do you expect boy? This is war, and the stakes are much higher than any of you little brats can ever hope to understand. This is about the fate of all worlds. Do you think we're going to be nice about this? All are targets." Daemon said, and Cody and Yolei both glared at him in horrified hatred.

"They were innocent, they were bystanders! You didn't have to kill them, just like you didn't have to kill that kid in China!" Yolei screamed at him, and Ken looked worriedly back at her.

"Yolei, he..."

"Shut up Ken! We don't all have ice running through our veins like you do!" she snapped, and Ken flinched, and Daemon snorted in dismissal.

"What do you expect? You're at war you stupid little girl. People die. Digimon die. There is no such thing as a bystander, not anymore, and you're a fool if you think so." Daemon said, as Hawkmon and Armadillomon prepared themselves to fight.

"You're wrong." Yolei spat as the soldier she was crouched beside died from his wounds, making her turn away her head in frustration.

Daemon shook his head incredulously.

"You stupid little brat, do you think this is a game? People die. Your friends seem to grasp that, why can't you?" he asked, and Cody got to his feet, his fists balled.

"Killing people, killing Digimon is never the answer, it doesn't solve anything!" he shouted, and Davis gave him a look.

"Cody, sometimes..." he said hesitantly, but Daemon overrode him with mocking laughter.

"You don't want to fight? You don't want to kill? Oh this is precious! Conscientious objectors right within the Digidestined camp. You didn't seem to mind when you were fighting the Covenant."

"Yeah he did." Ken said worriedly as Cody and Yolei both glared up at their opponent, hateful tears in their eyes.

"We don't want to kill anyone!" Yolei shouted and Daemon threw back his head and laughed.

"This is pathetic! The Digidestined, and they don't want to kill! How amusing. Give me the original eight any day, at least they know how to fight without having to take time out to soothe their consciences." He spat in contempt, and Ken saw the hurt, uncertain and disgusted expression on Yolei's face and balled his fist.

"I've had enough of this. Get him Imperialdramon!"

"Positron Laser!"

Daemon immediately moved, sending his own attack back at Imperialdramon, who flew into the air.

"You don't have enough power, mode change again! Guys, any time now!" Davis snapped as Yolei and Cody still hadn't gotten their partners to Digivolve.

"Imperialdramon mode change to...Paladin Mode!"

Daemon gave a dark laugh.

"Evil Inferno!" he roared, blasting Imperialdramon right as he finished transforming, crashing his smoking body into the forests.

"Yolei, Cody, now, we need help!" Davis yelled.

"Yolei, we must help! They will not be able to defeat him otherwise!" Hawkmon urged.

"He killed them though, this isn't like anything we've ever dealt with before!" Yolei protested.

Cody nodded.

"They're human beings, it's bad enough when we have to kill evil Digimon, but this is worse in some ways." He said nervously as Daemon ripped a tree from the ground and smacked Imperialdramon with it.

"Slash Nail!" Daemon roared ripping his claws up Imperialdramon's body.

"Sorry guys, I'll get him on the ropes in a second!" Imperialdramon said, wincing as he got back to his feet as Daemon flew into the air.

"Cody, I know you feel bad, but they need our help!" Armadillomon called, and Cody looked nervously up at Daemon, who flapped his wings and sent several dark blasts crashing into Imperialdramon.

"He's handing our asses to us, and Paladin mode is the best weapon we have!" Ken said, and Davis turned angrily to them.

"Help us! You feel bad, it's a tragedy I get it, but sitting there crying about it just won't help! The most you can do is help put down the thing that killed them!" he yelled, and Yolei and Cody looked at each other and gave each other reluctant nods.

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Arctic Blizzard!"

Daemon cursed as the two attacks came right for him, flying into the air to avoid them. And finally, Imperialdramon could recover enough to attack. The white armoured Digimon flew into the air, and Daemon turned to see the three foes and gave a sinister laugh.

"Lightning Arrow!"

"Arctic Blizzard!"

"Giga Crusher!"

Daemon laughed as he casually deflected Valkyrimon's attack, and he allowed Vikemon's attack to move past him and freeze some of the temple. However, Giga Crusher, a massive burst of energy emitting from Imperialdramon's chest, caught Daemon right in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"About time, finish him Imperialdramon!" Ken encouraged, fearing what else Daemon could do if h wasn't stopped.

"But Ken..." Cody said weakly, and Ken looked at him desperately.

"What do you want from me? We need to stop him Cody, or there's no telling what he'll do, or how many more people he'll kill!" he said, and both Cody and Yolei looked away.

Davis and Ken exchanged worried looks as Imperialdramon readied his blade.

"Omni Sword!"

Imperialdramon then plunged right for Daemon, but the Demon Lord gave an evil laugh, and they realised just how badly they had been played.

"Evil Flapping!"

Dark blasts hit Imperialdramon backwards, as Daemon soared to his feet. Imperialdramon steadied himself, and swung his sword, but Daemon was already on the move.

"Slash Nail!" Daemon roared, ripping his claws down Vikemon's chest, and Vikemon gave a cry as he reverted to Armadillomon.

"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon yelled and leapt at him, his blade going right for Daemon, as Imperialdramon shot for Daemon with his Omni Sword. Daemon just laughed.

"Evil Inferno!" he cried, blasting Valkyrimon away from him and crashing him into the trees.

He then darted out of the way of the Omni Sword, and unleashed a dark fiery blast into Imperialdramon who gave a cry of pain as he toppled backwards, smashing through the frozen areas of the temple. Rubble from the ancient temple began to fall as Imperialdramon got back to his feet, glaring at Daemon.

"Positron Laser!" he yelled, firing several blasts.

"Evil Inferno!"

The attacks smashed together in midair, making the entire area shake as Cody ran to his fallen partner. Valkyrimon then erupted from the trees, leaping into the air angrily.

"Laser Javelin!" he yelled, and the blade caught Daemon in the back, making him cry out in surprised pain.

Daemon then span to face the lesser threat, allowing Imperialdramon to launch his attack.

"Splendour Blade!" he roared, slashing the blade up Daemon's back.

Daemon gave a roar and then grabbed Imperialdramon by the neck before throwing him bodily at Valkyrimon, knocking the normal Mega from the air.

"Evil Flapping!" he roared, and the dark blasts slammed into Valkyrimon, making Yolei scream as she saw her partner reduced back to Hawkmon.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled, catching Daemon in the chest and crashing the evil Digimon into the top of the temple, causing more damage to the ancient structure.

"Oh we are so going to piss off the Mexicans." Davis said worriedly, as an angry Daemon soared into the air.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Giga Crusher!"

This time Daemon's attack was obliterated and Giga Crusher crashed into Daemon, sending him back with a pained scream.

"Bullseye!" Davis said in excitement, thinking it was over, but Ken wasn't so sure. After all, Daemon was a very powerful Mega, a Demon Lord, and he wouldn't fall quite so easily.

Indeed, the smoke cleared and Daemon, crispy but alright, glaring down at them.

"Evil Inferno!" he roared, blasting a massive fireball down at him, which Imperialdramon flapped his wings to divert, and winced when the attack blew another chunk out of the temple.

Daemon then plummeted towards the ground, grabbing Imperialdramon's neck as he did so and crashing the mighty Digimon into the ground. As Imperialdramon groaned, Daemon turned to the kids, as Davis and Ken began to back up fearfully, and Cody and Yolei looked up in alarm.

"It is time to bring an end to the Digidestined!" he vowed, and Imperialdramon struggled to get to his feet.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis cried in alarm as Daemon readied his attack.

"Hawkmon, help!" Yolei wailed, and Daemon snarled.

"You really are an annoying little gnat girl. No more. Evil Inferno!" he snarled, and flung the attack at her.

"YOLEI!" Cody and Davis screamed, and Imperialdramon wouldn't be able to stop it and Hawkmon was only vaguely stirring.

Yolei got to her feet, but there was no way to avoid the attack, it was moving too fast, she was about to die...

"No!" Ken yelled, and leapt in front of the attack.

"Ken!" Yolei screamed as Daemon's attack caught him right in the chest.

Ken's burning body thudded to the ground, skidded along it then rolled to a stop, Ken's breathing weak.

Daemon laughed, and then turned in delight to watch as Imperialdramon degenerated back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Oh what a good day this will be." He said in malicious delight, and began slowly advancing towards the kids as they clustered around Ken, with Veemon and Wormmon making their way as quickly as they could to his side.

"Ken, Ken..." Yolei whispered, lifting his head into her lap, and he blearily opened her eyes, making a pained noise as he did so.

"Yolei...you ok?" he asked weakly, and with tears in her eyes, she nodded.

Daemon smiled as he approached the kids and their partners. Interesting reaction. He would have to remember that for when he was dealing with the others as well.

"You saved me..." she whispered.

"Ken, come on, stay with us buddy." Davis pleaded, tears in his eyes as Cody looked in horror at the ugly, dark burn on Ken's chest.

"Ken, no!" Wormmon wailed as he got to his partner's side, and Ken gave a weak noise of greeting.

"Hey pal." He said, and Cody looked at the mangled mess of his chest, panicking.

"Ken, we need to get you out of here, come on, we need to go." He said, knowing that if they didn't get him to safety, he was going to die.

"Ken, we need to get you out of here." Davis said, fearful of how close and happy Daemon sounded, as the evil Digimon was clearly about to finish them all off, and without Imperialdramon, they didn't have a chance to defeat him.

Ken groaned weakly, the burning feeling making it seem as if his chest was melting. A putrid smell was coming from his ruined chest, the world was getting darker, his breathing was getting harder, and considering all of them were now sobbing, he didn't have much hope.

"Ken, stay with us!" Davis shouted, as if he were far away, but all Ken wanted to do was sleep...he was actually dying.

How strange.

But then he heard a voice, not soft and quiet like Cody's, or harsh and fearful like Davis', or worried and sad like Wormmon's, this was different, soft, kind, compassionate.

"Ken, this is all my fault. Don't die, please, not because of me. I love you. I know I should have said it before but I love you, I love you." Yolei said to him as she stroked his hair, and Daemon, still advancing towards them as if he had all the time in the world, resisted the urge to vomit.

"Yolei..." Ken said, trying hard to wake himself up.

It had been months ago, a post-end of the world party they had both wound up at after Diaboromon had been destroyed. While the original eight had been debating their new situation working for Hawong, the newer four had gone to a party. However, when there, a girl on the cheerleading team, Imogen, had basically attached herself to Ken all night, recognising him as one of the Digidestined who had helped save the world. Despite Ken not being remotely interested, she had followed him around all night, and when it had reached midnight, leading several drunk older kids to proclaim the birth of a new world, she had kissed him in celebration. Ken, surprised at first, had done nothing, but he had then forced her off and told her in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with her. She had been furious and had stomped off, and Ken had went to try to find Yolei, who Imogen had basically squeezed out, and found her kissing his arrogant, obnoxious and not nearly so good looking (in his own opinion but he was slightly biased) rival on the football team Derek. After that, every time he had tried to talk to her to find out what had happened (after all, he had thought she had feelings for him just as he was clearly in love with her), but she had been angry and dismissive and ever since then, their relationship had soured to the point that they couldn't even talk to each other without yelling at one another.

"I saw you that night, and I automatically thought you had been leading me on, that you had never liked me that way, and I got mad, so I went to find Derek, I knew you hated him. But then I got angry at myself, and at you for letting her kiss you, and I lost it, and it just got worse, pleased Ken, I love you, don't die, please!" Yolei begged and he was fighting to stay awake all of a sudden when Daemon came to a stop behind them.

"I think I'm going to vomit. I think I preferred it when you weren't all obsessed with sex. Ah well, not that your love lives are going to help you where you're going." He snarled and the three remaining kids looked up at him in alarm, while Ken's hand suddenly went limp in Davis' hand.

"Ken?" Davis asked breathlessly, as his friend was no longer moving.

"No..." Cody whispered in shock.

"If you die when I just told you I loved you..." Yolei said, and Wormmon howled, as Veemon leapt in front of them all, ready to go down fighting.

"Ken!" Yolei cried.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon roared, delighted at being to eradicate four of them in one swift swoop.

A light then flashed and Daemon was suddenly sent flying back, hurtling into the air as an armoured horn slammed into his stomach. The kids looked up in shock to see a large coiled Digimon they had never seen before who was growling angrily. And on the top of him were Tai, Matt, Sora and Rana, and as Tsukimon wasn't with Rana, it left them with no illusions as to who the dragon really was.

"Oh god..." Sora gasped, seeing Ken's mangled body.

"Ken..." Matt said as they and their partners dropped down while Teradramon formed a protective barrier in front of them, while Daemon was shouting abuse at them from where he had landed in the forest.

"Ken, wake up! Come on!" Davis said, pumping hard on his friend's burned chest, staining his gloves with blood, soot and dead skin, but nothing was happening.

"Yolei." Sora said softly, tears in her eyes as Yolei shook her head adamantly.

"No, he can't be, he can't be, Ken wake up, I love you, this is all my fault, don't die for me, not now, not when i just told you, please Ken!" she begged him softly, but Ken didn't stir.

"Tai?" Matt asked weakly, looking at Tai who just shook his head in shock.

Sora knelt down beside Yolei and hugged her friend to her, as Yolei screamed in loss. Wormmon began to cry, nudging Ken gently to try and wake him, but his friend remained immobile and Wormmon, incoherent, continued trying to wake him even though he knew it was too late. Cody bowed his head and he felt Matt sink down beside him and hold his shoulder, his own eyes filled with tears as he did so. Davis got to his feet and began to back away, refusing to believe it, when Tai grabbed him and gently steered him away from Ken's body. Veemon looked back at his friend, and he shared a look with a revived Hawkmon and Armadillomon who looked away in mourning. Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon then turned to the forest angrily, as Rana got back onto Teradramon, her eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"I've had it." She spat.

"So have we." Agumon agreed, just as Daemon emerged from the forest, looking grumpy.

"You little fools! You see the folly of challenging me? One of you is finally dead. Huh. I can't believe it. One of the Digidestined is finally dead! I've killed a Digidestined!" Daemon crowed and burst into delighted laughter as he did so.

"Ken..."Yolei whispered tearfully, still stroking his hair, wishing the man she loved would come back to her, but he was gone, he was dead, evil had won, Daemon had won.

And then, in Sora's hand, something immediately started to burn and she yelped in pained surprise and threw the Relic in her hand into the air, and Yolei caught it. A cyan light immediately blazed from it, her crest and her digivice, the cyan light passing over Ken. The others all looked around in shock and Daemon screamed in frustration as Ken's wound began to heal itself, the burn disappearing, and then, his chest began to move up and down again, and a second later, his eyes flew open.

"Ken!" she cried in surprise as he woke up, sitting up and looking at his chest curiously.

"Wasn't I dead a minute ago?" he asked in confusion.

"NOO!" Daemon screamed, but he thought better of attacking as he was confronted by Teradramon.

"What's the matter Daemon? Not believe in miracles?" he asked, and the Demon Lord snarled.

"That's impossible." Cody said, and then let out a happy cry and hugged Ken, as did Davis. Wormmon then leapt into his hands happily.

"Ken, thank goodness, please never do that to me again!" he pleaded, and Ken smiled, and looked at Yolei who was looking at her Relic in awe, and then went red as she caught his eye.

"You saved me." He said, and she shrugged.

"Only fair, you saved me." She said, as Cody let go of him.

Ken then got to his feet, and pulled her up, tilting her head to face him.

"Yolei, I love you too." He said, and kissed her passionately.

"Finally!" Davis cried in victory as the two kissed and a lilac light then erupted from Matt's pocket and he howled in pain as the Relic leapt out of his pocket, and wrapped itself around Ken's neck as he and Yolei broke apart.

Tai then grinned up at a furious Daemon, then looked at the Digimon.

"Ready? How about we teach him what it means to try to kill one of us?" he asked, and Agumon grinned.

"Right with you partner." He said.

"Gabumon? Let's show him what happens when he attacks our friends." Matt said, and his wolf like friend smiled in anticipation.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Ready Biyo?" Sora asked, and the pink bird grinned.

"Hey, one of us just came back from the dead, if he can do that, I can help kick his butt!" she said, and Davis looked to Veemon, and received a single nod.

Cody and Armadillomon exchanged looks and smiled.

"I do believe Wormmon and I are able to help facilitate this beating by digivolving to our super forms. Shall we my friend?" Hawkmon asked.

"After you!" Wormmon said, and the Digimon gave war cries and leapt towards Daemon.

"Agumon super digivolve to...WarlordGreymon!"

"Gabumon super digivolve to...SaberGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to...DinoVeemon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

"Hawkmon super digivolve to...Valhallamon!"

"Wormmon super digivolve to...Tarantulamon!"

"Wicked." Ken said as he and Yolei looked on at their two partners.

Valhallamon was like Valkyrimon, tall and elegant. However this time, his body was clad in bright silver armour, matched with several motifs. A dark Osirismon head surrounded his face, acting as a helmet. Large brown wings like Aquillamon's sprouted from his back, and his helmet was also topped with Aquillamon's horns. Two long thin blades curved from his hands up to his elbows, deep black in colour. At his belt was a lethal looking black dagger, and also many of Shurimon's throwing stars.

**Valhallamon: This Super level Digimon is the guardian of the ancient north. A deadly assassin who will defend against darkness, he can use the darkness against his foes without becoming corrupted himself. His Shadow Dagger and Valhalley Wind are attacks to be reckoned with, but his Midnight Strike is the true powerhouse in his arsenal.**

Beside him, Tarantulamon was leering at Daemon. He had Stingmon's torso, and that was as far as the similarities went. Dinobeemon's wings protruded from his back, his head was that of Stingmon, but his hair was a darker colour, and this time he had eight blood red eyes, and two massive fangs. His antennae had becoming his dark brown hair which now ran all the way down to his waist, which is where the egs started. Eight powerful, well built legs were now evident, with lethal, poisonous looking spines on each knee, and ending with powerful feet.

**Tarantulamon: Not your average creepy crawly, Tarantulamon is the Super form of Wormmon. His Relaxant Bite attack will stop an enemy in his tracks, and he can summon bugs with his Arachnid Swarm, but his most powerful attack is the Deadly Web attack, a web of pure poisonous energy.**

"It's extreme, but this guy's earned it. Take him down guys!" Tai ordered, and they all grinned, and it suddenly clicked for Daemon just how much trouble he was in.

"Conquering Fire!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Arctic Blizzard!"

"Midnight Strike!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Thousand Barrage!"

The attacks coursed towards Daemon, slamming into him viciously and blowing him into the air, surrounded by smoke and flames. Valhallamon looked to Tarantulamon.

"Care to join me?" he asked, as the much weakened Daemon fell back towards the earth.

"Definitely."

"Valhalley Wind!"

A cyclone then swept out of nowhere, catching Daemon and twirling him around.

"Relaxant Bite!"

Tarantulamon bit down hard into Daemon's shoulder and he screamed in pain, and felt his legs already begin to seize up.

"Shadow Dagger!"

Valhallamon then plunged his small blade into Daemon's gut, making the evil Digimon wheeze and stumble back, which in turn made Tarantulamon grin and point towards him.

"Arachnid Swarm!"

Thousands of bugs then appeared from nowhere, biting, nipping and stinging Daemon who howled in pain, still determinedly trying to get his legs to work but his entire body was feeling floppy, and it was time for them to push their advantage.

"Deadly Web!"

Tarantulamon spat an electrified purple web out of his mouth, that landed on Daemon despite his attempts to thwart it. Daemon howled in pain as electricity jolted through him, and screamed all the more as the web closed around him and the toxic material began burning away at him. Valhallamon then leapt in front of him, reading the blades that curved up the length of his arm.

"Midnight Strike!"

He was then a blur, the black blades slicing into Daemon viciously as the Super level was a cyclone, a whirlwind, the two lethal blades ripping Daemon to shreds. A much weakened Daemon stumbled back, and found himself in the sights of all the Digidestined.

"Finish him." Tai ordered.

"Conquering Fires!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Arctic Blizzard!"

"Midnight Strike!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Y2K Bullet!"

The group of attacks slammed into a terrified and screaming Daemon, and a second later a massive explosion ripped apart the remains of the temple, sending the lot of it tumbling to the ground as if something had been blown right through it. A mushroom cloud blossomed above where Daemon ought to have been, and fire and ice were battling for supremacy in the area as the smoke cleared. And all that remained of Daemon was a pile of bloodied, ruined robes.

"Did we get him?" Cody asked suspiciously, not believing he was gone.

As the smoke cleared, all that was left was a pile of tattered and smoking robes, lying in front of the ruins of the temple. Daemon was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." Matt said in surprise, looking at the pile of robes.

"Is he really?" Tai asked worriedly, knowing it couldn't have been that easy, but by the looks of things it was truly over, and Daemon was gone.

"We got him. See, that's what happens when you kill one of us Daemon, we kick your ass! Right Ken?" Davis asked excitedly, and when he received no response he turned and rolled his eyes as he saw Ken and Yolei locked in a deep kiss.

"Oh brother." Cody said in patient amusement as the two broke apart.

"Um, sorry, what?" Ken asked sheepishly, and Davis laughed as the entire group hugged Ken ecstatically.

"That was too close." Matt said, and Ken nodded worriedly.

"Yeah, believe me, dying, I don't recommend it." He said, shivering a little, his eyes haunted, and Yolei laid her head against his chest.

"And..."

"It wasn't your fault Yolei, I'm the one who jumped in front of you." Ken soothed her, but Cody scuffed his foot.

"But if we hadn't lost it..." he said, and Rana looked around at the carnage, looking slightly sick.

"I can hardly blame you. What did he hope to achieve?" she asked, as a roar split the silence, and they looked up to see a squadron of planes flying overhead.

"That we think." Ken said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, and Davis looked at him worriedly.

"The war's started. Kari and the others already had to fight to defend Japan, but so far, it was only us and China, but now that this has happened, who knows what will happen?" he asked nervously, and Ken scowled.

"He wanted to expand the war, and what better way to do it by having us fighting on foreign soil, and with him killing foreign soldiers and destroying a foreign landmark, he was going to antagonise any other country. And now, even though he seems to be dead, I'm willing to bet other countries will be shooting at each other before morning." He grumbled, but Tai had turned to Davis.

"What? Kari's been fighting already?" he demanded anxiously, and he nodded.

"Yeah, the Chinese raided Japan yesterday. The war's started." He said nervously, and Tai growled.

"Not wanting to alarm you guys, but we have company coming, lots of troops." SaberGarurumon reported.

"Crap. Right, we need to get out of here and hope Hawong can help us. Talk about deal with a devil. Teradramon, can you get us to Japan?" Matt asked, and he nodded.

"I should be able to, if Phoenixmon and SaberGarurumon help." He said, and she nodded.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." She said, as Sora climbed onto her Digimon, and Matt got onto his, while Rana climbed onto her own.

"Tai?" Yolei asked nervously, seeing the stormy expression on his face.

"He's had my little sister fighting a war. I'm going to kill him." Tai said in a quiet, determined voice. Matt looked worriedly at WarlordGreymon, who shrugged nervously at him, then shrunk back to Koromon.

"Hey, I'm Koromon again!" he said brightly, and Tai smiled.

"Good, means you only need to go to babies the first time you go to super form." He said, and to emphasise his point, Valhallamon and Tarantulamon reduced back to Pururumon and Leafmon.

"What, babies?" Yolei whined, and Ken kissed her cheek.

"Aww." Sora said happily, and Matt rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Let's get out of here, before those troops catch up with us." He said, looking at the fairly haunted look in Ken's eyes worriedly. But a second later, as his eyes fell on Yolei, they brightened, and he smiled in relief.

He was going to be alright.

Tai clambered up onto Phoenixmon, while Cody came up onto SaberGarurumon and the other three clambered onto Teradramon and the three shot towards the sky just as tanks rolled into the area.

Yeah, this wasn't going to go down well, they would once more be blamed, especially now Daemon seemed to be destroyed. And with the damage here in Mexico, and to China, what was to say the entire thing wouldn't begin to spread?

Daemon was gone, vanquished. But while it seemed like they had won, why did Cody, looking down at the rallying Mexican troops on the ground as they flew towards home, feel that they were really the ones that had lost?

**Well, who thought I was dead?**

**Firstly, I must apologise, I didnt notice it had been so long since my last update, and I can only apologise, I got distracted by other stories and poor Digimon basically got screwed over. However, partially thanks to Mathemagician93 asking me about them, and also free internet meaning I can watch Digimon without running out, I am now back and intend to have this chapter and another up in the next few days! Apologies again, and I hope to update this soon, and hopefully finish it before Christmas.  
**

**Anyway, on to the proper notes. Once again, apologies for anyone I offend with the story of our brewing war, so far it is only China and Japan, but how soon will that last, what with various other countries pledging support and the west also interfering (which I do think we do, Iraq for example), but I dont mean to offend anyone. But, now the war is beginning to heat up, and is Cody right in fearing that Daemon was seeking to expand the conflict, and more importantly did he succeed?  
**

**So the war aside, other things are happening. Ken and Yolei are finally together (nothing like a deathbed admission of love), Ken did die (will that have an effect?), we have three more Super forms, and the war has officially begun, with the kids getting involved in fighting the war. Is Hawong having regrets? Just how involved is he in all of this? Tai doesnt seem happy about the kids involvement in the war, but what can he do? How involved will the Digidestined be in this, and can the problems be sorted out when it comes to battles? Oh and also, an event in this chapter will continue to grow over the next few stories, can you guess what it might be?  
**

**Anyway, apologies once more for the very long delay, but I hope to have the new chapter up by end of play this week, if not the start of next, and we'll see then if I'm going right onto the next chapter, but until then, I know I have a cheek asking, but please read and review, and I hope to be back soon, and after I watch the new Supernatural promo I will begin the next chapter!  
**

**So until next time, please read and review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (or I wouldnt let it be taken off youtube when I'm in the middle of bloody watching it!)**

Chapter Seven

Escalation

Cody was right. The Digidestined had lost. Although Daemon did seem to be dead, something they doubted considering how powerful he was, the events in Mexico had sent the international community into an uproar. Mexico had been furious with the death of so many of their soldiers, and also with the destruction of one of their most revered sites. As a result, China had wasted no time, and had officially asked Mexico to join forces with them in order to bring down Japan, which didn't even have the decency to admit their 'hostile Digimon' were actually attacks by the Japanese Digidestined to try and increase Japanese power. And of course, Mexico had joined the war on China's side, adding their own military and even now Mexican planes and ships were getting ever closer to Japan.

And now that they had joined, now another country was actually at war, the last hope of this being restricted to just two countries had gone. No sooner had Mexico officially joined China than North Korea and Pakistan had also pledged their own forces to the war effort, widening the conflict considerably, and with so many countries after them, it now seemed as if, even with the Digidestined, the war would be over in days.

That was until South Korea came out in favour of Japan, and India joined them, nearly balancing the scales of power. With armies, air forces and navies being marshalled for war, the entire east was now gearing up for a massive full scale conflict. And now, with Russia pledging support to China, and America to Japan, and with Europe looking for a side to take, fear gripped the entire world. The war was spreading, and even though for now it was only several countries in the far east that were actually fighting, with the superpowers getting more and more involved at every level, and with the world the state it already was, the slightest thing could set the entire thing off and doom the world to World War Three.

And that was what the Ultimate Evil was after.

XX

"We still haven't heard from Daemon, and our agent reports that the Digidestined believe he is dead my lord!" LadyDevimon said in panic, but the Ultimate Evil held up a hand and silenced her.

"Calm yourself my dear. If Daemon has indeed been defeated, then you will simply have to take on his duties and deal with those little brats." Came the voice of the one they all reported to.

There was then a burst of flame, and LadyDevimon sighed in relief as Daemon appeared beside her, looking haggard, and, to her great surprise, in his true, beast like form. His feet were large and taloned with a black collar around one foot, his body was covered in brown fur, his orange digicore exposed. The mark of the Seven Demon Lords was on his arm, he had two long arms ending with deadly looking talons, two horns were protruding from his head and his wings were more tattered than ever.

"Master, welcome home!" she said thankfully as Daemon collapsed into his chair.

"I am glad to see you alive my friend. I feared I had overestimated you." The Ultimate Evil said from the shimmering portal, and Daemon waved his hand dismissively.

"Not a cause to worry my lord. I was confronted by eight of the little brats, and I am ashamed to say, I underestimated them. In my defence if Merukimon had done his job properly and hadn't gotten himself blown to atoms, I wouldn't be wounded and weakened but never mind." He growled, and LadyDevimon looked at him in shock.

"The brats got Merukimon?" she demanded, he had been the one she had sent in order to try and round up the Relics before the Sovereigns got their hands on them.

"Yes. However my lord, I have news." Daemon said, and the Ultimate Evil gestured for him to continue.

"I killed one." He said, and the grin that split LadyDevimon's face was like a chasm, and she began to cackle.

"Don't excite yourself LadyDevimon. He isn't dead. He was revived." He said bitterly, and her face fell rather comically.

"Explain." The Ultimate Evil ordered.

"I killed Ken. I was aiming for Yolei, but because the sex obsessed moron was in love with her, he took the blast for her. By the way, I'm assuming they are now together, enough to turn your stomach when they get all lovey dovey. Anyway, the ones who had been in the Digital world arrived with their Relics, and her Relic was used to revive Ken, healing his wounds and returning him to life." Daemon explained.

LadyDevimon looked as though she were about to throw something, but the Ultimate Evil didn't seem that bothered. In fact, he laughed.

"Oh poor Daemon, do not worry my friend, you are not the first Digimon to be undone even when you think they cannot undo your victory. Piedmon had all but killed Tai and WarGreymon and Matt's crest healed them both. A nuisance to say the least. However, the Relics have an inherent weakness, just like the crests. They depend on their ability to show that particular trait, and on their bonds to each other, which can easily be overcome. And also, as my darkness grows, their power will wane." The master said smugly, and LadyDevimon looked at them curiously.

"But how can you tell my lord? After all, if all the children get their Relics, their power will be next to unstoppable!" she said in alarm, but the master shook their head.

"No. Everything those foolish, power loving Sovereigns created in order to thwart our designs are only so good provided they are all together, unified, with no divisions. As Ghoulmon proved, the way to get to them is individually, believe me, that knowledge is our greatest weapon. Even splitting them apart physically aids in our mission, as it weakens the collective power of the whole." They explained, and Daemon nodded.

"Indeed. However, there are still the ties that bind, deep bonds that go beneath the physical level that tie them all together. But, the Sovereigns made a foolish mistake." Daemon said with a smile, making his fangs flash in the light.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"They made the entirety of the Digidestined reliant on two things...Hope and Light." The Ultimate Evil said in contempt.

"The Digidestined rely on each other, they are all each a part of the whole. However, Hope and Light, more accurately the bearers of Hope and Light, are the heart and soul of the Digidestined. Corrupt one, kill one, and all will fall." Daemon said in delight.

"And like we said, Hope and Light are at the centre of the Digidestined. As my darkness grows, the Light will diminish. As I grow stronger, she will grow weaker, and because of the ties that bind, so too will the Digidestined. Time is all we need my dear." The Ultimate Evil assured LadyDevimon.

"Another thing, when I killed Ken, it seemed to sap the will of the others. Perhaps something to think about. Their unified state is fragile, and losing one can have a deadly effect, if we can get their crests and Relics out of the way." Daemon grumbled.

"Fear not Daemon. You did well to kill one. And the knowledge you have gained is most useful. The crests and Relics are not insurmountable. Bad luck was at play, nothing more. However, now we must turn our attention to our war." Their master said, and Daemon nodded.

"Quite. For now the Digidestined believe me to be dead, which, while irritating, is also quite useful. I will not deny that they wounded me, and I will need time in order to heal. But, if we do not keep up the momentum, the war may lose momentum, and that will not suit us at all." He said, and LadyDevimon smiled.

"That's simple then. I will continue to lead attacks with the army, while the Digidestined are dealing with us, we shall Devimon get the Chinese to launch their attacks. And with the hornets' nest you stirred up in Mexico bringing more and more people into the war, all we need to do now is to antagonise the great powers. Asia has already fallen into war, now we need to bring in the rest. With Mexico reacting the way it is, South America won't take long to fall, and with a little help from us, we can easily antagonise the situation down there. Then, ignite tensions in Africa and get them all distracted with each other, the same goes for the middle east, then provoke war between America and Russia, that will bring in Europe, and that will be it done." She said in cold delight.

"Not so fast my dear, it won't be nearly so easy without me in the game." Daemon said, and she smiled.

"Not if the first attack distracts the kids long enough for me to make my move, I can be done in time to get back and finish them myself." She gloated, and the Ultimate Evil sent her a look.

"Do not underestimate them LadyDevimon. And remember, killing them is only a bonus. We have other plans." They warned her, and she bowed.

"Yes master." She said, and Daemon nodded.

"Very well. Handle the Digidestined, take whoever you need, just keep them occupied. And once I have regained my strength, it will be time to end this." Daemon said, and the three began to laugh.

XX

"Mystic Flame!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The streets of Japan had woken up to a full fledged Digimon invasion, and the locals weren't the only ones who were unhappy about it. Looking out of your window to see the ruined area of the docks was bad enough, looking out to see several evil Digimon trashing the place didn't do you any favours either.

"Where did they all come from?" Mimi asked as Rosemon used her sword to block Velgemon's attack.

"I don't know Mimi, but we're in serious trouble here, there's Digimon in Kyoto, Nagasaki, here in Odaiba, guess we must have pissed her off more than we thought! Hey, I'm talking here!" Rosemon yelled as Velgemon, a dragon like bird Digimon, tried to blast her with a bout of flame.

The situation was indeed bad. While Mimi and Rosemon were trying to deal with the Digimon attacking Odaiba, which was a lot harder than it looked as along with Velgemon, Musyamon was also attacking, along with dozens of Vilemon, Bakemon and other associated low level Digimon.

When Kari had been awoken, rather earlier than she would have liked by a furious and panicking prime minister, she and Gatomon had immediately went to Kyoto, and were now locked in battle with Ravemon, who was having SkullScorpiomon and SkullSatamon cause havoc all around them along with their own soldiers.

TK and Joe had their own problems to deal with as well, with TK and Patamon in Mie facing off with Ogudomon and Volcdramon, while Joe was in Oita fighting against ExoGrimmon and Astamon.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cried, slamming the bolts of light down into the insect like Digimon.

The beast then leapt, his colossal legs slamming into the angel and crashing him down into the ground. Ogudomon gave a deep guttural laugh and then sprang up to the side of a building, his massive feet breaking through the walls, while his humanoid form on top of his body glowered down at Seraphimon, the eyes underneath his legs narrowed.

The monster then leapt, and as the torso on top of the creature laughed, the centre of the legs opened up revealing a vicious maw.

"Catedral Attack!" it yelled, firing a black shockwave into Seraphimon who was sent rolling up the street.

"Seraphimon!" TK cried in alarm as Ogudomon leapt along the buildings, heading right for Seraphimon.

XX

The large purple armoured dragon seized Plesiomon and crashed him hard into the ground, making Joe wince as ExoGrimmon then further stomped on Plesiomon.

"Plesiomon!" Joe cried as his partner slithered out from under him, blasting the large dragon with a jet of water as he flew out of immediate harm's way.

"Air God!" ExoGrimmon roared, and three bolts of lightning collided with Plesiomon and sent his smoking body crashing into the water of the bay.

"He's too strong, Plesiomon, get out of there!" Joe yelled as ExoGrimmon fired jets of fire at the water in the bay.

XX

Magnadramon snarled as Ravemon tried to take her out of the sky. Since when did they all attack in different places? All these years, the enemy had never done this, to their great relief, as it would make it a lot harder to defend the city if not. But now they were attacking everywhere, and what was worse, there was no sign of LadyDevimon anywhere.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon yelled, and Magnadramon looped around in order to avoid the attack, covering the area with fog to confuse her opponent.

"Fire Tornado!"

The blast caught Ravemon right in the chest and sent him crashing into a bridge and Magnadramon smiled as she heard Kari's cheers. But something was wrong, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with this attack, something wasn't adding up.

"Kari, we're missing something." She called down to her partner as Ravemon climbed out of the rubble and growled, before lancing up into the air, his sword slashing up at her. Magnadramon span around and hit him with her tail, still frowning. Where was LadyDevimon? What were they missing? Something was definitely wrong here.

XX

Seraphimon groaned as Ogudomon advanced upon him, determined to smite the angel.

"You may think you have won Digidestined, but I am the Digimon of Sin, and I know what is to come...you don't stand a chance." He gloated as TK rushed to his friend's side.

"Seraphimon, get up!" he begged, and Seraphimon weakly stirred.

"TK, if he is who he says he is, we need Kari." He whispered as Ogudomon prepared to pounce.

"What, why?" he asked, and Seraphimon weakly got to his feet, as Ogudomon leapt behind a building, obviously to prepare to pounce so Seraphimon couldn't stop him.

"Because anyone with a hint of sin inside him cannot defeat him, which means we need Kari's light to cleanse us if we're going to destroy him." He explained, and TK looked at him sceptically, keeping an eye out for Ogudomon.

"Um, you do know some of the stuff I do with Kari? I'm kind of screwed in what would be described as the sin department. And besides, some of it was her idea, so if anything, she's more sinful than me!" he said in protest, and Seraphimon tutted.

"I don't need to know what practices that your practice that you ought not to practice, all we need is her Light, I don't care if she's as dirty as the insides of a sewer, all we need is her help, she purges me, I zap him, we all go home." He explained and TK nodded in understanding, though why he was worried about Ogudomon when Volcdramon and their troops were surrounding them he didn't know.

"Um Seraphimon, we're in trouble."

Seraphimon looked around and made a thoughtful noise.

"You're right, we do seem to be in a bit of trouble." He said mildly, and TK glared up at him.

"You think?" he asked irritably, as Ogudomon laughed from above them.

"Finish them!" he yelled excitedly.

"Ice Age Cannon!"

A large ball of ice then impacted and destroyed a large group of the enemy troops, including Volcdramon. As Ogudomon turned around in shock, TK grinned as he saw his brother, obviously on Gabumon's new digivolved form, bearing down on them.

"TK!" Matt cried in relief as SaberGarurumon used the cannons on his wings to destroy more enemy Digimon.

"Matt, boy are we glad to see you." He said, as Matt leapt off of SaberGarurumon and wrapped his brother in a hug.

"I suppose you think you're very clever. I don't think so. Neither of you can stop me!" Ogudomon swore, and leapt into battle against the two of them.

XX

Rosemon sighed and plunged downwards with her sword.

"Roses Rapier!" she yelled, and stabbed the blade right through Velgemon, who gave a cry and was gone.

"Good work Rosemon. Now for the other two." Mimi said, just as Rosemon stopped above her, looking out over the city, a frown on her face.

"Mimi, call the others, we have a problem!" Rosemon called, and a second later Mimi screamed as her partner plummeted towards earth, her chest smoking, due to the actions of the Chinese plane that was even now leading two squadrons over the city, intent on bombing it.

XX

"Hermit Fog!" Magnadramon yelled in a panic as she got Kari out of harm's way, as planes, which had virtually appeared from nowhere, were now trying to shoot them both down, totally ignoring Ravemon, who was still scanning the skies for his opponent.

"Of all the crappy times for them to attack us, this isn't one of the best!" Kari hissed as a plane blindly sent a missile in their direction.

"Where did they come from? And more to the point, what do we do now?" she asked as Ravemon appeared right in front of them.

"Terra Force!"

Ravemon gave a pained scream as the blast hit him and destroyed him in one go. While it did get rid of their Digimon problem, at least for the moment, it also burned up the fog that had been giving them cover.

"Tai!" Kari cried in relief, and Tai looked worriedly at the planes that were pursuing his sister and her Digimon.

"Kari, get to ground." He ordered from WarGreymon's shoulder, but Kari shook her head.

"No Tai, we're in this together." She said stubbornly, and then whistled in appreciation as Imperialdramon appeared out of nowhere.

"Positron Laser!" he bellowed, and the Chinese planes, although no harm would come to them as he aimed high above them, all scattered in a panic, immediately turning tail and beginning to run.

"What do we do?" she asked, watching as their own planes began to launch into the air, accompanying the sirens that were blazing out over the city as they realised that along with the Digimon attack, they now had to deal with the Chinese as well.

"Alright, Davis, Kari, take the rest of Daemon's goons, WarGreymon and I will get rid of the planes." Tai said, and Kari nodded as Magnadramon descended towards the ground.

"Poison Pierce!" SkullScorpiomon spat, trying to impale Imperialdramon with his tail.

Imperialdramon however, even in his dragon form, was still more than a match for him. The dragon flew just out of reach, and levelled out, and the Ultimate level turned tail and began to run for it.

"Positron Laser!" he yelled, and the blast fired right into the evil Digimon and with a massive, shaking bang, SkullScorpiomon was gone.

SkullSatamon immediately moved as Magnadramon came right for him.

"You little brats have caused more than enough damage. It's time to end this. Skull Hammer!" he snarled, and true to his word, he caught Magnadramon in the jaw, sending her cartwheeling through the air and forcing Kari to hang on for grim life.

Imperialdramon then jetted towards the Ultimate, who simply gave a dark laugh. As Magnadramon stopped spinning, groaning as she did so, Kari bit her lip, remembering the last time they had encountered him.

"Nail Bone!"

Imperialdramon, speeding towards him, didn't have any chance to avoid it and the blast caught him right in the chest, bringing him to a complete stop. SkullSatamon laughed and prepared to finish him, as Magnadramon cleared her head and pelted at him.

"Fire Tornado!" she yelled, and the speedy Digimon jumped out of the way of the attack, coming down and digging his claws into Magnadramon's back. As her dragon roared, Kari turned to see SkullSatamon raise his hammer to kill her and Magnadramon.

"Imperialdramon, a little help!" Kari yelled, but he was still immobilised by SkullSatamon's attack.

"Bye bye. Skull Hammer!" he snarled, and Kari winced, but he then let out a pained yelp as WarGreymon appeared from nowhere, knocking him off of Magnadramon with a well placed smack with his claw.

In the air, the Chinese and their own planes were now locked in a massive brawl, but as WarGreymon, using Nova Force, had ruptured several planes open when he had been in the air, their forces considerably outnumbered the Chinese and the battle was turning in their favour.

SkullSatamon then pounced off of the wall, crashing right into WarGreymon and throwing Tai toppling to the street. As Kari screamed for her brother, SkullSatamon slammed WarGreymon in the chin with his hammer, sending the Digimon smashing into a building site. As girders fell on him, Kari called for her brother, who was swearing down on the ground, just before SkullSatamon made a move right for him.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, passing it right over Tai's head and forcing SkullSatamon to back off.

"Hey, watch where you aim that thing!" Tai yelled as he got to his feet.

SkullSatamon gave a sinister laugh and prepared to do battle, just as he saw Imperialdramon move out of the corner of his eye, and he swore in response.

"Imperialdramon mode change to...Fighter Mode!"

This time, SkullSatamon didn't let Imperialdramon get a move in. The evil Digimon was already on the move, aiming for another strike.

"Nail Bone!" he snarled, but the next thing they knew Magnadramon was in the way.

"Fire Tornado!" she called, blasting apart the attack and catching him in the chest.

As SkullSatamon twirled backwards, WarGreymon leapt into the air.

"Terra Force!"

SkullSatamon parted the fiery attack with his hammer, but while he did so, Imperialdramon took aim.

"Positron Laser!" he cried, and SkullSatamon was blasted through the air, smashing into a shopping centre window.

"This is getting old. Attack!" he ordered, and as one, Bakemon and Vilemon appeared from nowhere and started to swarm around the Digidestined.

"I agree, this is getting old. Take it to the next level WarGreymon!" Tai ordered, and Kari and Magnadramon turned to see his new digivolution.

"Wargreymon digivolve to...WarlordGreymon!"

"This is a little too above my level. Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon sneered, firing it at WarlordGreymon, but the Super level simply cut it out of the air with his sword. Imperialdramon then stood beside him and Magnadramon flew above him, all glaring down at the Ultimate level Digimon who could still give them all a run for their money.

"Conquering Fire!" WarlordGreymon yelled, firing the blazing crest at SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon then flipped up the side of the building, easily reaching the top.

"Take them!" he ordered as the Vilemon and Bakemon swarmed all over them.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, obliterating a large group of the enemy.

Imperialdramon sliced several enemy troops out of the way, and as WarlordGreymon and Magnadramon dealt with the troops, he went for SkullSatamon.

"Nail Hammer!" SkullSatamon snarled, making his staff glow a deep shade of purple, and he slammed it down into Imperialdramon, who gave a cry as he went rigid as a result. SkullSatamon then kicked the Mega level down at the others, and while Magnadramon got out of the way, WarlordGreymon sliced apart a few Bakemon just in time to look up and see Imperialdramon fall on him.

"Ouch!" both of them cried as they thudded to the ground, and SkullSatamon pelted skywards, away from the battle.

"Oh no you don't!" Kari said, and Magnadramon and she went off in pursuit, while poor WarlordGreymon cursed Imperialdramon, and Tai had to keep from sniggering at his friends predicament while the Chinese planes went into full retreat.

XX

"Rosemon!" Mimi cried as her partner groaned on the ground.

"That was dirty." Rosemon whined as she rolled to her feet.

Mimi then screamed as the attacking planes dropped a flurry of bombs, and Rosemon quickly grabbed Mimi to protect her from any falling debris.

"Oh I didn't sign up for this." Mimi said, and Rosemon frowned.

"We didn't sign up for any of it. Oh crap." She said, as a large sword was swung at her head.

Rosemon tumbled out of the way, making Mimi yelp as Musyamon, sensing their weakness, attacked with the rest of his troops. That however was the least of her worries, as the planes were continuing to pound bombs down on them, blowing apart buildings and sending people screaming for cover.

"We need to do something!" Mimi cried as the bombers came around for another pass.

Where the hell was their air force? It should have been here by now, they must have heard the blaring of the sirens.

"Blast Rings!" Aquillamon yelled as he descended upon the enemy planes, forcing them to scatter.

However, while the appearance of a large horned bird did distract the Chinese planes currently levelling the city, the arrival of a massive armour clad dragon did even less good for them, forcing them into retreat.

"Teradramon, chase them away! I will help Mimi and Rosemon!" Aquillamon called, and the dragon nodded and eagerly set off after the enemy planes.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon yelled as he sprang at Rosemon as she turned to check the damage to the city.

"Rosemon!" Mimi yelled in panic, but Rosemon simply gave a smile, and flipped her sword around in her hands so it pointed backwards, and then brought her hand up.

"Roses Rapier!"

Musyamon stopped short when the blade plunged into his stomach, and a second later he was gone. However, even with him gone there were still lots of enemy troops, and they were swarming over poor Aquillamon, and Yolei was finding it hard to cling on.

"Aquillamon, I am not getting together with Ken and then dying on him! Digivolve!" she yelled as a Scubamon pelted at her.

"Aquilamon digivolve to...Osirismon!"

As Osirismon leapt to clear the attackers, Mimi was distracted by Teradramon, who was suddenly flying back the way he had came.

"You're meant to be chasing them out!" she yelled up at him.

"That would be easier if they didn't suddenly have friends! But they're weird, they arent like normal planes." Teradramon reported, coiling himself in the sky, and Mimi winced as more bombs fell onto the block, sending people screaming and crying as more planes flew overhead. In the centre was a large, bulbous looking plane, which, unlike its friends, wasn't pounding bullets or missiles into the city block. Strange.

Teradramon snarled. The air was thick with burning, acrid smoke, much of the area had been levelled, and they had no way to scare them off. A few swipes from his javelin had forced some of the enemy off, but the planes were still swarming, and the large plane was strange, it wasn't doing anything.

"What is that thing doing?" Rana asked from his back as he blew a wing off another couple of planes.

The planes surrounding the large one then broke off, as the plane itself headed for Tokyo Tower, a large shopping mall, and also the communications centre for the area. And as the plane accelerated, a horrible feeling struck Rana, as it finally clicked what that thing was going to do.

"Teradramon, blow it up!" she ordered hysterically.

"But..."

"It isn't manned, shoot it!" she yelled, but she was too late as the plane descended into the tower superstructure, and a massive explosion ripped apart the base of the tower, and it immediately began to topple onto the city.

"Teradramon, stop it!" Rana cried, and the dragon surged forward, as did Osirismon, but realistically there was nothing they could do.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon said, finishing off the attacking forces and looking up to see the struggle her friends were now in.

The city was in flames, smoke was belching into the air, entire buildings had been turned into rubble by the attacks. Bodies, to her dismay, were beginning to line the streets. However, the tower had been blasted by the bombing drone, and was now going to fall on the city unless they did something fast. Teradramon was trying to hold it, but large as he was, he was struggling to keep it up, and Osirismon was barely even able to support his own weight as he too tried to stop it falling on the city.

"This is awful Rosemon, what do we do, we need to save the city, where's Izzy when you need him?" Mimi asked, trying not to look at the bodies.

"I don't know Mimi, but I'm going to help, if that thing falls on the city, everyone inside it and everyone it falls on will die!" she said and flew off, confident that the enemy planes were falling back.

However, they weren't. They were turning around, and with the three Digimon distracted, they were about to open fire on the Digimon.

"No, no, no!" Mimi cried as the planes shot towards her friends.

And to her great surprise, a massive portal suddenly opened beside her, and SaberLeomon sprang out.

"SaberLeomon!" Mimi cried in relief, and he smiled happily as he saw her.

"It's good to see you Mimi, it's been far too long." He said, and she then looked up as the planes were getting closer, and the tower was still going to fall, even with all three Digimon trying to stop it.

"Look, not that it isn't good to see you, but I've got a lot on my plate, so make it quick!" she said as she started to run towards them, but she didn't get very far before he nudged her into the air with his nose and she dropped promptly onto his back.

"I see what you mean. Actually, you're one of the ones I came here to see. Azulongmon recalled Baihumon, so instead Baihumon asked BlackWarGreymon and I if we would take over his search for the Relics. Fortunately, I discovered an ancient set of ruins in Drill Tunnel, and BlackWarGreymon found some in Factorial Town, and we found Relics in both locations. I have yours." He said, and Mimi was about to ask him more when the planes opened fire.

"Rosemon!" Mimi screamed, and her partner turned just in time to see a flurry of missiles coming right for them, but they were too late to move, and missiles slammed into the three Digimon.

Teradramon roared in pain as the force of the attack slammed him further into the superstructure of the tower, sending it keeling over all the faster, as Rana was knocked from his back and screamed as she fell towards the ground. Osirismon was blown across the top of the building, Yolei screaming as she held on for dear life, his body smoking, and his screams filling the air. And Rosemon caught the missile straight in the chest, blowing her back away from the tower, screaming as she hurtled towards a pile of rubble.

"ROSEMON!" Mimi screamed as the tower continued to fall towards the city, where it would kill thousands.

"Hey, hot, take the Relic, it's crisping my fur!" SaberLeomon shouted, and Mimi picked up the glowing green Relic.

"Rosemon digivolve to...QueenLillymon!"

Mimi looked up in shock as Rosemon, now QueenLillymon, flew to a stop and pelted towards the falling tower, her face determined.

Her red petal headdress had now transformed into a shining red crown. Her face was pale and white, marked with symmetrical red beauty spots, her eyes were wide and green, and her lips were sumptuous and full. Her beautiful green hair cascaded down her back, covered in a silvery shroud that surrounded her head. Her jumpsuit was now a long flowing dress, deep green tinged with yellow, with silvery leaf patterns embossed into it, all of which coiled in her chest, forming armour. Her heels were long and thin, and four petal like wings, purple in colour, reached out of her back.

**QueenLillymon: Palmon's super form, this is the queen of all nature. She may be beautiful and refined, but she is one of the strongest forces in the Digital world, a true goddess. Her Mother Nature attack allows her to utilise any plant life no matter where she is, but it is her Druid Flame attack that ought not to be crossed.**

"QueenLillymon?" Mimi asked in shock as she beheld her friend.

"Just little old me. Right, first thing's first!" she said, and she raised her jewelled hand, and made a gesture towards the ground.

"Mother Nature!" she cried, and the earth began to shake, and a second later, massive spring looking lily pads erupted from the ground, with slender vines shooting out all around them, and massive mossy patches erupted all across the ground. With a gesture from QueenLillymon, the lily pads were directed under the tower, their massive shape easily accommodating the falling tower. There was a crash as it fell onto the pads, but aside from a shudder, they quickly coped with the pressure, bending to accommodate the falling tower. As the massive lily pads stopped the massive tower falling to the ground, the vines all helped righten it, slowing its momentum and bringing it to a complete stop. With the tower now being safely lowered to the ground by the lily pads, one of the vines caught the falling Rana and gently lowered her to the ground, as debris and rubble bounced off the spring moss.

"That's better." QueenLillymon said with a smile and Mimi breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Osirismon and Teradramon came back towards them.

Her partner then turned, and placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Nature's Healing!" she said, and with a green flash both Digimon were returned to normal.

"That was too close." Mimi said in relief, to SaberLeomon's agreement.

"Indeed. Good thing now that we are looking for them, these Relics are easy to find." He said, as the Digimon came back towards the.

"Yeah...good." Mimi said, not entirely convinced as her friends came into land.

XX

Gomamon, his power sapped by ExoGrimmon's attack, woke, and if he had been above water, he would have cried out. Three large submarines, bearing Chinese colours had somehow entered the bay and were heading towards the surface, their weapons being primed. If they fired, they would level the entire district.

"JOE!" Gomamon yelled and made for the surface.

Joe was looking desperately around for Plesiomon, but there was no sign of his partner anywhere. ExoGrimmon was continuing to destroy the city, destroying the entire docks area while Astamon made even more of a mess further inland.

"Come on Plesiomon, where are you?" Joe demanded worriedly as ExoGrimmon blew apart a destroyer that was mooring at the harbour and hasn't gotten out yet.

Astamon meanwhile was causing just as much damage as ExoGrimmon, he was using his machine gun to rip apart entire buildings, his troops cheering him on as he did so. He gleefully ripped into a hospital as people screamed and ran for cover.

"Where are you?" Joe asked, as ExoGrimmon fired another blast that obliterated an entire building.

The entire district was going to be destroyed at this rate, and if they didn't stop them soon, there was a good chance they would die too. Especially as Astamon had just seen him, and now the dapper, charismatic beast like Digimon was coming towards him, smiling through his saber teeth.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day? LadyDevimon could do with cheering up, and telling her I killed one of the Eighteen would do that quite the thing." He said as he advanced, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Yeah, well, if she needs cheering up, most girls prefer flowers or chocolates or something, not dead kids, we tend to mess up the carpet." Joe said, backing towards the subway, and realising too late what a stupid idea that was.

Now he was cornered, and being forced into a subway full of busy people.

Astamon gave a smile as people came to the top of the escalators and screamed as the saw the Digimon advancing on them. Over by the harbour, ExoGrimmon continued to pummel the harbour, and there was still no sign of Plesiomon, and Joe was well and truly on his own.

"How useful that big moron is, he got rid of your protection and now little boy, I'm going to enjoy killing you and everyone here." Astamon purred as the people started trying to force each other down the stairs, but the escalators and stairs were so cramped, there was little room, and there would either be a massacre or a stampede.

Joe looked around nervously, just as he heard very faintly, someone cry his name.

"JOE! Submarines!" Gomamon yelled, and Joe looked towards the harbour just in time to see three Chinese submarines surface, and fire missiles into the district.

"Of all the crappy timing..." Astamon said, leaping away as he saw the missiles were about to start blasting apart the entire city.

There was then a roar as planes suddenly shot over the district, further adding to the chaos by sending missiles crashing into buildings and cars, scattering more people and sending their screaming forms into hiding or sending their charred bodies into the streets.

"God help us all." Joe moaned, wanting to go and help the wounded, but he knew that if he didn't do something about all the people behind him, the casualties would be a hell of a lot worse.

"You're one of the kids who brought this on us! It's your fault!" a burly man yelled angrily, and Joe glowered at him.

"Hardly. Now, be quiet, or otherwise, we're all going to die here." He snapped, and a woman glared at him.

"Why should we listen to you?" she demanded, and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything about Digimon?" he asked harshly, and shocked, she shook her head.

"No, aside from they're monsters." She said quietly, and Joe pressed on.

"Do you know anything about war? About helping the wounded?" he demanded, and she, and many others, all shook their heads, looking sheepish.

"No." Some muttered and Joe suppressed a smug smile.

"Didnt think so. Now, shut your mouths and let me concentrate. You can argue about who caused this war later, but we currently have enemy planes bombing us, submarines shelling us, and two enemy Digimon wrecking the joint, so rather than standing there looking for someone to blame, try standing there being quiet and keeping your mouths shut!" he barked, as he surveyed the situation outside.

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that!" the burly man who had talked first protested, and Joe beckoned outside.

"Well if you don't want to listen to me, you're free to go, but my moneys on ExoGrimmon to get you before anything else does." He said, and satisfied by the look of worried shock on the man's face, Joe looked back outside.

They were going to have to deal with their public image, otherwise the entire thing was going to get nasty. But for now he had other problems to worry about.

He looked outside, wincing as planes continued to rip apart office buildings and anything else they could get their hands on. The subs were firing missiles high into the air, levelling entire neighbourhoods, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Astamon was now adding to the chaos, as he led his troops in slaughtering the panicking and fleeing locals, and ExoGrimmon, who for some reason was avoiding the subs, was blasting apart boats and anything else he could reach with his attacks, and Joe had no way to know where Gomamon was.

"Gomamon, hurry!" Joe pleaded.

Gomamon winced as a statue toppled, just missing a couple of kids. The entire district was in flames, ExoGrimmon had drilled massive holes in the ground, a subway train was burning beneath them, buildings were on fire or reduced to rubble, bodies were littering the streets, and still the Chinese continued their assault, and combined with the Digimon, it wasn't getting any better. And weak as he was, and small, he had no way of getting to Joe.

"Joe." Gomamon moaned, as the planes doubled round for another pass, and this time, they were bound right for the station where Joe was.

"Oh no!" Gomamon cried, trying his hardest to get there in time.

Joe heard the planes, and looked up, knowing they were all doomed if they fired.

"Run, get out, we need to take our chances!" he cried but it was too late as the planes fired, missiles heading right for the subway station, and they would all be crushed.

Joe looked back, realising hundreds of people were about to die unless he did something.

"Hurry! Fast as you can, let's go!" he barked, and he shoved the woman forward and he began directing people out into the street, but it would be far too late to evacuate them all. And now, Astamon had seen them and he was making his way to kill them, as was ExoGrimmon. Where was Gomamon?

"We're all going to die!" a woman screamed from the bottom of the escalator, and Joe bit his lip, he had to get these people about, but the missiles were seconds away, there wasn't time...

"Terra Destroyer!"

A burning ball of energy obliterated the missiles, and to Joe's surprise and horror, the planes that had fired them as well. He looked up in time to see BlackWarGreymon emerge from a portal, blasting apart more missiles that were raining down on the district.

"Finally, one of your Digimon starts doing their job properly!" the man yelled, and Joe hissed.

"He isn't really one of ours." Joe said nervously as BlackWarGreymon landed on the street in front of the subway.

"There you are, are you alright?" he asked, and Joe nodded, his brow furrowed.

"You are at war correct?" BlackWarGreymon asked, and Joe nodded.

"Yeah, we are but still..." he said, and BlackWarGreymon sighed in annoyance.

"You must learn ruthlessness boy. Here, this is for you." He said, keeping an eye on what was going on.

Joe, who had been distracted by his destruction of the Chinese forces, was jerked out of his musings, and caught the Relic BlackWarGreymon gave to him. He saw the crest, his crest, in the hole at the top and was about to talk to BlackWarGreymon again when he saw Astamon appear and level his gun at the people he had evacuated earlier.

"No! Run!" Joe yelled anxiously, and BlackWarGreymon leapt into action, making Astamon snarl as BlackWarGreymon tackled him and sent him flying up the road, the black armoured Digimon following right after him.

The people were looking around nervously, after all, the danger wasn't over, the submarines were still pounding at the district, as was ExoGrimmon who was moving further inland, and had spotted the stragglers and was now coming straight for them. They might have goitten rid of the planes, but the Digimon were still just as dangerous as were the submarines.

Joe looked around worriedly. What did he do? Did he evacuate the rest of the people into the street? After all, one blast and the entire station would come down on top of them, but they would be safer from ExoGrimmon and Astamon should he escape BlackWarGreymon. But if they didn't, the missiles could dislodge the entire building and hence crush them all.

Joe bit his lip nervously as a teenager looked at him nervously.

"What do we do?" he asked, and Joe wondered the same thing himself.

His choice was made for him however, as the subs fired another round of missiles into the district (still no sign of any of their own defensive forces) just as ExoGrimmon reared over the top of a building, laughing maliciously.

"Never mind, just run!" Joe yelled, and the people he had already gotten out, along with the people still behind him, began pushing and shoving forward, Joe encouraging them, forcing them onwards, helping people who were getting stuck or tramped as the people made their way out of the trap they were stuck in.

"Air God!" ExoGrimmon yelled, flapping his wings and a lethal, crackling bird of wind descended, bound right for the fleeing people, just as one of the missiles blazed right past him and blasted into the roof of the underground, making people scream as the ceiling began to cave in.

Gomamon finally entered the street, and saw the dire straits his partner was in.

"Joe!" he yelled, as Joe shoved an old woman out from under a falling piece of ceiling, but now it was going to crush him.

"NO!" Gomamon cried, as Joe's Relic burned silver and fired right into Gomamon.

"Gomamon super digivolve to...WarPlesiomon!"

An instant later the chunk of masonry was cut into tiny pieces and Joe looked up in awe at his partner's newest form.

Rather than being all fours as he generally was, he was now on two legs, his back flippers having transformed into two thick legs, clad in an aqua blue coloured armour. Large feet, tipped with razor sharp claws emitted from the legs. His body was now upright, clad in strong metal armour, aqua blue in colour, the crest of Reliability emblazoned on his chest in silver. His front flippers had transformed into two strong arms, with the head of a trident attached to each hand, giving him three fork points coming up where the gaps in his fingers would be, if he had any. His head was the same as Plesiomon's, but he looked slightly more ferocious, his eyes a shining red now. His armour extended all the way up his neck, with only his shock of orange hair appearing over the top. His face was pointed forward, his large maw protecting his neck should he open his mouth.

**WarPlesiomon: The super form of Gomamon, this Digimon is the Berserker of the Seven Seas. The tridents on his hand are descended from the kings of the ocean, and enable his Sorrow Trident attack, however, it is the Aquatic Tremor attack that will bury an opponent beneath the waves.**

"WarPlesiomon?" he asked, and his partner gave a friendly growl.

"Hi Joe. Trust you to be trying to get yourself killed doing the right thing. Now, watch this." He said, and with a blink, he was gone.

Joe looked to the air to see his partner, flying somehow through the air, going right for ExoGrimmon.

"Death God!"

"Sorrow Trident!"

A black ball of energy sped right at WarPlesiomon, but he slashed his tridents up and cut right through the attack, forcing ExoGrimmon to move out of the way as the warrior blazed right past him, before diving towards the subs that were in the bay.

"Sorrow Trident!" he roared, and ripped his tridents along the sides of the submarines, flooding them with water as the tears began to sag in the water, forcing the enemy ships to sink. With the crews now more concerned with trying not to submerge, and all three subs now dealt with, he leapt back up into the air, speeding like a bullet towards the large dragon that was causing most of the damage. Joe ran out, and soon everyone who had been in the station was all gathering around to watch the show excitedly.

"Death God!"

"Sorrow Trident!"

Once more WarPlesiomon cut right through the attack, and slammed his shoulder into the large dragon. Down on the ground, Astamon, in the midst of his fight with BlackWarGreymon, looked up and figured this was suddenly not going their way.

ExoGrimmon flew backwards, roaring in fury.

"Air God!"

Lightning fired down from the air, but WarPlesiomon was far too quick for it, and was suddenly in close, his tridents slashing at ExoGrimmon, who was roaring in pain as he was forced back, heavily wounded. Desperate, the dragon gave a roar and flew high into the air.

"Chrono Destruction!" he roared, his entire body glowing gold as he swooped down, a large ball of energy coalescing around him.

WarPlesiomon smiled eagerly as he approached, and then scraped his tridents together.

"Shaking Echo!"

A large sonic explosion then fired from the tridents, crashing into ExoGrimmon and sending him cascading backwards, flipping in midair as he slammed heavily into the devastated street. As ExoGrimmon tried to get back to his feet, WarPlesiomon leapt into the air, turned himself upside down and then plummeted towards the ground, his tridents glinting as he did so.

"Aquatic Tremor!"

His tridents slammed into the ground, opening a massive chasm that ripped up the street towards a recovering ExoGrimmon. The jagged chasm then blasted two massive walls up into the air as it got closer, and the dragon screamed as the chasm opened further dropping him to the jagged rocks below. As he cried out in pain due to the sharp rocks piercing his armour, the two massive walls of water became tsunamis which then converged, and came thundering down in a deadly waterfall. ExoGrimmon howled as tons of water pounded down on top of him, and WarPlesiomon, confident it was over, then pulled his tridents from the ground, and the ground began to heal. ExoGrimmon gave a final howl as the chasm flooded and closed around him, and a second later, it closed entirely, sending a small burst of data into the air.

Everyone who had been watching then began to clap, cheer and whistle, and Joe grinned proudly. Gomamon had always complained that he never had a truly powerful kick ass move, like Gate of Destiny or Terra Force or Supreme Cannon, now he had one, he would be delighted.

His partner then blasted up the street, towards Astamon and BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon was then sent sprawling by a blast from Astamon, and the demon man gave a whistle and with that their forces began to disappear.

"Coward, face me like a mon!" BlackWarGreymon yelled angrily, but Astamon simply responded with a hand gesture and disappeared a second before WarPlesiomon would have sliced through him with his tridents.

"Balls." WarPlesiomon grumbled.

Joe sighed in relief. Their forces had finally arrived, with three frigates entering the harbour to deal with the defeated subs. But now, they had to deal with Astamon getting away, otherwise he might cause even more damage.

"Come on Joe, we need to stop him!" WarPlesiomon said, but before Joe could join his partner, the man and the woman from the subway appeared, looking apologetic.

"We wanted to apologise. We knows this war isn't really your fault." The woman said, and the man nodded.

"Yeah, you did try to save us, and you got rid of the bad guys trashing the city. We owe you one." He said, shaking Joe's hand, and Joe smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, with a bit of luck, we can stop him too and this will be a damn good day." He said, leaping into WarPlesiomon's hand as his partner took off after Astamon.

XX

The Bering Sea was the perfect place for LadyDevimon to be. As it was between the massive land masses of America and Russia, it was a fairly volatile location at the best of times. However, due to its unique position, there were a couple of tradeoffs, and it was those tradeoffs that she was interested in.

Back in Japan, battle was raging between the Digidestined and her minions. Daemon was still recovering from his battle in Mexico. But it was here where the true battle was about to be fought, the battle that would set the already simmering pot they had and make it boil over. After today, as per their plan, World War Three would officially begin.

And at long last, that which they had sought for so long would finally be within their grasp. And best of all, there would be nothing that the Digidestined would be able to do to stop it.

She flew down leisurely, watching as the six ships, three Russian and three American, all cruisers, prepared to fire saluting shots at one another. The two forces patrolled the ocean as part of ritual, however due to the outbreak of hostilities within Asia and Mexico, now things were a lot more tense, and the commanders of each task force were nervous and jumpy, which is just what she needed.

Time to go to work.

She flew downwards, making herself invisible as she did so. She had to do this exactly right, otherwise the entire thing would be worse than useless, and they would know she was there. And that wouldn't suit their plans at all.

The ships were nearing each other, preparing to make their salutatory shot, and that was when she would strike. The idea was they would fire a blank at each other as a mark of respect. But, what with war being joined and the entire world teetering on the edge of conflict, this was just what they needed in order to kick start the war, and once Russia and America entered the war, nothing would stop it achieving what they needed it to.

The ships were getting nearer, and it was time to strike. Smiling to herself, she landed on the flagship of the American taskforce, to see them preparing to fire the shot. Smirking, she waved her hand, and the blank they were about to fire began a live round. And now, a similar move with the Russian ships, there, now all she had to do was watch the show.

Shooting up into the air, she crossed her legs and sat back to enjoy the show. At long last, their triumph would soon be at hand.

The passing flotillas readied their weapons, and by rote, the Americans fired.

And to their great alarm, a live round fired from the lead ship, blasting right into the lead Russian ship, just as they fired a live round at the American ship, chewing up a large portion of its prow. As the ships sirens began to blare, LadyDevimon enjoying the show, she watched as the other ships opened fire, as bullets and missiles began to pass between the two factions, both sides thinking the other had opened hostilities by firing on them first. Blasts began erupting all along the sides of the ships as they fired at each other, unintentionally at first, but more and more forcefully trying to annihilate one another. And then, finally, the lead Russian ship began to sink, and she had won.

Now, America and Russia would be dragged into the war. And with them in the war along with China, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world was sucked into the abyss of total war.

Which is what they wanted.

At long last, war would be joined, and the real world would spiral out of control, plunging into chaos and anarchy. And now, if she could take out the Digidestined, it would make today even better.

Smiling, she opened a portal in order to get her back to Japan all the quicker, to get back in time to confront those blasted kids.

XX

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Seven Heavens!"

Between the two brothers and their Digimon, the enemy had been kept largely at bay, but the arrival of enemy planes certainly hadn't helped the situation any, and even though they had whittled down the numbers of enemy forces they were now in the process of being swarmed, and were increasingly unable to fight a battle on three fronts.

"We need to change tactics Matt, otherwise we're doomed." SaberGarurumon growled, freezing the tails of a couple of planes as they swooped over the city.

"Don't worry, help is coming." Matt assured him, and there was then a loud screech as Phoenixmon descended upon the planes, forcing them to turn and face her.

While Matt bit his lip as he looked up to where his girlfriend was currently now battling on top of her Digimon, he looked to the cracking ground and was delighted to see Digmon appear out of the hole that he had just made, Cody on his back.

"Need a hand?" he asked, and Seraphimon sighed in relief.

"Cracking timing!" he said, and Matt, TK and SaberGarurumon groaned.

Cody looked up to see Ogudomon spring at them, but both SaberGarurumon and Seraphimon tackled him, knocking him into a building as Digmon reverted to Armadillomon.

"Warp digivolve!" Cody encouraged, as Ogudomon swept the two attacking Digimon away.

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

Ogudomon then bolted right for them, leading TK to tackle Cody to the ground as Vikemon took up a position in front of him.

"Viking Axe!" he cried, swinging it upwards, but Ogudomon was too fast, leaping into the air to avoid the attack.

SaberGarurumon then jetted into the air, firing his main attack once more, blasting apart the dozens of remaining enemy Digimon with one shot, allowing them all to focus on Ogudomon. Phoenixmon gave a cry and descended as the enemy planes broke off their attack, several of their number having been frozen or had their wings or tails burnt off by either SaberGarurumon or Phoenixmon.

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Arctic Blizzard!"

The four attacks slammed into Ogudomon, who, after an initial yelp of pain, laughed mockingly.

"Oh arent you all dirty little sinners?" he sneered, and Phoenixmon hissed.

"How would you know?" she demanded and he laughed.

"I can sense your sins, and your partners through you. And let's just say, Vikemon is the cleanest of the lot." He snarled, and then took Phoenixmon from the air, before throwing her into SaberGarurumon.

"No!" Matt cried as both his partner and his girlfriend, clinging onto Phoenixmon's feathers, fell to the ground.

"I won't ask." Cody said as TK helped him to his feet.

Seraphimon then went in close, using his glowing fists to punch Ogudomon in one of the eyes beneath his main body. As the enemy Digimon stumbled, there was a whooshing sound, and the kids looked up too late to warn him.

"Nail Bone!"

Seraphimon yelled in pain as SkullSatamon appeared from nowhere and caught him in the back with his attack. SaberGarurumon got back to his feet, disentangling himself from Phoenixmon's feathers, and sprang up at SkullSatamon just as Kari and Magnadramon appeared behind him.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, the attack coursing towards the evil Digimon.

SkullSatamon leapt out of the way, and both Kari and Magnadramon winced as her attack crashed into SaberGarurumon, dropping him to the ground with a pained howl.

"SaberGarurumon!" Matt yelled, running to his partner's side.

Things were beginning to change. Seraphimon was immobile, Phoenixmon was wounded, SaberGarurumon was down and now they had SkullSatamon to deal with as well.

"Kari, use your crest! Fire it at me and Seraphimon!" TK yelled, and she looked at him in confusion.

"What good will that-?" she began, as a black blast caught Magnadramon in the stomach and as she recoiled with the pain, Kari was thrown from her back, sending her flying towards the ground.

"KARI!" TK bellowed, running towards her.

Fortunately, Vikemon got their first, and she bounced off his relatively soft head (the furry bit) and she rolled down to the street. TK skidded to his knees beside her, as Ogudomon and SkullSatamon pressed their attack as SaberGarurumon struggled to his feet.

"Nail Hammer!" SkullSatamon snarled, slamming his weapon into SaberGarurumon, spinning him in the air and making him slam down onto his back.

"What hit her?" Kari asked weakly, as Magnadramon groaned, in time to see Astamon appear from nowhere.

"We need to go!" Astamon yelled, however, just as he did so, a portal opened and revealed LadyDevimon.

"Haven't you lot dealt with them yet?" she demanded, smirking as she saw the weakened states of the Digidestined Digimon.

"My lady, Gomamon digivolved to super!" Astamon reported, but she simply waved away his concerns.

"Now, we end this! Darkness Wave!" she yelled, her attack heading right for Kari.

TK shoved her out of harm's way, protecting her from the attack, but now he was trapped right in the firing line.

"TK!" Matt yelled desperately.

"Druid Flame!"

A teardrop shaped red and green flame suddenly incinerated the attack as Magnadramon prepared to attack LadyDevimon, and the evil Digimon looked up to see a Digimon they had never seen before flanked by Valkyrimon and Teradramon.

"Palmon must have digivolved. Phoenixmon!" Sora cried happily as her partner screeched and got to her feet, flapping her wings to take to the skies again.

"TK, don't ever do that to me again." Kari begged, hugging her boyfriend tightly, and Matt scuffed his ear as he arrived at his brother's side.

"Seconded." He said, and TK grinned ruefully.

"As if you wouldn't do the same for Sora." He said, and Matt shot him a dirty look.

"This is getting far too crowded. Let's thin the field, what do you say Vikemon?" Phoenixmon asked, and the large warrior nodded.

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Viking Axe!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Druid Flame!"

"Thousand Barrage!"

"Laser Arrow!"

With the entire group now attacking, it was time to end this. Mimi and the other humans ran to their friends side while their Digimon made a beeline right for the enemy Digimon. LadyDevimon gave a cold smile and flew to the centre, hovering above Ogudomon while Astamon and SkullSatamon flanked him.

"They're doomed." She said evilly, just as another Digimon blazed into the area.

She looked up to see WarPlesiomon descend right for them, and with an impatient growl she moved out of his way, as Ogudomon, laughing, took the first round of attacks without so much as a scratch.

"How didn't that kill him?" Rana demanded, and TK scowled.

"Apparently if we've ever been sinful, we can't do it. Kari, purge me and Seraphimon!" he urged.

"Aquatic Tremor!" WarPlesiomon roared, trying to destroy Ogudomon, but even though he sent the large Digimon toppling into the chasm, he simply sprang out again, and LadyDevimon laughed. Now it was time to change things.

"Catedral!" Ogudomon roared, his long legs swatting WarPlesiomon, Teradramon and most of the others from the air.

"Kari, now!" Sora urged, and Kari closed her eyes, sending a pink beam right from her chest, which shot through TK. TK felt a massive rise in power, of love, of, well, of Kari, his Kari, and felt amazing, like he hadn't been fighting for ages, wasn't tired and slightly wounded, he felt great. Over by the enemy Digimon, Seraphimon, freed from the spell, suddenly flew into the air, and the enemy Digimon looked up in alarm.

"Seven Heavens!" he cried, as seven yellow beams blasted down into Ogudomon from on high.

Ogudomon, realising what Kari had done, screeched as the light ripped through him and a second later he was gone. LadyDevimon cursed, finding herself suddenly surrounded by her enemies.

"You may have won this round Digidestined, but you will not win the war, I have seen to that." She purred, and Joe glared at her suspiciously.

"And what do you mean by that?" he demanded, and she cackled.

"Enough of this, time to take her down! Fire Tornado!"

"LadyDevimon digivolve to...BlackMagnadramon!"

The black dragon dodged the attack as the others pounced on her remaining support. As they did so, WarlordGreymon and Imperialdramon both descended, firing their attacks as well. BlackMagnadramon then created a massive fiery cyclone to protect herself and her forces, creating several large explosions as the attacks crashed against her wall of fire.

"What's the matter, too much of a coward without your boss?" Tai called, and, remembering her part, she snarled in annoyance.

"You will pay for destroying Daemon you snivelling little brat. Until then, I have other plans to attend to." She said, just as QueenLillymon burst through the wall of fire she had created.

"Druid Flame!" she cried, and BlackMagnadramon screamed as she was consumed with fire.

SkullSatamon cursed, seeing his boss burn, and aimed his weapon at the super level, watching in alarm as the wall collapsed.

"Nail Bone!"

QueenLillymon cried out as his attack caught her, rendering her immobile, and Astamon quickly opened the portal, allowing them to push their weakened master through and escape, just as the others prepared to destroy her.

"Damn that witch." Magnadramon growled.

"Great. Now she'll have a burning desire to get back at us." Seraphimon chuckled, to the accompanying groans of the others, as all around them, the people of Japan began to emerge to celebrate enduring another attack, this time from both the Chinese and the Digimon, and there were loud cheers and whistles as they all tiredly headed for home.

XX

"We are here to advise Baihumon, not run around doing their jobs for them!" Azulongmon stormed, and the dog like Sovereign snapped his teeth in annoyance.

"It's either that or we lose the Digidestined! They aren't superhuman Azulongmon, they are, in essence, still children! They can't be everywhere at once!" he growled.

"They need to learn how to prioritise, that's all, they could easily find the Relics themselves without endangering us." He snarled.

Ebonwumon sighed, and looked to his dragon counterpart.

"Haven't you noticed that they have a war going on in their world?" he demanded, and Azulongmon sniffed.

"The concerns of their world do not matter to us, they must focus on the Ultimate Evil. That is their job, to protect the digital world and our reign, not focus on some petty little squabble between the humans." He said dismissively, just as the door opened to reveal Gennai, who was escorting in Izzy, Michael, Mara, Sam and their Digimon. And they did not look happy.

"Really? That's very interesting to know wouldn't you say Tentomon?" Izzy asked, his voice barely restrained, and Azulongmon suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Um, Izzy, that is to say..."

"Save it. Nice to know what you really think of us." He said angrily, and before he could say anything else, Fanglongmon cut in front of him.

"Quiet Azulongmon, we will talk later. Izzy, I regret..."

"No you don't. That's your problem, you're more than happy to use us as your weapons but you don't like it if we don't do exactly what you want us to do. And frankly, we've had it." He said, and the others all looked at him in shock.

"Um, Izzy, these are the Sovereigns..." Tentomon said, and Sam scoffed.

"Sovereigns? Hardly. If they were the kings of the digital world, why would they need us? To keep them in power, not for any other reason." She said, glaring at the Sovereigns.

"Izzy, you must understand, not all of us feel as Azulongmon does. He had made many errors of late." Baihumon said, and Izzy did back down a little.

"I suppose you have been helping us recently." He said begrudgingly.

"Izzy..."

"Go Azulongmon before your casual dismissal of the Digidestined gets you into any more trouble." Zhquiamon snapped, and the dragon flounced off.

"We do not all see as he does." Ebonwumon assured Izzy, but he looked unconvinced, so Gennai decided to move the conversation along, because he wasn't entirely sure the Sovereigns would win if it came down to a fight.

"So Izzy, what did you come here for?"

"You mean other than to discover your total lack of regard for our welfare?" Michael asked grumpily, and the Sovereigns sighed, and Baihumon exchanged a dark look with Zhquiamon, this was going to bite them where it hurt the most.

"Children, we..." Fanglongmon began, but Izzy cut across him.

"We're here for information. Because part of the reason I'm so inclined to believe that you're all on Azulongmon's train is because you seem to know a hell of a lot more than you are letting on, and it's dangerous. You guys not telling us things is what got us into this mess in the first place, and I'm not going to sit around being fed titbits of information while the Ultimate Evil gets stronger every day. Now a seriously powerful and evil Digimon is running around causing havoc in our world, and we're sick of it. We want answers. Now." Izzy demanded, and Fanglongmon sighed, looking to the other Sovereigns, and reluctantly beckoned Azulongmon back.

They had always anticipated this day would come (Azulongmon had been in denial about it, he still believed them to be children who would do whatever he and Gennai told them), when the Digidestined finally challenged them for supremacy. If they could deal with this now, they would still be able to work with the Digidestined. As Zhquiamon had once said, it wasn't the Eighteen who needed them, not really. It was them who needed the Eighteen, for more than just to keep them in power. And he had to admit, he was worried. With the increasing stress the Eighteen had been under, he was growing slightly concerned that if the kids wanted an outlet for their rage, and found out the Sovereigns were keeping more from them that could endanger them all (Tai and Matt seemed particularly protective of the group as a whole, and their loved ones in particular), then relations could deteriorate, and that could lead to a fight.

And now that they were unlocking their Super forms, he wasn't entirely sure they could win in a fight. To be fair, he wasn't entirely sure they would win in a fight against their Mega forms.

"Very well Izzy. What do you want to know?" Baihumon asked, secretly quite pleased that Azulongmon had stuck his foot, well, his tail in it, now they might get some answers, and might actually get somewhere and wouldn't be blundering around in the dark.

"First of all, how do you know we're the members of the Eighteen?" Mara asked, eyeing them all suspiciously, and they all turned as one to Fanglongmon.

"It started long ago. The first time Apocalymon came from beyond the wall of fire, five children were summoned to defend the Digital world. They were granted five Digimon, and empowered with the ability to make them digivolve. Those five children had shall we say building blocks, they were made up of much the same things as the original eight were when they were created. The original five, the ones who worked most closely with us and fought with us side by side during the fight with Apocalymon, they were basically primitive, for want of a better word, forms of Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy and Sora." He explained, and Izzy looked at him curiously, full computer geek mode that wanted to know everything overriding his annoyance with their esteemed leaders.

"So if these neo forms of us were the five original Digidestined, what happened?" he asked, and Ebonwumon took over the story.

"The first we knew was when we detected another digi-egg. However, this digi-egg was bizarre, it was growing alarmingly fast to an even more alarming size you see? What was more, it was warping time and space around it. We later learned that the Ultimate Evil had created it, in order to kick start the final war between good and evil." He said, wincing at the thunderous expressions on the faces of the Digidestined.

"You knew back then about the Ultimate Evil?" Tentomon snapped, protocol be damned, if they had been deceiving them that long, he was going to digivolve and teach them all a lesson.

"No. At the time we assumed this egg had come from beyond the wall of fire, and for a large amount of time, even after your defeat of Apocalymon, we still assumed that. However the Ultimate Evil was the true creator of the egg, and that a massive, far reaching plan was now in place that would precipitate a massive war between good and evil." He continued, and Izzy nodded.

"Alright, so the Ultimate Evil created the egg, I assume it was Parrotmon's egg?" he asked, and the turtle like Sovereign nodded.

"Indeed. The Ultimate Evil however, overestimated itself. By creating the egg, making it so large, and the Digimon within so powerful, it had significantly drained its energy. And now it had to deal with a massive egg that could easily go Frankenstein on it and try to kill its master. Hence, it used up nearly all of its energy and opened a rift, sending the egg through to your world. Which is where it hatched." Ebonwumon said, and then turned to Zhquiamon who nestled himself down to continue the story.

"We were alerted at once. Even we would find it hard not to notice when a massive egg is pushed through a massive rip in the time and space of our world. As a result, we believed that the enemy from beyond the wall of fire had returned, and had tried to make an incursion into your world. As such, we had to act. We immediately contacted the Guardians, like Gennai, warning them that our ancient enemy was preparing to make a move and declare war on us all again. He acted quickly. Izzy, you remember the spirit that possessed Kari when you were fighting Puppetmon?" he asked, and Izzy nodded.

While Tai and Matt had been duelling to the death, Kari had apparently been talking to herself, only to be taken over by some strange force that explained their origins as the Digidestined.

"That was their goddess, their spirit, their guide, for all intents and purposes, she was technically their Digimon. The Guardians were unable to get through in time to affect what was to come, so they relied on her. As a spirit, she existed outside of time and space, along as within it. As such, she was several days behind and several days ahead of the events taking place. As such, in days behind, she used up nearly all of her strength to send through an egg, one that she intended would hatch and protect those who found and cared from it from the massive Digimon the Ultimate Evil had sent through. As such, she was the one who sent the Koromon to Tai and Kari."

"And then when it hatched, they became the first Digidestined?" Sam asked, and the bird nodded.

"Basically, yes. The spirit was watching, in the intervening time while she waited for the past to catch up to the present of Parrotmon being sent through, to see what the children she had entrusted the egg to would do. And odd though it seems now, Kari was the first one to bond with the resulting Digimon." He explained, and Azulongmon, receiving a dirty look from Izzy in the process, came forward to carry on the tale.

"Now, the spirit had a choice to make. She could see the building blocks within Tai, she saw in him what was also in one of the original Digidestined which she had chosen. That was a no brainer. But Kari, she was different. While she did have all of the defining characteristics of the originals, Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge and Hope, none were her defining trait. However, the spirit saw that there was more to Kari. She was an inherently good person. Unlike the others, who are more easily swayed away from their natures, such as you were Izzy by Vademon, and Matt by Cherrymon, she was a bulwark against the darkness, someone who by all rights ought to remain incorruptible. And so the spirit did something we and the Guardians did not intend, or anticipate. The spirit made Kari Digidestined, to act as a light against the darkness, a last defence in a world that would get increasingly dark around her, and also, if need be, act as a conduit for the spirit to guide the Digidestined when all seemed lost or when we or Gennai were unable to. Hence why Kari has such power, she was basically given a direct infusion of Digidestined right from the source, and that source put a lot of itself into her. That is why beings like Dragomon are so determined to kill or turn Kari, think of her as the nuclear weapon of the human side of the team, she is sheer unbridled power. So, the spirit had found this wonderful little being, who helped her hero, her brother, look after this young Digimon and also enabled him to digivolve, which she felt was an adequate test, which they then passed. Tai was then bestowed with the gift of Courage, as we know, and he too became a Digidestined. So, where were we in the story regarding the battle? Ah yes!

Agumon as you know digivolved to Greymon as the egg hatched and set Parrotmon loose on the world. A titanic battle raged between the two, and by all rights, Parrotmon ought to have won. But the spirit saw the power in bonds between child and Digimon, and it was Tai's link to Greymon that gave him the strength needed to battle Parrotmon. As the battle raged, the spirit, acting for us and the Guardians, watched intently as several other children appeared to watch the show. A pair of siblings, the bond between whom was even more powerful than that of Tai and Kari, and also happened to embody Friendship and Hope, were perfect choices, and she sent their data to Gennai along with Tai and Kari's. A young girl, who even at that young age was a very loving girl, filled out Love, as did a curious little boy who was very interested in the battle, what they were, not how to get away from them, was Knowledge. But now, the originals were made, the building blocks were used up, and the spirit was weakened from making Kari Light. She was running out of time, and she knew if they were to triumph we would need more than six. And so she harkened back to her days as a youngster, back before even Digimon, and it came to her, why the ancients had used the children they did.

They embodied traits of the pantheon, the pantheon that back then all beings who eventually became Digimon worshipped: the king and queen of creation, the gods of Hope and Light.

They were served by four generals, two of them bound to the royalty by blood, the four Generals of Courage, Friendship, Loyalty and Integrity. Two generals would find love in one another, but the other two would look to the fairer goddesses.

One would fall for the Arts, of which four exist, Perseverance, Trust, Kindness and Sincerity. The other General would fall for the Graces, the most beautiful, the three Graces of Love, Compassion and Understanding.

Of the Arts one would find solace in one of the Graces, whereas the others would seek out the Intelligencia. This was made up of Knowledge, Wisdom, Faith and Thoughtfulness.

Two of the Intelligencia are spoken for however, and the others adapt around them. And last of the pantheon is the Nature, the Nature of Reliability, who would find love with the last of the Arts.

Anyway, where was I? I've not got a clue...hang on, got it. Yes, so, the spirit looked to the ancient past, and looked for the traits of the old gods, and to her relief, found Sincerity and Reliability. And finally, the Digidestined were complete." He said, and that explained their origins between than the spirit had.

Baihumon then yawned and continued with the tale.

"With the eight, she reported back to the Guardians. With our help, the Digivices were created as were the crests, which were conduits for the traits of the ancient gods, if a child showed a particular trait, they could unlock great power. They were assigned to eight small eggs, created by the spirit to grow into great and powerful warriors who would be natural allies of the assigned children. But, Apocalymon got wind of our plan. He sent his oldest and greatest child, Piedmon, to attack the Guardians. Piedmon slaughtered the Guardians, and Gennai was forced to flee, with the eight eggs, Digivices and crests. And as we know, during his escape he dropped poor Gatomon's egg and she was brought up by Myotismon. However, the others escaped and grew up on File Island, which, although Devimon's domain, was relatively safe, eagerly awaiting the day when seven young kids would be scooped up from summer camp and dumped into our world."

"But that doesn't explain how the rest of us became the Eighteen." Michael said in confusion, and Baihumon nodded.

"I was getting to that, don't interrupt. You've made me lose me thread now..." he said, and Izzy highly suspected he was thoroughly enjoying telling the story, "that's right. Now, so, the time of the original eight came and went, they fought everyone, from Devimon up to our ancient enemy Apocalymon himself. While we and Gennai focused on Apocalymon from within our prisons, ours of the form, his of the body, the spirit was not quite so convinced. She began to suspect that the egg, Parrotmon's egg, was not a fluke. She didn't believe Apocalymon had sent it forth. After all, why should he? He had four of his own creation, four children for lack of a better word, into which he poured various aspects of himself: his trickery and cunning into his oldest and favourite, Piedmon. His ruthlessness and sadism into his second youngest and second strongest, Machinedramon. His anger and recklessness into his third child, MetalSeadramon. And his loneliness and bitterness into his youngest son, Puppetmon. So, where had Parrotmon come from? This was the question that plagued her." He explained, and Gennai then took over.

"Indeed. It was after I had sent you kids home, I was trying to create more Guardians with which to defend the Digital world, and was desperately trying to find a way to protect it that would allow you to keep your crests." He said, and Izzy and Tentomon looked at each other sadly, if they hadn't had to give them up, Ken would never have gotten in so deep as the emperor.

"And that was when I heard from her, the spirit. She warned me, warned us, that all was not what it seemed. The Ultimate Evil, she had discovered, was the one truly behind Parrotmon's egg, and we realised what that meant. However, of course we then became distracted by the rising power of the Dark Ocean, of Ken's appearance, of his battle with Millenniummon. We feared something was inherently wrong, something was warped and gone very wrong in that moment, and so we focused on that, not realising the entire thing was just an elaborate deception, which is what the Ultimate Evil is best at. But, we saw the perils of a Digidestined turning evil and we had to act quickly, otherwise Ken, and his unseen master would destroy us all. So, I prayed to the spirit, and begged her to create new Digidestined, who would help the most powerful of the last ones, the original eight, to once more protect and save our world. As such, she looked for any child that had had an encounter with a Digimon. However, due to the actions of Myotismon, the worlds converging and Diaboromon making a nuisance of himself, she now had virtually every child in the world to choose from. What was she to do? She now had thousands of kids, but she needed those with specific skills, specific traits."

Candlemon then looked at him curiously.

"Alright, with you so far, but how did Ken become one of the Digidestined?" he asked, and Gennai frowned.

"That was a plan that we abandoned. I suppose you're already mad with us so we may as well do the thing properly. When the eight returned to the digital world, it was clear they were splitting up. Tai was obsessed with war, and his pro-active stance was harming his friendship with Matt, but impressing TK, which made it seem to Matt like Tai was trying to take his brother. Mimi was fed up of fighting, Joe was trying to find his place in the group, Kari was curious but unable to indulge it, and Sora was falling into a depression as the weight of the world came down on her shoulders. As such, we grew concerned that you would be unable to triumph against the Dark Masters." He said furtively, and Lopmon smiled ruefully.

"You had them made as a back up." She said, and he nodded.

"Indeed. Ken, along with several others, including you Michael, were established as possible replacements. You would assume the power of the crests should they be killed. I believe you were meant to assume Friendship actually. But, as the group came back together, it was clear that they were not needed as the eight managed to defeat the greatest of the Dark Masters, and so the back-up children remained Digidestined, but not powerful like the eight, they had no access to crests, they were basically a reserve should things go wrong. But, the spirit panicked. When Apocalymon deleted you all, she panicked, and activated new crests, the powers at least. She was desperate, she thought you were gone as were the crests, and that the world was doomed. But, against all odds, you returned and destroyed him, and she decided to reverse the process.

Unfortunately, something had changed. Ryo, a young boy I'm sure you will meet, had become more of a Tamer than a Digidestined, and had enabled his Digimon to digivolve without ever being considered for a crest. The very nature of the Digital world, of the Digidestined, had changed in her panic as it coincided with Apocalymon's destruction. However, we didn't mind. We had back-ups, and the eight were happy, successful and powerful. Something had gone wrong however. Millenniummon had struck, warping time and space, and Ken was dragged into the void, where he met Ryo and Wormmon. Between them, Ken found his crest, Kindness, which he hadn't been meant to find, but due to Millenniummon's actions, he found it as the others defeated Apocalymon even though he came into being afterwards. So now we had nine crests active when we should only have had eight, which weakened the power of the crests overall. Hence why the eight giving up their crests didn't help as much as we had hoped, and why she gave them back to you when you fought the Covenant, we had the Sovereigns back and you needed the crests. So he became one when he shouldn't have, he was a reserve and became a main player, but the events with Millenniummon and the Dark Spore had ensured his importance. We feared what was to come as he became steadily darker, and so we implored the spirit for help." He explained, and Candlemon nodded.

"So, we were all reserves?" Mara asked, and Gennai shook his head.

"I'll get to that. Michael didn't become a member of the Eighteen because he was a reserve, only Ken did, we were able to chop that avenue off before it caused any more havoc, remember he was technically a member of the original eight caused by the accident. So, seeing what was to come, the spirit was tasked with identifying true new Digidestined, who if need be could embody a crest if that was the case. She had thousands to choose from, so she returned to the pantheon for inspiration, and chose Davis, Yolei and Cody. Believe me, we were confused when she only gave us three, but then it became obvious that TK and Kari could still help and we thought it was fine, after all, they were the strongest, and would help offset Ken's power. And so the six of them fought, freed Ken and destroyed MaloMyotismon between them, without needing the power of the crests. We assumed all was good with the world again. After all, we had freed the Sovereigns, and we defeated MaloMyotismon, Oikawa had rejuvenated the world, and all seemed to be going well. We began to believe that the spirit was wrong, that Parrotmon had been a fluke and nothing to do with the Ultimate Evil. We were wrong." Gennai concluded.

"The first seeds had been sown, the Ultimate Evil was beginning to gain in strength. However, while she had warned us we didn't want to listen. We didn't want to believe that everything you had fought for had been simply preludes to the main event. We didn't think the clues that we had seen were enough, the deep darkness caused by Apocalymon, and the digivolution of Myotismon and Diaboromon to the level beyond Mega. After all, Diaboromon was a virus, there were many reasons as to why he digivolved beyond the normal level. And Myotismon was destroyed in the real world, after becoming the most powerful Digimon he could, and still had access to the darkness inside Oikawa. We thought they were flukes. And so, we buried our heads in the sand." Fanglongmon growled in self-recrimination.

"But then, the signs began to increase, and we foolishly ignored them all. We were foolhardy. We didn't want to believe that the enemy was growing in strength, that the great war was soon to be upon us. And so we stuck our heads in the sand. We ignored the fact that Dragomon, the master of the Dark Ocean, began to increase his power and struck out at your world, we ignored the fact that his presence forced the Avatars of Hope and Light to come forth. But then, the Covenant came along, powerful Mega level Digimon, and forced all of you to fight in your Mega forms. New crests were discovered, even ones who shouldn't have reached Mega, at least not if the plan had worked, like Hawkmon and Wormmon, now became Mega levels. And most damning of all, the arrival of VenomGhoulmon, the first Digimon to digivolve to super basically under their own steam, and we ignored that sign too. Needless to say, the spirit was unhappy with us. However, we convinced ourselves that that wasn't the case. We made believe that the spirit allowed the others to achieve their Megas, find their crests, in order to defeat Ghoulmon, not because of anything else. We even ignored the rather obvious presence of another Super form. Until we could deny it no longer, when Rana found her crest, and the Guardians of Hope and Light were released. Everything else you know. When you lot faced the Triad, we knew we could hide no longer, that this was the time foretold, and that the Ultimate Evil was getting stronger every day. And now here we are, the darkness grows deeper and darker every day, the dark lands to the north are expanding, and our power is waning, as will your own. As the world around you goes dark, so too will the light that keeps you going. There are dark days ahead, for you all, and I fear you will all be tried as never before. All we can say is stay true to one another." Ebonwumon urged, and Izzy scowled.

"So it didn't occur to you to tell us all this stuff before? Honestly. So rather than help us, you just sit back and criticise, and think we ought to do more and not care about us while we do your jobs for you?" he demanded, and Zhquiamon leaned forward.

"Azulongmon acted foolishly. We know you have your own problems, and we are fully willing to help you in the search for the Relics." He assured them, glaring at Azulongmon.

"And how are they becoming so easy to find, why didn't anyone find them before?" Betamon asked, and Gennai stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We think there was some sort of protection in place upon the temples, and during your battle with Ghoulmon it was broken. As such, we found the ruins and discovered the Relic emblazoned with the crest of Courage, and after studying it, we realised it contained great power, and so theorised that the others had to be out there somewhere. We think the others act as a sort of guide, once one is found, the others lead on as a result. At least that's what we're working on anyway." He said, and Izzy nodded.

"Seems fair to me. The super level, what do you know about it?" he asked, and Zhquiamon frowned.

"It is a very rare form. Very few Digimon seem to be able to rise to that level. Before all this started, we didn't think anyone could, we heard tell of extremely powerful Digimon, but we always assumed they were just glorified Mega forms. Now we aren't so sure. Their true name is Super Ultimate forms, or Ultra forms, and we believe them to be comparable to at least three Megas. However, like Mega forms, there is a certain amount of differentiation with the power, like WarlordGreymon could easily be worth three Imperialdramon Fighter modes, but five dragon modes, you see? Frankly, we don't know enough. I am researching, but it is difficult to try and figure out which ones are which. As far as we know though, all of you will be able to digivolve to Super, or Ultra, whatever you want to call it." He said casually.

Mara then looked at the Sovereigns.

"Alright, we're with you on all of this. One thing that's bothering me though. The Ultimate Evil used up virtually all of its juice forcing Parrotmon through into our world right? So what happened to it?" she asked curiously, and Azulongmon cleared his throat.

"We don't know. We believe that it greatly weakened itself, forcing it to assume a normal form, one akin to any other Digimon. We suppose that once it had weakened itself to such a degree, it vanished and rebuilt its power before heading back to the Dark Area to regain its throne and its true form. For all we know, for a good time the Ultimate Evil could very well have been masquerading as something as small as a Yuramon while it regained its strength. Once it had, we assume it went back and assumed its true form, and has been there ever since you lot returned to the Digital world to defeat the Dark Masters." He said musingly, and the kids all looked at their partners worriedly.

They had certainly learned a lot, and they would definitely need to return to the others and report back. But there was something Izzy could do.

"Alright. Thanks for answering. Now, it's time we redefine our relationship." He said harshly, and the Sovereigns flinched.

"Izzy..." Gennai said warningly, but he wisely went quiet when Sam glared at him.

"No. Azulongmon has shown me just how much you lot really care for us. Ironically, the two who were always most against us are the ones actually working with us the best. So from now on, we will deal with Zhquiamon and Baihumon, except in an emergency, but other than that they are the only ones we will work with. Got it? From now on, no input from a dragon, who wouldn't be here if not for us, who can do nothing but criticise us when we have our own problems to deal with. Got it? From now on, we work with those two, none of the others. And be thankful you're getting that." He said harshly, and while Azulongmon, and to his credit, Gennai, looked furious, the others simply glared at them and nodded.

"Very well. We agree. But Izzy, his views do not reflect all of ours." Ebonwumon said, and Sam arced an eyebrow.

"We know. But something gives us the feeling that you lot would gladly hang us out to dry if given half a chance. So, take what you've got, otherwise, we go our own way. Got it?" she asked, and the Sovereigns looked at each other, glaring at Azulongmon, and then they reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. We shall respect your wishes. So be it." Fanglongmon said, and Azulongmon narrowed his eyes.

"We shall remember this slight, and the next time you need us..."

"They are still working with us Azulongmon, and they have every right to be angry. Do not push them any further." Zhquiamon warned, and the dragon wisely shut up.

"Thank you. And thanks for understanding. Now, we need to get back to our unimportant little world where a war is kicking off, courtesy of Daemon." Michael sneered, and with that the group of them left the throne chamber angrily.

"Are you determined to get us killed?" Fanglongmon demanded, and Azulongmon growled.

"They ought to learn respect, we are the rulers..."

"Look around you Azulongmon! They do not need us! We need them! And if we continue to antagonise them in such a way, there is a chance they will become violent, and we won't win!" Fanglongmon barked, and the dragon hissed between his teeth but backed down.

"Heh...we're their favourites!" Baihumon said cheerfully and Zhquiamon rolled his eyes in amusement, while Ebonwumon chuckled, Fanglongmon shook his head and Azulongmon and Gennai exchanged darkly significant looks.

XX

"Great, so while we dealt with her goons, she was starting a war between America and Russia?" Tai demanded, and Hawong nodded grimly.

"Yes, it seems so. Russia and America have now declared war on each other. Russia is an official ally of China, along with Pakistan, Mexico and the others meaning we are now facing a war against two of the most powerful nations in the world. However, America has now declared itself at war, and also as one of our allies, as has India and the other ones that already declared their intentions around here. But now nothing will stop it. With them in the war, everything will now kick off." He said, and Kari looked worriedly at Tai, who looked at the Prime Minister.

"Meaning what? This is World War Three?" he asked, and Hawong sighed.

"Not quite. Not until Europe joins in, but split as they are, they will join in. And then the war will indeed be joined. So yes, for all intents and purposes this is the calm before the storm that is World War Three." He reported grimly.

Matt then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hawong.

"I take it we're getting the blame for it?" he asked angrily, and Hawong sighed, though he did glare at them as if h personally considered it their fault, and was angry that some others wouldn't.

"For now, not really, that won't last long though. Daemon was simply there to incite things, it was the countries that did the rest. For all intents and purposes, you have been doing your job, and continue to do so and we will not have a problem. I take it Daemon truly is dead?" he asked, and Cody frowned.

"We don't know, we think so. But we're not sure. And even if he isn't LadyDevimon seems more than willing to take up the slack." He said, and Hawong cursed as he looked out at the damage done by the recent battles.

"Very well. Continue with what you're doing. And where are the rest of you?" he asked irritably.

"Izzy is on his way home, so we're going to regroup before we make our next move. And we will continue to defend the country, from Digimon and enemy forces, we'll hold up our end of the deal, don't worry." Tai said, and Hawong nodded.

"Very well. See to it. And for what it's worth, you did do a fairly good job today. But beware. If something happens to me, the Diet will move against you, and aspects of the military are less than happy with your presence as well." He said, and Matt shook his head.

"We won't go to boot camp if that's what you're suggesting." He snarled, and Hawong chuckled.

"Usually I would say that smacked of treason, but I'm too tired, it's been a long day. Very well, agreed. However, you will need to be outfitted, I shall see to it. But this is going to get very ugly very quickly. Digimon aside, events are getting out of hand, especially as this war is getting worse by the minute. So anything you can do to end the threat of the Digimon would be most appreciated." He said, and TK was about to snap back that they were trying the best they could when Sora took his hand.

"Don't honey, Matt can't take you being roasted by him as well as trying to get done by LadyDevimon twice in the same day." She warned, and he scowled.

"Fine. We'll try our best." Tai said, and Hawong gave him a disdainful look.

"Try harder, because it was your best that brought this on us. Where are your filthy pets?" he asked, and Tai narrowed his eyes.

"They're outside with Rana and Mimi, most of them are either in their baby or in-training forms because of being in their highest forms so long." He explained, and Hawong sniffed derisively.

"Very well. Continue your good work, else you may find yourself accused of war crimes, never mind treason." He purred, and both Tai and Matt clenched their fists, but a pleading look from Kari and TK diffused them, and with that, the Digidestined swept out of the room, leaving only one of them glaring at Hawong as he signed various papers.

"What do you want Tai?" he asked in a bored voice.

"You know we didn't cause this war." Tai snapped, and Hawong looked at him in curious surprise.

"Truly? And how do I know this? Despite being this so called Eighteen and for all intents and purposes, superheroes to the sweaty Digimon masses, the lot of you together could not defeat Daemon, who has been across the world and murdered no fewer than fourteen young children, while your friends tried their 'best' to stop them. And don't think I didn't notice Ken and Yolei earlier, their 'best' effort seems to have been sticking their tongues in each other's mouths than defeating Daemon. Meanwhile you and your group abandoned your responsibilities and left your young sister in charge in a volatile situation, which Daemon helped create, and then they helped to exacerbate. So how am I to know you had nothing to do with it?" he asked, and Tai glowered.

"We wouldn't start a war for any reason. We have enough of our own problems." He snapped, and Hawong sniffed.

"All of which pale in comparison to World War Three I'm sure." He said mockingly, and Tai suppressed the urge to hit him.

"No. But you know we didn't start this war, and you're still going to tell people we did." He growled, and Hawong shrugged.

"I will do nothing of the sort. I will report these events to the Diet, and then they to the press and they will form their own opinions. But as you arrogant little children exacerbated this mess, I'm sure a good many people will come to the same conclusion: that you lot caused this war for your own purposes." He sneered, and Tai was barely in control of his temper, when something clicked in his mind.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" he asked angrily.

He didn't know what made him do it. After all, relations with Hawong were strained at the best of times, and the advent of World War Three wasn't going to help much. But, he was so fed up of people who were in power telling them that they weren't doing a good enough job or that they were to blame for the situation they were in, and it was seriously pissing him off.

And then Hawong did something he did not expect, he jumped, just a little, but then his face transformed into one of anger.

"Mind your tongue boy." He snapped, and Tai, outright rebellion in his eyes, shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will. After all, you stand to gain a lot if we win this war. How do we know you didn't provoke this war?" he demanded, and Hawong clenched his fist as if trying to control his temper and keep from hitting Tai.

"I'm not the one who Daemon came here for boy. I did not ask for a war with two of the strongest nations in the world, you, your little friends and the ones you claim are your enemies did. And if you value your freedom, and your life, I strongly suggest you keep such aspersions to yourself." He bit out, and Tai arced an eyebrow.

"Threatening my life now are you?"

"Learn some respect boy! And what I meant is, that in a state at war, tensions are high and saying the wrong thing could be seen as treason. Remember that. Now get out!" he bellowed, and Tai seriously considered standing his ground, but he gave Hawong one last contemptuous glance before leaving the office, sending Hawong a crippling glare before he left, and a furious Hawong sank into his chair, and a scared looking Margaret ran to get him a cup of coffee.

XX

Hawong's people moved fast, he had to give them that. As soon as Tai, still seething with anger, left the government building, he came across a scene of chaos as Matt and Joe tried to protect the others from the advances of a furious crowd.

"Down with the Digidestined!"

"Murderers!"

"Treason!"

"This is their fault!"

"Lock them up!"

"Scum!"

Tai swore as someone through a bottle at the others, and Mimi, clutching Yuramon for dear life, shrieked. Gatomon hissed and was about to spring at the assailant when Kari caught her, but she was suddenly knocked off her feet by someone trying to stomp on her.

"My son is a soldier, he'll die because of you!" the man bellowed, at least he did until TK slammed him with his shoulder and stood protectively in front of her.

"Get away from her, this isn't our fault!" he snapped, helping a shaking Kari and a bushy tailed Gatomon to their feet, and Kari quickly clutched to him, terrified.

"You brought this on us! If you have any decency you'd jump off a bridge!"

"Hey! We're the ones who keep saving your ungrateful backsides!" Joe snapped, holding Pittimon protectively, and Matt shook his head.

"You're wasting your breath Joe, they don't care about that. All they care about is the war, and the fact that we're meant to be the ones who started it." He said, covering Sora protectively as the angry mob began advancing, wielding bottles, rotten fruit (why did people always bring fruit to these sorts of things) and large signs.

"Hey, we're the ones protecting you! Or did you miss the last four hours?" Rana demanded, as someone pulled at her hair, and Davis then shoved the person away, forcing her back safely.

"Enough of this, we need to get out of here." Tai said angrily, wincing as the cries became louder and the crowd more violent.

"Maybe if we talked to them..." Cody whispered, wincing as someone took a swing at TK but were stopped by an angry looking Matt.

"Should I digivolve?" Patamon asked, and TK, now also scared rather than just angry, shook his head.

"No, that will make it worse."

"Couldn't we talk to them?" Cody asked, and then a small voice came up behind them.

"Even if you did the most appealing speech, the prime minister would never allow you to air it, it is against the public mood." Deputy Prime Minister Kanalaka said dismissively, as the crowd started throwing punches and kicks and bottles, hitting the Digidestined out on the edge.

"Screw it!" Gatomon snapped as Tai and Matt were punched to the ground, and Kari, still shaking, nodded tensely.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

The appearance of a large snarling pink dragon made several people scream and back away as Magnadramon snarled, gnashing her teeth, and even the angriest and most violent of the crowd backed away as she blew a jet of fire into the air.

"Back off!" she roared, and the crowd fell back, allowing the kids to their feet.

"You ok?" Tai asked nervously of Kari and Rana, who nodded nervously and he pulled them close, feeling their shaking bodies.

"You two ok?" Matt, his jaw smarting, asked, holding Sora and a quivering TK to him soothingly, and he relaxed a little when they both nodded.

Ken was checking on Yolei, who's glasses had been broken and she now had cuts around her eye, which Joe was tending to, although he was hampered by Mimi latching onto his hand in fright. Davis turned to make sure Cody was alright, and when he received a nod, he relaxed a little, that had been scary.

And then the Digimon, who had been cowering behind Gatomon, Biyomon and Patamon all poked their heads out and jumped nervously into their partners hands, Davis swearing as DemiVeemon shivered in his hands and Mimi cuddling a crying Yuramon to her, while Joe kept a discreet eye on Pittimon who was nervously sitting on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked Kanalaka, who frowned.

"Hawong doesn't want anything painting you lot in a favourable light, people will look further up the chain of command for someone to blame, people generally don't like war. This is a war, and he can effectively blame it on you, without it being seen as being anything to do with politics or the failure of his administration. Now, I'm sure all of you have better things to do than harass innocent children who just a few months back saved the world from nuclear annihilation?" he bellowed to the crowd, and intimidated by Magnadramon and cowed by his words, the people backed up, and he gave them a contemptuous look, and he then turned and nodded to Tai.

"We should talk to sometime." He said, inclining his head, and Tai nodded hesitantly.

"Thanks." He said with relief, and Kanalaka nodded before going down to yell at the policemen who had allowed the crowds in, who were also glaring at the kids angrily.

"Let's get out of here Magnadramon, go and meet Izzy." Tai said nervously, as they all climbed onto the large dragon, and she gave a vicious roar before spiriting them all to safety.

XX

Hawong watched as Magnadramon flew away. While he was quite happy for the kids to be brought down a peg or two, any injuries would hurt him in the long run, and would impede their ability if not their desire to protect Japan, and that wouldn't do. He would have to make a statement, that while anger at them was justified, trying to hurt them was not. And didn't that just suck?

"I do so enjoy mob rule." Devimon said, and Hawong leapt about a foot in the air as the evil Digimon appeared from the shadows.

"I thought you were elsewhere, where is LadyDevimon?" he asked, and Devimon cackled nastily.

"She is licking her wounds, apparently Palmon's new form's main attack hurts." He said, and Hawong sniffed as he sat down, then looked at Devimon.

"The brats think Daemon is dead." He said, and he yelped as a column of fire erupted on the opposite side of the desk, revealing what he could only assume to be Daemon, however, he was no longer in his cloak, he was in pure beast form, an ugly monster.

"As you can see, they are not quite so fortunate. I am still alive Hawong, fear not." Daemon assured him, as Devimon helped himself to a glass of Hawong's sherry.

"Fear not? How can I not fear? You lot have betrayed me!" he spat, and Devimon sniffed the sherry then looked at him sceptically.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" he asked, and Hawong glared at him.

"The war was only ever meant to be between Japan and China, it was never meant to be World War Three!" he barked, and Daemon scoffed.

"Hardly Hawong. While your plan might not have included a world war, ours most certainly did." He ground out in contempt and Hawong looked at him in alarm, this maniac was prepared to cause a world war to get what he wanted.

Devimon chuckled.

"You look pale Hawong. You ought to be celebrating. Yes the war is bigger than you anticipated, but you are now in the perfect position. The war is erupting left right and centre, and you can now act and make yourself Japan's unchallenged master. Take your rightful place as the firm, brave and noble leader of Japan during this troubled time, defending your country with your forces in one hand and the Digidestined in the other." He said, and Hawong glared.

"This was never part of our agreement." He grumbled, and Daemon nodded.

"Perhaps. But in the long run, you will benefit my friend. Trust us, and your power will be unmatched." He assured him, and while Hawong scowled, he nodded.

"Fine. But this had better work." He growled, and Devimon nodded.

"Follow our advice and it will. Declare yourself Japan's one true leader, suspend all elections and all rights for the duration of the conflict, do it steadily though, so as not to incite panic, and you will get what you want. Emergency powers will lead to an authoritarian state, with you at the helm. You see what you must do?" he asked, and Hawong nodded, and then he looked out of the window.

"I suppose I should suspend the right to assemble and protest first." He said, and Daemon nodded.

"You catch on quick. Suspend all elections and form a coalition, then delegate the party stuff to your deputy while you focus on the war. All will be well." He assured him and Hawong nodded, he didn't like it, but it did make sense, and then he would be the true master of Japan as he had always wanted.

"This was never meant to involve other superpowers though Devimon, it's bad enough it involved the children, now Russia and America are at it, and their allies are taking up arms all over the place!" he snapped, and Devimon laughed.

"Indeed. Excellent. And by the way, you will soon get a phone call warning that Europe is entering the war." He said, and Hawong groaned.

"On the American's side?" he asked, and Daemon chuckled.

"Not quite. Britain, Germany, Spain, Portugal, Italy and Greece are, as are Poland and Romania, many other eastern countries are proclaiming neutrality, but many of the more eastern and northern states are allying with France, who as it happens are allying with Russia." He reported, and Hawong's eyes bulged as he realised what that would entail, all of Europe would be ripped apart.

"Madness..." he whispered, and Devimon nodded, sipping his sherry.

"Quite. The French government collapsed two days ago, and the first thing the new one did was pledge support to Russia. Needless to say, the British and Germans were rather alarmed and are now preparing for war with them. The entire situation had developed quite nicely." He summed up, and Hawong felt sick in his stomach.

This two had manipulated the entire world, kick started a war that was now going to rip apart the world, and he still had no idea what for. But, he had to take heart. True things had escalated and they had gone behind his back by making it into a world war, but he would soon get what he wanted, absolute rule over Japan, and if he played his cards right, perhaps China as well.

"Indeed. The plan goes well. And soon now, it will be time for me to deal with those pestilent little brats myself." Daemon said, and Hawong groaned.

"Don't tell me you're going to let your troops loose on the country again? I have enough problems with the Chinese and Mexicans, the North Koreans will most likely be at it in a few days and then the Russians will join in for good measure. I could do without the Digimon attacks as well." He grumbled, and Daemon sniffed.

"You needn't worry. Those mewling little rodents have taken out rather more of my forces than I anticipated. My forces will go to ground for a few days while I finish up, then we will end this." He said, and Hawong had to admit, he was kind of relieved.

"You intend to go back out in the field? I thought we were done when the impudent little parasites blasted you?" Devimon asked, and Daemon glared.

"No Devimon. I have a few things left to do, and then it will be time to bring things to an end. LadyDevimon can stay and lick her wounds and salvage her damaged ego in the meantime. I may not find another member of the Eighteen, but I will make things better for our side." He assured Devimon, who nodded.

"Very well, I shall follow, see if there's anything of interest." He said, and Daemon turned to a curious Hawong.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored voice.

"The Eighteen, I don't get it. What is all this about?" he asked, and Daemon sighed.

"This is about misdirection. The new members of the Eighteen, the two they are missing, may not even be Digidestined yet. But, if the current Digidestined find them, then they will be unified far too early, and that does not suit our plans. In essence, all we really need to do, is delay the Digidestined until such a time as our master is ready to make their move. If we can kill or corrupt one in the meantime, as I so nearly did with Ken," he said bitterly, "so much the better, but it is not essential. All we must do is keep them occupied, long enough for our allies to finish their preparations, and then, it will be time to act." Daemon explained.

"But the Eighteen..."

"Are none of your concern Hawong. All you need to do is concern yourself with Japan, the war, and keeping the ones you have already under control, prevent them from looking too hard for any new member of the Eighteen, understand?" Devimon snapped, and Hawong sighed and nodded resentfully.

"Very well."

"Good man. The plan goes well, the war has begun, and the master's preparations carry on apace. All we must do is hold their gaze a little longer, and then, what you wish shall truly be yours. Patience Hawong. Soon now you will have that which you seek, and we the Digidestined will be defeated. Until then, take the course we have told you. Keep them occupied, keep Japan strong and safe. And then all which you desire will be yours. Now Daemon, shall we?" Devimon asked, and the Demon Lord nodded.

"We shall. Until next time." Daemon said, and he flamed out, while Devimon coalesced into shadows and was gone.

**The plot thickens!**

**Firstly, an apology. Mathemagician 93 noticed that I didnt actually tell you Sora got her Relic in the last chapter, she got it while they were talking to Cannondramon, I completely forgot, I'm sorry, but she does have it, so please dont wonder how when and if Biyomon super digivolves.  
**

**Anyway, on to this chapter. Heavy on mythology I know, but I felt it best to explain the past, and now we see how things have transpired over the past stories. For what its worth I quite enjoyed writing the scene with the Sovereigns.  
**

**But, the war is now escalating. World War Three is now joined, with virtually everyone now taking a side in the conflict. what does this mean for the Digidestined? At least we have new Super levels or Ultra levels to help us. Speaking of, which do you prefer, Super or Ultra, its up to you which I continue with.  
**

**But with the war escalating, things are getting nastier. While Daemon's army has taken losses, his three greatest goons are still to come, and just wait until you see who they are. And speaking of Daemon, he clearly isnt dead! No, now he is in his true form, his beast form, not his human form (basically he had his clothes blown off) and now there is nothing restraining his power in his battles with the kids, which cant be good.  
**

**But questions now must be asked. Notice, Palmon and Gomamon technically didnt digivolve to protect their partners from evil Digimon, they did it to protect them from enemy troops. Is this a sign of things to come perhaps? The last chapter and this one have lots of hints for future story lines for the eagle eyed observer!  
**

**So, what is to come? The war has begun, but what does this mean for the kids, their bonds, for what is to come, how will it change them? The kids themselves clearly arent popular, in fact that crowd was scary, what does it mean? The kids have also reached a parting of the ways with the Sovereigns, and relations with them are tense, and just what was Azulongmon and Gennai's look about? Some of you may disagree, but to me Azulongmon would be the most easily lost in such a situation, determined to win at any cost, and the kids be damned, despite being the 'nicest' of the group. And Izzy took command as well (speaking of command a question that you ought to have thought of when it comes to such a thing will be answered next chapter) and that will have an impact soon as well. And of course, we have our politicans. Kanalaka seems to be on side with the kids, will Tai listen to what he has to say? And then of course, there is our resident shit in politics, prime minister Hawong, who is working with the Digimon. There is more to him than wanting power however, but what is his true purpose?  
**

**Many questions need answered, and next time, we see Daemon at full strength, and some new forms of certain Digimon, and an old enemy who strikes fear into the hearts of some of the most seasoned Digidestined returns!  
**

**Hope you are enjoying, I think I intend to finish this before I go back to jolly old Supernatural so you're with me until the end I'm afraid, four chapters to go I think!  
**

**So, as always, please (and I know I have a cheek asking this) read and review review review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Eight

Trackdown

"So we aren't gods?" Tai asked in a deflated voice, and Izzy rolled his eyes.

"No Tai, we have traits that the gods embodied that's all." He said, as his mother bustled around serving them all snacks.

"Be rather fun if it was true though, I would be like Alcemene, the mother who adopted the son of a god, Izzy could be Hercules." She said mildly and Izzy looked at her incredulously while the others laughed.

"More like Archimedes." Sam said with a grin.

"So now we know a bit more about all this...but what happened with the Sovereigns?" Ken asked, as the first thing out of an extremely irate Izzy's mouth when he had appeared was what the Sovereigns had been saying about them, well specifically Azulongmon.

"Well we told them that from now on, they're straight with us, and we also only work with Zhquiamon and Baihumon, it's obvious to me that Azulongmon is only concerned about power and the other two are only apathetic to us, they don't care about us. So that's how it is from now, and they play us false again, we stop working with them all together." He said stubbornly, and Tai looked around incredulously.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded, and Sora looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he scowled.

"I'm the leader! I've got the goggles, the ones I took off Davis' head, rather skilfully I might add," he said musingly.

"Yeah, only because Davis uses so much gel he couldn't tell he had taken them." Yolei whispered into Ken's ear and he stuck his hand in his mouth to stop himself giggling.

"and put them back on my head! That makes me the leader! Davis has square ones and Rana has oval ones, but the circle ones are the leaders!" he shouted petulantly, and TK looked at him, bemused.

"No one is disputing that Tai. We know you're our leader." He said, and Tai turned to him.

"Then how come all these decisions are being made without me?" he asked, and Kari rolled her eyes.

"Bro, we had no choice! We did what we did with Hawong before he packed us all off to invade China which wouldn't do any of us any good, we had to act quickly, and besides, you weren't here and we didn't have time to wait for you to reply. And as for Izzy if he didn't do something then there's a good chance the Sovereigns would have kept pushing us around and being bloody useless, he did the right thing." She said irritably and Tai sighed.

"I know, and I know you all did the right thing it's just, I miss the days when we did everything as a team." He lamented, and Joe looked at him sympathetically.

"We still are a team Tai. None of us were trying to step on your toes. You are still our leader, and we are still a team. Problem is we've gotten a lot bigger and with threats popping up everywhere, we can't all be in two places at once. That's all." He said, and Izzy's mother nodded.

"Besides Tai, now that war has started," she said worriedly, and Izzy squeezed her hand slightly, "you're now going to have to be responsible for all of their safety all the time. It's going to get harder, so if someone takes a bit of the strain off of you, I would take it. Because frankly, you all look totally exhausted, you could all use a break." She said kindly.

"Yeah, we are all tired, and now we're at war, I don't see that improving any time soon. And considering we have a permanent encampment outside," Matt said, opening the blinds to see the people outside with signs crying 'Out! Out! Out!' or 'Go home Digimon' with angry expressions on their faces, "our lives are only going to get more difficult."

"Do you reckon Kanalaka was right when he said Hawong wouldn't let us address the public?" Mimi asked, and Tai nodded.

"Yeah. And considering he has declared emergency powers and the Diet jumped for it, something makes me think censorship will show up sooner rather than later anyway, he wouldn't let us talk to them. Besides Mimi, you saw that lot earlier, they wanted our blood, despite saving their asses on numerous occasions." He scowled.

"We're getting the blame for World War Three, you can hardly blame people for being angry with us, even if it isn't our fault." Cody said miserably.

"So we can't even tell them it isn't our fault?" Mara asked, and Joe shook his head.

"No. Not that they would listen to anyway. You should have seen the trouble I had to save lives earlier, they were all more interested in ranting and blaming me for the war than they were about surviving. It did improve though." He said, waving his hand in mock cheer.

"Yay for us. Alright, so we just deal with it. We leave the Digimon when we go out places." Michael said, and Betamon shook his head sharply.

"No way José." He said, and Michael looked at his partner curiously.

"Are you mad? Let you walk around, unprotected when not only Daemon wants your head on a platter, but the Chinese and all their allies and the public do too? You're not going anywhere without backup." Lopmon said scoldingly, and Gatomon nodded.

"She's right. You need us with you, it's too dangerous, I had to digivolve to get the crowd to back off earlier and the war will only get worse, and then the people will want to blame you even more. You're going nowhere without protection." She said, and Michael looked to Tai, who reluctantly nodded.

"She's right mate, annoying though it is. The last thing we need is for one of us to be lynched by a pissed off crowd. So they stick with us. And we deal with the public if and when we need to." He said nervously.

"This is going to get ugly." Ken warned, as eggs splattered their windows, and Izzy's mother went out to yell at them all, followed by an anxious Tentomon.

"Tell me about it. What do you reckon Kanalaka wants?" Sam asked, and Sora frowned.

"I don't know. He did kind of save us, but that might have been more to do with the big angry pink dragon than him." She admitted lamely.

"Either way, be careful of him." Izzy's mother warned as she came back inside, looking angry, while Sam's father went outside to tell them all God was judging their every move.

"He seems such a nice guy in the press." Mimi said, and Mara scoffed.

"Not in America he doesn't, he sounds like a bit of an idiot. Hawong seemed nicer back home." She said, and Koromon sniffed.

"And we all know he isn't." He said, and the others nodded, before Davis looked to Tai.

"Alright, so the public want our heads. You reckon Kanalaka can help?" he asked, and Tai shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll see what happens. Which leaves us with what we should do now." He said, and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, if we sit around doing nothing, Hawong will be after our blood even more than usual." He said, to numerous nods.

"Right, without proof otherwise, I think we should assume that Daemon is dead. And even if he isn't, he's not here at the moment and is licking his wounds, and because Kari and the others took out so many of her goons, LadyDevimon is too, which means we have a bit of a break Digimon wise. And since they've launched two attacks both of which were repelled by the Digimon, we should hopefully have a breather from invasion as well. God knows we could use the rest." Sora said, and Tai nodded.

"She's right. With Daemon and LadyDevimon out of the way like they are, we have some leg room. Now, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Rana and I all have our Relics, which means we all have the capacity to reach Super level if we need to."

"So it makes sense then that the rest of us go to the Digital world to get our Relics. We get them, then we come back and help you guys with whatever." Izzy said, and Michael looked at them worriedly.

"Yeah, but Betamon and Lopmon haven't reached Mega yet." He said, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that is a point, and we kind of need more field experience, if Rana, me, Michael, Mara and our two mystery guests are the final group we could do with a bit of experience in the field." Sam reasoned, and Candlemon nodded.

"Yeah, compared to you guys we're still too new." He lamented.

"Don't worry about it. Rana will be here with Tsukimon and she has been with us the longest so that'll be fine until you guys are up to speed. The rest can get a bit of experience with us in the digital world." Tentomon said cheerfully.

"Alright, so it's settled. Izzy, you lead the other group to go and find their Relics. But just in case Daemon isn't dead, as soon as you find any, send them back." Tai said, and Davis frowned.

"What if Sam, Michael and Mara find theirs first?" he asked, and Tai frowned.

"We hope they don't frankly, that'll just confuse things. While you guys do that, we will hold the fort here against the enemy and Daemon if he comes back." He said, and Biyomon looked at him worriedly.

"But Tai, if he is still alive, what do we do then? We needed Imperialdramon to catch up with him last time and if Davis is in the digital world, we can't do as much." She reasoned, and he had to admit, she had a point.

Tsunomon frowned.

"You might be right Biyomon. But if we didn't kill Daemon, there's a pretty good chance he will be here in Japan to recover. We ought to be fine, provided they hurry." He said, and Mimi nodded.

"Yeah. So that's settled. We split up again." She said sadly, and the original eight looked at each other sadly.

"What's the big deal?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Bad things tend to happen when we get split apart. You try gelling your hair when you're flying through the air at seventy miles an hour holding onto a bed in your underwear." Matt grumbled, and the newer ones all looked at him curiously.

"I had a dream that happened to me once. I was on the bed and it became a train...then it crashed and I became a butterfly." Mara said, earning her even more strange looks from the others.

"That's what goes on in your head?" Michael asked in surprise, and Lopmon nodded.

"You should hear her when she has a naughty dream." She said, and Mara shot her a scornful look and shoved her off her knee in retaliation.

"And while you lot do that the rest of us need to take a break and recharge out batteries, or otherwise this war is going to drain us very quickly. Especially if we're going to have to digivolve to even go shopping." Ken said darkly and Mimi looked at him in alarm.

"I won't even be able to go shopping? Really?" she asked hysterically, making Yuramon giggle.

"It might be a possibility with the public after us the way they are. Alright guys, go, be careful, and hurry back." Tai said, exchanging a concerned look with Kari as Matt did one with TK.

"At least some of you are getting out of harm's way. Be home soon sweetheart." Izzy's mother said to him, fussing over him, making the others grin.

"Aww mom, I'm trying to make a cool exit." He protested halfheartedly, and in retaliation she kissed his cheek.

He gave her a final hug before using his digivice to open the port and the other eight vanished to the digital world.

"Thanks Mrs Izumi." Tai said, and she smiled, though looked outside worriedly.

"You're welcome dears. Be careful, this is going to get bad very quickly. Just stay safe." She said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, we will." Tai assured her as they left her apartment.

But as they went outside and the jeering got louder, the people started trying to push towards them, and things started getting thrown towards them, he began to consider that maybe being safe wasn't going to be enough.

XX

He smirked as he saw the eight Digidestined children entering the digital world. So, they had split up once more. His master would be most interested to know this information. He sent his master a report, then blended into the shadows in order to follow them. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike.

XX

"You should not allow their insolence." Azulongmon grumbled, and Fanglongmon rolled his eyes.

"Stop your griping Azulongmon, it is done and there is nothing we can do about it. Now, Gennai, how goes your operation?" he asked and Gennai frowned.

"It is coming on apace, and the fact that we actually have the other two crests to work off of is helpful, but it will still take quite some time to complete. I have all my copies working on it, but it will be very little use in the general scheme of things."

"It will still be a help my friend. Don't worry about that." Baihumon assured him, but to tell the truth he was a lot more interested in their joint venture, the one Gennai had proposed to them after the defeat of the Covenant rather than the plan they had acted upon following the Digidestined's battle with the Triad. Either way, Gennai was responsible for it. The only problem was, Gennai's plan was under defended, despite their best efforts, and their joint venture was over defended and as a result some of their most powerful allies were trapped in one location, even if they were fairly safe.

"If you lot are quite finished arguing, we have worse problems to contend with." Ebonwumon said from his usual perch at the scrying post.

"Such as? More Digidestined not cooperating?" Azulongmon said sniffily and Zhquiamon screeched at him to shut him up.

"What is it?" he asked while he and Azulongmon glared at each other.

"Daemon. He isn't dead." He said worriedly, and as one they cursed.

"Where is he now?" Fanglongmon asked, and Ebonwumon frowned.

"It seems like he's going back to hunting down other Digidestined, he's already on the move. And with Davis here to look for his Relic, they don't have access to Imperialdramon." He said, his voice concerned.

"He's right. And besides, with the outbreak of hostilities in their world, it would be difficult for them to traverse the world without further exacerbating the situation." Gennai said, and Zhquiamon nodded.

"He's right, and Daemon has killed too many children as it is. We must act to stop him." He said, and Fanglongmon nodded.

"You're right. The Digidestined are right about one thing, we are far too willing to let them do their fighting for us and never help ourselves. It's time we took a more active role in the fight." He said, and Azulongmon nodded.

"Correct. I propose we create a MegaDigiCore, all five of us combine our powers and create a powerful weapon that will allow normal Digidestined to reach higher levels than Champion. That will at least make Daemon think twice. We cannot directly help, giving the situation in the real world, but we can help the other Digidestined as the Eighteen are no longer in a position to do so." He said, to nods from the others.

"That will help narrow the odds on us a little bit. And it will also help the Eighteen, and perhaps help them to locate the final two members. I fear we have no choice in the matter. Here." Fanglongmon said, casting the first DigiCore into the centre.

"They are right about one thing, we rely on them to fight our battles, and we do little to help them. It's time we fought ourselves. If we wish to save our world, we must fight ourselves." Baihumon said, doubling the core in size.

"The Eighteen have enough problems without taking on ours as well. If the other Digidestined can help them fight, then it is time for them to do so." Ebonwumon added as the core doubled in size once again.

"And with the outbreak of war, we have a duty to protect the young ones entrusted to help protect our world. Daemon presents a threat, and we cannot tolerate that. We must protect the children." Azulongmon agreed, once more increasing the DigiCore.

"It is time we take a stand against the darkness. It increases every day, and the death of any Digidestined will only increase the darkness around us all. Whatever we can do to protect the light of existence must be done. We have no choice." Zhquiamon concluded, and the massive MegaCore was finally complete.

"Now what?" Gennai asked, looking at the massive core and wondering how the hell they were going to move it.

"Now, we ask the kids to distribute it. Problem is, only Azulongmon is fast enough to get to them in time." Zhquiamon said, as he looked in the scrying orb.

"They don't want to work with me." Azulongmon said, and Fanglongmon snarled.

"Regardless Azulongmon, you are the quicker flyer of you and Zhquiamon. Take the core to them. Izzy was not unreasonable. He said that you may contact them in an emergency and Daemon's return certainly qualifies. Hurry." He urged, and the dragon nodded, picked up the core and shot out of the throne room to find the Digidestined, while the others watched as Daemon got closer to killing another child and their Digimon partner.

XX

The theory that the Chinese were temporarily removed was correct, and they hadn't attacked in days much as LadyDevimon hadn't. However, now that the war had totally exploded, they were far from being left alone. The Russians and Mexicans had both been pounding Japan relentlessly, and the kids were exhausted. However, so far, none of them had been hurt, and they had been given new armoured flight suits by the military for when they were in battle which eased their frantic parent's worries.

Tai was showing his natural leadership abilities, and was also delegating a fair bit of control to Matt as the two of them led the defence of the nation, not that anyone cared, they were all too busy blaming them for the start of the war in the first place, which was considerably wearing. Vandalism, hate crimes, and threatening violence was now common around their homes, their parents were frightened, and in the last three days Joe had been forced to resort to his fourth pair of glasses as they kept attacking him. Mimi had been ambushed, and Palmon had had to digivolve to Togemon to ward the people off before they seriously hurt her. Another mob had blocked Sora from getting into her apartment and had been pushing and hassling her before a loud roar from SaberGarurumon and the arrival of a seriously angry Matt had sent them scurrying off into the woodwork. Ken's house was besieged by reporters, despite his parents best efforts, and Yolei's shop had boards up to cover the windows and her father had been forced to get a grille installed in order to protect his business.

While the kids all felt bad about the entire thing, being blamed for the war and the hassle it was causing to their lives, their friends, their Digimon and their parents, their parents themselves had taken up roles, figuring Hawong would eventually make them do it anyway so they may as well do something to help.

Tai's mother and Izzy's had joined with Cody's and Sam's and had begun to cook for the people displaced by the war, acting out of town halls or churches (though Tai was convinced her cooking would get his mother accused of being an enemy agent). Matt and TK's mother, along with Sora's and Ken's had all volunteered to work part time in the orphanages, while Matt and TK's father, with Ken's, Cody's grandfather and Michael and Mara's were now working as air raid wardens. Other parents were helping out in their own way, distributing safety or propaganda leaflets across the cities while the entire population became accustomed to the war.

While the Digidestined and their families found their lives made ten times more difficult by the self righteous mobs outside their homes, especially Tai's as his and Rana's were in the building opposite Kari's there was always a small army of protestors and detractors floating around outside their buildings, but usually they kept relatively quiet with the appearance of either MetalGreymon or Teradramon.

However, Hawong had less problems. With the announcement of Russia and America entering the war, and the announcement that all of Europe had also now entered their own brand of the war, there was no denying that the world had now erupted into a massive war, with strange alliances that were always shifting, the atmosphere was tense and panicky. The Diet had called an emergency sessions and had happily voted Hawong emergency powers, much to the dismay of Kanalaka, the opposition and of course the Digidestined. However, he now had complete control of the situation as the war spiralled out of control at an impossible rate.

Europe was now a battlefield. France, leading the call to join forces with Russia, had galvanised countries such as the Ukraine and Belarus into allying with Russia, and countries such as Latvia and Lithuania, initially pro-Japan, quickly turned Russian when Devimon got his hands (literally in some cases) on them and changed their opinions for them. Switzerland proclaimed its traditional neutrality, being joined by Norway, Sweden and Finland, and then recruiting the central European states of Hungary and the Czech Republic to their neutral stance. Iceland, Belgium and the Netherlands also proclaimed neutrality, however the rest of Europe was just as gung ho for war as the rest. Multiple tensions, including the budget problems and what was perceived as the French and eastern European betrayal galvanised Britain, Germany and Spain, forcing them into conflict. Austria soon joined in, as did Greece, Italy and the Balkan states. With Europe now a battlefield, with Germany and Britain already making plans to invade France, the situation there was already dire as the first reports of war atrocities started to filter in from the Romanian border.

The US and Canada had joined forces with the Japanese allies, but despite their best efforts, while they retained some of the smaller islands, Cuba and its allies had all joined the Chinese side of the war. Places such as the Dominican Republic and other Caribbean states all avoided entering the war all together, several islands in and around Cuba all rallied to their local leader, keeping the Americans very tense as Cuba began to arm itself for war.

Africa however, was massively divided. South Africa itself had joined the allied side, as had Tunisia, Morocco, Algeria and Egypt. Libya, the Democratic Republic of Congo, Sudan and Somalia however had all joined the enemy side. Despite the inflamed tensions, Liberia had issued a statement of neutrality, and had led several other countries in either neutrality or professional disinterest in the war. However, enemy Digimon had other ideas, and they continued to shoot around the world and while most of Western Africa remained neutral, tensions had been provoked in the east, sending them into civil war in order to keep them occupied. Now, with most of Africa at war and the others battening down the hatches, the Ultimate Evil's plan was in full swing.

South America was also highly contested. Brazil was one of the first countries to declare allegiance with Japan following the actual official outbreak of World War Three. Following their lead, Peru and Ecuador had also announced their allegiance to their side, and were soon joined by Chile. Argentina on the other hand had different ideas, and had declared support for China's side in the conflict, as had Bolivia, Venezuela and the French Guiana. Panama and Costa Rica, seeing the advantages of being neutral, had led all of their local states in declaring neutrality, aiming to stay out of the war and come out better as a result. Other countries began to batten down the hatches, however, a Digimon supported coup in Columbia had failed, and the entire country was now wrapped in civil war, which suited the ends of the Ultimate Evil just as well as the coup would have.

The Middle East was sharply divided. While the southern states of the region, such as Saudi Arabia, Yemen and the U.A.E all declared neutrality, the rest of the region wasn't nearly as conservative in their choices. Turkey, to everyone's great surprise, joined forces with Japan's allies, as did Iraq. Iran however, joined China, as did Syria. Also, enemy Digimon provoked further tensions in Israel and Palestine, plunging the area into bloody war with itself. With the entire area up in arms, people hoped that Asia wouldn't devolve into war, and the same hope was had for Oceania, but the hopes were in vain, as whether by politicians desires, the will of the people or the machinations of agents of the Ultimate Evil, nearly every region in the world was consumed by war.

Oceania was quite bizarre as no one expected it to erupt as quickly or as violently as it did, if at all. However, it certainly did erupt (mostly due to the influence of agents of the Ultimate Evil) and Indonesia and the Philippines attacked the north of Australia in a brutal attack. Shocked, Australia and New Zealand had sided with Japan, while Indonesia and its allies had sided with China, joining Malaysia. Brunei declared neutrality, as did Laos and Cambodia, while Vietnam joined Japan with surprisingly enough, Afghanistan.

The entire world was at war, with those trying to stay out of it always in danger of being dragged in or caught in the crossfire. The allied forces were marshalling, troops, ships and planes were heading off to battle, while on the other side, the enemy was doing the exact same thing. Tensions were incredibly high, and academics, theorists, retired politicians, and members of the UN were all wondering how on earth the world could have degenerated into full scale war in the better part of a couple of months, especially when it only started off as a small brush conflict between China and Japan.

And now, at long last, the eternal night had begun. The real world had been plunged into war, the digital world was growing slightly darker day by day, the power of the Digidestined was beginning to wane and the power of the Ultimate Evil was beginning to increase. Darkness was beginning to slowly encroach upon the land, poisoning it, slowly spreading throughout the worlds, and in the darkness, the power of the Ultimate Evil was growing. It would be a long, gradual process until the worlds would fall completely to darkness, but small things had already begun, and most important of all, the war was going exactly according to plan.

The Ultimate Evil would soon be ready. Its plan was in full swing and nothing could stop it now. Even if the Eighteen managed to destroy Daemon, it would be too little too late to stop the war. And after all, the Ultimate Evil had others waiting within the wings.

All was going according to plan.

XX

"We're exhausted." Gomamon said as he curled up on Mimi's lap and promptly dozed off.

"Yeah, so much for our theory that we could get something of a break. And what's worse, Mimi and I can't even do a bit of retail therapy as we come close to getting lynched every time we go out the front door." Rana said with a scowl as Tsukimon, dozing on Agumon's head, gave a small snore.

"Why doesn't Hawong do something about it?" Sora asked, as she put out a plate of cookies she and Biyomon had made in the lull in the fighting.

The others had been gone for three days, looking through the Digital world, and while they had seen old friends such as Meramon, who unlike them could go shopping without risk of being attacked (at least in theory), they had seen nothing to indicate any enemy Digimon were after them, which Tai and Matt agreed was both comforting and worrying. Now that World War Three had officially begun, and with a massive battle raging on the border of Pakistan and India and a massive naval battle raging in the Bering Sea between Russia, China, America and Canada, anything that kept as many of them as possible out of the road of the war was alright by them. Matt was sorely tempted to try and send Sora to keep an eye on TK and the others (nothing to do with him wanting to make her slightly more protected in the digital world), but he knew he would be fighting a losing battle if she suggested it.

"Obviously he's waiting for us to slip up. Kanalaka isn't doing that much to help us either." Joe scowled, with yet another pair of repaired glasses.

Tai frowned. Today's battle had gone as well as could be expected he supposed. The Philippines had sent a destroyer to raid the harbour, which had coincided by a similar action from Russia, a small force of frigates not part of the massive naval battle being waged in the north. Between a tired WarlordGreymon and WarPlesiomon they had easily scuttled the ships, earning the admiral's gratitude as every time they did so they took the crews prisoner and converted the ships to their own use, but Hawong had warned, grudgingly, that while they as far as they knew still hadn't killed an enemy soldier, they couldn't keep capturing enemy soldiers as they would soon run out of room to put them. That aside they were still exhausted, with days of fighting with virtually no let up.

But they still had the public to deal with, even though they were out there risking their lives to protect the country every day there were still people threatening them. Ken had to be restrained from attacking someone who had spat on Yolei two days ago, and Tai had had to chase off people who were giving Rana a hard time to get her into the building.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked, as Ken stroked her hair.

"Well what better way to convince the people that we're dangerous than by having one of the Digimon attack someone? The way the public keep making for us, it makes them antsy. Gatomon had to warp digivolve to get us away from the government building, and that was only to intimidate the people. What happens if things get out of hand and one of the Digimon attacks to protect one of us? I'll bet you anything that's what he's after." He scowled, and Tai and Matt exchanged dark looks.

"And what is Kanalaka's deal anyway?" Gabumon asked, and Sora shrugged.

"That's the thing, we don't know. But either way he's avoiding us whatever he wants, probably a case of he'll call us, not the other way around." She said tiredly sitting beside Matt.

"So we're on our own." Rana commented miserably, and then Ken suddenly sat up straight.

"Yeah, we are on our own, and we shouldn't be. Where the hell are Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon?" he demanded, and the entire room looked at each other nervously.

What with everything that had been going on, with the outbreak of war and Daemon, they hadn't actually noticed that their three resident Digimon weren't actually here. Feeling slightly guilty that they hadn't noticed before now, and slightly worried as any long absence couldn't be good, they all looked at each other for an explanation, and no one had any to give.

"How could we have forgotten them?" Palmon asked in shock.

"Well they haven't been here, we haven't seen them since...when was the last time we saw them?" Matt asked nervously.

"Arukenimon isn't answering the phone, and you know how much she loves to talk." Wormmon stated, his voice edgy as he put Sora's phone back in the cradle.

"Let's not panic...maybe they're in the Digital world." Yolei suggested.

Hawkmon nodded.

"That would make sense, after all, they are Digimon." He said, but Tai was less sanguine. After all, with the entire country if not the entire world in an anti-Digimon frenzy, three Digimon who people with more than ten brain cells could easily guess didn't belong here, would be prime targets for some sort of hate crime.

"What if something happened to them? And we didn't know about it because we had were so worried about everything else?" Biyomon asked worriedly.

"We're meant to keep an eye on them, not let them vanish from under our noses, what are we going to do? Should we send out search parties? Send emails? Alert the police?" Joe asked, just as someone knocked at the door.

"We're busy!" Sora yelled, vowing to set Garudamon on them if it was some idiot coming to blame her for the war.

She threw it open and sighed in relief as the three aforementioned Digimon stood on the doormat, looking impatient.

"Finally, we've been looking everywhere for one of you lot, where the hell have you been?" Arukenimon asked grouchily as she led the way in.

"Funny, we were about to ask you the same question. Where the hell have you been?" Tai snapped, as Ken, to her great surprise, hugged Arukenimon in relief.

As she spider Digimon patted his back nervously, Wizardmon looked around.

"If you're looking for Kari, she's in the digital world." Yolei explained.

"We know, we're checking for something else. Thunder Spell." He said, and suddenly the entire apartment became filled with static, much to the girls great disgust as their hair went on end. Arukenimon sighed and glared at him, before helping herself to a cup of coffee and a cookie.

"Where have you been? We've been worried." Mimi scolded, and Arukenimon looked at them.

"How long did it take you to notice we weren't around?" she asked, and they all looked at each other sheepishly.

"Um...we only just noticed." Ken admitted lamely, and to their surprise, the three of them sighed.

"Good, should mean we got away with it then." Mummymon said, and they looked at him in confusion.

"Um Wizardmon? Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the hell have you made my apartment filled with static? You've made my flowers into soldiers." Sora scolded, looking at the now completely upright flowers that Matt had given her while trying to flatten her hair.

"In case we're being dropped eaves upon." He said, and Rana looked at him sceptically.

"What you think we're being listened to?" she asked disbelievingly, and Wizardmon nodded.

"It's a possibility, either from agents of the Ultimate Evil or from your government." He explained, and Tai, who's bushy mane had also gone ramrod straight to his great disapproval and was determinedly ignoring Matt's attempts not to laugh as he tried to tame it again (the git's gel protected his hair from Wizardmon's attack), looked at Wizardmon in confusion.

"One, why would they be listening to us and two why is it so important that they don't know what we're saying?" he asked, and Wizardmon gave a last look around, before nodding to Arukenimon and Mummymon, who then shut the blinds.

"You guys have cracked." Wormmon said, trying not to laugh himself as he watched Ken also try and sort his hair.

"No we haven't. Actually while you've been dealing with the war effort, we've been making preparations." Wizardmon explained, and Matt looked at him curiously.

"Is that why we haven't seen you in ages?" he asked, and Mummymon nodded.

"You remember where we were hiding out when we were here with MaloMyotismon?" he asked Ken and Yolei, both of whom nodded.

"Yeah, a house outside of the city wasn't it?" Ken asked, and Arukenimon nodded.

"Exactly. That's where we've been." She said, and Biyomon looked at them, unimpressed.

"You mean we've been busting our asses and you've been lounging around doing sweet f.a?" she demanded angrily, and Tai turned to the little pink bird in shock.

"Where did you learn language like that?" he asked incredulously, and she winked.

"Let's just say Sora's rants are very educational." She said, while Sora determinedly looked out of the window.

"Hardly. We've been busy, renovating it, making it fit for human use again." Wizardmon said, and Gomamon looked at them in confusion.

"What for though? You guys have your own apartment." He said, and Arukenimon frowned.

"Haven't you lot seen the news today?" she asked, and Agumon shook his head.

"No, it tends to depress us, it's filled with people getting shot at." He said.

"Or football which is just as depressing." Palmon added, earning her a glare from Tai and Ken.

Mummymon picked up Sora's remote, and put it onto the news channel.

"And we are hearing reports that France, in response to its allies anti-Digidestined campaign, made a very controversial move and is now arresting any child found in possession of a Digimon. More on this story as it comes in." The reporter said, and the kids and Digimon all looked at each other.

"They can't do that, it's against their human rights to imprison a child." Rana said angrily, but Wizardmon shook his head.

"Nope. Ever since the war began and France's new government came in, all Digidestined were branded enemies of the state due to their relations with the Digimon. They reckon Digimon are what have caused this war, and are going after them in retaliation. True, it was more Daemon than anything else but as they can't get to him, or the ones they really want which is you lot, they are more than content to vent against their own Digidestined. Any child who is a Digidestined or has a digivice is an enemy of the state in France." He explained, and Tai looked at the TV screen.

"They can't do that, they're just kids!"

"Kids who are being blamed for the outbreak of World War Three. And now France has cast the first stone, it won't be long before other countries start doing what they are now doing and going after perfectly innocent children."

"What about the parents?" Mimi asked, and Arukenimon shrugged.

"Nothing much they can do about it. I have a friend who has a Dokugumon over there, I met her over the Diginet, she's made a run for it, trying to get to Switzerland. Anyway, from what she told me, their anti-Digidestined campaign has been going for a while, since around the time Hawong press ganged you lot. This was just the final step. Apparently over the last few months they had to register themselves as Digidestined, then they were appointed for all intents and purposes social workers, then a law was passed meaning none of them could be left unsupervised, so they were stuck in school until they were collected, some of their Digimon were taken away from them, then they had to wear badges identifying themselves as Digidestined and hence had to put up with a public turning increasingly against them, people were encouraged to rat out on anyone they knew or suspected of being Digidestined...from what she said, some kids were sold out by parents who didn't understand what was going on. Bet they regret it now. Their kids will have been taken away, their digivices taken from them and their Digimon have been separated from them. It isn't pretty what's going on in France. A few kids did manage to make a run for it, they're heading to other countries, but if they head to any of their allied countries, they'll be arrested on sight. Most of them are headed to countries on our side." She explained darkly, and everyone in the room looked at each other, fear, worry and disgust displayed on their faces.

"So how does that explain where you've been?" Gabumon asked.

"As you can imagine we aren't exactly the public's biggest fans at the moment and thanks to Hawong, the public are turning against you. This could get very ugly, and do so very fast, as France is now proof of. So rather than be caught by surprise, we decided that just in case of a worst case scenario we should have somewhere to go to, somewhere safe." Mummymon explained, and Agumon looked at them curiously.

"A bolt hole?" he asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. Since Hawong subjugated you, we've been worried about what could happen if he decides to turn on us, so we've made plans. So, the three of us got together and decided to do up the old house. We have enough room for eighteen of you lot and their Digimon, the three of us and a few guests if need be. We've put up digital barriers, so you lot will need to go there to see it, and its well removed enough that we ought to be fine from the human point of view. But there's no guarantees." Arukenimon said worriedly, but Tai shook his head.

"Don't worry, even partial protection will be good. It's a good idea. Do you need any help?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Well it would be helpful if we could make it a bit more homely for a start, and we'll need bedding and things, I was hoping Mimi and Joe could help, we need to stock up on first aid supplies as well." She said, and Tai nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, and Wizardmon frowned.

"Like she said, we might be being watched. You have many enemies now Tai, and they are increasing by the day. And they aren't just enemy Digimon, or the Ultimate Evil." He warned, and they all looked at each other nervously.

"Yeah, we know. It's getting worse out there." Palmon said, and Mummymon nodded grimly.

"And we're afraid it will only get worse. Beware. Don't trust anyone, even us if you're wise." He encouraged, and Arukenimon leaned towards him.

"Oi, you digital dodo, remember, they have a history of trying to kill us, don't give them reasons to return to form!" she snapped, and he looked at her in embarrassment.

"He is right though. The Diet will use any excuse to come after us, I trust Hawong as far as I can throw him, Kanalaka is messing us around so I don't see how he could be much better, the public want our blood, and of course we have two major problems, you know, Daemon and of course China and all its allies." Rana grumbled.

"Yeah, most of the world seems to be our enemies at the moment, and the rest seem to be the sorts of friends who make you prefer your enemies." Tsukimon agreed, and then saw the glare the three Digimon come interior designers were giving him.

"Present company excepted of course." He said hastily.

"You guys are geniuses." Agumon said, to the other's nods.

"Yeah, we never would have thought of it." Joe said, and the three Digimon smiled.

"Yes, we rather are aren't we? Right, we need to get back and stock up on supplies. Oh, and if I were you, I would pick out some clothes to send there too, just to be safe. After all, the originals amongst you never changed your clothes once in your entire first trip to the digital world, perhaps you ought to consider doing that every once in a while." Wizardmon advised, but hastily looked away as Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Joe glared at him.

"In our defence, we were plucked rather unceremoniously from summer camp, we didn't have time to pack a bag. And it was a nightmare let me tell you." Mimi said to Rana, who giggled.

"Alright. Blatant cheek though he has, he is kind of right. Alright folks, this is what we're going to do. Each of us will have two sets of clothes, extra underwear in case of emergencies and give them to Arukenimon. Ken and I will go and get some tinned food for emergencies, while Mimi goes and gets householdy stuff and Joe gets medical stuff. Right Tai?" Yolei asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. Alright, let's go. Guys, thanks for this." He said and they nodded.

"Can we get satellite?" Mummymon asked excitedly, and Arukenimon rolled her eyes.

"Secret bolt hole Mummymon, secret!" she intoned as she and the others headed out of the flat.

"Leave the door open...try and get rid of some of the static." Sora mumbled as Gabumon and Biyomon giggled as she was still trying to fix her flowers.

"Should we be worried?" Matt asked and Tai frowned.

"I don't know, but considering what's happened in France now, who can tell? They're right, be better to be prepared. Let's go partner." He said to Agumon and as one the remainder of the kids left, and Sora turned to Matt sadly.

"You think it'll come to it?" she asked nervously, and he bit his lip.

"I don't know. I hope not, but like Rana said, we can't trust anyone, even the ones apparently on our side." He said, and seeing how worried she looked he got up and pulled her to him gently, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"We'll be alright won't we?" she whispered, and he stroked her hair gently.

"Yeah, we will." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"And if not, we'll kick their asses." Gabumon said cheerfully, and two grinned before Sora grinned up at Sora.

"Want to help me choose what clothes I should send to the bolthole?" she asked, and he grinned and followed her from the room.

Biyomon sighed in relief.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now I can watch my cartoons!" she said excitedly, sitting down and flicking on the TV.

"You reckon we're right to be so worried?" Gabumon asked as he sat down beside her.

"Better to be safe than sorry. Now, what do you want to watch, Looney Tunes or Pokemon?" she asked, flicking the channels.

"Looney Tunes. Pokemon is so unrealistic, little monsters with special powers everywhere, where'd they get the idea for that?" he asked, and sat back to watch Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck arguing about what season it was with Elmer Fudd.

Biyomon looked at her friend incredulously, decided discretion was the better part of valour, and wisely kept her mouth shut while she settled in to watch her shows.

XX

"Why would they build a temple in a sewer?" Gatomon asked, hissing at the gunk that was now stuck on her paws.

"They didn't. Problem is, the Relics temples will have been boxed in by years of development, this was probably a little stream or something long before-" Michael explained, and Gatomon looked at him, bemused.

"You know far too much about this sort of thing." She said, and he grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, I like archaeology." He admitted, and Cody grinned.

"Going to follow in your dad's footsteps and become the next Indiana Jones?" he asked, and Michael shook his head.

"Don't think so, they would probably want to cast Betamon as a villain." He said, watching as his Digimon sniffed at the sewer water.

"Why am I the only water Digimon here?" he asked, and Patamon smirked.

"It's a thing we don't have a lot of actually. We've never had a primarily amphibious Digimon before, Gomamon can go on land and water, and Armadillomon only digivolves to a water Digimon. Usually we're just happy to be able to fly." He said from his perch on TK's head, flattening his short spiky hair.

"Any luck Davis?" Izzy asked, watching as he and Mara tried to figure out how to get into the temple.

"No. I say we blow it open." He said, but Mara shook her head.

"That wouldn't be wise, we could release any sorts of traps and get ourselves skewered." Candlemon pointed out, then frowned and rapped on the door, and to their great surprise, it slid open slowly.

"We would have thought of that eventually." Davis protested feebly, as the others edged into the temple slowly, careful of any traps like Tai and the others had encountered.

Armadillomon suddenly stopped and looked behind them.

"What is it Armadillomon?" Veemon asked, and the Digimon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like we're being watched." He said, and Tentomon shrugged.

"Down here, it's probably a Numemon or two. We should be fine, there's too many of us and the area's too narrow, and they know who we are." He assured his friend, but Armadillomon looked at Gatomon questioningly.

"Do you hear anything?" he asked, and she closed her eyes to hear better, then shook her head.

"Nothing that I can hear, but it doesn't mean it isn't there." She said kindly as they entered the temple.

The group entered the large chamber that was the centre of the temple, and Kari smiled as she saw the shield like mark on the back of the temple.

"Looks like this is yours Davis." She said happily, because she was happy to get out of thousand year old structures that could attack them any moment.

"Awesome, where is it?" he asked, but Izzy, wielding a small torch, held his hand to stay him.

"Look, this is written in digicode." He said, and Sam looked at him curiously.

"What is? And what is digicode?" she asked as she joined him, and he pointed to the tablet he was reading that had been inscribed on the wall.

"Prodigious. This is the same information we've seen before." Izzy said in awe, unintentionally ignoring his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at Mara in quiet amusement.

"Oh dear he's in full on computer dork mode, this will take a while." She said, and Mara sniggered.

"Wait, you reckon this is the same stuff that you found in Andromon's factory, and in the sphinx where we fought Etemon?" TK, who now Izzy thought about it was probably the only present who would know what he was talking about, asked, and Izzy nodded.

"Exactly right. I reckon these gods, and whoever worshipped them, must have had some hand in creating the Digital alphabet." He theorised, but Lopmon looked at him in confusion.

"Cool theory, but we can't understand it, it looks like gibberish to us too, right?" she asked, and the other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"So this is a dead language...give me a nanogear." He said, whipping out his laptop.

"I would but I don't have any to spare." Lopmon said, and TK grinned up at Patamon.

"It's been a while since we've seen him in full fledged computer dork mode isn't it?"

Patamon nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, just like the good old days." He said happily, as Sam sighed and leaned in to whisper to him.

"You guys may think its sweet, and in some ways it is, but when he would rather play with a modem all night when I'm there, computer geek though I may be, it does kind of get you down." She grumbled, and TK looked at her in shock.

"Is that a euphemism?" he asked, and she gave him a withering glare.

"Can you translate it?" Tentomon asked, and he nodded.

"Yep, right, here goes. 'The King of the Gods, despite his power and having the most beautiful of the goddesses as a bride, did not always get on well with one of the generals. Though he was close to them all, he had a rivalry with the other, one which had the potential to rip apart the gods. However, the two learned to move on and accept what was, and though their bond was tested many times, the two remained firm allies. Despite this, they never forgot their rivalry, just as the generals didn't forget theirs. It is due to this that the general's temple is opposite that of the king's, and the temple of the wisest of all, as he is the mediator, is in between.'" He explained, and Cody's eyes widened.

"So, we can assume that both mine and TK's Relics are in much the same place, only in different locations in the island? Why am I in the middle?" he asked petulantly, and Kari grinned.

"Because you're the wisest and were often the voice of reason when the two of them argued." She pointed out.

"And probably because you're the least likely to act like a doofus." Gatomon said cheerfully, and Cody grinned while TK and Davis glared at her.

"I'll remember that next time Kari and I go shopping, and I will just stroll right past the fishmonger." TK said playfully, poking Gatomon who immediately purred and started slinking around his legs.

"So, you reckon they're along the same line of latitude?" Michael asked, and Izzy nodded.

"Definitely, but in what direction? I'm so excited, it's sad really." He said, typing away with a big grin on his face.

"Aww bless him." Armadillomon said, and then turned back to the doorway, certain he heard something.

"You ok?" Betamon asked, as Davis moved to take his Relic.

"Something is watching us." He said worriedly, and then Mara turned, thinking she too had seen something.

"He's right." She said nervously, and Michael took a step in front of her, just as Davis reached for his Relic.

"Hmm, well, we can rule out two the north i think, because I doubt they would be in the sea, so we should be safe, I reckon the pantheon was based here, at the birthplace of the digital world in File Island, but...Davis no!" Izzy said, just as Davis moved the Relic.

A large block of stone then swung down, headed right for Davis, who had no chance of getting out the way in time.

"We need Digimon Armadillomon! Digi-Armour Energise!" Cody cried as his partner leapt into action.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

Digmon leapt over the room, landing in front of a petrified Davis.

"Rock Cracking!" he cried as the block swung into his drills, and it crumbled an instant later, making Davis sigh in relief.

"Thanks. How did you know the place was Indiana Jonesed?" he asked Izzy, who pointed to the perch the Relic had been on.

"Pressure pad." He explained, as he had seen it move a little when Davis had laid his glove on it.

"Damn it, I thought we were meant to get these, not the other way around." Michael said, and Izzy was about to respond when a black and red armour clad Digimon appeared behind them, making them all turn.

"Black Statue!" he cried, and the kids ducked, but Digmon, currently bigger than the rest, couldn't, and was trapped in the statue.

"Digmon!" Cody cried in alarm as he saw his now trapped partner.

"Um, guys? Who is the scary looking dude?" Mara asked worriedly, and Betamon glowered.

**Phelesmon: An Ultimate level Digimon with a hell of a lot of power so much so he can handle Mega Digimon. A Fallen Angel, he is a powerful foe for any Digimon, and follows only the darkest of masters.**

"So, Daemon is who you work for?" Cody demanded angrily as he glared at the evil Digimon, who laughed.

"No my little friend, I serve one darker than even he. But so much more potent. Now then, boy, why don't you just hand over that nice little Relic you have there?" he asked, and Davis glowered.

"I don't think so pal. So you're the one who has Matt, Cody and Joe always looking over their shoulder. Well I'm so done with that. Veemon!" Davis cried, and Izzy quickly put his laptop away, cursing their luck. There wasn't enough room to manoeuvre in here, let alone digivolve, and he didn't particularly want to destroy the temple, not when he could study it.

"You know this guy?" Michael asked, and Cody nodded.

"Yeah, he nearly got us when we fought the Triad, but he didn't work for them either. But now it makes sense, they must have worked for Daemon, but who does Phelesmon work for?" he asked, and Phelesmon laughed.

"You will never know, because all of you are about to die." He promised, and Patamon flew off TK's head and snarled at him.

"You're awfully confident for someone who's outnumbered, why don't we settle this?" he asked, and Izzy's brain clicked into gear.

"Mega digivolve you guys, the two of you can get him out of here and then we can all fight." He muttered, and Patamon and Gatomon nodded.

"Good plan, it could work, if allowed." Phelesmon said, and pounced.

"Patamon mega digivolve to...Dominimon!"

"Gatomon mega digivolve to...Ophanimon!"

Fortunately, the two of them grasped the situation perfectly and flew forward, Dominimon crashing into Phelesmon's stomach and forcing him from the temple, with Ophanimon in hot pursuit.

The others ran out after them as Ophanimon crashed Phelesmon through the wall, out into Factory Town, allowing them to fly up into the air.

"Great, now we can fight, it's our turn! Where's Cody?" Davis asked distractedly.

"With Digmon. Let's go partner!" Veemon said excitedly.

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiemon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

Phelesmon gave a low laugh as the two Guardians, those of Hope and Light, plummeted to the ground in order to do battle, and also to give the others enough time to digivolve again.

"You are no match for me." Phelesmon vowed.

"ExVeemon digivolve to...SkullVeemon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to...MegaSeadramon!"

"Turuiemon digivolve to...Antylamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

"Meramon digivolve to...SkullMeramon!"

Phelesmon gave a small smile, one that neither Dominimon and Ophanimon didn't like one little bit.

"Don't wait for him to make the first move, strike now while we have the chance! Final Excalibur!" Dominimon yelled, shooting towards Phelesmon, who easily moved out of the way, slammed his fist into Dominimon's back and crashed him into the ground.

"Ow." Dominimon groaned, as the others moved into battle.

"Serifot Crystals!" Ophanimon cried, sending a bejewelled crest of Light firing at him, but the devil was much too quick.

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Metal Fireball!"

MegaSeadramon and SkullMeramon let loose with their attacks, trying to blast him as he moved, but he was much too quick for their attacks, both attacks passing harmlessly over him as he twirled out of the way, before turning his attention to them.

"Demon Shout!"

A large ball of energy erupted from his mouth and expanded as it travelled, slamming into the two of them and sending them reeling into the factory behind them. As they recovered from the attack, Antylomon sprang towards him angrily.

"Bunny Blades!" she yelled, making her arms into lethal weapons and cleaving towards him.

Phelesmon yelled in pain as her attack slammed into his shoulders, but he then let loose another Demon Shout and sent her crashing away, as Dominimon stirred.

"She is known to have a cutting sense of humour." He commented, and Ophanimon was torn between relief that he was alright and exhaustion at yet another bad pun.

"Huh?" Mara asked in confusion, and Kari shook her head, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, he does that, it's his mission in life to drive Gatomon mad every time he digivolves I think." She said, and Mara nodded in reluctant comprehension.

"Holy Purge!" the two angels yelled, letting loose with their joint attack, but Phelesmon glared up at them.

"Black Statue!" he yelled, and to their great surprise, his attack cut right through theirs, and as they had been caught offguard, they too were clamped inside the statue.

"NO!" TK and Kari yelled together, as their two Digimon clunked to the ground.

"That isn't good. Alright, Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon growled, flinging the attack at Phelesmon.

Phelesmon was about to fight him off when SkullVeemon descended from on high, landing right behind him.

"Skull Laser!" he roared and caught between the two attacks, he couldn't avoid them and was blasted, his body aflame, into the wall of a building.

"Bullseye, great work guys!" Sam encouraged, but the devil then sprang from the wreckage and snarled.

"You know, my master is looking forward to facing you, but I'm sure he won't begrudge me half of you!" he snarled and prepared to attack again.

And then thunder rumbled above them. They all looked up to see a massive storm cloud, complete with thunder, rain and lightning, roiling above them, and Phelesmon, despite his threat, started to make his way for the sewers.

"Aurora Force!" a voice boomed and jagged bolts of lightning ripped down from the air and blasted Phelesmon right in the chest, sending him spiralling away from the city with a scream, his body burning as he was thrown miles away by the attack.

Davis looked up to see Azulongmon descending from the clouds, and suppressed a groan, this was going to make matters with the Sovereigns a lot worse.

"Well timed Azulongmon." Antylamon complimented as she got back to her feet.

"You're welcome my dear. Now, how do I do this again? Ah yes, bibbidy, bobbidy, boo!" he said, flicking his tail and the two angels returned to normal, much to their partners relief.

"Guys!" Cody yelled as he and an annoyed looking Digmon appeared from the sewers.

"Thank god. Now what? He did save us, but considering we aren't getting on...?" Sam asked, and Izzy quietened her with a look as he looked up at Azulongmon.

"Thanks for the help, but what are you doing here?" Izzy asked as the Digimon went back to normal, aside from Betamon and Lopmon who reverted to their in-training forms.

The dragon looked at them nervously, then sighed.

"I am here to ask for your help." He said, and Sam glared up at him.

"I thought we had agreed to talk less to each other?" she asked, and he glared down at her.

"I just saved your ungrateful hide girl. Mind your tongue." He growled, and Izzy glared at the two of them.

"Alright, enough. What's the problem?" he asked, and Azulongmon scowled.

"We need you to deliver something." He said, sending the MegaCore down into his waiting hands.

"A DigiCore?" Tentomon asked, and the large dragon nodded.

"Yes. We fear Daemon isn't dead, and is even now heading to kill yet more Digidestined, and frankly we have lost enough people recently. We don't know what he is planning, but if he is alive it is imperative we stop him, as you lot can't seem to." He said snootily, and this time Izzy's eyes flashed.

"Well maybe if we got more support from the Sovereigns rather than them letting us flounder about in the wind we might get somewhere. And we have tried, and we seem to have succeeded. If he's still alive, it isn't our fault. And if you want your world saved, I suggest you keep that tone out of your voice." He snapped.

Azulongmon growled, but Kari cut over him.

"Enough. We are busting our asses fighting Daemon and a freaking war, and all you lot and Hawong can do is snipe and moan at us. We're doing the best we can, and unless you want us to sit back and let you all die a fiery painful death shut your mouth!" she snapped, and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You show great insolence." Azulongmon snarled, and TK came to her aid and glared at him as well.

"And you show a great need for a smack in the teeth. We've been protecting your world for years while you've been moving us around like pieces on a board, and we're pissed off with it. We aren't kids anymore, and we're fighting two wars, one of which we shouldn't be fighting because you lot are too lazy and useless to do it yourselves, while the other we're fighting because we didn't know enough about Daemon. So, shut your mouth. We'll deliver your core to the other Digidestined around the world and help protect them. But you start showing us some respect, or you'll have us to deal with." He snapped, like Kari he too was fed up of politicians having a go at them when they were doing the best they could, risking their lives every day to protect them and all they did was complain.

Azulongmon roared angrily, but then saw the dangerous looks on the faces of the other kids and thought better of losing his temper. And a small, niggling part of him did know they had a point, it was them on the front line, them fighting Daemon while they tried to find the other members of the Eighteen, while dealing with a hostile government and a war of their own.

"Very well. Then earn it. Make sure no more children die...because of your incompetence." He said, and swirled off into the clouds, leaving the Digidestined seething behind him.

"You know, if they keep doing this, the Ultimate Evil won't need to kill them, we will!" Kari shouted angrily, and Mara looked at them in shock.

"Fair enough I get it from Hawong, he is kind of justified, after all, Digimon keep attacking his country and he doesn't know what to do about it, so blames you. But with an attitude like that, while the hell are you working with them?" she asked incredulously, and Izzy glowered at where Azulongmon had vanished.

"It escapes me at the moment. But, we know stuff he doesn't, about time we kept things from him like he does with us. Bloody Sovereigns." He grumbled, and TK shot the sky a dirty look.

"We gave up the ability to digivolve to Ultimate for them?" he asked in disapproval, and Patamon sighed.

"I know you're angry TK, I am too. The problem is, you're all grown up now, and they can't boss you around, they can't control you, and you don't like doing something for nothing anymore." He said wisely, and Cody looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean something for nothing?" he asked, and Patamon smiled humourlessly.

"Why do you think only kids can be Digidestined?" he asked, and they all looked at him curiously.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Sam admitted.

"Because children are innocent, and will do the right thing, whereas an adult will only do it if there is something in it for them." He explained, and they had to admit, it made a bit of sense.

"We're not like that." TK protested, and his partner smiled.

"I know you're not. The thing is, you keep saving this world and your own, and you get nothing but grief for it, so you wonder why you ought to, and that worries them. It's because you keep saving both worlds and don't see its getting you anywhere, and it bothers them that you might stop." He explained, and Candlemon glowered.

"Well they ought not to get on our nerves and be so ungrateful if they expect us to keep doing it." He grumbled, and Sam nodded.

"He's right. Ticking us off is going to make us less likely to help them, not more." She said, and Izzy scowled.

"The problem is they rule this world, and they fear our power. They're used to speaking and being obeyed, but because we're becoming stronger, a load of Digimon are listening more to us than them. Their power is waning and its getting to them." He explained, and they all sighed before Davis sighed and looked at Izzy expectantly.

"What do we do now?" he asked, and Izzy pondered this while activating his laptop once again.

"I don't know. Ideally I would like to continue to study the ruins, but I suppose we don't have time. And we need to deal with Phelesmon, he was only removed, not destroyed." He said, not noticing the slightly unhappy look on Cody's face.

"So what do we do? Do we leave and distribute the core, or what?" Veemon asked, and Izzy frowned.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. I'll stay here with the vast majority of you. Davis, you go home, and meet up with Ken and begin to distribute the core to the other Digidestined. When we find TK and Cody's Relics, we'll send them to join you. Sound alright?" he asked, and Davis nodded.

"Seems fine to me. But won't we need to replace someone back home though? If I take Ken with me so we can get Imperialdramon, we'll need to shore up their defences, or something could get through." He said, and TK shook his head.

"I don't think so, I reckon we ought to be fine on both sides, they have the Supers on their side, the only one who can't go to Super who's in the real world is Biyomon, all the others can." He theorised, and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that all the ones we've seen so far have been incredibly tough. They should be fine. But a Super here wouldn't go amiss, right?" he asked uncertainly, and Kari frowned in thought.

"He might be right. Phelesmon is incredibly powerful, we could barely stop him with all of our Ultimate forms, and TK and I's alternate Mega forms." She said worriedly, but Cody shook his head.

"He ambushed us Kari. Next time we'll be ready for him, and if need be we can warp digivolve." He said, and she nodded, though looked unsure.

"Alright, so Davis, take the Core and go, we'll send you Cody and TK once we find their Relics. And warn the others that Phelesmon is back." Izzy ordered, and Davis nodded reluctantly.

"Oh and tell Matt not to worry, otherwise he'll show up to help us kill Phelesmon, that guy frightens him for some reason." TK said, and he nodded.

"Alright. I'm heading home." He said, and he flashed home with his digivice.

"And while he does that, we need to find the other two temples. Now, let me think..." Izzy said, sitting down and beginning to type away at his computer.

"Oh this will take a while." Tentomon sighed and they all sat down, Kari sitting close to TK.

"We'll get him honey." He whispered into her ear as she leaned against him.

"I know, I'm just worried. Something is going on, and now we could have the Sovereigns gunning for us as well." She said, and TK snorted.

"You kidding me? That lot couldn't hit water if they fell out of a boat." He said derisively, and while she smiled, she couldn't help but shake the fact that things were only going to get worse from here on out.

XX

"Phelesmon? Are you sure?" Fanglongmon asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, that was who was attacking them. Not that they appreciate my saving them." He grumbled, and Zhquiamon rolled his eyes.

"Well perhaps if you could manage to be civil with them it might not be so bad. Regardless, the presence once more of Phelesmon raises an important question: who the hell is he working for?" Ebonwumon asked, and Baihumon frowned.

"Before, we could easily assume he worked for Daemon, but as the Triad technically worked for Daemon, it seemed odd that he was splitting hairs. But that means there is someone much more powerful waiting in the wings." He said worriedly, looking out of the window to the north.

"Could he be working directly for the Ultimate Evil?" Gennai asked, and Zhquiamon shook his head.

"I don't think so. Doesn't seem as if they would use an Ultimate, no matter how powerful, to carry out their plans. No, he is working for someone else." Azulongmon concluded.

"Well we had best find out who it is, and fast. Because as Daemon has shown, our enemies are getting more and more powerful. We must be ready! How goes the plan?" Fanglongmon asked Gennai, and he nodded.

"Both are continuing. But all of this depends on secrecy, if they find out about the Super Weapon we will lose what is to come." Gennai said, and the large dragon nodded.

"We must make sure that doesn't happen. Continue with your efforts Gennai. Time is of the essence. Now, let us see what we can't divine of the future." He said, as they gathered around their seeing orb.

XX

"Are you sure you're up to this master?" LadyDevimon fretted as Daemon stretched his wings.

"Yes my dear. I have lingered here long enough. Now it is time to act. I will further our aims through whatever means possible, and nothing will stop me. I will alert Devimon en route." He said, and she looked at him nervously, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't need to do anything child, all you need to do is sit tight. My knights have arrived and will help us when the time comes. But for now, I must continue with my plans, to distract them. When the time is right, we will strike them and bring them to their knees." He promised her, and she nodded.

"Very well. However, our agent reports that the brats believe you are still alive, as soon as you make a move they will be on you." She warned, and he chuckled darkly.

"My dear, I want them to come after me." He said with relish, and her eyes widened as she realised what he intended to have them do.

"Isn't that risky?" she asked nervously, and he shook his head.

"Not when I know what I'm doing. Do not worry my dear. Stay here and prepare yourself and our forces for our victory. Oh and while you're at it, try and find out is going on, something was trying to stop my knights from coming through, and that frankly isn't on. Someone is up to something, and we cannot allow anything to interfere with our plans, not now. Too much has happened, the avalanche has begun and nothing can be allowed to break the tide." He said, and she nodded.

"I was going to look into it anyway, as other Digimon have entered Japan and have vanished, and I want to know what's going on. Never fear master, I will investigate." She assured him, and he smiled.

"I knew I could count on you child. Devimon!" he called, and the skeletal Digimon appeared from nowhere.

"You rang?" he asked, and Daemon smiled.

"It is time we finish what we begun." He said, and Devimon smiled, and Daemon clicked his fingers, turning his companion invisible.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Devimon demanded, and Daemon smiled.

"I want them to know I'm back in business and I would prefer they didn't know about you. Now come, we have work to do." He said, unravelling his wings and jetting skywards, as Devimon followed, leaving LadyDevimon standing with rubble falling on her head from the hole Daemon had just made.

"It would have taken you a minute more to use the door." She grumbled, flicking her hand and fixing the damage.

Daemon, in his true, demon form at least, laughed as he headed for the skies, laughing darkly as he flew into the air.

"Hear this Digidestined! You cannot stop us, evil will triumph, and nothing you can do will stop me! And if you try to stop me, I will unleash the powers of darkness, and conquer you! Mwuahahahahaha!"

XX

"I reckon we're on partner." Davis said darkly, holding the Core as they heard Daemon leaving.

"Figures he isn't dead, that would be too easy." Ken grumbled, and Veemon grinned at him.

"Don't worry, this time, we'll sort him for good." He vowed, and Wormmon nodded.

"He's right, this time we'll stop him once and for all." He agreed, and the Digidestined smiled.

"alright, go, chase him down and distribute the core. We'll man the fort here. Want one of us to go with you?" Tai asked, and Davis shook his head.

"Better not, otherwise you might not be able to help the others or deal with LadyDevimon if she starts her nonsense. We'll be fine Tai." He assured him, and he nodded.

"Alright, fine. Good luck." He said, and Yolei then shoved past him to kiss Ken.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you." Tai assured Davis, who looked rather surprised.

"Wow, thanks." Ken said, and kissed Yolei on the cheek.

"Do try to come back in one piece, I can't stand it when she mopes." Hawkmon encouraged and Ken grinned.

"I'll try. Let's go guys." He said, as the others stood back from the park where they had been congregating, relatively unnoticed to their relief.

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

The large Digimon then sucked his partners up, and with a blast, he shot into the air after their foe, leaving the others standing in the park, unaware that even there the tide was beginning to turn against them.

XX

"You sure this is where it is meant to be Izzy?" Cody asked as Digmon drilled away at the bottom levels of Mount Panorama.

"According to my calculations of latitude and longitude based on what we found in the other temple, then yes. Either that or it's in the bottom part of Freezeland and we're miles out." He admitted lamely.

"Ouch!" Digmon yelped, pulling his blunted nose drill from the rocks.

"I reckon he's found it." Michael said with a small grin, as the armour Digimon pulled the earth away to reveal the door to another set of ruins.

"Am I good or what?" Izzy said in excitement and Sam and Tentomon rolled their eyes at each other.

"There'll be no living with him now." She grumbled, and he sniffed.

"At least you can escape, I actually do live with him." He said, and the others grinned.

Digmon finished moving the dirt and shoved at the door, revealing the ruins with the crest of Wisdom emblazoned on the back wall.

"Bingo." Cody said, as they began to check for traps.

This time, Gatomon and Betamon were sitting in the doorway, worried about the possibility of Phelesmon appearing.

"Are you sure it's wise breaking off with the Sovereigns?" Betamon asked, and she sniffed as she washed behind her ears.

"It's not as if they do much. Every time I see them and see how petty and controlling they are all I can think about is how defenceless we were against Ken because we gave up our ability to digivolve for them." She growled.

Betamon wasn't so sure, and he knew Michael and Mara weren't either. He knew Michael trusted Mimi, but the others seemed so angry and impulsive, so determined to go their own way, he wasn't sure how they would react. And the fact that as soon as they had found out about Michael and Mara they had been given orders didn't sit well with either of them.

As Betamon pondered these problems, within the temple Cody seized his Relic, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Good work Izzy." He congratulated, hanging it around his neck.

"So what now, does Cody go and help Davis and Ken?" Sam asked, and Kari's D-Terminal pinged.

"Do you ever not get mail?" Patamon asked and she smiled a little, then frowned as she read it, before swearing.

"What?" TK asked, and she looked miserably up at them all.

"It's Daemon. He's still alive. Ken and Davis are chasing after him now." She reported, and Tentomon cursed.

"Well that messes things up. So what now, do we send Cody home to help?" he asked, and Izzy bit his lip, but Sam answered for him.

"Not yet. If they only just left, they'll be travelling and even with Imperialdramon Cody won't be able to catch up with them until they come to a stop. Besides, we don't know where Daemon is going to stop. We could be sending Cody into potentially hostile territory. It'll be safer if we wait until TK has his, then the two of them will be together." She reasoned, and Izzy had to agree.

"Seems fair to me. Right, so if my calculations are correct, TK's Relic ought to be in Tropical Jungle, but where? Let's see what the walls say." He said, getting back to work, and Cody looked at Armadillomon worriedly.

If Daemon was still alive, they were all in deadly danger, even still. And add that to problems with Phelesmon and the war, it would be a miracle if they survived all of this. Things were only going to get worse. And as their hope and light waned, the darkness grew stronger, and he knew that soon, the showdown with the Ultimate Evil would come, and he wasn't convinced that they would win.

XX

While the others were in the Digital world and Tai and the others kept out of the public view, other things were beginning to stir. While many of the Digidestined's parents now found it difficult to go about their day to day lives, such as Yolei's parents, even with volunteering to help in the war effort, their lives were still being disrupted by unruly protestors and disgruntled families, all of whom were blaming their children for the outbreak of the war and claiming that it was the Digidestined's fault that their lives and families were now in danger.

However, while no parent of the Digidestined felt they had anything to do with the outbreak of the war, others were not so lenient about the Digimon.

There was a rising belief that the Digimon were vicious monsters, that had ingratiated themselves into the kid's lives and were now warping them against their homes and their families. These people believed that Digimon were the true enemy, that these creatures wouldn't stop until this world had fallen to their sinister designs. Many of them saw them either as abominations or the ones who were trying to take their children away from them, things that were taking their innocent children, warping them and splitting them from their families.

Downtown, where Sam's father Isaac preached in a church, he had now moved on from his usual religious sermons, and was now denouncing the Digimon. And was getting quite the following from it too.

"These monsters came into our world, and look at what they have done! We didn't want these filthy, dangerous beasts here, and now because of them the world has been plunged into war! And yet the government refuses to take action!" Isaac yelled, to cheers from the people present within the church.

"Why should we put up with these monsters? We cannot get into their world, why should they get into ours scot free? And you know what they do when they get here don't you? They leech off of us! And of course, it isn't us they deal with, but our children." He said nastily, to approving nods.

"They have stolen my children from me! All they want to do now is play and talk about Digimon!" someone cried desperately, and Isaac nodded.

"These things are monsters, digital monsters!" someone wailed hysterically.

"And the Prime Minister has these things 'protecting' us? Have you seen them? Monsters with massive teeth and claws and he thinks they can be tamed!" one man yelled impressively, to general scattered applause.

"They are stealing our children from us, destroying our world in their wars, we should force them out!" someone yelled, and they were immediately cheered.

At the front, Isaac smiled, seeing so many people agreeing with him. These monsters were abominations, and they were giving children like his own delusions of grandeur, making them believe that they were some sort of predestined heroes. It did worry him to see his daughter believing such nonsense, after all he thought he had raised Sam better than that. Her mother always had been too much of a soft touch.

"That Palmon keeps trying to keep my Mimi from me, she keeps taking her from me, and because of them, we're now involved in a war! We need to get rid of them, force them out, it's the only way our children will be safe!" Mimi's mother Satoe screamed, to widespread approval.

"Here, today, we set down this creed, we shall not rest until the Digimon are forced out and split from our children! Who's with me?" Isaac called, and the entire place erupted in widespread cheers and applause.

It would be a work in progress but they would get rid of these monsters. He would see to it. And then, with that blasted abomination gone from his home, his daughter would finally do what was best for her.

XX

"See, I told you I'd find it." Izzy said grouchily, making the others roll their eyes.

"My feet are killing me. Lopmon, why can't you fly?" Mara moaned, and Lopmon smiled and leapt off her head, expanding her ears to glide softly to the ground, and Mara glared at her.

"I meant so you could give me a lift." She grumbled, profoundly jealous of TK and Kari who had been acting as lookouts from the backs of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, though she was beginning to believe they just volunteered so they wouldn't have to traipse through the jungle like the rest.

"You find it?" Kari called, and Michael looked up.

"Yeah, come on down. And for god's sakes, don't mention Mara's hair." He mumbled, and Betamon laughed, as his girlfriend currently resembled a poodle, as the humidity had turned her red and blonde hair very bushy.

"We can't see anything, but mind you Phelesmon snuck up on us before...oh my." TK said as he beheld Mara, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's the humidity!" she snapped, as Kari tried not to giggle.

"See, I came from the savannah, at least you wouldn't get bushy hair visiting me at home." Lopmon said brightly, and Mara glared at her.

"Well we're where your tropical cousins would live and its driving me crazy." She grumbled, and Michael rolled his eyes.

"She's a delight." TK whispered and he smirked.

"Yeah, traipsing all over the island, then through yards of trees while you two fly, and added to the fact that she looks like a badly cared for poodle, she's kind of entitled to be a little grumpy." He said, as Izzy pulled back some vines to reveal a temple, which certainly seemed bigger than the others, in a small, densely covered clearing.

"Bingo." He said in satisfaction.

"I knew you'd find it." Sam said, and saw a very faded crest of Hope glittering above the entrance.

"You know, considering Hope was the king of the gods, you would think the temple would be a little more upmarket wouldn't you?" Betamon asked, and they had to give him that. Even for a ramshackle ruin, it had clearly not been the prettiest of places even before it had vanished into obscurity.

"Maybe they weren't sophisticated." Sam theorised.

"That fits, because neither are you." A voice growled and they whirled around to see Phelesmon materialise out of the shadows.

"Where did he come from?" Kari demanded, and Lopmon shot her a dirty look.

"Some lookout you are!" she scolded, making Kari glare.

"Well I didn't know!" she protested as Phelesmon advanced upon them, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You little brats are sticking your noses in where they do not belong. The fact that you have found so many of the Relics is something of a considerable nuisance, and my master will be less than pleased. However, he is far away, and as it was me who was blasted by your dragon friend last time, you will find that it is me who is less than pleased, and I repay my debts!" he snarled, and prepared to attack.

"TK, go! Find your Relic, we'll hold him off!" Izzy barked, as the Digimon leapt into action.

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to...Turuiemon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

"Ankylomon digivolve to...MetalAnkylomon!"

"Meramon digivolve to...SkullMeramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to...MegaSeadramon!"

"Turuiemon digivolve to...Antylamon!"

"Demon Shout!" Phelesmon yelled, blasting MegaSeadramon with dark energy.

As the massive serpent reared backwards, TK ran into the temple, leaving the others to fight Phelesmon.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Metal Fireball!"

The three attacks shot right for the devil like Digimon, and while he avoided the first two, the second caught him in the gut and knocked him back into the trees. As the trees caught fire, Kari turned to the temple which TK was now proceeding through alone.

"You foolish Digidestined. Don't you see how your power is waning? The lot of you together cannot defeat me!" Phelesmon boasted as he burst out of the trees, sharp claws raking across Antylamon's body and knocking her off her feet.

"Antylamon!" Mara cried running for her partner, but Phelesmon wasn't done yet.

"Mara, no!" Antylamon yelled, leaping towards her partner.

"Black Statue!" Phelesmon, blazing past all of the others with his incredible speed, yelled, and both human and Digimon were trapped inside a statue.

"Mara! Get him MegaSeadramon!"

"It will be my pleasure. Thunder Javelin!" he growled, as the others finally tracked down Phelesmon.

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Metal Fireball!"

Phelesmon danced through the air, avoiding all of the attacks, and Izzy swore. He was simply too fast for them, and what was more, they were now in added danger. They were a team down and what was more, SkullMeramon was burning up everything he touched, and very soon the entire area would be in flames.

"Dear, I hate to say it, but your Digimon is kind of messing up the place." Izzy said, wincing as Phelesmon raked his sharp claws down MegaKabuterimon, making him roar in pain, before knocking MegaSeadramon off course.

"Well it isn't his fault he's a big dude made of fire. SkullMeramon, you need to tone it down, or better yet, wipe him out!" she encouraged.

Michael frowned. His own partner was at a disadvantage, the fire was for lack of a better term drying him up, and he couldn't manoeuvre properly, a fact that Phelesmon had picked up on. Phelesmon then seized MegaSeadramon by the nose and crashed him into the fire, making him scream in pain, and with a rapid succession of three Demon Shouts, he reverted to Betamon.

"Just one problem, he's too fast for us." He grumbled, as Phelesmon again vanished from view.

"He's right. We're not going to get anywhere fighting like this, and the entire forest could go up if we're not careful." MetalAnkylomon said, flicking his tail in the off chance he would hit Phelesmon.

"Alright, I'll deal with Mara and Antylamon. You three, get ready." Angewomon advised as she flew down to where the other two were imprisoned in statues.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried, as Phelesmon leapt out of nowhere.

"Demon Shout!" he yelled, and blew Angewomon's screaming form into the burning trees.

"Angewomon!" Kari yelled, rushing to her partner, but Phelesmon was now located, and their partners were going in.

"Horn Buster!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Metal Fireball!"

Phelesmon smiled darkly, flitting through the three attacks, and he seized a hold of MetalAnkylomon's tail.

"MetalAnkylomon!" Cody called, as Phelesmon flipped his partner into the air, making his partner cry out in protest.

"We can't hit him without risking hitting MetalAnkylomon!" SkullMeramon said in a panic.

Phelesmon then slammed MetalAnkylomon into the roof of the temple, bringing it all tumbling down, destroying the front of the temple.

"TK, no!" Kari cried, helping a burnt Angewomon out of the burning trees, as she was limping badly.

Phelesmon was laughing maliciously, watching as a wounded MetalAnkylomon stirred and tried to get back onto his feet.

"This is getting old. Ready partner?" MegaKabuterimon asked, and SkullMeramon nodded and leapt onto the back of his friend, and he flew up into the air, before spinning in midair and plunging back down towards the earth.

"Horn Buster!"

"Metal Fireball!"

The two attacks impacted the centre of the clearing, but Phelesmon was no longer there, and the ones left standing were then blown off their feet, sending Kari and Angewomon back into the flames, sending Izzy and Sam into the jungle, and Cody and Michael into the ruined tempe, while the statue of Mara stayed where it was.

"Digidestined fools, you are no amtch for me!" Phelesmon boasted as he fired Black Statue into MegaKabuterimon, making the insect plummet like a stone.

SkullMeramon then whirled a blazing chain through the air, wrapping it around Phelesmon and send him twirling off into the trees once more, but now he was the only one standing, as a badly burnt Angewomon had returned to Gatomon.

"MetalAnkylomon, help!" he yelled, as Phelesmon burst from the trees and raked his claws across SkullMeramon's body.

SkullMeramon roared as he did so, and despite clearly struggling, he lost the battle and reverted to Candlemon, and now they were in serious trouble as Phelesmon had landed beside a blistered Kari.

"And with your death, comes the death of them all!" he purred, and Kari, in pain from her burns, gasped, and protected Gatomon with her body.

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon's attack blasted Phelesmon into the burning trees, and he looked up at TK and Angemon, both of them looking worse for wear and covered with dust, who were glaring at him from the mound of rubble they had just emerged from, TK's Relic hanging from his neck.

"Get away from my girl." TK spat.

Angemon then used his staff to shove MetalAnkylomon off his back and back onto his feet, and the two Digimon then launched themselves at Phelesmon, who had recovered and was laughing mockingly.

"Mara..." Michael moaned as he clambered out of his own pile of rubble, everything hurting as he did so.

"She'll be fine, it's the rest of us I'm worried about. Wait, MetalAnkylomon, don't attack!" Cody yelled, and his partner looked back at him as if he were mad, this small guy clambering over the piles of rubble that had once been the temple.

"Why not?" he demanded as TK skidded to a stop beside Kari and Gatomon, gingerly lifting them from the burning trees and pulling them to safety.

"You can't use Metal Earthquake, you might hit Mara and Antylamon!" he cried, and his partner gulped, just as Phelesmon kicked him in the chin and again knocked him onto his back.

"Oh for the love of pete." MetalAnkylomon grumbled, his spikes preventing him from getting off his back.

"Angemon, digivolve!" TK yelled, and Angemon nodded.

"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"

"Demon Shout!" Phelesmon roared, as the other kids piucked up their weakened Digimon.

"Strange though it sounds, I really wish Davis was here right now." TK said to Kari, and Gatomon stirred slightly.

"I need to fight, I need to digivolve." She mewed weakly, and Kari shook her head vigorously.

"No, you can't, you'll be destroyed."

MagnaAngemon was knocked into the ruins, though on the plus side, he had bounced off of MetalAnkylomon and had put him back on all four legs, and now the large Digimon was tackling Phelesmon from the air, smashing him to the ground.

"MagnaAngemon, help me finish him!" MetalAnkylomon yelled, as Phelesmon struggled beneath the large beast.

"We need to do something." Betamon moaned, and Candlemon nodded.

"Yes, he's too powerful for us for some reason, what is he?" he asked weakly, and Izzy bit his lip, looking at the two Ultimates who were currently trapped as statues and the other two who were about to finish off Phelesmon.

Or so they thought.

"Demon Shout!" Phelesmon roared, blasting both Digimon with the attack, allowing him to dart out from under MetalAnkylomon while he and MagnaAngemon were blown into the air with the force of the attack.

"Relax, there's nothing to shout about." MagnaAngemon said, and MetalAnkylomon rolled his eyes.

Phelesmon then shot into the air, glaring at the two of them.

"I grow weary of this Digidestined, it is time to end this. Black Statue!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

Phelesmon's attack flew right at the two of them, but the gate of in the way, and to their great surprise, that too was encased in stone.

"Hmm, that's never happened before. How odd." MagnaAngemon said as he surveyed the frozen gate.

"Yeah, you'll win a Nobel prize, help!" MetalAnkylomon yelped as Phelesmon plunged right at them, claws preparing to slash them both open.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon yelled, putting it right into Phelesmon's path, and the demonic Digimon gasped in surprise and just managed to avoid flying into it, before he flew over and smacked MagnaAngemon hurtling towards it.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK yelled desperately, as his partner was dangling inside the gate, and one wrong move would mean losing him forever.

"MetalAnkylomon, help him!" Cody urged, as Phelesmon laughed and seized his partner's tail.

"No!" Cody and TK cried in unison as Phelesmon flung MetalAnkylomon towards the gate and a struggling MagnaAngemon.

"We need to help!" Gatomon said, but she was still too weak to do anything.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK cried.

"MetalAnkylomon!" Cody yelled as the two of them headed into the gate, and MetalAnkylomon crashed into MagnaAngemon, dislodging his grip and sending them both into the gate.

"NO!" they cried in unison, and TK's Relic abruptly glowed slightly, and fired bolt of energy right into Cody, who's Relic then blazed to life, just as MetalAnkylomon hooked his front legs on the edge of the gate.

"Digivolve!" Cody pleaded.

"MetalAnkylomon super digivolve to...Genghismon!"

The new Digimon then leapt from the gate, MagnaAngemon hanging onto the horse section of his body for dear life, and Cody looked up to see the newest form Armadillomon had achieved.

He was now a massive centaur, the horse part of his body flanked in shining gold armour etched with white crests of Wisdom. His hooves were solid iron, and various ropes and pelts were hanging from the back. The rest of the body looked liked a leaner, nastier version of Vikemon. His shield was attached to his left arm, a bigger version marked with Cody's crest, with the crests of his Digi-eggs running around the now golden rim. His armour was now pitch black, with gold edgings, with a large golden crest of Wisdom on his chest. The tail hammer he had had as Ankylomon was now a large club like hammer, jagged and spiky at the bulbous top, a mighty weapon in his hands. His head was much the same as Vikemon's, however his fur was now black, his fangs longer, and his two horns were now growing out of his silver helmet which had two white feathers, like Tsubomon's headfin, attached to it.

**Genghismon: This mighty warrior Digimon is capable of destroying entire Empires, or forging them. He wields the mighty Khan Hammer attack, but his true power lies in the Steppe Destroyer attack, which unleashes the powers of the wilderness against any foe who crosses him.**

"You can let go now MagnaAngemon." Genghismon said in a deep, powerful booming voice, and MagnaAngemon gave a weak noise and fell from the horse section of his friend.

"A Super level, that wasn't part of the plan!" Phelesmon hissed and flew upwards.

"You are going nowhere Phelesmon! Now Cody, watch how a warrior works!" Genghismon boasted, and suddenly fire erupted from his hooves, catapulting him into the air, easily outpacing the fleeing Phelesmon.

"Khan Hammer!"

Genghismon swung his mighty hammer, slamming it down onto Phelesmon's head and sending him crashing back down to the earth, his body fluttering as it tried to keep itself together.

"Why...why didn't you kill me?" he growled, trying to move, but he knew his time was at an end, and Genghismon grinned.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to show off my other attack! Steppe Destroyer!" he yelled, pointing his hammer down at Phelesmon's flickering form.

The hammer glowed, and suddenly rocks, shards of ice, heavy snow and cold winds flew from the end of his hammer in a tight beam, tumbling straight towards Phelesmon, who gave a final scream before the weight of it all crushed him beyond recognition, and his body exploded.

Genghismon then directed his attack, smothering the fires, then thudded back to the ground as Cody inspected him in approval.

"Good work pal." He said, his eyes narrowed at the pile of debris that Genghismon had thrown at Phelesmon.

"You're welcome." He said cheerfully as TK ran to MagnaAngemon and hugged his leg.

"I was afraid I had lost you again." He said, hugging him tightly and trying to deny the tears that were in his eyes.

"I wasn't particularly confident myself. Nothing worse than being impaled upon your own sword, and that was too close. I'm alright TK." He assured him, hugging his partner.

"If you two are quite finished with your love in, we've got a few people here who could use some TLC." Gatomon said, and MagnaAngemon waved at her impatiently.

"Patience. No need to get catty. He he." He chuckled weakly and TK grinned.

"On second thought, let me die. It might let me escape your jokes." Gatomon said as Kari, in considerable pain, also tried to hide her own smile.

"That's no fun though. Magna Antidote!" he said cheerfully, and as expected, the statues all broke, freeing the ones inside and the other's wounds all healed.

"Where is he, I'll pound him!" MegaKabuterimon said eagerly, and Izzy, his hair full of twigs and leaves, smiled ruefully.

"He's gone, Genghismon there took care him." He told him, and MegaKabuterimon surveyed Genghismon with professional interest.

"Most fancy, come on give us a twirl!" he encouraged.

"As you wish. Hang on, not used to having four legs but only having two attached." He said musingly, as he tried to work out how to get his body to turn in a circle.

"Very nice." Mara complimented and he grinned, before he shrunk, all the way back to Tsubomon.

"Aww, it's been so long since I saw you like this." Cody said, hugging his partner, who made a happy noise as the others returned to their normal forms.

"That was too close." Michael said, hugging Mara and kissing her forehead in relief.

"Yeah, even with all our Ultimate forms, we still struggled to stop him. Next time, no messing about, we go right to Mega." Sam said, as she picked leaves from her hair while attempting to clean her glasses.

"So you got your Relic?" Izzy asked, and TK nodded.

"Yeah, I had just put it on when he crashed MetalAnkylomon through the roof." He said, and Kari, fully healed, made a small noise and leaned against him, clutching his hand, and he kissed her cheek.

"I don't get how Tsubomon digivolved though." Betamon, who was approving of remaining his Rookie form rather than his in-training even if he didn't appreciate how he had come to this position, said, looking at Cody and Tsubomon.

"What's up?" Michael asked, and he looked at TK.

"I was watching you, your Relic sort of glowed for a second, but it seemed to fire into Cody, and the next thing we know, his Relic was blazing and we had Genghismon. What gives?" he asked, and Izzy frowned.

"Maybe it's because Hope was meant to be the king, he could order all the others, so, as MagnaAngemon was in such a mess, he probably made it so that Armadillomon could digivolve. I reckon he kind of helped kick start the process, and that made Armadillomon super digivolve."

"And TK and I are DNA partners, at least at Champion level, so that could be something to do with it too." Cody theorised.

"We'll need to study it." Sam said, and Izzy's face broke into one of excitement and anticipation, making the others shake their heads.

"Alright, so what now?" Michael asked, and TK looked to Cody.

"We find out where Davis is and we go and lend him a hand. The rest of you stay here and find the last Relics." He said.

"I might be able to help with that." A voice said, and they turned to see Cannondramon stomping through the damaged forest.

"Cannondramon, it's good to see you." Tentomon said, and the old dinosaur smiled.

"And you lot too. God this place is a nuisance to get to. I saw you lot fighting but I couldn't figure out where you were, otherwise I would have been here sooner. Are you all alright?" she asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah, we just had issues with Phelesmon. How can you help?" Sam asked, and she smiled.

"I have found a rather large temple on Beetle Land. I didn't study it properly, because I was too interested in finding you lot, but it seems large enough to hold several Relics with a bit of luck." She said cheerfully, and Izzy grinned.

"Prodigious. Alright, we'll go with Cannondramon, you two go and meet up with Davis." He told TK, who was checking his D-terminal.

"They've chased him to Stirling in Scotland. Can you get us there?" he asked, and Izzy nodded.

"Yep. Is he definitely there?" he asked, and TK nodded.

"According to Davis he is, he's currently terrorising a small town beside it. They're just about to fight him." He said, and Izzy did the necessary with his laptop.

"Be careful." Kari said, and kissed TK passionately.

"I always am." He promised her, kissing her cheek.

"Alright, let's go." Cody said, and Cannondramon put her tail in front of them.

"Hang on, you could both do with these if you're about to confront Daemon." She said, and made an embarrassed noise as she unintentionally pulled a tree from the ground.

"Heh...whoops. Here." She said, dropping the tree beside them, revealing it to be thick with growing orange bananas.

"Thanks!" Candlemon said in excitement as the Digimon all got stuck in.

"That's better." Patamon said happily, and Izzy frowned.

"Guys, there's reports coming in, of two other Digidestined in Britain fighting Daemon already. Hurry." He urged, and TK nodded, as Patamon, pull to the brim with bananas landed on his head.

"Don't bolt that banana, you'll get wind." Cody said, as Tsubomon ate about three at once.

TK then opened the port, and with a last loving glance at Kari, he and Cody were gone.

"Will they be alright?" Mara asked, and Kari held herself tightly.

"They will be." She said with false promise.

"Ah I don't believe we've been properly introduced. You two must be the new members of the Eighteen, I am Cannondramon. Oh my...why is one of them a poodle?" Cannondramon asked Tentomon and Mara stood there fuming as the others laughed.

XX

Davis and Ken had blazed a trail across the world, siphoning off energy from the MegaCore as they went, reinforcing Digidestined in France, Spain, Turkey and Pakistan. However, it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Trying to deliver energy to the Digidestined within enemy held countries was incredibly dangerous, and the Pakistan Air Force had been on them as soon as they had crossed India's border. They had landed and had distributed to the core, however even that had not been easy. While they had met several of the local Digidestined, and had given them their power to digivolve to Mega, it was clear that they were about as welcome as dry rot. The locals had blamed them for the start of the war, and one of them had taken great delight in setting loose his Flareizamon against Veemon and Wormmon, just as army troops appeared, and considering none of the local Digidestined had seemed that surprised, they rightly figured that they had been sold out, and the two of them had barely gotten away with their lives.

Either, it was getting dangerous. It was bad enough in countries held by the allies but in ones held by the enemy it was even worse, and the associated risks of betrayal made it a rather dangerous proposition. Even the countries on their side, very few were particularly pleased to see them. While some, like Catherine in France, were happy to see them (indeed, she had tried very hard to hint that she liked Davis, but for some reason Davis hadn't jumped at the chance, which Ken had to admit puzzled him) others blamed them for the war just as much as those in enemy countries, with many of insinuating it was their fault that their lives were threatened at all, that they failed to destroy Daemon, that they had instigated the war for Hawong. Most of them hadn't even bothered to thank them for giving them the power to save their skins.

However, now they were in Britain, Margaret had apparently told the British they were coming and hence weren't trying to shoot them down, and they were now bound for the city of Stirling, where Daemon was apparently trying to track down three Digidestined.

However, those three Digidestined, who had been relying on rumours of the Demon Lord to track his whereabouts, had been alerted, and were waiting to ambush him.

"Things better be better here, I don't want to feel as welcome as a fart in a spacesuit again." Davis grumbled and Ken looked at him sadly.

"You can't really blame them." He soothed, and Davis glowered.

"Yeah, I can. Most of them act like we wanted this war, or we didn't work hard enough to try and stop it, they're blaming us for their lives going down the toilet, it isn't our fault. And while we were trying to stop Daemon, where were they? Sitting at home waiting for him to kill them, and yet they reckon they can judge us?" he demanded.

"Davis, will you stop jumping up and down inside us? We know you're angry, and we are too, especially considering we were betrayed in at least three countries, but now we have a lead on Daemon, TK and Cody are on their way to help us fight Daemon, and the kids on the ground are already trying to battle Daemon. And we're nearly there, so buckle up!" Imperialdramon said as he streaked to where Daemon currently was, causing havoc at Stirling Uni.

XX

Three Digidestined from Britain were already present, but unfortunately, the rest where all dotted across the rest of the UK and an hour away at least, so it was the three of them on their own.

Sam had taken the lead. A tall guy, with light brown hair spiked at the front, he was pale skinned and clad in a shirt and jeans. Beside him was his little partner, Lunamon, a little pink and purple Digimon with four large ears, a crescent moon embossed on her forehead and a small purple feather also falling from her head.

**Lunamon: This lunar little Digimon may look cute and girly, but she is a true fighter at heart, wielding the power of the moon. Her Lunar Claw attack is surprisingly vicious for one so small.**

The second Digidestined was named Alex. Shorter than Sam, he had short blondish brown hair, neatly styled to the right, and was clad in a tshirt and jeans. Beside him was a furry little dragon Digimon known as Dorumon, who had a red emblem on his nose.

**Dorumon: A Rookie level Digimon, this little fellow is difficult to train, and hardheaded along with it. However, once he has been tamed, he is a true and loyal Digimon, and his Dash Metal attack is just as hard as he is.**

The third Digidestined was called Gavin. Slightly older than the other two, he was wearing a rugby shirt, wore glasses and his brown hair was styled into side swept spikes. Beside him was his curious little Digimon Hyokomon, a little chick Digimon, with a fiery plume on his head, who wore his egg shell around his legs and had a small sword on his back.

**Hyokomon: This cute little Digimon may not look like much on first inspection, but there is more to him than meets the eye. His Cleaving Cut attack never fails to surprise an enemy.**

"So nice of you to come out and greet me, all three of the Digidestined in Scotland, and you're all here at once. Makes my life so much easier." Daemon, in his true demonic form, purred from the end of the bridge that backed onto the residences, whereas the boys were at the end that backed onto the library and shops.

"We want nothing to do with you, so back off and leave us all alone!" Lunamon shouted and Daemon chuckled.

"And why would I do that? I can tell none of you are members of the Eighteen, however, you are still Digidestined, which are a plague that must be eradicated. So, Evil Inferno!" he yelled, and his attack blazed right up the bridge towards them.

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

"Hyokomon digivolve to...Buraimon!"

In place of the three Rookie forms were now three Champions, and they leapt forward to intercept the attack.

First of the group was Lekismon. Now tripled in size from Lunamon, this form was built more like a warrior, with powerful legs, armour protecting her chest and face and elegant purple spirals wrapping around her arms.

**Lekismon: A Champion level, her Moon Night Bomb will leave you sleepless!**

However, the other Digimon to her left was a lot more ferocious. Still with the same build as Dorumon, his fur was now darker, marked with lethal zigzag markings. Long red claws emitted from both his hands and feet, his body was bigger and leaner and two wings now protruded from his back.

**Dorugamon: One of the fiercest battlers in the Digital world, his Power Metal attack is enough to send even the most battle hardened Digimon running for cover.**

The final one of the three was now much larger, clad in flowing red and yellow clothes, armed with two swords, had large wings coming from its back and its eagle like head was now covered in a wicker hat.

**Buraimon: A warrior pilgrim of the Digital world, his Swallow Reverse attack will guarantee you choke on his deadly attack**

However, while the three were now stronger, they were still no match for Daemon and his attack blasted into all three of them, knocking Buraimon and Dorugamon off the bridge and into the loch below, while Lekismon was blasted head on, and their partners ducked as she was blown into the atrium, crashing through the door, and taking a large part of the newsagent along with her.

"We're going to get the blame for that!" Alex grumbled as he stood back up, and considering all three of them went here, it was going to be hard to explain.

Daemon laughed darkly as he advanced, as their partners stirred and tried to come to their aid.

"Lekismon!" Sam yelled urgently, and she groaned as she tried to get back to her feet.

"The fewer of you pests there are the better." Daemon growled, just as there was a sonic boom and he looked up in time to see Imperialdramon shoot down from the air and tackle him into the loch below, making him yelp in surprise.

Imperialdramon then devolved back to his respective Rookie forms, while Davis and Ken ran to the Scottish Digidestined.

"Sorry to cut it so close, we couldn't find him. Are you alright?" Davis asked, and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but our Digimon got blasted." He said worriedly, but then relaxed as Dorugamon flew back onto the bridge, roaring a challenge at a now dripping wet Daemon.

"I should have known you little fools would turn up to get on my nerves. Well, I've had enough of this playing around. At least I will get a couple Digidestined killed before dinner. Evil Inferno!" Daemon yelled, just as Buraimon and Lekismon leapt back to join the battle.

"Mind if we lend a hand?" Ken asked, and Sam shrugged, bemused.

"Veemon warp digivolve to...DinoVeemon!"

"Wormmon super digivolve to...Tarantulamon!"

"Impressive." Gavin complimented, and Davis and Ken grinned, at least this three didn't seem to want them dead or gone from the off.

"V Bone Boomerang!"

"Deadly Web!"

As the two more powerful Digimon let loose their powerful attacks and sent them towards their foe, the other three Digimon landed beside their partners.

"So, these are the ones everyone's blaming for the war?" Gavin whispered disbelievingly.

"Yep. Don't seem the sort do they. But guys, we're kind of attracting a crowd, and they're making us look bad. Time to fight, we can talk to them later, right?" Alex asked, and their partner Digimon nodded and leapt into the battle as well.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon cried, forming a purply starry ball and throwing it at Daemon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon hissed, forming a large metal ball in his mouth and firing it into the fray, while Buraimon took to the air and drew his two swords.

"Swallow Reverse!" he cried, pointing his blades backwards and he leapt down at Daemon, slashing his blades in a x shape.

Daemon grunted as the three Digimon launched their attacks. The five of them together couldn't hope to defeat him, and he wasn't in the mood to play games. He had killed enough Digidestined across the world now to set a precedent, and the war had truly begun. Now, he was humouring them. But his humour was running out.

"Evil Inferno!"

The attack blew Lekismon into the trees at the side of the loch, while Buraimon crashed into the bridge, taking a large chunk out of it. Dorugamon flapped his wings, but had been knocked back over the residences, but he didn't let that stop him as he gave a war cry and dove right for Daemon. DinoVeemon sprang at his opponent, followed by Tarantulamon, but Daemon clearly had run out of patience. He seized Dorugamon from the air and slammed him into the loch, sinking the Digimon.

"We're getting flattened." Alex said worriedly, as his partner spat a trickle of water out of his mouth.

"Extinction Attack!" DinoVeemon yelled, but Daemon flew up and over before seizing him and throwing him into the road, right into the path of an oncoming bus. DinoVeemon yelled in pain as the bus crashed into him, and Tarantulamon fired a web to stop the bus toppling over, but in doing so, he left himself open to attack and Daemon punched him high into the air, and sent him coursing into the crossover bridge, smashing the Super level right through it.

"Alright, this is getting boring, getting beat up all the time." He moaned as he tried to get himself out of the rubble.

The three Champions then sprang at Daemon, tackling him away from the bridge.

"You guys are no match for him, back away!" Sam implored, as Daemon sent Lekismon flying into one of the residence buildings.

"Davis, give them the Sovereigns power!" Ken yelled as Tarantulamon leapt over the top of the atrium to rejoin the fighting.

"Oh yeah!" he said in realisation, and revealed the MegaCore.

"Hold up your digivices." Davis said, and the three shrugged at each other and did so, and blue light coursed into Sam's, while orange went into Alex's and green went into Gavin's digivices. The digivices then blazed to life, as their Digimon leapt back away from Daemon as a bolt of energy passed right through them all.

"Lekismon warp digivolve to...Dianamon!"

"Buraimon warp digivolve to...Varodurumon!"

"Dorugamon warp digivolve to...Dorugoramon!"

"Wow, since when could they digivolve to Mega?" Sam asked in shock, looking at his digivice, which was now displaying a pie chart, marked with 99% on it.

"Since now, you guys now have Mega level partners." Davis explained and they grinned.

"Sam, I feel great!" Dianamon boasted.

Now in a fully human like form, and clad in white and purple armour, Dianamon was truly a sight to behold. With large crescent moons protecting her legs and shoulders, and wielding in her hands a large double ended scythe, she was now a fully fledged warrior Digimon.

**Dianamon: This goddess like Digimon wields the mystical power of the moon in her battles. Armed with Crescent Hook and Artemis Arrow, her mysticism and prowess are nigh unbeatable.**

Gavin however was more interested in his own partner. His little chicken Digimon was now a majestic eagle like creature, his ferocious beak and blue eyes framed by pure white feathers, along with six glowing golden wings.

**Varodurumon: A very powerful Digimon of time and space, his Aurora Undulation attack packs the light and power of an exploding star.**

Dorugoramon was now clad in shining silver armour, with massive and ferocious looking silver and purple wings, while an axe like tail twisted dangerously as the three Digimon surrounded Daemon.

**Dorugoramon: An incredibly powerful and dangerous Digimon, his Brave Metal attack unleashes his body's full strength, turning him into a living weapon of deadly assaultive powers.**

"That's cool." Alex whispered in awe as their three Digimon, along with Tarantulamon and DinoVeemon crowded around Daemon, who was floating over the lake.

"Well then, it seems as if the Sovereigns have been sticking their usually inactive noses in my business. They are trying to thwart me. How irritating of them. Never mind, It simply makes the game more interesting. Evil Inferno!" he roared, sending out dark fire at all of them.

"Enough of this. Bring him down guys!" Davis yelled.

"Shall we show off for these Japanese yahoos?" Dianamon asked, and Dorugoramon nodded.

"Let's show them how we do it over here." He agreed.

"After you." Varodurumon said, as the three of them shot at Daemon who laughed mockingly.

"Um, confused, aren't we meant to be the ones to show them how it's done?" Davis asked, and Ken shrugged.

"Dinosaur Fire!" DinoVeemon roared.

"Deadly Web!" Tarantulamon cried.

Dianamon shot into the clear blue air, and brought an arrow from her back.

"Artemis Arrow!" she cried, placing it in her staff and firing it.

Varodurumon screeched as he blazed towards Daemon.

"Aurora Undulation!" he cried, emitting a blazing white ball from his beak.

Dorugoramon then accelerated through the air, right towards Daemon.

"Brave Metal!" he yelled and slammed right into Daemon, who cursed in pain, as Dianamon's arrow ripped through him, and Varodurumon's attack caught him right in the chest, slamming him into the Pathfoot building with the force of the attack. Blazing fire from DinoVeemon's attack licked at him as he travelled, and the web Tarantulamon had fired at him was sticking to him and hurting him as he crashed into the top of the building, slamming down into the cafe.

"We got him!" Gavin exclaimed, punching the air in victory.

"Enough of this!" Daemon roared, shooting up into the air and burning off their attacks.

"Uh oh." Sam moaned.

"Yeah, didn't think that would kill him. DinoVeemon, digivolve, please!" Davis cried as Daemon accelerated towards them, utterly furious.

"Davis, Ken!" TK cried as he ran out of the ruined atrium with Cody at his side, who was carrying Tsubomon in his arms.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys, we could use some help." Ken said.

TK nodded, then smiled at the British Digidestined.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm TK, that's Patamon, that's Cody, and his partner, who is usually Armadillomon. Guys?" he asked, and the two new Digimon nodded.

"Patamon warp digivolve to...Seraphimon!"

Cody then looked down at Tsubomon who jumped out of his hands, and glared up at Daemon determinedly.

"Tsubomon digivolve to...Upamon!"

Seraphimon flew forward, as the other five Digimon also headed for Daemon.

"Upamon digivolve to...Armadillomon!"

Cody then nodded at his partner, who grinned.

"Armadillomon super digivolve to...Genghismon!"

Daemon swore as the two new Digimon entered the battle.

"Everyone, attack together! Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon yelled, firing bolts of energy down from the sky into Daemon.

"Khan Hammer!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Brave Metal!"

"Aurora Undulation!"

"Crescent Hook!"

The attacks splashed Daemon into the loch, and they began to think he had been defeated before he reared up into the air, water rushing from his body, his face the definition of fury.

"Now it is time to end this!" he bellowed, wincing as he did so, and he threw several attacks at the Digimon, blasting them away from him.

However, as he did so, he continued to wince, holding his side, and TK spotted it, grinning as he did so.

"He isn't fully healed, he's still weak. He's got a weak spot." He said, and Alex looked at him curiously.

"Really?" he asked, and TK pointed up to where Seraphimon and Daemon were now going at it, while the others recovered.

"Yeah, look, his side is still weak. Davis, if we attack him there, with these guys help, we might have enough to stop him." He said, and Daemon then smacked Seraphimon from the air, crashing him right through the bridge and sending him plunging into the water.

"Seraphimon!" TK cried as the others came around for another attack.

"Guys, attack his right side, he's still weak there!" Sam ordered and as the Digimon moved to attack, Daemon sent a flurry of evil fire down onto Seraphimon.

"NO!" TK cried desperately.

He knew he shouldn't be worried, but he frankly didn't care. His friend was trapped in the water, and Daemon was going right for him, and was about to obliterate him, he would lose him again just as he had when he had fought Devimon.

TK looked to where the fire blasted into Seraphimon, who had just resurfaced, and he cried out in alarm as Seraphimon was drilled by Daemon's attack. Seraphimon was blown out of the lake, rolling up the bank, his body flickering, trying to hold together as Daemon raised his hand to finish him.

Daemon was one of their few enemies who was evil personified, like Devimon, Myotismon and Dragomon, someone who was trying to take one of the three people he cared about most in the entire world away from him. The forces of darkness were getting steadily stronger, and even weakened, Daemon was still more than their equal. And now darkness was trying to take his Digimon away again. He couldn't let darkness win, he couldn't, there had to be something he could do...

TK skidded down the hillside to his partner's side.

"TK!" Cody yelled as Daemon launched his attack.

His Relic then blazed to life, dissipating Daemon's attack, and the shining yellow light washed over Seraphimon, healing his wounds.

"TK, your desire, your hope that we can defeat evil has revitalised me. Now, let's see how he likes it." Seraphimon said, as TK's crest and digivice, activated by the power of the Relic, blazed into existence.

"Seraphimon digivolve to...MagnaSeraphimon!"

TK looked up in awe at his partner's new form. MagnaSeraphimon was now bathing them all in a shining golden light as he faced Daemon. His eight small golden wings were now twelve shining golden wings, shimmering with a rainbow coloured radiance. His body remained much the same as it had as Seraphimon, though he had now doubled in size and there were other differences. A silver crest of Hope was now embossed upon his chest, and the rest of his armour was now shining white, covered in ancient runes and the symbols of all of the other crests lined his shoulder pads. His sash was marked with the words 'ultimate', 'super' 'archangel' and heavens, the writing now bright blue in contrast to the white sash. His armour had gotten sturdier, thicker. And now, his helmet was now pointed like MagnaAngemon's, a deep blue colour, with two metal Patamon ears erupting from the side of it, with another silver crest of Hope replacing the star that Seraphimon had had. Dark blond hair now hung down his back, tied in place by glowing silver chains that wrapped around his arms. The same silver chains were around his legs as well. And in his hands were two weapons. In his left was a mighty sceptre, topped with a three dimensional crest of Hope, with the other crests marking the shaft. And in his right was a blade of pure gold, tinted with platinum, inscribed with digicode for Digidestined and Chosen One, along with Holy Power, with a massive pink diamond set into the pommel, and a line of three other precious stones heading up to the hilt, one blue, one red and the other a light vivid green.

**MagnaSeraphimon: The most powerful of all Archangel Digimon, MagnaSeraphimon serves as god's right hand. Armed with the Blade of Justice and the Sceptre of Truth, he commands the power of light, good and the heavens in his dealings with evil. His Golden Heavens attack and Righteous Blade attacks are extremely powerful, however his true power is the Infinity Radiance.**

"MagnaSeraphimon? How quaint, another form for me to beat up." Daemon scoffed, and MagnaSeraphimon just lowered his head in contempt.

"You are powerful Daemon, and your powers have indeed grown. But then so have mine. I am ready to fight you and bring peace back to this world." MagnaSeraphimon boomed, and Daemon laughed.

"You have gotten arrogant, to believe you can defeat me. Don't you realise? Yours and Gatomon's power are beginning to wane. As the darkness grows, your power ebbs." He sneered, and MagnaSeraphimon nodded.

"You are correct. However, you are weakened, and outnumbered. I will destroy you and bring peace to the worlds." He boomed, and Daemon laughed.

"Try it." He invited smugly.

"MagnaSeraphimon, no!" TK yelled, fearing this would be like the confrontation with Devimon.

"Don't worry TK. Golden Heavens!" MagnaSeraphimon boomed, and Daemon flew backwards, only to realise too late that the new form hadn't been aiming at him, he had been aiming at the other Digidestined.

Six beams of golden light shot into them and their wounds healed, as the damage was repaired, and the Digimon all gave cries of delight as pure heavenly power shot into them.

"Davis, I'm digivolving!" DinoVeemon cried in ecstasy, on a sheer power high.

"DinoVeemon digivolve to...ColossusVeemon!"

Davis looked at his new form in shock. ColossusVeemon looked like a juggernaut. His body had tripled in size, and while it had the same basic build as ExVeemon, the similarities ended there. He was now clad in thick, solid bronze armour, his wings were like the SkullVeemon equivalent but wrapped in bronze. His blue and white face could still be seen, but it was now protected by a sturdy helmet and the horn was solid gold. His chest was marked with the crest of Loyalty, and even his hands were clad in lethal gauntlets of metal, with sharp spikes emitting from them and large thick pieces of metal lined his knuckles. It was clear that he was not going to be toppled by any random attack, he was virtually covered in sturdy, powerful armour, and his body was just as powerful to match.

**ColossusVeemon: Originally a warrior created by the gods, ColossusVeemon is covered in the rarest metal in the Digital world, Oridigizoid, so much so that the entire Digital world's supply was used up in order to create him. ColossusVeemon uses his strength and his body as a source of power, and is able to use his sheer strength to crush his enemies into oblivion with his V-Crusher, but his Seismic Eruption attack shows his true power.**

Around them, the other Digimon were revitalised, and Daemon then noticed the trouble he was in.

"I did warn you. Now, you face our true power. Behold Daemon!" MagnaSeraphimon boomed, as the Digimon sprung into action.

Dianamon shot up into the air, pulling all of her arrows from her quiver and loading them all into her weapon.

"Arrows of Artemis!" she yelled, shooting right for Daemon's weak spot.

Daemon howled as the arrows punctured his body, his hand protecting his weak spot. But as he did so, Varodurumon swooped down at him, opening his mouth as he did so.

"Aurora Undulation!" he screamed, the pure white beam of energy blasting Daemon slamming into the carpark. As Daemon tried to recover, Dorugoramon made his move.

"Brave Metal!" he yelled, and slammed Daemon several hundred feet into the ground. Daemon wailed in pain as the four Super levels approached, ready to finish him off.

"Deadly Web!" Tarantulamon hissed, snaring his foe and slinging him up into the air.

"Steppe Destroyer!" Genghismon roared, sending the cascade right into Daemon and blasting him right across the uni, sending him spiralling towards the hills behind it.

ColossusVeemon then leapt into the air, and pelted right for him.

"Colossus Strike!" he cried, and several holes opened in his armour and lethal missiles slammed into Daemon, sending him crashing into the hill elading down to the lake. ColossusVeemon then thudded to the ground beside him.

"Seismic Eruption!" he bellowed, and Daemon screamed as jagged chunks of rock, plumes of lava and lethal shards of metal blasted out from the ground, ripping Daemon to the shreds. ColossusVeemon then jumped into the air, his armoured hands glowing crimson as he did so.

"V-Crusher." He snarled, and grabbed Daemon and forced the evil Digimon's body in on itself, before flinging him away easily, sending him skipping across the lake before he came to a stop in the mud.

And now finally, it was MagnaSeraphimon's turn.

"I told you we would destroy you." He said, and Daemon snarled.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" he boasted, and raised his hand into the air, and MagnaSeraphimon quickly created a golden bubble as pure dark energy streamed from all over the university, beaming into Daemon, healing his wounds.

"What did he just do?" Cody asked the large angel, who he suspected was scowling beneath his helmet.

"He fed off all of the anger in the university, frustrations with flatmates, relationship troubles, money troubles, essay problems, a fertile ground for him. Just makes my job harder." He said as Daemon got back to his feet, and was no longer holding his side.

"Should have done that when I arrived." He said, as MagnaSeraphimon flew into the air.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, and MagnaSeraphimon held up a finger.

"You do nothing." He said, and raised his hand, and golden light streamed from the other Digimon into him.

"Nice try MagnaSeraphimon. Evil Inferno!" Daemon spat, flinging his attack at MagnaSeraphimon and he cackled in delight as the attack hit. However, his laughter soon died as he saw that it hadn't fazed MagnaSeraphimon at all.

"I am ready to destroy you. Infinity Radiance!"

Beams of yellow light shot from all over the university, from all the kids present, as lightning bolts shot down from the sky and beams of sunlight punctured the clouds, and other beams of light then shot from the ground. The kids Relics and crests blazed to life, adding their own energy to the attack, as light streamed from their partners to join the attack, as MagnaSeraphimon coalesced the power in his hands.

He created a massive crackling ball of pure energy, with lightning crackling around the bright star in his hand, enough to blind anyone, and the crest on his chest then shot out a beam of energy, trapping the energy in a silvery ball, and with that, he threw the massive ball of light, electricity and energy right into Daemon.

Daemon screamed as the attack ripped through his chest, as bright beams of pure energy ripped through his body, lancing him with holes that cast light from each of them. Lightning then blazed out of every hole, white fire erupted in his mouth and eyes as more and more light punched right through him, and Daemon screamed as he began to expand. The world then went pitch black, and a crest of Hope shone on Daemon's chest, the only bright light, and a second later the world returned to normal and the crest exploded, a massive supernova that blasted Daemon apart from the inside out. The light was blinding as it blew outwards, a massive yellow and white ball of energy that ripped Daemon to tiny little bits, blowing him in all directions with a final agonised scream.

The radiant blast washed all over the uni, repairing all the damage, fixing anything that needed fixed, healing any injuries, cleaning the windows, bathing the uni in light and making everyone feel warm and happy inside, even replenishing the Digimon's reserves as the light dimmed.

"Wow." TK exclaimed in shock as the light dimmed and everything returned to normal.

Genghismon, Tarantulamon, Dianamon, Varodurumon and Dorugoramon then returned to their in-training forms, while ColossusVeemon returned to his baby form.

"MagnaSeraphimon?" TK asked timidly, and he nodded.

"Well that was a blast!" he said cheerfully, and TK groaned in grudging amusement.

"You going to be alright?" he asked, and his partner nodded.

"Don't worry, I didn't use up all my power. Doesn't mean I'm not going to return to Poyomon. Oh that sucks." He said, and suddenly reverted all the way back to his tiny baby form, who TK caught in his hands before hugging him happily.

"Poyo!" he chirped happily as TK held him close.

Sam smiled as he picked up his partner, Moonmon, a small lilac teardrop like Digimon.

"That was fun, can we do that again?" she asked, and he sniggered at her enthusiasm.

Alex picked up his partner, Dorimon, who was now a small fluffy version of what was basically Dorumon's head.

"I think I need a double cheeseburger." He said sleepily and Alex smiled.

Gavin picked up Chiccimon, his partner, who was basically a golden version of Poromon with a red plume coming from his head.

"Did you do your essay?" he asked and Gavin rolled his eyes as the others met them outside the restored entrance to the atrium.

"Thanks for the assist. That was pretty cool." Sam said, and TK grinned.

"Poyo!" Poyomon said happily.

Curious students and staff, those who had witnessed the fight and those who just wanted a break from studying were now beginning to gather, and Gavin motioned to them, and they quickly made their escape.

XX

"AGH!" the voice yelled in their lair as LadyDevimon read the paper.

"I'm fully healed you said. I'll be fine you said. Tell me, when did getting yourself blown to bits come under either heading?" she asked as she tried to figure out one across in the crossword.

"Remember, being blown to bits was the plan, I just underestimated how painful it would be." He grumbled in a disembodied voice, and she turned her head just in time to see a dark flash.

Daemon hadn't allowed himself to be destroyed for no reason. He had consumed the power of MagnaSeraphimon's attack, combining it with that of the negative emotions he had summoned in the battle, and now had more than enough power to spare for what he sought, something he had sought to do for a very long time indeed. This had been why he had wanted the Dark Spores, to harvest their power just as Myotismon had. Myotismon had done it to allow himself to return to his body. Daemon had sought them for a different purpose: so he could digivolve.

Every murder he had committed, every Digimon he had destroyed, every negative emotion he had been siphoning off, they had all been leading to this moment. He cursed. If not for those blasted Digidestined, he would have achieved this years ago. Killing the Digidestined, while furthering his masters plans, allowed him to drain the power, energy and strength from them, giving him the power he needed to at last take the final step.

And at long last, what with the last boost from MagnaSeraphimon's converted energy, he had what he wanted, the power to digivolve. He was the only one from his family who could, and he was going to use it.

And his first targets would be the Digidestined.

"Haven't you done it yet?" LadyDevimon asked impatiently, and he scoffed.

"This is a pivotal moment for me my dear, I've been waiting millennia for this. And I've been tripped at the final hurdle far too many times before. But this time it is for real. Now I will finally assume my birthright, my Super form.

And then this world will be mine." He vowed, and there was a dark explosion of energy as he called on everything he had, this was it. At long last he would be the greatest of them all, and would finally meet his destiny.

"Daemon digivolve to...CacoDaemon!"

LadyDevimon looked at her master's new form in reverence, and eagerly bowed before him. The greatest of all the Demon Lords, the only one able to digivolve, and after all these years, all her time of faithful service, of being scuppered by his jealous siblings and those interfering little brats, he had finally digivolved to his Super form, CacoDaemon.

He was now much taller and thinner, much more skeletal. His legs were now hard, cold metal, tipped with razor sharp talons, with rings of deadly spikes surrounding his knees and ankles. His black fur was much more streamlined, stretching from his knees up to his waist. His waist was surrounded by a metal collar, which was keeping a pulsing, pounding beam of deadly green energy locked inside it, so powerful it made the air shimmer. His chest seemed more skeletal, but more powerful, as the ribs that looked like they were exposed were in fact diamond hard armour, embossed in a rib cage pattern, with the code key of Wrath covering his sternum. His arms were longer and more powerful, with deadly spikes around his wrists while solid gauntlets and black fur covered the rest of them. His hands were now much larger, topped with nails of bone, deadly and strong. His wings had changed, and were now twice the size and length, tipped by bone with massive claws coming from the top of them. And the fact had also undergone a change, much more dangerous and evil, his horns twisted, his eyes blazing red.

Daemon was gone. After all these years he was finally gone.

Now he was the all powerful CacoDaemon.

The Digidestined wouldn't know what had hit them.

CacoDaemon then inspected himself in the mirror, and smiled, showing his bloodied, dripping venomous fangs.

"Yes. At last." He said in victory, and he raised his hands to the sky, with LadyDevimon watching in delight, as he reared back his head and let out an evil laugh unlike any the world had heard before.

**Oh no, Daemon has digivolved to his Super Ultimate form! He actually wanted to be destroyed, and now he is in his true, final form, who can be seen on the wiki. Later I'll change the story picture to his newest form.**

**So, events are heating up. Relations with the Sovereigns remain tense, the power of the Digidestined is beginning to ebb as the darkness grows. Arukenimon and Mummymon are fearing for the future with their bolt hole. Will the kids need to use it, and if so, what could possibly drive them there?  
**

**What's more, the war is getting further out of control. As always no offence intended to anyone whos countries are on the opposing sides. Anyway, the war is spreading, and it seems as if people across the world are blaming our heroes. But, we are getting other heroes too, other Digidestined, who just trashed my university the buggers. But it is clear that the war is getting larger, and we see just how bad things are starting next chapter, as the plan of the Ultimate Evil is continuing apace! Will we see more foreign Digidestined? I should hope so as I've been planning them all for a while now.  
**

**But seeds are being sown. What game is Kanalaka playing? Will the kids need the bolt hole? Just what is Sam's father up to, inciting people against the Digimon? Will things get worse for our heroes as more and more people turn against them? Will their relationship with the Sovereigns continue to sour? And just what have the Sovereigns got up their sleeve? And most important of all, what does Daemon's digivolution mean?  
**

**All will be answered in time! Plans for Adventure 08 have been slipping in and out of my mind, I now know the villains, the heroes, the power plays, the surprises and a few twists and turns, along with the presence of some you probably didnt expect to see, but what could that mean? I can promise a few surprises, and one of my other stories ties into an event next story, but which one?  
**

**You'll need to wait a while to find out I'm afraid. However, we are only two chapters from the end of 07, so not long now, we'll hopefully be done before Christmas! Next time, we have a host of new Digivolutions, so who will be next to assume their super forms?  
**

**Only time will tell! Hope I didnt disappoint with this chapter or the new digivolutions, and until next time, please read and review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Nine

Endangered

With their Digimon happily tucking in to a double cheeseburger each, Sam and the other two Scottish Digidestined looked at them all curiously.

"That was a pretty impressive display of power. So you four are the ones behind all this. You don't look much like the guys who kick started the war." Alex said, and Davis scowled.

"We didn't kick start the war, Daemon did. We just happened to be in the way so we could get framed for it. It wasn't our fault." He complained, and Ken flicked his hand at him to quieten him down.

"Hey, we're not saying it was your fault the war started. And even if it is, you're not totally to blame, if it wasn't for Daemon we wouldn't be fighting anyway. And your prime minister didn't help things much by blaming you guys." Sam reasoned, and Davis nodded.

"No he didn't." He said with a scowl, and as they chatted to the Scottish Digidestined, who seemed just as interested in them as they were the others, Ken saw a paper that someone had left sitting at one of the tables and brought it closer to him to read, frowning as he did so.

"What is it Ken?" Minomon asked, seeing his partner's frown as he read the paper, while Sam and TK talked about their Digimon, both of whom were currently scoffing their meal.

"Germany has introduced conscription." He said, his eyes narrowed.

Gavin shrugged.

"Nothing odd about that, they're at war just like we are, we're going after the French together. Besides, ever since World War Two they haven't had that large an army." He explained, and Cody nodded.

"They're right Ken, they need to come up to normal levels. They can hardly fight a war if their army is a lot smaller than everyone else's." He reasoned, and Ken nodded.

"I know, you're right, it just seems very early for countries to start introducing conscription that's all. We've only been at war the better part of a month, and while it's been declared, aside from fights with us and China and at our end of the world, the first bullets haven't even been fired yet." He said darkly, and Sam looked down.

"Yeah, but now the Russians and Americans are fighting each other, at least with their navies, it can't last much longer. Our forces will be heading to France within the month if the rumours are right. And aren't you guys fighting the Mexicans and North Koreans as well?" he asked, and TK nodded.

"Yeah we are. Well, we were fighting the North Koreans until South Korea officially entered the war, now our side reckons they'll be too distracted shooting each other to come shooting at us." He explained.

"so you guys have been going all around the world, giving Digidestined the ability to digivolve to Mega?" Alex asked, and Ken, still worried about the introduction of conscription, nodded.

"Yeah, the Sovereigns did something useful for a change and combined all of their power to create a MegaCore, which will give Digidestined without crests or Relics the ability to digivolve beyond Champion." He explained, and Alex, getting himself a drink at the counter, looked at them curiously.

"You don't sound too fond of the Sovereigns." He stated, and Cody smirked.

"That's an understatement. None of our group are very happy with them at the moment, part of our problems are their fault because they didn't tell us information soon enough, and they don't care about the fact that our world is at war, all they care about is the fact that we do our jobs and look after them first." He explained, and Gavin whistled.

"Wow, bet you guys loved that." He said, and Davis smirked.

"No we didn't. Either we, we're not getting on with them very well at the moment." He explained, just as someone seemed to click as to who they were.

"Hey, they're the ones who started the war!" an older man, obviously a mature student, cried out, pointing at them.

"Oh great." TK grumbled, picking up Poyomon.

"We didn't start the war, Daemon did!" Cody protested.

However, the man's cry had already attracted a crowd, and a lot of angry people were beginning to marshal around the food joint.

"It is them, go home, we don't want you here." One girl sneered, and Ken glowered at her.

"Believe me, we don't want to be here." He said, picking up Minomon, who groaned.

"Ken, I just went to Super and helped blow up Daemon, I can't digivolve." He protested, and Ken pursed his lips as the Scottish Digidestined stood up and walked away from the benches, beckoning them to follow.

"Come with us, they won't get into the residences." Sam said as they strolled out.

"This war is your fault!"

"That's it, get out of here!"

"Murderers!"

TK walked behind Cody, glaring back at the jeering mob as they started to pursue. Cody looked nervously back at TK, who nodded encouragingly, basically telling him to keep going.

"Get out of our country, we don't want you here!" someone else yelled, and Davis finally snapped and span around to face them.

"See the big ugly guy who was blasting apart your uni? We're the ones who just blew him apart, saving all of your ungrateful necks in the process. So keep your fat mouths shut." He growled, and Ken exchanged a worried but amused glance with TK.

"He'll never be a diplomat." He commented wryly, and one girl with glasses shouldered to the front, backed up by who was obviously her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been here in the first place. Just because you destroyed him doesn't make up for starting a world war. Maybe you should do your jobs better." She said snottily, and Ken and TK put their arms in front of Davis to stop hhim leaping at her and pummelling her to a pulp.

However, TK wasn't about to let them get away with such a cheap shot.

"Yeah, but at least we can do our jobs and maybe try and do something about it. What can you do?" he snapped bitterly, and she looked slightly taken aback. Suppressing a smile of savage pleasure, they led Davis off, the crowd all gathered at the door to the atrium as they headed to safety, but they weren't even halfway across the bridge before the jeers started again.

XX

After spending a couple of hours with the Scottish Digidestined, Chibomon and Poyomon had returned to their In-training forms, and DemiVeemon and Minomon felt strong enough to make the return to Imperialdramon so they could distribute the rest of the Core to the other Digidestined.

"Look, you guys might be involved in the start of the war, true. But for what it's worth, you don't seem like the sort who would start a war for any reason." Sam said as they stood up on the playing fields.

"Thanks. Wish others saw it that way." Ken grumbled, glaring down at the university.

"Ignore them. Look, it won't be pretty, and you might be part of the war, but I don't reckon it's your fault. All I know is you lent us a hand, and kind of saved our skins, so thanks." Alex said, shaking hands with them all.

"Yeah. Good luck back in Japan." Gavin said, also shaking hands.

"Thanks guys." TK said as Tokomon yawned widely.

"All we know is you saved our necks, and you seem like nice guys. Keep in touch alright?" Sam asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah, we might do that. Thanks for the help with the rioting masses. See you around." Davis said, as Imperialdramon scooped them all up and shot into the air.

But as they left Stirling uni behind, Davis glared darkly out of the viewport as he took them towards their next destination. The entire world was blaming them for the start of this war, Hawong was encouraging it and Daemon's antics hadn't helped the situation any. They were running out of friends and allies, as more and more people turned against them. Even people in foreign countries wanted them dead. The injustice of it all stung. It wasn't their fault that Daemon had precipitated a war, that they were getting the blame. It certainly wasn't their fault that the various countries involved were too stupid to see how they were being played. Davis leaned against the window, scowling. The entire thing was unfair. He knew it sounded childish but there it was. And weren't the same people who were now detracting them at every turn the same people who's world they had saved on countless occasions?

Resisting the urge to kick the glass, he watched as Imperialdramon led them around the world to where the next undoubtedly hostile person who blamed them for the war would be.

XX

As Davis had darkly predicted, the people in Spain, who had been called up for war the same day, had also not been happy to see them, and after receiving the power had released their Digimon to attack Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon, furious, had barely refrained from destroying the lot of them before he had flown away.

"The nerve of some people." He ranted, and the others had to agree.

It wasn't their fault their governments had called on every child to fight, had introduced conscription. But nevertheless, wherever they went they were treated with hostility as people blamed them for the war, for their families being sent to war, or for the fact that they were being conscripted into the army. It was a relief to be heading back to Japan. At least they knew how to deal with LadyDevimon, wherever she was. And considering their mood, the injustice of it all, they were all more than eager to go about beating up on enemy Digimon.

The fact that they could seemed to be the only thing that was going their way at the moment.

XX

"So we are agreed, the right to protest is suspended for the duration of this conflict?" Hawong asked, to widespread agreement from the Cabinet members.

At the back of the room, Tai and Matt were watching the proceedings with interest. While Hawong had only allowed them into this war council meeting to appease the heads of the army, air force and navy, who seemed to be quite impressed with them (about time somebody was), he had probably still assumed that they would be their usual inattentive selves during the meeting. However, despite as always not being able to have Agumon and Gabumon in the meetings with them, they were still finding the process incredibly interesting.

The room was filled with ten different people, themselves included. Hawong was sitting at the middle of the table on one side, with Margaret sitting to his left and Kanalaka sitting to his right. On the opposite side of the table was the ranking general of the army, General Pei, the supreme commander of the navy, Admiral Wang and the leader of the air force, Marshal Kuji. Boxing in the three military leaders was the Home Secretary, a woman named Yahazi and the Defence Secretary Akiyama.

And the discussion also wasn't that surprising. Recently, more and more liberties were being put on hold, as Hawong exercised the emergency powers he had been voted by the Diet for the duration of the conflict. Censorship was now becoming apparent, not the stupid political correctness nonsense like editing out swearing in tv shows or other such nonsense, but editing out the fact that they had lost a squadron to a Korean ambush, news like that didn't make it into the news. Yet despite it being fairly obvious what was going on and that their liberties were being taken away from them, the people for some reasons didn't seem to mind.

Hawong himself had never been more popular. Every time he went out in public there were cheers, prayers, whistles and odd requests for him to either marry someone or bless their child. And while he kept his cool, the Diet continued to vote him more powers, on the proviso that he retained his control of the Digidestined, which he was more than willing to do, because every time they defended Japan successfully and it seemed like a good day, he got all the credit.

And their own popularity was still in the gutter. It was hard to believe that the Digidestined were the ones who had saved this ungrateful world over a dozen times, and now because of Hawong and Daemon, they couldn't even go shopping without being hassled or heckled. Sora had started taking her tennis racket with her just in case anyone tried anything and Biyomon was unable to help, because she, like the others, was beginning to fear that if their Digimon attacked to protect their partners from hostile humans, they would be carted off and taken away from them. So far, Sora had smacked a belligerent man and an annoying woman with her bat, and they had been so shocked they had quickly back off, though the second time may have been because Sora's well publicised boyfriend was patrolling on Garurumon and was passing. Their lives were dangerous, they still had people attacking them in public, harassing them, threatening them, Tai had had to stop his mother from opening an envelope full of dog waste, and other such nasty incidents kept occurring. While some people, particularly the ones Joe had saved during the last major attack by the Chinese, were speaking out in favour of the Digidestined and saying they weren't to blame for the current state of affairs, the vast majority of the population were still against them, and many, despite being protected virtually every day by them and their Digimon, were advocating that they be arrested or killed and they were getting sick with it. Davis had sent Tai an email, telling them about the mess in Stirling, and Tai could tell that his friend was upset by how they were being treated, and he wasn't the only one. And as the war continued and expanded, what with news of conscription and mass graves and slaughters and routs and terrible battles pouring in, the people were coming out in force, demanding the Digidestined pay, asking if they were happy that thousands were dying because of their complicity, or worse, because of their inaction, and the entire situation was getting worse by the day, and became more dangerous and threatening by the hour as events got worse.

And now, to add to the mix, Sam's father had stirred up a hornet's nest of public antipathy towards the Digimon themselves. True, while most of the population had already been against the Digimon (and they had to admit they could hardly be blamed when the Triad had initially left the city powerless for nearly a week, when Diaboromon had nearly nuked the world out of existence, and Daemon was going around causing wars), now the situation was worse, and even the Digimon were being hassled now. And as LadyDevimon had vanished for the time being, it was their Digimon, the cute loyal friendly ones who were now being heckled and harassed in the street. Even on the way into the building, it had been a good thing Matt had been there as someone had kicked Agumon, surprising his partner, and Tai had been about to spring on them and rip them apart when Matt dragged him away. A kindly security guard, who seemed fascinated by the Digimon, had taken their partners to his station and promised to look after them while they were inside. Either way, Sam's father was turning the people against the Digimon who protected them, calling them monsters, children thieves and proclaiming that they were essentially paedophilia given form, something that made all of their blood boil. And considering how the adults were behaving, the Digimon could hardly be blamed for preferring kids at the moment. Sam's father, ranting and raving, with a touch of religion in it, was galvanising the people against the Digimon, encouraging them to rat out their children's Digimon or to do whatever it took to destroy them.

He hadn't quite figured out how to break the news to Sam that her father was making things even worse for the Digimon yet, he was kind of hoping to dump that on Izzy when he got back (being the leader had to have some perks).

However, there was some light on the horizon. Thanks to the procurement division, they now had radios which they could use to liaise with the other parts of the armed forces, and they now also had some form of a protection, bodysuits with body armour built in which were light and sturdy. Along with that, there was a rising school of thought that the Digidestined were getting a very raw deal, something they all agreed with, but then again they were biased. Some were even saying Hawong should never have gotten them involved in the situation and used them to liberate the prisoners, which is what had caused all of this mess in the first place. Others were also agreeing with the Digidestined's own view that Hawong should never have put them under his control in the first place, after all, they had had close calls in saving the world but they had always done it, and considering they ensured the world kept spinning, what was a little mess? There was also another group arguing that if they didn't save the world, well it wouldn't really matter as everyone would be dead, which they also had to admit made a kind of morbid sense.

The discussions continued, with news from the war that didn't make it into the news being found out. From what the boys could tell, the war so far seemed to be going their way. India had both Pakistan and China worried about their own borders, and the Digidestined themselves kept all of their closest major enemies, China, Russia, Mexico and North Korea from launching any major offensive (it seemed large snarling dragons, massive storey tall warrior animals and giant insects were an effective deterrent, even more so than nuclear weapons). Indonesia and Malaysia who were meant to also be attacking Japan had made a foolish error, attacking a passenger yacht which happened to belong to Australia, further aggravating them and New Zealand and they were now locked in battle with them rather than anyone else. Russia and America were preparing apace and planes and ships were already heading in both directions. Europe was already a battlefield, with the French defending their borders to repel a German invasion, however, due to their perceived betrayal the neutral states of Europe, led as always by Switzerland, had proclaimed trade boycotts which wouldn't take long to affect the country. South America was also being sorely contested already, as were parts of Africa, and the neutral countries there were finding it hard to maintain their neutrality as it stood.

On an individual level, Japan hadn't sustained many losses, at least not compared to China's materiel losses. However, Japan was short of troops, and the word conscription was already being bandied around. Germany already had it, as had Russia and America and various African countries had also already ordered the measure. Frowning in distaste at the thought of having to have children fighting the war (he disagreed with the Prime Minister's stance on the Digidestined) he turned to the two children behind him.

"Do you have anything to add gentlemen?" he asked politely, and both Tai and Matt looked at each other in surprise, they hadn't expected to be asked anything, Hawong had made it perfectly clear that they were only there to show face and keep the chiefs of staff happy, not to do anything, not that he expected them to do anything anyway.

"Um..." Tai said, but to his surprise, Hawong came to his rescue, or so he thought.

"I'm sure they have little for you to concern yourself with general, the comings and goings of evil Digimon ought not to matter to the army." He said with a hint of warning, but Kuji sent a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"Really prime minister? After all, these Digimon as we have seen present a very real threat to our country, to the lives of our citizens and due to Daemon's recent antics, to world security and peace in general. And as many of them seem able to wreck the country, and fly, swim or walk while doing it, I believe it is in our best interests to hear what is going on in their war." He said, and Hawong forcibly bit his tongue to keep from lashing out.

"He's right prime minister. We ought to know what the Digimon are up to. Gentlemen?" Wang asked, gesturing for Tai to speak, and shrugging at him, Matt shoved him forward slightly.

"Well, uh, well we heard from TK in Britain. They think they might have destroyed Daemon." He told them, and Akiyama visible sagged in relief.

"Truly? He's dead?" he asked, and Tai exchanged a look with Matt, and after received a nod, Tai shrugged.

"We don't really know. After all, we thought he killed him when we fought him in Mexico and all we did was blow his underwear off. This time might be the same thing, even if he was trashed by Patamon's newest form." He admitted, and Wang frowned.

"But you believe he's dead?" he asked, and Tai shrugged again.

"We want to think he is, but until we have proof either way we're just as clueless as you lot are. After all, we've meant to have killed enemy Digimon before and they found some way to come back and bite us in the ass, uh butts, uh never mind." Tai said, blushing, as Pei chuckled.

"If he is, what can we expect? Obviously if he isn't we'll get more of the same." Kuji said, bemused.

"If he is dead LadyDevimon and her forces will probably just take over, but be a lot more merciless, she seems pretty close to him. She'll be unhappy to say the least if he's dead." Matt filled in, and they nodded.

"Very well. Thank you lads." Pei said, turning back to a livid Hawong.

"I think that is all. Gentlemen?" Hawong asked, standing and the others did so, but before Hawong could call them back the three chiefs of staff left the room.

Tai and Matt looked around uncertainly, and Margaret gave them a smile and indicated they could go, winking as she did so. They edged out, as Yahazi fiddled with her briefcase and talked to a disgruntled Hawong, while Kanalaka made tracks away from the room and Akiyama seemed to sag in relief as he left, earning him a curious look from Hawong as he did so. Tai beckoned to Matt and they too made their escape before Hawong, who looked grumpy enough, could stop them.

"Ah, Tai, Matt." Pei said as they left, approaching them, flanked by Kuji and Wang.

"Oh, yes sir?" Tai asked, and Pei motioned for them to walk with him.

"I wonder if any of you would be willing to bring the three of us up to date on your enemies, on the sorts of Digimon we can expect to face. After all, since the prime minister is using you to fight this war for us, I think it would be prudent if we learned what your side of things could throw at us. After all, Daemon has shown that he is no pushover, and if there are more to come, even from your past, I would prefer Japan to be prepared." Pei said, and Matt looked at him in shock.

"Basically you want us to brief you guys on Digimon?" he asked incredulously, and Kuji nodded.

"We think it would be best. When it comes to saving the world we are all in the same army, all on the same side. And as the Digimon seem particularly determined to kill you and your friends, we think it would be wise if we were to find out what we were dealing with. Are you willing?" he asked, and Tai nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said nervously, and Wang smiled.

"Excellent. So meet us at the Admiralty at 0900 hours next Tuesday. Then we should be able to meet without any interruptions. Gentlemen." He said, and the three of them saluted before disappearing, talking in low voices.

"Wow, are they actually on our side?" Tai asked in shock, and Matt nodded.

"They seem to be provisionally. It's weird, it's been so long since someone's been on our side. How will we handle this?" he asked, and Tai frowned.

"We'll ask the others, I suppose I better go, and if he's back, take Izzy, if not Yolei, one of them can explain the boring stuff, I'll take the good stuff." He said brightly, and Matt groaned.

The thought of Tai lecturing the three chiefs of staff of their entire country on their past adventures didn't instil confidence in him. But he was right, it was about time something went their way, so provided they did this properly, they ought to be fine, and could win themselves the good graces of the military.

A dark thought then crossed his mind. Wang implied that meeting at the Admiralty would be without interruptions, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was talking about Hawong. But, were they really just interested in helping or was there a darker purpose? And even if there wasn't, how would Hawong react to a meeting between the Digidestined and the chiefs of staff that he was purposely not part of?

Before he could mention any of this to Tai, Kanalaka approached them from down a corridor. Pondering how he could manage to get there so quickly, they turned to face him.

A younger man than Hawong, with an immaculate suit, tie and hair to match, he was the young man of politics. However, after his saving of the kids from the angry mob, they had heard very little of him despite him indicating that he wanted to talk to them.

"Deputy prime minister." Tai said, and Kanalaka looked at them curiously.

"I wonder are you boys doing anything for lunch? I think we ought to talk. Your Digimon are more than welcome to come of course."

Matt shot Tai a discreet glance, showing his approval. They needed to know what he was after, why he saved them, and what he was after in return, because he somehow doubted he did it out of the goodness of his heart.

Besides, they were starving.

"Yeah, we're free." Tai said, and Kanalaka smiled.

"Excellent. Follow me then, we'll pick up your Digimon on the way past." He said, and the two followed him, giving each other curious looks and continuing a silent conversation as they did so.

XX

"Thank you." Agumon said as he finished his lunch, at a restaurant overlooking the bay. They were sat around the table, with Tai and Matt facing Kanalaka, who was dabbing his mouth with his napkin now he had finished his lunch.

"You're quite welcome Agumon. Ah." He said as the waitress cleaned away their dishes.

They had talked politely over the meal, Kanalaka asking the boys about their plans for university and asking Agumon and Gabumon about life in the digital world. The boys had also enjoyed him bad mouthing Hawong, which he said he was able to do as he trusted the staff here implicitly and he didn't think they would rat him out to his boss, which suited them. Besides, what with the chiefs of staff less than impressed by Hawong, and now the deputy prime minister, they might have more allies than they thought.

"We didn't thank you for saving us." Tai began, and Kanalaka waved it off.

"It doesn't matter my boy. After all, the police and Hawong should stop these protestors and rioters, but as they're against you I doubt they will bother. It's a disgrace." Kanalaka growled, and they had to agree with that.

"So, you said we should talk?" Matt asked, and Kanalaka nodded before clicking his fingers, and the waitresses closed the small secluded room they were in, giving them privacy.

The boys and their partners exchanged slightly worried glances and then looked at Kanalaka.

"We have a mutual problem, your group and I." Kanalaka began, steepling his fingers.

"What would that be?" Tai asked hesitantly, and Kanalaka smiled grimly.

"The prime minister."

Matt frowned slightly.

"Yeah, we know he's a problem, and a pain in our ass, but there isn't much we can do about it, especially seeing as he's banned elections and votes of no confidence. Not that we would get one anyway with the entire Diet being in his pocket the way they are." He complained, and Kanalaka nodded.

"You are correct Matt. Hawong cannot be removed by conventional or even by political means, not anymore. We are agreed that he is a problem?" he asked, and Tai nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, but it isn't as if we can do anything about him." He said nervously, wondering where this was going.

Kanalaka nodded, and sat back.

"Hawong is a threat." He said boldly, and Gabumon looked at him in surprise.

"A threat how?" he asked, and Kanalaka pursed his lips.

"It began a while back, after those three Digimon attacked the city and plunged it into darkness. Anti-Digidestined feeling had been developing for a while. After all, the world had been plunged into darkness and a massive monster had messed up the internet and the harbour all over again. People began wanting more control over the threat the Digimon represented, and as a result, more over you. You see, the belief that you lot are nothing more than vigilantes is really quite popular in many circles. Tumin Sin didn't really mind you lot, provided you saved the world when you were meant to, he didn't mind cleaning up after you. But the Diet was not nearly so reticent. You see, after the massive power outage, a lot of them were furious, politicians as a breed don't like it when anything goes wrong and disrupts their plans and the power being out for a week certainly did that and the associated pay cuts due to some clever clogs reporter finding out they were claiming portable generators on expenses didn't do the situation any good. As a result, you lot got the blame. They couldn't blame the Digimon, they knew you had come back and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that if you lot come back it means you lot won and the bad guys lost. So, they began to speak out about you, this group of powerful, dangerous, influential and possibly naive young vigilantes that were running around with enough power to devastate the city." Kanalaka explained, and the four of them scowled.

"We try our hardest to protect it. And we try to keep the damage down." Agumon protested, and Kanalaka nodded.

"I know you do. The problem is you were a wild card, a powerful force they could exert no control over, and Sin had been quite content to allow you to remain so. But people knew he was retiring, and considering the Digimon threat seems to be getting worse and not better, the Diet was determined to act. A small posse of members began to speak out about the Digidestined. However, there were two who were the most forward about it, Hawong and Yoriko Shukumi. The two of them began campaigning for tighter controls over you lot, which Sin would never have granted. As such, with the election for a new prime minister coming up, they put themselves forward as obvious candidates." He explained, and Matt frowned.

"But only Hawong was in the leadership race wasn't he? Against Sin's chancellor?" he asked, and Kanalaka nodded.

"This is where things get strange. You see, from the general perspective, trying to control a bunch of children who save the world seems foolish, stupid and petty. But for some strange reason the entire Diet seemed more than willing to go along with it. Hawong and Shukumi began to generate a lot more of the vote than they ought to have done. Consider, both of them were from small constituencies and they should never have been able to get the popular vote enough to become runners. But for some reason they both did accumulate enough votes, but despite that Sin's chancellor, Borokiko, was still in front, and neither of the two would get enough votes to beat him. At least until Shukumi announced she was pulling from the race, retiring as soon as possible and hasn't been seen since." He said darkly, and Matt frowned.

He remembered when the news about that had broken, she had claimed health concerns before vanishing into thin air. At the time everyone thought it had been the stress of running for election, but, well...

"As a result, all her votes shifted to Hawong, and people started to abandon Borokiko in droves, and Hawong wound up having a virtually uncontested election. Which should never have happened. And now, he is the prime minister of a country at war, a war we should never have begun in the first place and above all a war that he should never have involved you lot in either." Kanalaka finished, and Tai looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, are you saying he rigged the election?" he asked, and Kanalaka frowned.

"That's the thing, I don't know. It certainly seems that way, but there's no way he did. He won it fair and square, but the Diet should never have done what they did and voted for him in such a way, even if he was saying something they liked. I know a few allies of his were in the right place at the right time, but he didn't win the election by cheating, he won it fairly, but something is still off about the entire affair. But now, however he won the election, and the strange disappearance of Shukumi and the thrashing of Borokiko aside, he is now in charge of a nation at war, a war none of us wanted and that his own actions have helped bring about, however unintentionally." He said, and Gabumon looked at the two boy's, not liking the worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, but he's formed a coalition." Tai said, and Kanalaka smacked his lips in contemplation.

"Boys, I shall be frank with you. Hawong is a very dangerous man, and he stands to gain rather a lot from this war. Especially since his only other competitors would be you lot, and he has nullified you rather well. You could act as a distraction, keep the people and the press from focusing on him, and they have to know that if you weren't simply focused on defence that you could easily turn the tide of the war. But, the war is now joined. Hawong has basically removed you lot as an obstacle, and now he is Japan's unchallenged master. He will not stop until all his enemies are defeated, you have seen that yourselves, he is a very driven and stubborn man. And he is also blind to other realities. I know that he doesn't think the problems you face are that serious, but I am not so blind. Daemon is a sign of things to come I'm afraid, and he will not see that, and he has such little use for you and for Digimon that it will blind him to do what needs to be done, he will not be capable of doing what is needed. He will destroy this country...unless we act." He said, and Tai looked at him nervously.

"Act how?" he asked.

Kanalaka smiled.

"We kill him."

XX

"He wants us to what?" Joe demanded later on.

Considering the alarming proposal Kanalaka had made to them, Tai had thought it best to call everyone to the bolt hole that Arukenimon and the others had been setting up, and by staggering their arrival they hadn't attracted any undue attention, and the lack of people shooting at them for a change made it easier too. Having left their permanent angry mob behind, Tai had summoned the entire group, with those still in the digital world attending by video call, and Arukenimon and the others were also there.

"He wants us to help him kill Hawong." Matt repeated, the entire thing sounding awful in his mouth.

The room was silent. What Kanalaka was proposing was treason, and murder to boot. That just wasn't them. However, as the room was still silent, he looked around worriedly, and after swallowing, broached the subject on everyone's minds.

"Is it bad that none of us are denying it?" he asked weakly, and Izzy bit his lip.

"Yeah. We would never consider killing any other human, not if we had any choice, but Hawong..." he said, and Rana looked around at them all.

"Don't hate me, but shouldn't we at least consider it? If Hawong is gone, things would have to get better. If he's gone, no more oversight, no more suspended rights and freedoms, and the war wouldn't last nearly so long." She reasoned.

Kari shook her head, her face troubled.

"No. Firstly, we would have no guarantees the situation would get any better. And secondly, we don't kill humans, or Digimon as much as we can help it, fair enough our enemies are getting stronger and they leave us no choice but..." she said worriedly, not noticing the troubled expression on Yolei and Cody's faces.

"It's this war. We would never consider killing someone like this before, not in cold blood. This fight is already changing us. I remember a time when we would have told Kanalaka to stuff it as soon as he said it." Agumon said sadly, and Tai looked at him nervously.

"What, you think I made the wrong choice?" he asked, and his partner shook his head.

"Of course not Tai. You told him you would think about it, and whatever we do it's a situation that cannot be rushed into. But we're already changing. Fighting numerous evil Digimon and now the war has changed us. I think it's sad." He said miserably, and he had to admit, he was right.

He remembered a couple of kids who back when they had first been planted in the digital world hadn't wanted to fight at all. Yet neither of the three who wouldn't want to fight had said a thing about not killing Hawong.

"Alright, first of all, is Kanalaka on the level? Can we trust him?" Ken asked and Gabumon shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We came to us from out of the blue, told us everything we wanted to hear and then asked us to kill Hawong with him." He said, and Ken frowned.

"He does have a point. From what we've seen of Hawong we can trust him as far as we can throw him, but what's the betting Kanalaka is any better?" Cody asked, to general nods.

"And even if he does seem more trustworthy at the moment, what's to say he won't backstab us the first chance he gets? And worse, if we do decide to help him, there'll be nothing to stop him framing us." Sora said nervously.

Tai groaned. On one side, the idea of killing Hawong was wonderful, they would be free. But there was another darker side. They had never killed a human before, especially not in pre-meditated, cold blooded murder. Not to mention doing it would be treason. And all they had for support was a vague offer from Kanalaka, who could easily turn on them and have them all killed. Which was if they didn't get caught and killed by Hawong first.

"Kanalaka could easily frame us if we helped him, and there's no guarantee our situation will get better even if we do help him. And if we did kill Hawong, it would probably make things worse, the public would be after us even more so than they are already. We would have killed their leader and put someone else into their position." Sam said darkly.

"Not to mention if we did kill Hawong, he would win. We would make him a martyr. We kill him, he gets proved right, that we are a bunch of vigilantes who are a law unto themselves and are more than willing to take the law into their own hands to get what we want." Matt said, and Tai looked at him nervously. He had to make the right decision here. If not, all of them would suffer. But never before had he felt so uncertain, what was he meant to do?

"He's right Tai." TK said, sitting beside his brother, and also a little closer than he usually would be.

"There's another matter. Even if we take everything else into account, there's still other thing to consider. Say we help Kanalaka, how do we know he'll be a good prime minister? What about the military, they could easily turn on us and kill us if we kill Hawong. You said you didn't think they particularly cared for Hawong, but they care even less for anarchy, they could easily come after you. And what if you fail, it could split the country into civil war. And how do we know there aren't enemy powers behind all of this? Helping Kanalaka leaves a lot of unanswered questions, and by the time we got one, it would be too late and it would have bitten us on the backside." Arukenimon pointed out, and he had to admit, she was right about that one too.

Mara then sighed.

"And not to sound selfish, but you also need to consider us. If we helped kill Hawong a foreign national would be seen as assassinating a powerful foreign head of state with their friends, added on top of all the other problems it would cause, public lynching not the least of them. Us helping you guys could have massive ramifications, we could be accused of terrorism, there could be accusations thrown at America, it could even turn Japan and America on one another." She said, her face tense.

Tai rubbed his forehead tiredly. This was turning into one major headache.

"We can't risk it for a kick off. Tai you can't actually be considering this? Look I know we've all fantasised about killing him, but this is different. This is actually taking a human life, this is murder, not to mention treason. That isn't us." Mimi said, surprisingly passionate.

"She's right Tai. And we can't expect them to kill for us either." Izzy said, pointing to the Digimon.

"Don't worry about us Izzy, we'll do whatever you need us to do." Tentomon said, but Joe shook his head.

"Not this though Tentomon, not assassination. You realise we're committing treason right now?" he asked nervously, and Tai nodded.

"Yeah, believe me nothing else has been on my mind since Kanalaka asked us." He moaned.

Rana frowned.

"Alright. Let's look at this logically. We know Hawong is a shit. He's arrogant, dismissive, doesn't care about us and is endangering the world by not letting us look for the other members of the Eighteen, and he is part of the reason the war started in the first place by getting us involved. Not to mention, as Kanalaka says, he stands to gain a lot if this war ends in our favour, and if he's right about the election, we should have a look at it at the very least. But...loathe though I am to admit it, none of this seems like reason to justify killing him. I don't like him and our lives would be better without him, but there's no denying that he does keep the Diet off of us, and he did agree to our deal. A wanker he might be, but would we really be better off without him? Unpleasant though he is, we do kind of need him." She said bitterly.

"And while we know a fair bit about Hawong, who I agree, we should investigate the election, we know next to nothing about Kanalaka. We don't know what he's up to, what he's like, this could all be a glorious power play and he'd just rather use us than do it himself." Kari said sadly.

"So what do we do? I mean, either way we're in trouble." Davis said, to various nods.

"First of all Kanalaka, what's to say he won't try and get revenge if we tell him to stuff it?" Hawkmon asked, to which Yolei nodded.

"Exactly. And we can't even tell Hawong because given a choice between us or Kanalaka, if we tell him he's trying to depose him, he won't believe us and that will just make matters worse. He could easily do us for treason right now." She said, and Wormmon nodded.

"Yes. Has anyone considered this may also be an elaborate set up? A loyalty test?" he asked, and Matt shrugged.

"Why would he need to? He knows given the chance we would want rid of him, but he also knows we don't want to kill. I don't think he'd need to." He reasoned.

Tai groaned and leaned his head against the window. This was a nightmare.

"So, we're given the choice to kill Hawong, even though we don't want to kill anyone. But if we were to kill anyone, it would be him we killed probably. How did this get so bad? Before we'd never have thought about it, but this..." Sam said.

"You said the chiefs of staff want to see you? Any hints they're involved?" Michael asked, and Tai shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I think they just want a better grasp of the Digimon threat without Hawong breathing down our necks. I hope." He said miserably.

"Then there we have it then. If we had any clue they were on board, then it might be different. But, cowardly though it seems, we shouldn't do anything. Hawong, for all his failings, is relatively predictable in certain areas. You guys also know him and while we don't trust him, he does keep the Diet off of us, and because of the Digimon, he kind of needs us, otherwise Japan is in a lot more danger. We just don't know enough about Kanalaka to risk it." Michael said, to general nods of agreement.

"He's right. For now, we side with Hawong. If things take a turn for the worst, we'll muddle through like we always do." Wizardmon agreed.

Tai looked at everyone, all of them tired, sad and weary, and asked.

"We agreed. Hawong lives?" he asked quietly.

To everyone's surprise, Rana was the first one to nod, though she had a very bitter expression on her face as she did so. Michael and Mara then followed, as did Sam. TK sent a look to Kari in the TV and they nodded as one. Matt and Sora nodded slowly, as did Izzy and Joe. Mimi then added her agreement, along with Cody, Davis, Ken and Yolei. Tai then looked at the Digimon and got nods from them too.

"We're agreed then. But, now we have to tell the second most powerful man in the country that we're not interested." He said nervously, and Sam frowned thoughtfully.

"I reckon you should be fine. After all, Hawong does notice us. It's rather hard to miss the people with the talking monsters. So, as we defend Japan, he kind of needs to keep an eye on us, if something happens to us, Hawong will notice. And our families by extension should be fine too." She said, and at a quick glance to Sora, who shook her head, Tai resolved not to mention her father it would only annoy her.

"She has a point. And it's not as if he can tell anyone either. He is plotting treason after all, which has a death penalty. Even if we don't help him, he can't do much against us I reckon." Davis said, and Tai nodded, but Joe didn't look convinced.

"He could try and blame us." He reasoned, but Mimi shrugged.

"We should be safe from that too. It would lead to questions as to how he knew, which could lead back to him. Either way, make sure someone's around when you tell him." Mimi advised, and Tai nodded.

"Tai, you need us, we should come back." Izzy said, but Tai shook his head.

"No, stay where you are. Get the last of the Relics." He told him.

"But if Daemon is gone!" Izzy protested.

"Even if he is Izzy, we still need the other Relics so we can defeat the Ultimate Evil!" Biyomon protested, and he sighed.

"And that's if he really is dead." TK said darkly, and Davis, Cody and Ken turned to him in surprise.

"Did you watch the same fight we did? We hit him with four Supers and three Megas, he's done for!" Davis said in exasperation.

"Um, Davis, we hit him with five Supers and three Megas, and all we did was blow his knickers off." Veemon pointed out, and Davis did look a little uncertain.

"He might be right. As powerful as MagnaSeraphimon is, I don't see how he can be stronger than five others. He might be right." Cody said worriedly, and Davis pouted.

"But he went boom!" he complained and TK smiled grimly.

"Yeah, so did Etemon, Myotismon and Diaboromon, and yet they all came back to make our lives miserable all over again." He reminded him, and Davis sighed, as did Izzy.

"I suppose you're right. Alright, we'll do it. But if I don't get to talk to the chiefs of staff, you and me, issues." Izzy warned, and Tai grinned.

"Got it. Good luck guys. Kari..."

"I know, be safe, don't do anything stupid, use protection, yeah yeah." She said good naturedly and blew a kiss to him and TK before the TV switched off.

"What does she mean use protection?" Agumon asked and Tai frowned.

"Don't know. Come on, let's go." He said, leaving the others all looking at each other incredulously.

"Um, is he just going to stick his head in the sand and refuse to believe his little sister is all grown up?" Patamon asked, and Matt grinned.

"Might be better for TK if he does." He said, and TK grinned.

"Yeah. Let's see how long it takes him to realise his little sister isn't quite as white as she's painted. Or even as white as Devimon is painted." TK said with a sly smile, and Matt and Sora looked at each other before looking at a departing TK, who had a smug grin on his face as he waved.

"What did he mean by that?" Matt asked her, and she shrugged.

"Don't ask me, he's your brother." She reminded him, as Patamon poked his head back round the door.

"Oh if you had seen the things that I had seen..." he said, and giggling, vanished, leaving the two sitting on the couch looking at each other in confusion.

XX

"Can we talk?" Tai asked as they left another war cabinet meeting, and backed up by Matt and Davis, he pulled Kanalaka over into the corner, out of Hawong's all too watchful eye.

"Did you think any more about my proposal?" he asked, and Tai nodded.

"Yeah, and no offence to you, I don't think we're going to take you up on it." H said nervously, and Kanalaka nodded.

"Very well. I must admit I'm a little bit disappointed, but not entirely surprised. Very well, I shall respect your wishes. I only hope you don't come to regret this decision." He said, shaking Tai's hands and turned to leave, before looking back at Tai.

"Oh, I think it would be best if this was kept between us don't you?" he asked, and Tai nodded. Kanalaka smiled and left the boys giving each other dark looks as he vanished.

XX

"You promised you could deliver Japan Kanalaka." His superior warned once he was safely back in his office and using the webcam on his laptop.

"And I will, I'll think of something, don't worry, I'll still do my part." He promised, and his superior narrowed his eyes.

"See that you do." He warned irritably before turning off the webcam. One down, and his other superior would be just as unhappy with this turn of events. Curse them all.

Kanalaka rolled his eyes. Blasted Digidestined. He knew the military didn't particularly like Hawong but they would never allow him to launch a coup. And it wasn't as if he and his allies had any chance at overcoming the Digidestined. He had approached them on the off chance they would agree. He was safe, he knew that much, because given choice between eighteen relatively innocent kids and one politician, Hawong would choose the politician, but he wasn't happy now that they knew he sought Japan for himself. And his allies had enough problems getting through the Digidestined as it was, never mind as part of his plan. And while he and his companions had a few resources they could call on, they would be no match for the Digidestined.

Basically, he needed an army, one that could challenge or at least keep the Digidestined and the military occupied as he carried out his plans. But he had no way of getting such a thing. Scowling, he left his office, and came to a stop, as he began to feel the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. Excellent indeed.

A young man was sitting there, probably a year or two younger than Tai and Matt were, but a bit older than Davis and his crowd. He was dressed rather strangely, mind you, considering what some of the Eighteen wore he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. He was in trousers, with a sort of robe like skirt tied around his waist. He wore a grey tshirt, the left hand sleeve ripped at the edges. His right shoulder was covered by a silver plat, tied on by leather belts strapped across his tshirt. He wore two different gloves, one normal one and the other a large metallic one, a sort of gauntlet. A red scarf was around his neck. His hair was spiked up to the right, longer than TK and Davis' hair, neater than Matt's and shorter than Tai's. And at his legs was something which made Kanalaka feel his prayers had been answered.

It was a small, purple, pteranodon like dragon Digimon with golden markings.

Kanalaka's eyes widened in delight, as he took a closer look at the gauntlet and saw that the boy's digivice was installed in the top of the gauntlet.

"You better hope the prime minister doesn't see you my little friend, or else he shall blow a gasket." He said to the Digimon, who looked mistrustingly up at Kanalaka.

"Deputy Prime Minister." The boy said, his voice light, polite but naturally cocky, and suddenly he recognised the lad.

"Ah, now I recognise you, you're the defence secretary's boy aren't you?" he asked, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, Ryo Akiyama, and this is my partner, Monodramon." He said, and Kanalaka looked at him curiously.

"And what are you doing here, and does your father know about your friend?" Kanalaka asked, and Ryo shook his head.

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here. The only ones who do are my group." He said, and Kanalaka could barely suppress his glee.

"Your group? You mean there are more Digidestined who aren't part of the Eighteen here in Japan?" he asked, and Ryo nodded.

"Yeah. We want to help." He said, and Kanalaka smiled.

"Well I don't see why we need to involve the Prime Minister, he has enough on his plate, besides he has the Eighteen as it is. Come on in my friends, we have a lot to talk about." Kanalaka said, smiling broadly, and showed the two into his office.

XX

"I still say we should get home." Izzy said, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"And we will as soon as we find the last Relics. If TK is right and Daemon isn't really dead then we're going to need everything we've got to stop him. Let's face it nothing else has worked so far, so if we're going to stop him we need everyone to work together, and even then it might not work." She said worriedly.

"How is he so powerful? I mean we've defeated Supers, how can't we defeat one lousy Mega?" Candlemon asked, and Gatomon frowned.

"Because Daemon is an incredibly powerful Mega. He comes straight from the Dark Area, and I'm afraid banishing him to the Dark Ocean like we did only made him stronger. And with him causing a war which is plunging your world into darkness, he's feeding off it, and the darkness is getting stronger here too, also strengthening him. And as the darkness gets stronger, they get stronger, and we're starting to get weaker. Soon we'll all be as weak as new born kittens." She moaned, and Kari frowned.

"Will it really get that bad Gatomon?" she asked, and she nodded sadly.

"If this is the great war between good and evil, then yes. Eventually my power will diminish to such a level that it'll be like I don't have my tail ring again." She said, and Lopmon pouted.

"Will we all get that bad?" she asked, and Gatomon looked thoughtful.

"Possibly not. It might affect me stronger because I'm a Holy Digimon and I'm the partner to the Digidestined of Light. But all of us will start to get our power weakened. It won't be much, it will be gradual, but it will sap us as time goes on I'm afraid." She moaned.

"But that doesn't explain how we can't defeat him now Gatomon. Yes the darkness is growing and our power is starting to wane, but it's barely noticeable! So how is he so powerful?" Tentomon asked, and Candlemon sighed.

"Because we aren't together. If we need all of us together in order to reach our full power, they're always going to have the upper hand until we find the other members of the Eighteen. Because until we're full strength, we're not firing on all cylinders." He said, and Michael looked at him worriedly.

"I hope that doesn't mean we need all eighteen of us to defeat Daemon, because if it does, we're kind of screwed. And who's to say he didn't kill one of the members of the Eighteen? He seems to know better than we do." He pointed out, much to the other's disgust, he did have a point.

"Well Izzy, anything we can do to help save the day?" Betamon asked, but Izzy held up a hand as the trees rustled.

"Wait..." he said, as the trees rustled.

"Easy...show restraint." Mara whispered.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled and there was a surprised shout of pain from the bushes.

"So much for restraint." Mara said, bemused, as an incredibly angry Wizardmon appeared the bushes, looking very grumpy.

"That hurt!" he yelled, and Tentomon had the grace to look abashed.

"Sorry, we thought you might be an enemy Digimon." He said, and Wizardmon scowled.

"Oh, so you electrocute me? Nice." He snapped, and the others were barely repressing their sniggers as Wizardmon took his hat off and stamped on the small fires that had appeared on it as a result of Tentomon's attack.

"What's all the commotion?" Cannondramon asked as she emerged from the trees, in time to see Wizardmon jumping on his hat.

"Oh don't freak out Wizardmon, your show isn't that bad!" she said encouragingly, and he fixed her with a steely glare.

"It's not my magic act that's the problem, Tentomon zapped me." He grumbled and she smiled.

"Oh dear. The tide is in and I fear we don't have much time. So, all aboard!" she called, resting on her haunches so they could all climb on.

A minute later she was peddling across the estuary that led to Beetle Land, the kids all on her back, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Back near Cannondramon's tail, Mara was sitting with her head against Michael's shoulder.

"How the hell did we get ourselves caught up in all of this?" she asked sadly, and Michael shrugged.

"Just the way it worked out love. It isn't so bad, this lot are good." He said, and she frowned, not entirely convinced about the good side of their situation.

"So they say, but Michael, we've been sucked into what's effectively their politics. This isn't our fight!" she hissed quietly, and he sighed.

"I know you don't think it ought to be our fight sweetheart but it is. We're Digidestined and there's an extremely powerful Digimon out there preparing to wipe us all out." He said, and she looked at him sceptically.

"Yeah, but when did it become our problem? We never asked for this Michael, and now the world's at war, we're fighting their battles for them and we're being sucked into this political mess that they're in because they can't tidy up after themselves. This isn't our fight." She said, and he groaned tiredly.

"Yeah Mara, it is. I know you don't like being told what to do and I know you don't like the fact that we have hardly any information, but this is who we are. None of this lot picked this crappy job. We're members of the Eighteen, whether we like it or not." He said wearily and she sighed and went silent.

Cannondramon exited the water a while later, and then shook to get the water off of her. However, she forgot about her passengers and they were all dislodged from her shoulders and landed with a thump on the ground. Mara sat up and groaned, this world was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Heh, sorry." Cannondramon said sheepishly as Wizardmon, looking grumpy, fished his hat out of the water.

The others picked themselves up and followed Cannondramon, who was plodding through the forest at a leisurely pace. Hissing between her teeth, Mara followed.

It wasn't that she didn't want to help the Digimon, of course she did. But these Eighteen, the group she had found herself part of without even wishing for it, how did she know they were the good guys? After all, she had seen them fighting on the internet and everything, and by the looks of things they caused just as many problems as they solved. She still didn't have a lot of information about the entire situation they were in and she didn't see how she could possibly be of any help. And what was more, this group were dangerously powerful, and were attracting some very dangerous and deadly enemies. And what was more, now their world was at war, the Digimon in charge didn't particularly seem to care and they were being press ganged into the service of a foreign leader who they had no business working for. The entire situation was out of their control, and she didn't like it. She had no interest being caught up in some mystical war, or any sort of war, she didn't want any part of it. She loved Lopmon, of course she did, and would help her if that's what she needed to do, but this was way beyond her level. She didn't believe in this destiny crap that the others all seemed so into. And now she had been dropped into this against her will, and they expected her to be alright with it?

Michael frowned as they followed Cannondramon. He knew where Mara was coming from, he wasn't particularly happy with the situation either. And no matter what he did he couldn't help but feel that he had dragged her into this mess. But, while she was opposed to it in every shape and form, he wasn't quite so stubborn. He knew that while it was a pain, they had a job to do, and he would do it no matter what. He just wished he could make Mara see sense and see that this was who they were. He sighed. He knew she didn't like being bossed around, he didn't like it either, but the digital world, and Betamon, needed his help. He didn't have any way around it, he had to help. And while he was less than happy about Hawong and the war, he had a feeling that they were in this so deep now that it didn't really matter what they did now.

"Wow did Ebemon do all of this?" Izzy asked as they entered the area where the resistance to the Covenant had once held their base.

"Indeed he did my dear. Handy that he did though, we found the temple buried under hundreds of layers of dirt, look, it's down there." She said, pointing with her head. They peered over the edge and indeed saw a large entrance to a temple embedded within the dirt and rock.

"Alright, let's go. You ok up here Cannondramon?" Izzy asked, and she nodded.

"Yes me and Wizardmon must keep each other up to date on our soap operas anyway, on you go." She said, nestling down beside Wizardmon.

Sending the dinosaur a strange look, the kids slowly made their way down towards the temple, following a narrow dirt path, which overlooked a deep basin with dirty water in the bottom.

"Are you two doing ok?" Kari asked them kindly as they made their way down.

Reluctant to get into their problems now, both Michael and Mara nodded, but Kari looked far from convinced.

"Look, I know you two have kind of been caught up in all of this, and we know it isn't fair. I promise after we deal with Daemon we'll sit down and explain everything." She said, and Mara looked at her sceptically.

"So you don't believe he's dead then?" she asked, and Kari looked very tired all of a sudden.

"Him being dead would be far too easy. So no, I doubt it." She said wearily and Michael looked at her questioningly.

"How do you lot do it? Put up with all of this crap?" he asked and she smiled humourlessly.

"Years of practice." She said sadly as they reached the entrance to the temple.

"After you, I don't want to risk getting my head sliced off by some trap." Sam told Izzy and he shot her a dirty look.

"And you want to risk me getting mine sliced off?" he asked grouchily and she winked at him.

"Plenty more fish in the sea." She said teasingly, and resisting the urge to shove her, Izzy bravely entered first, followed by Sam, then Kari, then Michael and Mara.

Up at the top of the sinkhole that Ebemon had made, as Cannondramon and Wizardmon discussed about Home and Away, Cannondramon suddenly stopped talking and looked to the sky.

"What is it?" Wizardmon asked, as she narrowed her eyes and got to her feet.

"Trouble." She said nervously, hoping the kids would return soon.

To their surprise, there had been no traps, the only things getting in their way had been a series of thick stone doors, which Izzy was very curious about. Once Kari, using her crest, cast a little light on the subject, Izzy was shocked to find scorch marks marking each of the stone doors as they progressed through the temple.

"What could be powerful enough to leave scorch marks on solid rock?" Candlemon asked nervously as he looked at the marks.

Gatomon frowned as she looked at the marks.

"A very powerful evil Digimon most likely." She said, then frowned as she inspected the door.

"What is it Gatomon?" Lopmon asked, looking at the door to see what she was so puzzled by.

"Look at the erosion. All of the door is intact, except here in the middle, where the lock most likely would have been. As none of the rest of the door has eroded, what made it erode like this?" she asked, and Lopmon shrugged.

"Maybe the locks weren't made of rock?" she asked, but Gatomon remained unconvinced.

"In these old temples, what else would they be made of?" she asked, and Lopmon frowned.

"Maybe we'll find out more when we get in." She said, pushing open the door and peering in nervously.

The routine continued, the doors, made of solid rock, were all covered in scorch marks, had deep slashes gouged out of them or certain parts of them, the locks in particular, were eroded. And as they got further in, Gatomon's theory was found to be right, the locks were also made of solid rock, so there was no way to explain what had happened to them.

"Am I the only one getting a major case of the creeps?" Michael asked as they entered the final room.

"Somehow I don't think so anymore." Mara said weakly as they saw the mess of the final room.

The walls were crumbling, but from the jagged looks of them, they had been destroyed not eroded. Scorch marks, with the imprints of bodies covered the floor, broken weapons laid about the room. Cobwebs and shattered pieces of rock littered the room, large slices were in the wall, and lethal looking black daggers, ancient and ornate, were embedded in the floor or the wall, and others were just lying on the floor, making them think some poor unfortunate soul had been punctured by them before dying. Dark marks were everywhere, dust and trickles of water also penetrated the room.

"This is a tomb." Tentomon said as they all looked around nervously.

"This, whatever happened here, it was a massacre." Candlemon said, and Sam nodded.

"He's right, whoever was in here was trapped and fighting for their lives...and they lost." She said as they edged around the room.

Mara shivered. Whatever was going on, she didn't like it. She wondered briefly if this was the fate that awaited the Digidestined, alone and forgotten in some rank old tomb. She didn't like this, being swept up against her will, and she just didn't see what good it would do any of them. However, she was distracted from her musings as Lopmon stopped at the base of some steps and picked up a book.

"What's that?" Betamon asked, and she frowned and flicked through the book, to the last pages. Seeing they were empty, she flicked back to the beginning of that entry and began to read.

"'The king is dead. Long live the king. With him died the last of the generals. The queen led us away, to this place. But Knowledge recommended she flee to her own private temple, and after some difficulty, Perseverance persuaded her in order of her fallen husband. With the queen gone, Thoughtfulness led the remainder of us in preparing for war. Our enemy is coming. The sound of drums has reached us now. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming. We must defend to allow the queen time to flee away from here. Our enemy is all powerful now. The world is theirs now. And now they are coming, coming here to kill us all to the last. We cannot defend against their powers. We underestimated them. A great shadow moves across the land and into the future. It moves in the dark. The enemy has entered the passage. The drums are close now. Drums, drums in the deep. Our enemy is here. We cannot get out. There is no escape. We cannot get out. They are coming." She recited in a whisper, and the group shivered as she finished the anecdote.

Kari then looked around, and then looked at Izzy.

"This is what happened to them, the gods the crests come from. They were hunted down and killed. They came here, and never got out. They were killed here, the gods our powers come from. They met a foe they couldn't stop, and then they died out." She said, her voice nervous.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. At least we know what happened to them. They lost their power, and then they were destroyed." He said, and Mara looked at him worriedly.

"Is that what will happen to us?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know Mara, I hope not." He said, and she looked away.

Kari hugged herself, partly to dispel the cold, partly to try to dispel the fear. The gods, all powerful beings that their powers had descended from, had been the rulers of this world. Until this implacable enemy had come along and started killing them, hunting them down one by one. And then everyone, the ones she was closest to, the ones Tai and TK represented, had been killed, leaving the one she represented to go on the run with the last few, but they all must have known they would never escape. They had fled, but they had known it would be a futile exercise, and they had boxed themselves in, where they had been trapped, cornered and hunted down like rats. Gods or not, they must have been terrified.

"I'm sending this book home so I can study it later. Try and find the Relics." He told the others, who nodded and began sifting through the ruins.

"What if their enemies took them?" Betamon asked and Izzy looked at him grimly.

"Then we're kind of screwed." He admitted and the amphibious Digimon seemed to droop unhappily.

"But will Kari's even be here? After all, if the queen fled, it'll probably be wherever she fled to." Gatomon theorised, and Izzy bit his lip, she had a point.

"Bingo!" Candlemon exclaimed in victory, as he picked up a very dusty Relic, coughing slightly as he did so.

"Who's is it?" Betamon asked, and Candlemon used his hand to light it up.

"Izzy's, here you go." He said, throwing it to Izzy.

They continued searching, with Gatomon finding the Relics of Faith and Perseverance and giving them to Kari for safekeeping.

"So, you reckon yours isn't here?" Izzy asked Kari, and she shook her head.

"Not if the queen fled. My guess it's somewhere else, just waiting for me to find it." She theorised, peering into an urn.

"Hey, Michael, look!" Betamon said excitedly, picking up his partner's Relic, and Michael grinned.

"Cool." He said, dusting it off and putting it around his neck.

"I'll bet I'm a super cool super form!" Betamon said excitedly, and Michael grinned and messed up Betamon's crest of hair.

"Just remember hotshot, you still haven't digivolved to Mega." He reminded him, and Betamon seemed to sag a little.

Lopmon was looking under a large stone block, and then abruptly put her ear under it. Everyone however noticed this and were now watching the little brown rabbit sticking her ear under a hunk of rock with amused interest.

"What, you never seen a rabbit stuck in a rock before?" she asked irritably, and let out a squeal of victory, pulling a Relic out, held by her ear, a minute later.

"There you are Mara, now nothing will stop us!" she said brightly, passing the Relic to her partner, who smiled a little then walked off, making Lopmon look up at Michael sadly. Taking that as his cue, he headed over to her while Izzy, Sam and Kari discussed where Kari's Relic might be, while Tentomon, over in the corner of the room, called out that he had found Sam's Relic.

"Mara?" Michael asked gently, and she shook her head, now standing on the other side of the room from where Izzy and Kari were talking as Sam went to collect her Relic.

"I'm fine. Well no I'm not. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? Wars? Gods? Evil Digimon that thrash the most powerful guys our side has? Why us?" she demanded, and he looked at her sadly.

"Because it's destiny." He said, and she shook her head.

"I refuse to believe that. And for the record, I bet the gods who came here didn't think it was their destiny to get slaughtered, yet that still happened. I just don't like this. We don't know anything, about who we are, what we are, why us..."

"The Sovereigns explained all of this." He reminded her, and she shook her head.

"No, they gave us more questions. We didn't want this Michael. And I know I sound selfish, I'm trying not to be, but what the hell did we do to get caught up in all of this?" she demanded angrily.

Michael shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's destiny, and I know you don't believe in any of that stuff, but that's what it is. We were chosen for a reason Mara, and we can't change it." He told her softly, and Mara frowned and turned away from him.

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't like this, being swept up and having no control. People had been making decisions for her all her life, and once she finally asserted her independence, she didn't want it taken away from her like this. She was also curious, and disliked the lack of information, and on top of that, as they were standing in a tomb of their forebears, she was afraid of what the future held, and she feared leaving her loved ones, just as her father had left her.

Michael sighed, knowing that her father's death was a large part of this. He had been ill for a while and she kept getting told everything would be fine, to leave it to the doctors, that they couldn't tell if anything was wrong and by the time they found out it was much too late.

For himself, he knew they had a job to do. He had seen this world at it's best and at its worst, and he wasn't going to allow evil to destroy it again, not if he could help it. He supposed part of the reason it was worse for Mara was because she, unlike him, didn't know any of the other kids.

But he wasn't as bothered by this as she was. Part of him felt it was cool actually. And he didn't know how to explain it, but he felt this was part of him, something he had to do. He looked at Betamon, who was peering around the room nervously, and couldn't imagine not being there for his friend. The two of them were in this together, and they would help each other to protect both worlds from whatever threatened it. Yes, he was annoyed by Hawong, the others hadn't told them much (though he suspected that was partly because they didn't know all that much themselves) and they were in serious trouble, but rather than fighting it like Mara was, he was just accepting it. If this thing was destiny or some such nonsense, there wasn't much they could do about it.

And then the entire temple rocked. What was it he had been saying about not fighting?

"Now what?" Izzy asked as they ran outside to see Wizardmon being knocked down the sinkhole, and to see Cannondramon being flown across the sky.

"What the hell?" Sam demanded, as an evil laugh penetrated the area, and they looked up the sinkhole, and gulped as their enemy came over the top of the trees.

It could only be Daemon. But he was different, a lot different, even from his beast form, so what was he now?

"Um, Betamon?" Michael asked nervously as his partner waddled up beside him and gulped.

"Yeah, now the real trouble starts. He's digivolved. Now he's CacoDaemon." He whispered in fear.

**CacoDaemon: an all powerful Super level Digimon, this evil being is the monster of Wrath. Armed with Algol's Flame and Dark Spreader, CacoDaemon is one of the most evil creatures in the digital world, along with being one of the most powerful and most feared.**

"You little toad, you spoiled my entrance." CacoDaemon hissed as he landed at the top of the sinkhole.

"You know, getting attacked is really starting to get old." Mara grumbled, and Kari shot her a questioning look as Cannondramon struggled to her feet and Wizardmon's head popped out of the water collected at the bottom of the sinkhole.

CacoDaemon snarled in pleasure as the large dinosaur steadied herself.

"Do not underestimate him, he is incredibly powerful." Cannondramon warned, preparing her cannons to battle the Demon Lord.

CacoDaemon chuckled maliciously.

"The Digidestined. You know, I often wondered what it would be like, to finally outsmart you and get you into such a position where you would know you were beaten. And the best part is, you did it yourself. Now you run around after ancient baubles with the vain hope that they will help you to stop me. Haven't you learned by now? You cannot stop me! My power is infinite. You are dealing with someone so much more than the enemies you have faced before, and yet you are surprised when I triumph over you. You surely must realise you are all outmatched." He purred and Gatomon looked at Kari nervously.

"Loathe though I am to admit it, he does have a point. After all, every time we've fought him we've hit him with everything we have and he's still been too much for us. What do we do?" she asked, her voice scared, and Kari glowered up at him.

"We fight him, no matter what." She growled, and he laughed in anticipation.

"You must realise you are doomed!" CacoDaemon boasted, expanding his wings, and the fight was on.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

"Candlemon warp digivolve to...Lavamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to...Turuiemon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to...MegaSeadramon!"

"Turuiemon digivolve to...Antylamon!"

CacoDaemon didn't even wait for them to finish digivolving before he shot right towards them, lethal claws grasping for them all.

"Algol's Flame!" he yelled, and he sent a stream of burning black, blood orange and poisonous green fire belching from his mouth.

As Magnadramon used her tail to whack the kids back into the relative safety of the temple, the others attacked, barely avoiding his attack.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Raging Fireball!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Dynamo Cannon!"

CacoDaemon simply laughed at the conjoined attacks as they flew towards him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Wizardmon's attack, and all he did was sigh a little when the attacks from the two Ultimates hit him. The attacks from the Megas did however, hit him, and although they slowed him a little bit, they did little more than that.

"Still think fighting him was a good idea?" Mara asked as Kari looked up in horror at their mostly unscathed foe.

"Nice try, but I am so over playing with you all. No more playing games. Now, we do things my way!" he bellowed, and created deadly poisonous green fireballs in each hand and opened his mouth once again.

"Algol's Flame!"

The three attacks shot outwards, and this time they weren't so lucky. One caught Cannondramon right in the chest, and with a pained screech, she was sent up into the air, the momentum of the blast firing her right out of the island, and out into the bay where she splashed into the water. Wizardmon yelled in alarm as debris collapsed all around him, pinning him beneath the wreckage of the forest, and the fact that his cage also caught fire didn't help matters either as it was making the water heat up as debris rained on him from above, dislodged by Cannondramon's defeat.

HerculesKabuterimon yelled in vicious pain as the fiery ball caught him right into the chest, and the kids had to leap out of the temple as he was crashed into the walls of the sinkhole, his chest burning and flickering with green fire. He was ploughed right into the side of the sinkhole, destroying the integrity of the thing, and rocks and mud began to fall from above them as HerculesKabuterimon tried to keep it together.

Lavamon was caught by the other blast, but he had been blown back into the wall of the sinkhole, bounced off of that and was now screaming in pain as he fell towards the water filled sinkhole at the bottom which Wizardmon was still trapped in.

Izzy looked up in shock. Daemon had been bad enough, but this guy was a hundred times more powerful. And now three of their strongest friends were down and out, and Magnadramon was on her own.

"Fire Tornado!" she yelled bravely, blazing right down at her opponent.

CacoDaemon only laughed as the large pink dragon descended upon him, and he seized her from the air.

"You stupid little creature, do you truly believe you have a chance against me when I come down here," he said, blasting the surrounding forest on fire, "stomp four Digidestined and their little friends," he continued silkily, firing a blast right down to the sinkhole, "and don't even break a sweat defeating you? You stupid little creature!" CacoDaemon boomed as Magnadramon mewed, too pained to make anything coherent.

With a smug smile and a sniff of disapproval, CacoDaemon threw Magnadramon to the land on top of the sinkhole, sending her body rolling and crashing through the trees, Magnadramon screeching in pain as he did so.

"Magnadramon!" Kari wailed as she ran for the top of the sinkhole.

"Lavamon!" Sam yelled as she saw him crash into the ground, the earth cracking around him as he landed.

"HerculesKabuterimon, you've got to move!" Izzy cried as his partner tried and failed to get back to his feet, still suck fast in the collapsing side of the sinkhole.

"Looks like we're on our own now. Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon hissed, blasting the attack at the Super level.

Antylamon then leapt into the air, springing right for CacoDaemon's head, which was much the same size as her entire body.

"Bunny Blades!"

The attack hit him right in the head, but it didn't do anything to faze him, as he simply plucked Antylamon from the air by her ears.

"No, Antylamon!" Mara cried as more mud fell around them as she was dangled by her ears.

"Silly little vermin. If Megas cannot stop me, what makes you think a little rabbit Ultimate could?" he spat, and began to spin Antylamon around like a lasso, her body swinging around and around as he pinched her ears.

"OOOOWWWW!" Antylamon wailed, and Mara looked up at her partner, her screaming cutting right into her, as CacoDaemon threw her away from him, crashing her into the side of the sinkhole and dislodging even more dirt and rocks as she fell and crashed onto the path, barely moving.

"No!" MegaSeadramon hissed as CacoDaemon prepared to finish him, spring up at him and coiling around his arm.

CacoDaemon laughed, and ripped the snake from his arm, and laughing in malicious delight, tied him into a knot.

"MegaSeadramon!" Michael cried as his partner tried to get out of his bind.

"Fools! You are no match for me!" CacoDaemon sneered in contempt and sent MegaSeadramon plummeting to the bottom of the sinkhole.

He then soared high into the air, looking at the defeated Digidestined.

"And now, we end this. Algol's Flame!" he bellowed, blasting the weakened Megas once again, and with piteous moans, they returned to their normal forms.

Michael looked down at MegaSeadramon, looked at the jump, and leapt to his partner's aid.

"Michael!" Izzy yelled, clutching Tentomon to him protectively, who just moaned weakly.

Kari made her way through the broken trees and eventually reached Gatomon's side, her beat up form, and picked her up and cuddled her to her, and Kari breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was still breathing.

Samantha was already on her way down to Lavamon, who was draped with half his body in the boiling water, as Wizardmon's cries cut the area as the debris trap burnt up around him, cooking the water.

And Mara dashed to her fallen friend's form as CacoDaemon soared into the air, positively wetting himself with laughter.

"Uh...a valiant effort. Well, not really, your friends put up a better fight. And now, it is time I destroy you. Now, who first? Ah, but of course!" he said with delight as he spotted Kari.

"Kari..." Gatomon moaned weakly.

Kari looked up as CacoDaemon prepared to destroy them, the symbol on his chest burning black as he laughed in triumph. There was no way for them to escape, they were trapped, and he would kill them both. TK...

"Dark Spreader!" he yelled, and the insignia on his chest blazed out, pitch black as it travelled towards them, about to destroy them both.

"Kari!" Izzy screamed as the attack blazed over his head, right for where she was.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

The angel shot into the air and screamed as the black attack drilled into her, dropping her to the ground, her entire body crackling with black energy, a black spot appearing on her chest and beginning to spread as she cried out. CacoDaemon huffed, and figuring he would finish them later, he looked to the ones trapped in the sinkhole.

"It is over. Algol's Flame!" he roared, and fireballs erupted in his hands and mouth, and he fired them up to his horns, where the power began to collect, and Izzy realised what he was going to do. He was going to blow apart the entire sinkhole and bring it down right on top of them.

Down at the bottom of the sinkhole, Sam was desperately trying to rouse a devolved Candlemon, while Michael was helping his struggling partner.

"We need to get you out of this knot, otherwise we're all doomed. He's going to kill us all." Michael said, and MegaSeadramon hissed, before devolving back to Betamon, where he sagged sadly.

"This is the end isn't it Michael?" he asked, and Michael shook his head.

"No buddy, it isn't." He assured him as CacoDaemon's attack was now as large as the sinkhole itself.

"I'm useless, I can't go beyond Ultimate, and now he's going to kill us all." Betamon said miserably, and Michael bent down and looked right at Betamon.

"You listen to me. You are not useless, you never have been, and you never will be. Yeah, you didn't kill him, but even the strongest of the Digidestined can't do it either. We might be about to die, but you are not going to die thinking you're useless, I won't let you!" he said forcefully, and Betamon smiled slightly.

"You really are a cool partner you know that? Not many would take time for a pep talk when we're about to be obliterated." He said in amusement, and Michael grinned.

"Well, if we're going out, I don't want you to feel bad about it." He justified, and then to his great surprise his digivice blared to life, just as CacoDaemon stopped powering up the lethal, swirling ball of green deadly fire and seized it in his hands before flying high into the sky.

"He cannot be allowed to win! I won't let him, you're right Michael! Even if we're going to die, we're going to do it our way!" Betamon yelled, as Michael's crest blazed to life, firing into the digivice and spreading a minty green aura around the entire area.

"Betamon warp digivolve to...MetalSeadramon!"

Michael looked up in surprise as his partner shot skywards. He was now much longer, clad in gold and silver armour. His tail was divided into two lethal looking points like arrows, and razor sharp fins stretched along his body. A large blade like horn was on his head, the nose blunt and powerful, and a crest of long red hair like Betamon's descended down his back.

**MetalSeadramon: While the original MetalSeadramon was an evil Dark Master, this guy could be no further from the truth. The Mega form of Betamon and armed with his River of Power attack, he will wash the opposition away.**

"Algol's Flame!"

"River of Power!"

A beam of light green energy erupted form MetalSeadramon's nose as the sea snake shot right towards CacoDaemon. The attack then split right through the fire attack, allowing MetalSeadramon to headbutt CacoDaemon in the stomach, knocking the evil Digimon back away from the sinkhole.

"He digivolved!" Michael exclaimed in surprise as MetalSeadramon hissed and prepared to face off with CacoDaemon.

Tentomon opened his wearily then yelped.

"Oh no, MetalSeadramon! Super Shocker!" he yelled before Izzy could stop him.

MetalSeadramon hissed in annoyance as the attack fried his tail, but before he could turn to tell Tentomon off, up above Angewomon, still weak, just having woken up, and with darkness spreading through her, stood up and gasped.

"Not again, of all the lousy timing! Celestial Arrow!" she cried in alarm, and the arrow bounced off his metal armour.

"Hey, cut it out! I'm not the Dark Master, I'm the one on your side! Betamon!" he snapped, and Angewomon blushed.

"Heh...sorry." she said sheepishly as Kari, who had become entangled in the branches, finally caught up with her and got her to sit down.

"Good or evil, you are no match for me!" CacoDaemon snarled, as the two entered the battle.

Mara knelt down and picked up her beaten partner, who had returned to Lopmon.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this Lopmon, I never wanted you to have to fight like this." She told the brown beaten bunny in her arms.

Lopmon made no response, and Mara hugged her closer to her.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't even be fighting this stupid fight, we were happy, we didn't want anything to do with any of this." Mara said, and she heard someone appear behind her, and still hugging Lopmon, she turned, only to be met with a slap in the face and an angry Kari.

"Get a grip! Do you think any of us want to be doing this? Fighting a war, watching out friends get hurt and killed? Look around you Mara!" she yelled, pointing to where MetalSeadramon was firing River of Power at CacoDaemon, who grunted as it singed his horns.

"None of us want this! And believe me, more than anyone we know it sucks! Being a Digidestined sucks! We know that it does! But it's our job, we can't get out of it, no matter how much we might want to. Look at Lopmon. She's willing to fight and die for both worlds, and most importantly for you! You're her friend, and she's waited all her life to meet you. Look at Betamon, he just assumed Mega form because of his bond with Michael. Look Mara," she said, looking at her kindly, "I get that you don't like this, don't like being swept along or told what to do, and believe me I sympathise. But it's what we do. And it's crap, we're being pushed around like pieces on a board, and treated like kids or criminals, and that isn't what we are. But it's what we have to deal with. And yeah, this thing sucks, the pay is crappy, the hours are lousy and we've got a death threat in lieu of a pay check. But...you do make friends for life. And what's more, you make a brilliant bond with your Digimon. They are willing to fight to defend both worlds, and you from whatever it throws at you. And if you can say you do anything less, then you don't deserve to have a Digimon. They will stick by you, through thick and thin, even when you're wrong. Can you say the same?" Kari asked, and Mara looked down at Lopmon's tired form.

She was her best friend, someone who had come along after her father's death and brought Mara out of her shell. She would do anything for her. And if it meant getting caught up in a war they had no chance of winning, so be it. This was her job. Yeah she didn't know who had chosen her or why, or what she was meant to do, but she was damn well going to do it.

She was a Digidestined, one of the Eighteen. And no one, not even CacoDaemon would take that from her.

"LOPMON!" she cried as her crest and digivice blazed to life, as Lopmon's eyes flew open.

"Lopmon warp digivolve to...Cherubimon!"

Cherubimon materialised in a blaze of peachy coloured light. Large and pink with a white stripe going up her middle, to a white face and large pink rabbit wings with holy rings around them, she also had a large ruff around her neck, the tips of which were glowing the same gold as the rings.

**Cherubimon: Along with Seraphimon and Ophanimon, she is one of three Celestial Guardians of the Digital world, and commands the forces of heaven through her Lightning Spear attack.**

CacoDaemon hissed in annoyance as MetalSeadramon tripped him in the air, and he turned to see Cherubimon glower at him.

"Well done Mara, understanding your role in this war, however distasteful it might be, allowed me to become my Mega form. Now it is time we even the odds a little wouldn't you say partner?" Cherubimon asked, her voice soothing, feminine and kind, yet higher pitched than Angewomon or Ophanimon, and smiled as she heard Mara's agreement.

"Another form will not stop me." CacoDaemon sneered, and Cherubimon shot high into the air, smirking as she did so.

"Lightning Spear!" she cried, waving her hand, and a bolt of lightning shot into her hand, forming a spear, which she then threw and caught CacoDaemon right in the chest with.

Daemon finally yelled out in pain as he was crashed to the ground with the power of the attack, swearing as he tried to get out of the trees.

"Cherubimon, we don't have much time before he recovers, we must get out of here!" MetalSeadramon yelled, and she nodded, and was about to descend to the bottom of the sinkhole when CacoDaemon stood up and blasted both Mega Digimon with Algol's Flame, crashing them into the wall of the sinkhole, disturbing it even more.

"You fools, all you did was catch me off guard. You can bring out as many Digimon as you want, you will all still die!" he yelled, his chest glowing.

"Dark Spreader!" he snapped, and Cherubimon went up while MetalSeadramon went down to avoid the attack. Cherubimon then gestured at Angewomon, healing her of the dark blot in her skin, and Angewomon, grinning, sped into the sky.

"Angewomon digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

CacoDaemon huffed in irritation.

"Haven't we done this already? Algol's Flame!" he yelled, blasting the fire down into the sinkhole, where Sam, Candlemon, Michael and Wizardmon were trapped.

"No!" Mara cried, as the three Digimon swooped down to take the attack, but it was too much for them, drilling them and blasting them into the boiling water, making CacoDaemon laugh.

"You see, even your new forms are not enough to stop me! Now, it is time we end this! Algol's Flame!" he yelled, setting the entire forest alight, and then blasting the edges of the sinkhole.

Kari and Mara screamed as the earth swooped out from under them, sending them along with mud, rocks and burning trees and other debris plummeting to the boiling pool at the bottom of the sinkhole. Izzy tried to back into the temple, but the mudslide had started, and still clutching Tentomon, he too was sent hurtling to his doom.

Sam and Michael looked up as their Digimon, their friends and associated debris fell towards them, making the two of them wince and move as if to try and cover themselves, but it was much too late for that.

"We've failed, we'll never beat him." Michael said as their friends plummeted to crush them and kill them all, but Sam shook her head.

"No. We might be dead, but he will be stopped, someone, somewhere will. Tai and the others will, even if he kills us. He won't be allowed to win, trust me. Trust them." She said with conviction, and her Relic blazed a glowing brown.

"Candlemon super digivolve to...VulcanMeramon!"

VulcanMeramon roared to life, his body now sheathed in glowing see through metal his fiery body, now deep blood red, able to be seen inside. Scarlet chains, hundreds of them, criss crossed his body to create armour, his wrists were ablaze and fire burst sporadically from his fingers. His see through metal armour was giving off a shimmering field of heat, his eyes, now deep green, were narrowed. His hair had transformed into a fiery, blood red mohawk, and his mouth was no longer stitched up, instead it was filled with lethal, bloody looking fangs. His stomach seemed to be made of molten lava, swirling in the see through inside, and his heart seemed to be a miniature sun. On his shoulders were two volcano looking cannons, and on his back were two red hot war hammers. His ears were also curiously pointed.

**VulcanMeramon: This fiery Digimon from the forge comes from the very core of the planet. With the tamed power of both fire and the forge, he uses his own creations, all burning hot, to match his opponents, such as his Magma Hammer and his Molten Cannon attacks.**

"Molten Cannon!" VulcanMeramon yelled, and two massive globules of lava shot up from the cannons on his shoulders, blasting away a fair bit of the mud. While a lot still tumbled down, with less mud avalanching down upon them, the falling Digimon were able to land with relative grace and dignity, sheltering their rescued partners as they did so.

"You don't know when to take a hint do you? Algol's Flame!" CacoDaemon bellowed, but VulcanMeramon had already leapt up into the air, taking his two hammers from his back.

"Magma Hammer!" he yelled, swinging the weapons upwards and knocking CacoDaemon spiralling away before he could fire his attack.

"Is everyone alright?" Cherubimon asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here, none of us are powerful enough to stop him." Izzy said, and as if to accentuate his point, VulcanMeramon was thrown into the pile of mud they were now standing in, drenching them all in it.

"Yuck." MetalSeadramon grumbled, shaking some of it off, just as CacoDaemon shot out of the trees above them.

"It is over Digidestined, and I have toyed with you long enough. Time to die, Algol's Flame!"

"Dynamo Cannon!"

The blast knocked CacoDaemon away from the mouth of the hole, and a weary and bruised Cannondramon stuck her head over the hole.

"Hurry, we have little time before he recovers, we must run!" she cried, and they nodded, she didn't have to tell them twice.

Michael leapt onto MetalSeadramon, as did VulcanMeramon and Sam. Kari sprang onto Magnadramon, helping Wizardmon up onto her back, while Cherubimon picked up Mara, Izzy and Tentomon and they quickly made tracks away from the bottom of the sinkhole.

"He's so powerful, my Magma Hammer barely stopped him." VulcanMeramon told them, and Izzy frowned.

"He's too powerful for any of us at the moment, if we're going to defeat him we're going to need more power, more of us, otherwise he'll destroy us all." He said, as they left the sinkhole and started to follow Cannondramon who was galloping through the burning forest.

"Dark Spreader!"

The black blast knocked them all from the sky, and sent Cannondramon tumbling through the woods. They all slammed down to the hot ground hard, and a shadow passed over them as CacoDaemon landed in order to destroy them all.

"Goodbye Digidestined. Algol's Flame." He growled, and conjured three fireballs again, firing them mercilessly.

"No, Sam, Kari, Michael, Mara, we'll all be destroyed...I can't do anything. Tentomon, please help." Izzy begged his weak friend.

"I'm sorry Izzy, I'm just not strong enough." He whispered, but Izzy shook his head adamantly.

"Yes you are, please, he'll destroy the others." Izzy said, his body alive with pain.

"Izzy..." Tentomon said miserably, as CacoDaemon chuckled, watching as the other four Digimon got to their feet defiantly, and prepared to attack one final time.

And then CacoDaemon blasted them with his attack. The four of them screamed and there was a flash, and suddenly Salamon, Kokomon, Babydmon and Mokumon fell back to the ground, groaning weakly.

"And so it is at an end. Dark Spreader!" CacoDaemon bellowed, and Izzy tried to pick himself up.

"NO!" he cried, as his Relic blazed to life, bathing them all in purple light.

"Tentomon super digivolve to...GoliathKabuterimon!"

Izzy looked up in shock as CacoDaemon looked around in alarm to see the latest comer to the battle. Considerably less wider than his last two forms, Goliath Kabuterimon was smaller but made of pure muscle. His skin this time was a deep purple, his four arms bulging with muscle, with long black curved claws coming from each hand. His chest was also muscular, and like MegaKabuterimon you could see what his skeleton would look like, but this time it was a deep blue. His carapace was long and thin, with the crest of Knowledge on the back emblazoned in shining red. Beneath his shell were four massive rockets, silver in colour, capable of granting him great speeds. He had four large feet, two longer and bigger than the others, and like his arms they were muscular and marked with lethal little barbs. His wings were long, strong and thin, a light brown colour, with dangerous spikes topping them. And his head was much the same as Kabuterimon's, though along with the front horn, there were two extra horns, all of them and the mask in jet black. His three sets of teeth were still there, and two deadly looking purple scissor claws flanked his mouth, joined at the space between his bottom jaw and his two side jaws.

**GoliathKabuterimon: This muscular gladiator of a Digimon is the Super form of Tentomon. Capable of great feats of strength, he uses his Rhino Horn attack when faced one on one, and his Electro Claw joins the savagery and power of this Digimon together in one mighty package.**

"For the love of pete." CacoDaemon grumbled.

GoliathKabuterimon snarled, and then zoomed towards him, his fists catching the other Super level in the stomach. He reared back, and GoliathKabuterimon struck.

"Rhino Horn!" he yelled, and charged CacoDaemon, flicking him up into the air, with himself in close pursuit as he toppled upwards.

"Electro Claw!" GoliathKabuterimon boomed, and his claws suddenly glowed a shocking blue green colour, with jagged forks of lightning coming from each of them, and he slashed them upwards, cutting into CacoDaemon and ripping open his skin. He squealed in pain and was sent flipping backwards, his body crackling with lightning and GoliathKabuterimon took that as their cue to leave. He quickly darted back down, picking up the kids, their partners and Wizardmon and put them on his head, in a groove between his two back horns. He then flew into the air, hearing CacoDaemon's furious roar as he recovered.

"Step on it GoliathKabuterimon!" Izzy encouraged, but his partner was already on the move, jetting away from the site of the battle, his rockets blazing.

Cannondramon got to her feet, teetering drunkenly, and GoliathKabuterimon picked her up by the tail.

"Hey, put me down, this isn't dignified!" she protested as she was hung tail side up from beneath him as he put on a massive burst of speed with his rockets.

They jetted away from Beetle Land, and an upside down Cannondramon opened fire, setting the entire forest ablaze to hide their escape, and they knew they were safe as they heard CacoDaemon's roar of frustration.

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" Cannondramon complained.

"Just a bit longer!" GoliathKabuterimon said as he descended through the clouds into the very tops of Mount Panorama.

And then a furious cry split the silence they had found, and they looked up to see CacoDaemon open a portal and disappear through it. GoliathKabuterimon then dropped Cannondramon on her feet and settled down gently, and as soon as the others were off, he gave a weary sigh and reverted back to Pabumon.

"Pabu!" he said cheerfully, leaping into a laughing Izzy's hands as the others sat down to nurse themselves.

"So...what's for lunch?" Kokomon asked in interest.

XX

"He's going home Izzy." Kari said as Izzy calculated where her Relic could be.

"I know. I've already sent them an email telling them he's on his way and how much stronger he is now he's bloody digivolved. Remember when hardly any of our enemies digivolved?" he asked, and Kari smiled.

"Vaguely." She said in amusement.

Behind them, in the small clearing at the top of the mountain where they had landed, Cannondramon and the others were tucking into several berry bushes, the baby forms and in-training forms scoffing more than their load, while Cannondramon and Wizardmon made salves for their wounds, Wizardmon with his hands, and Cannondramon with her tail.

Mara walked over, smiling.

"Hey Kari, I wanted to thank you. For giving me that little pep talk. And slap, which hurt by the way." She said, and Kari smiled.

"You're welcome. And as for the slap, I discovered once before that it occasionally works." She said, and Mara grinned.

"I let all of this get to me and I'm sorry. But it does make all of this a little easier to bear knowing you guys, the original eight even, are just as pissed off as we are." She said, and Izzy grinned.

"Oh no, if anything, we're a hell of a lot more pissed off. Remember, we've been at this longer." He reminded her.

"It was your understanding that allowed me to warp digivolve Mara." Kokomon said happily, and she hugged her little friend.

"And your thoughtfulness that allowed me to warp digivolve Michael." Babydmon told his partner, who grinned.

"Yeah. But that was a little too close for comfort. You guys often cut things that close?" Michael asked, and Salamon yawned tiredly.

"Usually closer." She said, and he went slightly pale.

"But thanks Kari. I needed an adjustment, and you gave me it." She said, and Kari smiled.

"Don't thank me, I reckon anyone could have done it. Like an old boiler, you need a whack or two to get you to work." She said teasingly and Mara grinned.

"Well if you need a couple of slaps now and then I'll be more than happy to oblige." Sam said, and Mara put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Thanks." She said, and they laughed.

"Got it!" Izzy said, finishing his calculation.

"You know where Kari's Relic is?" Wizardmon asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, Freezeland. Sorry Kari." He said as she tutted in exasperation, then exchanged a look with Salamon.

"Good. Give me the data, then go home." She said, and they all turned to look at her in shock.

"Have you gone mad?" Sam demanded, and Mara looked at her hopefully.

"Can I slap some sense into you? I owe you one." She said, and Kari smiled and shook her head.

"No, because I actually am talking sense. Guys, CacoDaemon is a hell of a lot more powerful then normal Daemon. And in case you missed it, we hit Daemon with a load of Supers and Megas and all we did was blow his knickers off and make him digivolve. And now he's gone back to our world, which means he's going there for blood." She said, and Cannondramon frowned.

"She could be right. With his power, even with the Sovereigns here, he could level most of File Island and not be that bothered. If he's gone back to your world, then he has most likely gone for blood, and for a showdown. He's going to war." She warned, and Izzy frowned.

"Yeah, but that won't justify us going home Kari." He said, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"Izzy, listen to me. We hit CacoDaemon with everything we had and it didn't faze him, and now he's going home. Tai is going to need you guys a lot more than I'm going to need you. You guys have your Relics. So, go home. Help Tai and TK to fight CacoDaemon. I can go and get my Relic alone." She said, but Izzy shook his head.

"No way Kari, I'm not leaving you here alone." He said, Sam hesitantly looked at her boyfriend.

"Izzy, she does have a point. CacoDaemon is incredibly powerful. Tai is going to need all hands on deck to repel him, and if her and Cannondramon are right, and he is going for a showdown, aren't we better off being there to try and limit the damage?" she asked, and Izzy looked at her grouchily.

"Hey, you're meant to take my side." He protested, and she shrugged.

"I know, and usually I do, but in this case, Kari is right. CacoDaemon can easily flatten us, and as the Digimon who we think is so far our most powerful Super couldn't destroy his Mega, it could very well need all sixteen of us, at Super level no less, to fight him and even then we still might not be able to do it. It makes little sense for people who have their Relics, especially in our case when we've reached Super, to stay here when CacoDaemon is looking for a fight back home. And remember, LadyDevimon and the last of his goons are all there too, not to mention the war. Tai needs us there a lot more than Kari does here. By all regards she should be relatively safe." She reasoned, making Izzy bite his lip.

He knew it made sense. But still, the fact that it was Kari, who, in his original eight mindset was one of the ones who always ought to be protected, and also the being of Light, made him very reluctant to see their point. And what was more, self preservation was also an important factor.

"Look I know we're new, but Kari is right. And she seems pretty capable, and with CacoDaemon at home, she should be relatively safe right?" Michael asked.

"I don't like it, it means leaving you here on your own Kari. The bad guys would love that." He said, but then Cannondramon dropped her head to their level.

"Don't worry Izzy. She will be with me and I'm sure Wizardmon will be more than willing to come with us. Between the two of us and Salamon Kari will be more than safe." She assured him, and Izzy frowned.

Truth be told, other than CacoDaemon himself if anyone else attacked they ought to be able to at least hold them off if Gatomon couldn't destroy them. But, there were still numerous big bads out there, not to mention the Ultimate Evil itself, all of which would jump at a chance to get a virtually undefended child of Light on their own.

"It makes sense Izzy, and you know it does." Salamon said, and he frowned.

"I know it does, but I don't like it. Too much could go wrong Kari." He said, and she sighed.

"Izzy you know we're right about this. And besides, if nothing else, you and Sam need to go, the others will need Super levels more than anything else." She said, and Kokomon looked up at Izzy.

"She's right Izzy. Besides, Babydmon and I can't get to our Super forms yet, so all we'll do is slow her down, we're better off back home. She knows where she's going, and has Cannondramon and Wizardmon with her. It will be fine." The little brown Digimon said soothingly.

Izzy sighed, and looked at Pabumon, who nodded.

"Pabu!" he encouraged, and Izzy sighed.

"Oh alright. I know you guys are right, and to tell you the truth I'd rather we were home to help anyway. But I don't like it. And what's more there's another problem. If I agree to this, I'm dead meat!" he said in a panic, and Michael looked at him curiously.

"how?"

"Have you not met Tai? If I leave his little sister in the digital world without anyone else to protect her, he'll do his nut, he'll kill me. And that's only if TK doesn't do it first!" he said, and the others laughed.

"I'll send them an email, calm them down." Kari promised, and though that did slightly mollify him, he was still fearing for his life.

"Alright. You win. But if I die, if your brother or your boyfriend kill me, you better write me a damn good eulogy, or I'm going to haunt you until your dying day." He warned and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Promise." She soothed.

"She will be fine with us. Come young one, climb on, we'll be there before the day is out barring mishap. You too Wizardmon." Cannondramon said and they climbed up, Salamon in Kari's hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Izzy said worriedly, but Sam waved it off.

"Probably indigestion. Good luck Kari, hurry home, we'll need you." She said, and Kari nodded.

"Will do. See you later." She said, waving, as they set off, Cannondramon waving her tail at them in farewell.

"You know, she's pretty cool." Mara said, and Michael looked at her.

"Who, Kari or Cannondramon?"

"Both actually. Alright, so we're going home?" she asked, and Izzy, eyes narrowed with worry, nodded.

"Yeah. It's time we finish this." He said, and opened the portal before taking them all home.

XX

Hawong frowned as he read the report. Rumours pointed to a large fleet, made up of Russian, North Korean, Chinese and Mexican forces floating at the edge of their waters, and he had a bad feeling about what it might mean. Before he could call the chiefs of staff to question it however, there was a jet of flame and Hawong leapt a foot in the air as Daemon, in a shrunken version of his new form, appeared before him, followed a second later by the coalescing shadow that became Devimon.

"Good news Hawong, all is going according to plan." CacoDaemon told him and Hawong scowled.

"Really? I'm glad you think so Daemon because I certainly don't." Hawong snapped, and Devimon looked at him, his expression bored.

"Are you not happy with our war?" he asked, and Hawong narrowed his eyes.

"Our war I was happy with Devimon, not yours. Really, this has gotten far out of hand. World War Three has begun, which was never part of our agreement. I was to keep those kids distracted for you, impede them and keep them out the way, and in return I was to get a war between Japan and China which would increase Japan's power, it was never meant to turn into World War Three, and now my country is in an even bigger mess than it was when the war started, and truth be told, its more down to Daemon's minions than the enemy." He ranted, and CacoDaemon and Devimon gave each other dark looks, before Devimon gave a nod, and CacoDaemon raised a hand and clicked his fingers.

And an instant later, Hawong was screaming as his body was incinerated by burning green flame. He screamed in pain and terror, and an instant later, CacoDaemon clicked his fingers again, and the pain stopped, and he stood behind his desk as if he had never been attacked in the first place.

"You forget your place Hawong. You seem to think that we are equals Hawong. I assure we are not. Even Devimon here, who is a Champion, even the most meagre of the Digidestined's in-training forms wields more power than you do. We are the masters here. The war was our idea and you will go along with it. All you need to do is shut up and do as you are told. We are the masters here, all you are is the means to an end. Am I perfectly clear?" CacoDaemon snapped, and Hawong nodded weakly.

"Crystal." He said in a small voice, and CacoDaemon smiled.

"Excellent." He said, helping himself to Hawong's sherry.

"Very well, um, so what is the next plan?" Hawong asked nervously as CacoDaemon passed Devimon a drink and they sat down.

"Well you know Japan is about to come under massive assault from your various enemy states?" Devimon asked, and Hawong gulped but nodded.

"I suspected as much. But what does that have to do with it?" he asked, and CacoDaemon smiled.

"Because Japan is also about to come under assault from myself and the remainder of my forces. At long last, it is time to kill the Digidestined." CacoDaemon purred, and Hawong looked at him in alarm.

"Kill them Daemon? I thought you only needed their Digimon out of the way?" he asked, and Devimon grinned.

"Kill the Digimon? What's the point in that when it would only lead to them being reborn in Primary Village? No Hawong, the children are our real targets." He said sinisterly, and Hawong sat down weakly.

"You're actually trying to kill the children?" he asked, and CacoDaemon narrowed his eyes.

"What did you expect Hawong?" he asked, and Hawong shook his head.

"I just didn't think you were after the children, I thought you only wanted the Digimon, and only wanted them out of the way until you were ready." He said, beginning to sweat.

CacoDaemon sent Devimon a glance, and he nodded.

"Calm yourself Hawong. All will be well. Trust us. And if they do as they are meant to, they need not die. Until next time." Devimon said, and the two vanished.

Hawong took a deep breath to steady himself. Where had this gone so wrong? He had thought that the war would only be between Japan and China, something to distract the Digidestined while Devimon moved that would allow them to get rid of the children's Digimon and also increase Japan's power. But now, this was World War Three, and now Odaiba was about to explode in a three way battle as the Digidestined fought for their lives against CacoDaemon, who was easily the most powerful foe they had ever faced.

And what if they should die? If they were dead, nothing would stop CacoDaemon. Japan could easily be destroyed. And if they somehow managed to defeat him and still die, that would be just as bad. The death of even one Digidestined would significantly weaken the group, physically as well as emotionally, and by and large, Japan was the best defended nation in the world because of the presence of the Eighteen. But if they should die, how long would it be until Japan fell?

CacoDaemon was a power hungry, destructive monster, who had precipitated the war and was now going to kill Japan's last best defence. What was he going to do? He could alert the kids, but if he did, if he told them everything, they would make sure they took him down before they took down CacoDaemon. But if he didn't, did he risk dooming the country he loved to ruin at the hands of the enemy or worse, CacoDaemon?

It had all gone so wrong. World War Three. Children being targeted for murder. He had never wanted that. He had wanted Japan to be strong, to increase its power, to be better, to leave a positive legacy for his country, and when Devimon came along, he had jumped at the chance to work with him, Devimon, despite being a Digimon, understood him. He had helped with his election, and had persuaded Shukumi to stand down and orchestrated the defeat of Borokiko. And after all, it was the kids Digimon that were the destructive ones. All he had wanted was for them to be removed, preferably to free the world of all Digimon, but he had fallen in with Devimon and had become determined to deal with the Digidestined and their pets. He had thought Devimon just wanted the Digimon dead, and to be frank he couldn't care less.

But killing kids was a different ideal. He had never wanted the children dead.

What the hell had he gotten himself in to?

They had to be warned that CacoDaemon was about to strike. But how to do it? Unless...

And for the first time, Hawong decided that it was time to do the right thing.

And to his great disgust, and for the second time in his life, he found himself wishing that the Digidestined would win the coming battle, and to hell with the consequences.

"Go Digidestined." He muttered to himself as he carried out his plan.

XX

"You let her stay there alone?" Tai demanded furiously, his hand ready to punch Izzy.

"Tai, if you hit him, I'll hit you." Matt snapped, and Tai reluctantly lowered his hand, while TK glared at Izzy and Tai.

"Tai, Kari's going to yell at you, you know she will. She knows what she's doing and it's time you accepted the fact that she's all grown up. She's a big girl, and can look after herself, and she has Gatomon, Cannondramon and Wizardmon with her. She'll be fine." TK said, his voice cool, and Tai turned to him incredulously.

"You do realise how much danger she's putting herself in?" he demanded, and TK narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Tai, probably better than you do. Now, I'm not thrilled about it, I'm not thrilled with this lot for agreeing to it, but it was her decision, and much as I hate to admit it, it does make sense. So there's no point yelling at Izzy, he was just doing what she told him to do, ok? I'm angry too, at her just as much as Izzy. And Izzy, some warning might have been nice." He said in a slightly nicer tone, and a very white and frightened looking Izzy gulped.

"Um, she said she was going to send you guys an email." He said defensively, and TK rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. Trust Kari to forget to send the email that would slightly defuse her brother and boyfriend. She was in so much trouble.

"Sorry Izzy. I just don't like the idea of my sister being virtually alone in the digital world." Tai said, and Izzy nodded.

"I get it Tai, and believe me, I fought her on it. But you have to admit it makes sense." He said nervously, and Tai sighed angrily.

"Sorry Izzy." TK said and Izzy shrugged.

"So what now?" Mara asked now everyone was back to normal.

They were all at Mimi's home as her parents were out, and by and large she escaped most of the protestors at her home, so it seemed a logical place for them to revise for their exams, which were now only two days away. Not that they had much of a chance in passing them.

"Um, how confident do you guys feel?" Sora asked hopefully, and just before Michael could answer, the phone rang.

"Tachikawa residence." Mimi said as she answered the phone, then frowned.

"Say nothing. Ask no questions. My name is Mr X. Be warned. Daemon is about to attack with everything he has. Good luck." A voice said and then hung up just as rapidly.

"What the hell?" Mimi asked, and Palmon looked at her curiously.

"What is it Mimi?" she asked, and Mimi frowned.

"Some guy just told me Daemon was about to attack, then hung up. Strange." She said, just as an alarm blared over the city.

"Oh not again." Sora moaned, as that was the air raid siren.

But then another siren started to blare, the one warning of naval attack. And then finally another siren, the one that had only been tested so far, the one warning of a ground invasion.

"They've invaded, how the hell did they manage that?" Tai demanded as they all ran out of the house five minutes later, all dressed in their black combat suits as the Digimon all returned to their Rookie forms as the sirens continued to blare and police sirens started to amplify in noise, as did screams and the sounds of people running.

"Here we go again. So, how we splitting this?" Davis asked, eager to get into the fight, before a malicious laugh reached across the city, and they looked up to see CacoDaemon shoot into the air over the city, and letting loose with his attack, engulfing buildings with green flame.

And then other explosions started, as his army swarmed through the city, filling the skyline with smoke. Enemy planes swooped overhead, dropping bombs on the city, while the boats in the harbour opened fire on anything they could reach. And then the sound of machine gun fire ripped apart the din, and that was when the screams started. There was only one thing all this could mean.

Odaiba was under attack, from the air, sea, land and CacoDaemon, and this was definitely going to be the final battle.

They just had to hope it wouldn't be theirs.

**War has come to Odaiba, and its time for the final showdown!**

**But what else is going on behind the scenes? What is Kanalaka up to? How does Ryo fit into everything? How much worse will the anti-Digidestined stance get? How much damage is Sam's father able to cause? And is Hawong developing a conscience?  
**

**So much is going on as it comes to the final battle. Will Kari get there to help in time? And most importantly, are the kids even capable of defeating CacoDaemon considering he's survived so much before? Time will tell, and the next chapter is the final battle and the last of this story, and we also get a sneak peek at one of our enemies in 08 as i sow the seeds for what is to come!  
**

**Anyway, hopefully it will be finished by the end of the week, so until next time, please read and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Ten

Showdown

World War Three was now everywhere. Africa was already devolving into blood conflict as countries either joined one side of the war or descended into bloody anarchy. Europe was a battleground, with a Cold War like situation in the east with various satellite states blocking Russia while Britain and Germany were focused on their war with France. The neutral countries across the world were battening down the hatches to try and avoid being dragged into the entire conflict, but as more and more countries got involved and the war gathered pace it became harder to maintain their neutrality. South America was in chaos, what with the various allies attacking the opposition, while the neutral countries beneath Mexico valiantly began to arm their borders in hopes of preventing the war from spreading to them. The middle east erupted into violence with violent clashes taking place all over the region. America was spreading its forces out as the war span out of control, as the forces in Asia slugged it out with one another.

War crimes, persecution, massacres, illness and famine were beginning to spread through a variety of means, people were forced on the run everywhere. Unprepared countries began throwing whatever they could at their respective enemies, some were even using old military surplus to keep up with the demands of the war. Arms dealing was through the roof as countries desperately sought the weapons to fight their war.

And across the world, people were turning against the Digidestined. While the British Digidestined were allowed to remain relatively in peace, other countries were not so lenient. Russia, like France before it, had now rounded up and arrested all of its Digidestined, imprisoning them in gulags in Siberia. France had locked their Digidestined in the basement of some government building out of harm's way, but also where they could keep an eye on them. While Britain's were allowed to move about unopposed, others had further restrictions. America fitted all of its Digidestined with locator bracelets like those worn by kids on probation, tags were placed on Digidestined in many allied states, and other countries were following Japan's lead and making the Digidestined serve the government, but unlike the Japanese ones they were being forced to fight on the front lines, and didn't have the power or the numbers to forge the same deal the Digidestined of Japan had. Others were being conscripted, forced to fight as a normal soldier and either forced to deal with their Digimon alone or even worse, were split from them. Others had their Digimon taken from them, where their Digimon were taken and tortured or just split apart, and others had their digivices taken and dissected by the government. But worst of all was what happened in Syria. The government, fearing what the Digidestined could do, had rounded all of it's thirteen Digidestined up, and had then ordered them killed. News reports were now filled with the news that Syria had massacred it's Digidestined, leading to international condemnation, even from the other states on its side. And when that news broke, Digidestined began fleeing, going into hiding, actually seeking out the government or army to help, or making a break for the neutral countries in the vain hopes they would protect them, and others simply disappeared from view.

And there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it now. The war had begun, and the Ultimate Evil's victory was assured, and now it was just a matter of time.

XX

CacoDaemon watched as his army spread out over the government area. He hadn't indulged in such wholesale destruction for a long time, and this was just good fun. Bakemon were rounding people up, dragging them from their offices or from their shelters and scaring them and chasing them. The Vilemon were attacking people, feasting on dead bodies, or throwing people from mid air, dropping them great distances as they swarmed around, picking people up then throwing them away again, while the Scubamon were consuming screaming and petrified people as they swarmed all over the area.

But their destruction was nothing compared to the power of the rest of them. Astamon was letting loose with his weapon, slaughtering any police and soldiers that tried to stop them. SkullSatamon was destroying shelters, or attacking buses full of evacuees, killing as many as they could get their hands on. Asuramon was setting everything within reach ablaze, blowing apart boats, cars and tanks.

As people ran screaming through the streets, they exposed themselves to the most dangerous of his goons. BlackMagnadramon was leading the charge, destroying Japanese planes and killing its soldiers, setting everything alight with her attacks that she could reach. And worst of all, the three knights that CacoDaemon had summoned were adding their own brand of anarchy to the chaos. BlackMetalGarurumon was launching ice missiles, preventing Japanese forces from getting to the government centre. ShadowSeraphimon was sending blasts of shadow down from the sky, blowing holes in streets and sending buildings toppling into them. And finally, BlackImperialdramon was blowing massive holes through the entire area, blasting holes in buildings, in the subway and in the Japanese lines.

And above it all, CacoDaemon was cackling, watching as his forces swarmed and trashed the government district, while the Chinese allied troops surged through the city, slaughtering troops by the dozen as they tried valiantly to protect the fleeing locals, watching in cold satisfaction as bodies of soldiers and civilians alike began to pile up. Enemy planes were ripping apart the tallest buildings and setting the city alight as they soared all over the city, bombs cascading down as they flew over. Tanks and other defences were in ruins, and it was going to be hard to stop the enemy from taking the capital. The chiefs of staff were desperately trying to marshal a defence, but with them under attack from four avenues and their forces spread out and ill prepared to fight a battle such as this they were having issues. Their planes were being swatted by BlackMagnadramon, BlackMetalGarurumon, ShadowSeraphimon, BlackImperialdramon and CacoDaemon, and their ships were aflame, outnumbered or already sunk.

Odaiba was in flames, smoke, gun fire and screams were filling the air, as glass, rubble and wood peppered the street, filling the roads, and blood began to flow as easily as water.

This was going to be the end of Odaiba, as the demoralised forces began to give ground, and between the enemy pushing inwards and the Digimon pushing outwards, the entire country looked prime to fall.

Up in his secure room in his office, Hawong ignored a shaking Margaret as he saw the reports, and watched as CacoDaemon set the left wing of the government building on fire with his attack. The entire city was in chaotic flames of anarchy, the building was shaking, glass had shattered everywhere, and between the Digimon and the enemy, Japan wouldn't last the day. He looked up and saw the cackling evil visage of CacoDaemon as he obliterated a crowd of people his Bakemon had rounded up.

"Where are the Digidestined?" Margaret asked weakly, and he bit his lip.

"They are coming, I know they are. I only hope they will be enough." He said grimly, wincing as the Admiralty was hit by a tank round, followed by a missile from BlackMetalGarurumon.

What had he done to his country? What he had done?

"Please kids, get here soon." He begged as CacoDaemon blew apart another shelter.

XX

As the alarms blared, signalling the attack, Tai took a deep breath. This time they didn't have a choice, this time they had to fight.

"What do we do Tai?" Sora asked in a panic, and he frowned. They couldn't afford to act like kids anymore. Now they had no choice.

"Alright this is what we're going to do. Matt, TK, Rana and I will head to the government district and hold off CacoDaemon. Sora, you take Izzy, Yolei and Mara and deal with the air battle, do whatever you can to get rid of some of those planes attacking us. Davis, take Joe and Michael with you to the shore and deal with their ships, and Ken, take Mimi, Sam and Cody and fight off the troops, force them back. Everyone, try as hard as you can not to kill any of the enemy, but not at the expense of our people's lives or our own. We can't act like kids anymore, it's time we fight. We've got a war going on here, and we need to win it. So, listen to me. We go, we do our jobs, and as I reckon CacoDaemon will be the most dangerous, once you're done, come and help us. There's a hell of a lot of lives depending on us here, we've got people to save and a country to protect. So, we do this. We force the enemy off, and then we destroy CacoDaemon before he destroys us. Deal?" he asked, and TK nodded.

"Deal. We come back alive, or not at all. We bury CacoDaemon before we bury each other. And there's a lot of people depending on us, so let's go." He said, and they all nodded.

"Good luck everyone. Stay safe. God help us all." Sam said sadly, and Tai nodded to Agumon, who's face was grim and determined, and nodded.

"It's time buddy." He said, and the Digimon, as one, nodded.

"We know. You helped save our world, now we'll help you save yours. We're with you until the end Tai." He vowed, and Tai smiled slightly.

"I know buddy. So let's do it. Good luck everyone, and everyone comes back alive, deal?" he asked, and the entire group nodded as one.

"You got it Tai." Matt said as he hugged Sora tightly.

"Then, we shall go to war. Shall we?" Gabumon asked, and the Digimon, their faces determined, nodded, as the digivices and Relics blazed to life.

"Agumon super digivolve to...WarlordGreymon!"

"Gabumon super digivolve to...SaberGarurumon!"

"Patamon super digivolve to...MagnaSeraphimon!"

"Tsukimon super digivolve to...Teradramon!"

Their partners leapt onto their backs, and as one the four of them took off for the government district and their battle with CacoDaemon and his minions.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon super digivolve to...GoliathKabuterimon!"

"Hawkmon super digivolve to...Valhallamon!"

"Lopmon warp digivolve to...Cherubimon!"

With their partners clinging on, the four Digimon took to the air.

"Veemon super digivolve to...ColossusVeemon!"

"Gomamon super digivolve to...WarPlesiomon!"

"Betamon warp digivolve to...MetalSeadramon!"

The three then made their way straight for the ocean, MetalSeadramon ignoring WarPlesiomon and Palmon's gasps of surprise as they did so.

"Palmon super digivolve to...QueenLillymon!"

"Wormmon super digivolve to...Tarantulamon!"

"Candlemon super digivolve to...VulcanMeramon!"

"Armadillomon super digivolve to...Genghismon!"

And the final four headed right for the centre of the city, where the true battle was being fought.

XX

General Pei cursed as they lost another tank.

"Lock down our right flank!" he ordered.

"Khan Hammer!" a voice boomed, and three Chinese tanks were knocked into the air and slammed down to the ground.

"Magma Hammer!"

Two large hammers thudded down, sending two jets of lava from them as they collided with the ground, scattering the enemy forces.

"Mother Nature!"

Plants suddenly erupted all around the attacking forces, trapping them with their vines and roots.

"Arachnid Swarm!"

Thousands of tiny bugs then descended on the enemy troops, distracting them as they screamed and stomped the bugs.

Pei looked up just in time to see the four Super level Digimon arrived, all of them looking rather angry, if not murderous.

"General, are you alright?" Ken asked from Tarantulamon's shoulder, and Pei nodded.

"Good timing, help us lock down our flanks, and then push them back!" he urged, and they nodded, as the people manning the first tanks climbed out, looking like they had been dragged through a hedge.

"With pleasure." Genghismon said, and giving a war cry he galloped at the oncoming enemy forces.

"Steppe Destroyer!"

His attack threw tons of debris at them, bringing their tanks to a complete stand still as they tried to cope with the attack. Enemy soldiers then opened fire, forcing Genghismon to come to a stop.

"That's not very nice. Mother Nature!" QueenLillymon hissed, waving her hands and large trees appeared from nowhere, their roots acting as natural prisons for enemy troops while vines snatched their weapons from them.

"Say what you want about them, there's no denying they aren't handy to have around." Pei commented, and his ADC smirked.

With the arrival of the four Super levels, things began to change in their favour. QueenLillymon, all beauty and radiance, with Mimi on her shoulder, was brilliant, cutting off enemy escape vectors with Druid Flame and capturing enemy troops with Mother Nature, while using her plants to smash abandoned tanks or to capture them for the Japanese forces. Under Pei's urging, Tarantulamon was blocking off avenues for escape all through the city, and as the Digimon helped, the tide began to turn as the beleaguered Japanese forces rallied behind their general and the Digimon, beginning to push the enemy back. VulcanMeramon used his cannons and hammers to block their retreat, destroying tanks and cutting off yet more avenues of escape, while Genghismon ran through their lines, scattering them (though not hurting anyone, in fact none of them were), and allowing the Japanese forces to push them back the way they had come.

"General, all commands report that the enemy forces are being forced back!" his ADC called, and Pei nodded, watching as QueenLillymon incinerated another enemy tank after the crew had made a run for it.

The enemy line had broken, and now, the four different factions present within the attack force were now trying to do their own thing. As it became clear what was happening, Genghismon trotted over.

"General, how did they manage to invade?" Cody asked from his partner's horse section.

Pei scowled.

"They slipped several u-boats into the sewer system, small ones, but enough they could get a task force in, and they had carriers drop more troops in once they had established a beach head. But now it's time to even the score. You reckon you can help us push them all the way back?" he asked, and Cody nodded.

"Follow me! Charge!" Genghismon called, and the troops behind him all gave war cries as they followed the Digimon into the throng of the battle with the others.

XX

While the ground battle raged and began to turn in the defender's favour, the sea battle was still anyone's to fight for. With enemy troops lining the harbours firing at the few marines stationed in the harbour, and with the combined Russian, Mexican, Chinese and Korean naval taskforces now pounding the defences within the harbour, along with their sneaky u-boats blowing holes in the undersides of the defending naval forces, Admiral Wang was less than happy.

However, as he chanced a glance out of the window, he saw something that gave him new hope.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon roared, blasting the engines off of three Chinese heavy cruisers.

Wang exclaimed in triumph as he watched those three ships began to abandon their posts as the ships started to sink nose first into the water, the crews all jumping overboard or manning lifeboats. The massive metal sea serpent was a sudden and needed boost to morale, as he fired jets of flame into the air to distract the enemy missile targeting systems. MetalSeadramon then used his horn to slice a hole open in a Russian dreadnought, forcing the crew to abandon the ship as it too started to sink.

"Get me the Digidestined on the line. Present them with my compliments, and ask them what else they've got please yeoman!" Wang ordered, and his yeoman, grinning from ear to ear as MetalSeadramon, Michael on top, froze several u-boats dead in the water.

A massive bronze figure then shot out over the harbour, ignoring the planes that started peppering him with bullets, and he thudded down onto the deck of a Russian aircraft carrier and began shoving the refuelling planes into the water, his tail ripping large gouges out of the vessel. Just as he did so, WarPlesiomon appeared, shooting up between two Mexican cruisers, his tridents slashing right up the hull and allowing the ships to fill with water.

"I think that's what else they can do sir." A lieutenant said, and Wang smiled.

"Rally all ships behind _Virulence_, and let's hit them with everything we have!" he ordered as his flagship moved forward, all weapons firing.

All around him, the various Japanese forces, emboldened by the actions of the Digidestined formed around Wang's _Virulence_, the crews cheering as their weapons tore apart the smaller enemy ships. WarPlesiomon used his trident to puncture holes in another dreadnought, while MetalSeadramon used River of Power to destroy the communications capability of an aircraft carrier, and ColossusVeemon tore open the bridge of a destroyer, sending the crew screaming and looking for cover.

"Seismic Eruption!" he yelled, as shards of metal lanced into the u-boats, forcing them to surface and abandon their ships.

"Dragon Flame!" MetalSeadramon yelled, melting the missile tubes of an enemy submarine, rendering it weaponless.

"Aquatic Tremor!" WarPlesiomon bellowed, causing two massive walls of water to erupt and crash down onto the Korean cruisers, knocking them off kilter and sticking them upside down into the water.

"Excellent work. All forces, fire at will!" Wang ordered, the defending ships ripping apart the ships that the Digidestined were doing most of the defeating of anyway.

"Sir, look!" the lieutenant yelled in dismay as a heavy dreadnought of Chinese origin entered the battle, and fired a round of missiles at MetalSeadramon.

The missiles hit the massive serpent, and he roared in pain as they bombarded him, Michael was thrown from his back as he writhed under the fire of the advanced ship.

"Michael!" Joe cried in alarm.

"MetalSeadramon!" ColossusVeemon gasped as fire erupted all along the sea Digimon.

"No!" Michael, spitting water from his mouth, yelled as his partner keeled backwards.

"I want that ship brought down!" Wang barked as he watched the poor Digimon get viciously assaulted.

But now the Chinese and their allies were recovering. Michael looked and saw his Digimon keel backwards, his smoking body crashing into the water and beginning to sink, steam escaping as he did so. All around him the Japanese fleet, still outnumbered and outgunned, surged forward, weapons firing, determined to defeat the enemy which was still blasting apart all land within reach along with attacking their own naval forces. Michael shook his head sadly, and then went underwater, only to see, through his salt stung eyes, MetalSeadramon unconscious and sinking.

"MetalSeadramon!" Michael yelled, forgetting he was completely underwater.

Up above, ColossusVeemon landed on the dreadnought and began to rip open the weapons, making the men manning them cry out in alarm as the large metal monster furiously started dismantling their ship. WarPlesiomon landed right in front of the bridge and slashed it open, making the inhabitants scream as he reached inside, and ignoring them as they shot at him, he snatched the man in the red uniform who had been in the middle of the bridge.

"Nice of you to join us admiral." Joe snarled, as WarPlesiomon broke off for the _Virulence_, the admiral struggling in his hand.

Michael looked sadly at his partner as he sank to the bottom of the bay. He had lost him. The battle was still raging above the water, even in the water, as two u-boats had barely missed him, but all he cared about was his sinking partner. He had to wake up. He needed him. Their friends needed him. The fleet needed him. The country needed him. It might not be his country, but if Japan was gone, how much danger would America be in? Everyone, the Digidestined, their families, all of them would be in even more danger if he didn't fight. But without MetalSeadramon what could he do? He couldn't fight alone. And he was running out of air, and the battle above was no place for a Digimon less kid to be, especially when the small frigate directly above him was aflame.

Everyone needed them to survive. But he needed MetalSeadramon. And MetalSeadramon needed him.

"Wake up!" Michael called, once again swallowing salty water, and to his delight, his green eyes snapped open just as Michael's Relic blazed to life.

"MetalSeadramon digivolve to...GigaSeadramon!"

Michael didn't even have a chance to look at his partner's new form before the large serpent swept under him. Michael caught onto his back, and braced himself as the massive metallic assault serpent leapt out of the water, showering everyone with sea water as he burst from beneath the waves, to loud cheers from the Japanese forces.

"Whoa, he digivolved!" Davis said, impressed as he beheld Betamon's Super form.

With much the same body as MetalSeadramon, he was now much blockier, but looked all the deadlier. Much longer and thicker, he now seemed to be a powerhouse, still covered in shining gold armour. Now three times the size of MetalSeadramon in both directions, his tail was no longer two sword like points but instead was a two pronged fork like tail, heavy and destructive. Massive fins now ran up all around his body, all of them glowing, clearly engines to increase his speed, and all of them like razors. Massive air intakes were now on either side of his head, beneath the wings of metal that his red hair hung off of. He had two small horns sticking out of the side of his head, and his other horn had been moved to just above his nose, a thick sheet of metal emblazoned with the crest of Thoughtfulness. His eyes were now a dangerous yellow, his mouth was clearly a cannon, and his entire body was thrumming with power.

**GigaSeadramon: This assault powerhouse is the versatile of all water Digimon. Capable of sustaining nearly any attack, this heavy duty fighter attacks with his Giga Sea Destroyer attack, and can carry an entire army within his body, truly making him the Assault Ship of the Net Ocean.**

"Thanks Michael, now shall we show them what we should do?" GigaSeadramon asked, and Michael sitting in a small carved chair between the sheets of metal that were his wings, grinned and nodded.

"After you buddy!"

GigaSeadramon roared and coiled up into the air, and smirked as several frigates, corvettes and destroyers began to flee.

"Sky Wave!" he snarled, and hundreds of tiny little portals slid open all along his body, and with a satisfied roar, he fired blazing red missiles from each of them, sending hundreds of missiles high into the air, which then zoomed back down to the surface.

Every single missile found its target. Engines were blown apart on all of the smaller escaping ships, trapping them dead in the water. Weapons across the enemy fleet were blasted apart, and crew men were sent scurrying for cover as the missiles blew holes all throughout the ship. Several of the dreadnoughts were drilled all the way through, starting the ships sinking. Smaller ships were broken in two, forcing the crews to make a break for it as the missiles continued to fall upon the enemy fleet. And then, the news broke over the radio.

"The Korean fleet is retreating!"

Michael cheered with the rest as the battered, bloodied and much reduced Korean fleet, picking up as many of its sailors as it could, were now all backing out of the bay. The Mexicans were then right behind them, the two smaller fleets making a bid for freedom, the remainder of their air forces being recalled as they fled.

"This is Admiral Wang. With the Chinese admiral captured, now the Russians have the ranking officer. Concentrate all your fire on the Russian navy!" he ordered, and GigaSeadramon roared in approval as his tail wrapped around two cruisers and turned them upside down, preventing them from escaping.

And now, the Russian flagship, a massive dreadnought, was catching his eye. Giving a war cry, GigaSeadramon shot forward, his horn slamming into the ship and knocking it with such force that the ship was flicked up with the impact, sending it shooting up into the air. Michael watched as bodies leapt from the ship, all plunging towards the sea as GigaSeadramon reared backwards, his entire body vibrating.

"Giga Sea Destroyer!" he yelled, and a massive blast of glowing white energy fired from his mouth, shaped like a torpedo.

The attack then crashed into the abandoned dreadnought, and there was a massive explosion that sent the smaller ships all sailing off course, as the enemy flagship was obliterated by his attack, making GigaSeadramon roar in approval.

"Awesome!" Michael said excitedly as the burning shards of the ship rained into the water.

And that was finally enough for the enemy fleet. With the Koreans and Mexicans already scarpering, and the flagships gone, it was time to get out of there. Frantically trying to achieve command over the situation, the ranking officer, a Chinese commodore, ordered a full retreat, and with that, the enemy fleet, well the half that was left, turned tail and ran, Japanese fire dogging them as they did so. Smaller ships abandoned the more powerful heavy ships as it became every ship for itself, all of them dashing away from the harbour. Several more heavy ships were rendered motionless by ColossusVeemon and WarPlesiomon, but it was clear that the battle was over in the ocean.

"They're turning away! Well done everyone!" Wang called, and the entire fleet burst into cheers and cries of delight, many shaking hands and whistling, and then the cheers began, saluting GigaSeadramon as he opened his portals and scooped up all of the displaced enemy sailors to deliver them to shore.

XX

Phoenixmon screeched as she soared towards the oncoming throng of enemy planes, forcing them to scatter. GoliathKabuterimon was ripping long slashes out of the enemy planes with his claws, forcing the pilots to abandon their craft, sending strings of diatribe at him as they left their planes. Valhallamon then appeared from nowhere, his Valhalley Wind sucking several more planes up into a vortex and also forcing their removal from the fight. And then from nowhere Cherubimon appeared, letting loose with lightning, frying the enemy planes circuitry, watching as the pilots had to open the cockpits and force their own ejection.

With the Digidestineds help, the tide soon turned as hundreds of Japanese planes swarmed in behind them, adding their fire to the battle as the Digimon led the charge.

"This is Kuji to the Digidestined, excellent work. If you could keep scattering them, we'll easily pick them off!" he said over the radio.

"Acknowledged. You heard him guys!" Sora called, and the Digimon swooped into action.

"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon screeched, firing right into the heart of the enemy formation, and the enemy planes all broke off their attack in order to avoid being immolated.

"Electro Claw!" GoliathKabuterimon roared, passing right through a squadron, shrugging off their bullets as his blades ripped gashes into their fuselage's and sent them spiralling to the earth.

"Thousand Spears!" Cherubimon cried, frying an entire enemy squadron, to appreciative whistles over the radio.

"Valhalley Wind!" Valhallamon yelled, sucking several planes up at once and spiralling them to a stop on the ground.

However, there were still hundreds of planes, all of them soaring over the city, obviously finished with their bombing runs. Ah well, at least they weren't shooting the city anymore.

"Thousand Spears!" Cherubimon said again, deactivating a large cluster of planes and allowing Valhallamon to deposit them on the ground floor.

Phoenixmon was a blaze of flame, shooting between the enemy planes, dragging them from the sky or melting the ends of the craft and forcing them to be abandoned. GoliathKabuterimon was ripping as many up as he could, and Valhallamon was sucking many up into a vortex, and along with Cherubimon, and any ones that they missed their own air force then dealt with.

"This is Kuji! Push them back to the ocean and we can force them home!" he ordered, just as Phoenixmon stopped in mid air.

"Phoenixmon?" Sora asked from her back, freezing because of the cool air up there.

"Something is coming." She said, and turned just in time to see a black version of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode coming right for them.

"Positron Laser!" the interloper bellowed, and his attack sent a screeching Phoenixmon and a screaming Sora towards the ground.

"Sora!" Izzy cried out in alarm, as GoliathKabuterimon turned to face this new comer.

"Giga Death!" the impostor snarled, and a black beam of energy shot from his chest, and catching GoliathKabuterimon by surprise shot him backwards through the air.

"That isn't good. Midnight Strike!" Valhallamon roared, springing at BlackImperialdramon.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon cried, attacking him from behind.

BlackImperialdramon laughed as he caught Cherubimon's attack and crushed it, and narrowly avoided Valhallamon's attack.

"Lord CacoDaemon requires you all die Digidestined, and I'm fed up of waiting for the others to do it. Giga Crusher!" he yelled, firing the blast at them.

Valhallamon sprang at the evil Digimon, his blades glinting once more to strike the enemy down. BlackImperialdramon smiled sinisterly, and fired Positron Laser, forcing Valhallamon to use his attack to disperse the attack.

"You fool, you know you cannot stop us!" BlackImperialdramon hissed, and Valhallamon grinned.

"Really?" he asked, and BlackImperialdramon turned to see a grinning Cherubimon right behind him.

"Lightning Spear!" she screeched and plunged the attack right into his chest.

BlackImperialdramon howled in pain, and opened his chest, firing Giga Death from it. Cherubimon screamed as the black blast slammed into her, blowing her body far away from her opponent, and she then toppled and fell from the sky, it was up to Valhallamon now.

Mara, clutching onto her fading partner, bit her tongue to try and stop her screaming for dear life as Cherubimon fell. Up above them, Valhallamon was swinging his blades at BlackImperialdramon, but it was to no avail, the evil Imperialdramon was simply too powerful for him, and he also had to worry about Yolei, as she was sitting on his shoulder as they battled. Mara looked up and saw BlackImperialdramon fire another blast, this time right towards the centre of the formation of allied planes.

"No, they'll all be killed, Cherubimon, please wake up, Phoenixmon and GoliathKabuterimon won't get back in time!" Mara urged as the blast skimmed Valhallamon, making him spin in the air, continuing on to their allies.

However, as they fell towards the city, Mara saw her friend wasn't going to wake up in time. High above them the Japanese and enemy forces were battling each other to s standstill, but with BlackImperialdramon now firing his attacks left right and centre, it wouldn't be long until the death toll increased exponentially. Phoenixmon and GoliathKabuterimon, now recovered, were shooting back but they wouldn't get there in nearly enough time to save the fighters. Valhallamon was too busy fighting BlackImperialdramon and protecting Yolei, there was nothing they could so.

Mara risked a peek over the edge of Cherubimon's shoulder, ignoring the black burn on her partner's chest as they sped towards the ground.

"Cherubimon, listen to me. We need to help. You taught me we have a part to play in all of this for good or ill, and I'm not ready for either of us to go out yet. People, lives are depending on us. And I sure as hell don't want to go out to that negative phony, so please, wake up and help me stop him, because I know I have the crest of Understanding, but I understand that we have more to do than just die here, please!" she pleaded, and her friend's blue eyes flashed open.

"I'm with you!" Cherubimon said, closing her eyes, and abruptly, Mara's Relic started to glow.

"Cherubimon digivolve to...Kerubielmon!"

Mara gasped in surprise as her partner, now in her Super form, stopped herself falling and bolted up into the air. Her body was much the same shape as Cherubimon's, but thinner, more powerful, better built. A long tail now hung from her back, swinging gently, ending in a tuft like Gatomon's, though green in colour and even had a tail ring. Holy rings were clamped around her ankles and her wrists. Her body was now a glowing lilac colour, with a silver stripe going up her belly. Her hands were now more hand shaped, more dexterous like Antylamon's, with sharp blades running up the length of her arms. Her ruff was gone, replaced instead with a large golden collar, embossed with the crest of Understanding in the centre, ringed by jewels. Her face was more bunny like, cuter than Cherubimon's, her three horns much sharper and longer as they emitted from her head which was covered by a glowing golden crown. Her head was also a shining lilac, with silver spots surrounding her blue trusting eyes like a panda would have, topped with long golden eyelashes. And now, she had four rabbit ears, two light purple coloured ones hanging down the side of her face, marked with digicode and with a holy ring at the top of each ear. Two other ears emerged from the top of her head, with a more feathered appearance, and these ones were pure white, also with holy rings around them. And on her back was a bow, already loaded with an arrow.

**Kerubielmon: The leader of all Cherubimon, Kerubielmon leads the Cherubimon in their defence against darkness. Armed with the divine right of the heavens, she uses the bow on her back to unleash Shekinah's Splendour and can speak in flames and cry lightning.**

"Flaming Diatribe!" Kerubielmon yelled, and opened her mouth, golden flame blasting out and disappating BlackImperialdramon's attack.

"What?" BlackImperialdramon demanded, as the leader of the Cherubimon sprang higher up into the air, her blades slashing into their assailant, making him cry out in pain as she squared off with him.

"I don't know where you came from, or how you came to be, but I will allow you to do no more damage." Kerubielmon warned, and BlackImperialdramon scoffed.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You may have digivolved again, but I am one of the most powerful Digimon." He boasted, and she narrowed her eyes as Mara settled herself comfortably on her front horn.

"Indeed? That might be slightly true for Imperialdramon, but you are not he. Now, how do you come to be?" she asked, her lips glowing gold all of a sudden, and against his will, BlackImperialdramon spilled the beans.

"The data of several of the Digidestined was scanned during the Covenant crisis and Daemon used it in order to make his knights, taking some of the most powerful data and turning it to his own ends." He said, and Kerubielmon smiled.

"See how easy that was. Now if you'll excuse me Valhallamon, I have an imposter to destroy!" Kerubielmon said, and there was a clap of thunder as she soared backwards into the air.

"How did you make him talk?" Mara asked curiously, and she smiled.

"The highest ranking Celestial Digimon can utilise the word of God, and make sure they spill the beans. Now, let's get down to business! Lightning Lashes!" she cried, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Scared of me already? Good!" BlackImperialdramon crowed as the other three Digimon watched, as Kerubielmon's eyes flew open, and to his great surprise, dozens of lightning bolts then shot towards him from the top of her eyes.

BlackImperialdramon howled in pain as the blasts slammed into him, and the angel was already upon him, her blades cutting upwards and spinning him around in the air. She then wrapped her tail around him, pouncing on him and unleashing a flurry of kicks against him, freeing him as she landed her last blow, sending him hurtling to the earth.

She then swooped down, her mouth once more glowing golden, and she opened it, revealing the inferno churning inside.

"Flaming Diatribe!" she called, and an arc of golden flame emitted from her mouth, swirled around BlackImperialdramon and bound him in the flames.

"Duck, and hold on." Kerubielmon advised, as she lowered her head, as the struggling BlackImperialdramon tried to get out of the flaming bind that was eating away at him.

She then thudded her horns into his stomach, making him wheeze as he fell backwards, the flaming ring still binding him, and she shot right for him.

"Shekinah's Splendour!" Kerubielmon cried, and the arrow pinged from the bow on her back, bright orange in colour and it travelled through the air, plunging right through her foe's chest.

BlackImperialdramon screamed as the bolt punctured him, as the ring then blasted up and down, incinerating his body further, and she batted her eyelashes one more time, the lightning bolts charging right into him and with a final groan, the bolt exploded outwards, taking BlackImperialdramon out with it.

"You didn't even break a sweat, most impressive!" Valhallamon congratulated, as Kerubielmon smiled.

"This is Kuji, bravo Digidestined. Their forces are reduced enough that we can handle it from here, go and help your friends to stop CacoDaemon." He told them, and with that the four Digimon jetted towards the government centre where the others were fighting for their lives.

XX

"Why did my Relic have to be in Freezeland?" Kari grumbled to a newly evolved Gatomon, who shrugged while washing herself.

"It doesn't matter my dear, at least we're here. I meant to ask, did you email Tai and TK?" Cannondramon asked, and Kari went pale and made a nervous noise.

"Um, no, I kind of forgot. I got distracted playing I-spy with you guys." She said sheepishly, and Wizardmon pulled off his hat and held it to his chest.

"Let us have a minute's silence for Izzy Izumi, who's death was not made in vain, as it allowed me to win at I-spy." He said, suppressing a smile, as Gatomon held her paws together like in prayer and Cannondramon bowed her head.

"I feel so bad!" Kari moaned, and Cannondramon chuckled.

"I'm sure young Izzy is fine, it's us I'm worried about, last time we were here my tail got frostbite." She moaned as she stopped at the edge of the ice floes, after all she didn't fancy aggravating her old age by taking a dip in the freezing water.

"So it's here somewhere?" Wizardmon asked, and Kari nodded.

"Yeah, I'm assuming on one of the ice floes, but I don't have a clue how we're going to find out which one it is. This will take forever." She disparagingly, and Cannondramon nudged her with her nose.

"Now young one I'll have none of that. It may take a while but we will find it. There's no good sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves, we just have to make do." She said grimly, and Kari frowned.

"I know that Cannondramon, and ordinarily I wouldn't mind, the problem is CacoDaemon is back in our world and is there for blood, and I dread to think about what he could be doing back there while we're here looking for the Relic." She said nervously, and Gatomon sighed.

"There's nothing we can do Kari. At least the others can all Super digivolve now, they can hold off CacoDaemon until we get there." She assured her partner, but Kari wasn't so sure.

"You sure? He kind of stomped us." She said, and Gatomon did frown thoughtfully at that.

"Something's coming, look." Wizardmon said, pointing, and they looked up to see something large disturb the water.

"Ah, always nice to see a familiar face." Cannondramon said, sticking her head into the water, and Gatomon winked at Kari.

"If I was a bit bigger I could shove her in while she least expected it." She said with a wink, and Kari had to grin at that.

Cannondramon then pulled her head out of the water, and a second later, Whamon appeared at the shore.

"Whamon!" Kari exclaimed in greeting as they rushed over to the large Digimon.

"It's good to see you two, where are all the others?" he asked, as Kari patted his front.

"They're at home, fighting CacoDaemon." Kari explained, and he made a worried sound.

"We've all heard that he's been on the move. Never was a nice piece of work, and now he's digivolved it'll be worse. Digimon are batting down the hatches." He said, and Kari suppressed a scowl.

She was beginning to think the entire digital world would be a lot better off if most of the ones living in it would grow a pair. She knew they were all scared, and considering what CacoDaemon could do, she didn't really blame them. But she also thought the evil Digimon that the Sovereigns basically hired outside help to destroy would have a lot harder job taking over if everyone in the Digital world just fought for themselves, but ones like that, like Whamon and Cannondramon, were few and far between, the rest were content to sit and cower and wait to be rescued, rather like the Sovereigns.

Suppressing her frustrations, she looked out over the freezing ocean, wishing she had something warmer to wear, she hadn't expected to come to Freezeland and now she was worried of losing necessary bits due to frostbite. At least sitting on Cannondramon's back, with the cannons beneath her had been warmer.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, and Gatomon looked at him hopefully.

"We're looking for Kari's Relic, which will help me digivolve to Super level. Do you have any idea where it might be Whamon?" she asked, and Whamon frowned.

"Now you come to mention it, I did notice a rather large ice floe the other day, I smacked my head on it when I was chasing off those Dolphmon kids who like to graffiti me when I'm not looking, tch, no respect for their elders, the young of today. Anyway, I was it emblazoned with something, now I come to think of it it might have been a crest." He mused, and Kari grinned.

"Whamon, you're brilliant, could you take us over?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I'd be delighted to. Coming Cannondramon?" he asked, and she scoffed.

"Me, swim in that water at my age? You must be joking, no I'm going home to make myself a strong cuppa. Besides, I'll probably sink the silly thing. You four go on, I'll head home. Be careful little ones." She said fondly, as Kari, Gatomon and Wizardmon patted her nose thankfully.

"We will. Thanks for the lift Cannondramon." Kari said, and she smiled.

"You're welcome. You lot stay safe, Whamon is right. CacoDaemon is not an evil to be taken lightly. Be careful." She warned and nuzzled them all once more before plodding away.

"All aboard! Tch, I've still got 'big bum no brains' on my tail, I'll kill those kids!" Whamon vowed as the others climbed in, laughing, as he departed from the shore.

"When did you first notice it Whamon?" Wizardmon asked, and Whamon made a thoughtful sound.

"Must have only been last week, rumour had it a large fight was going on in Dino region." He said, and Kari nodded.

"Yeah there was, Tai and the others met Spectremon and Gaiomon." She said darkly, and Whamon made a small noise of trepidation.

"Spectremon, he was always in stories used to frighten young Digimon, you guys just attract the most interesting of enemies don't you?" he asked, and Gatomon sighed.

"You're telling us. And now CacoDaemon is running around in the real world most likely looking for a final shindig." She said nervously, and Whamon growled.

"Don't you worry Gatomon. I've seen you guys take on the baddest things this world could throw at you, I doubt even CacoDaemon will get you down for long." He said kindly, and Kari smiled.

"Thanks Whamon. Wish we had your confidence." She said, and he chuckled as he took them to the ice floe.

The large whale then came to a stop, after circling several times.

"Hmm, just because I said I knew where it was doesn't mean I know how to get you into it. It's frozen solid." He said irritably, and Kari smiled.

"Leave that to me. Open wide." She told him, and puzzled, he did so.

She then picked up her crest, closed her eyes and concentrated, and a second later a beam of pink light lanced right into the ice, melting a long tunnel right into the centre.

"Hmm, could I possible hire you as a headlight? Beats whacking my head when some damn fool comes past on a boat." He said, and Kari grinned.

"Sorry, no. Thanks for the lift Whamon, we shouldn't be long." She told him, jumping over, glad that the part she landed on wasn't icy.

Gatomon then leapt onto her back, and Wizardmon flew over into the tunnel with them.

"Just give me a yell...I'm away to terrorise those bloody Dolphmon." He grumbled and plunged underwater.

"Nice to have good neighbours isn't it? Shall we go?" Wizardmon asked, as they advanced up the freezing passage.

"Look, my whiskers are developing icicles." Gatomon complained, her entire body shaking as Kari's teeth were chattering.

"What do you suppose happened to them Wizardmon, the other gods?" Kari asked, rubbing her chest to try and warm herself up while fervently wishing TK was here to warm her up, or Meramon might be more use.

Wizardmon frowned.

"I don't know. Something clearly came for them, something powerful enough to kill gods, but there is no telling what it was. But the damage we saw in the tomb makes me think that whatever it was wasn't something we want to dwell on, especially considering you lot tend to attract too much negative attention as it is anyway." He said, and he did have a point.

"Most of the damage was easy enough, it's the erosion what bothers me, I don't think it was acidic, so what was it?" Gatomon asked, and Kari frowned.

"I have a horrible feeling we'll find out. Gatomon, do you think we can win?" she asked softly, and Gatomon cocked her head so she was looking upside down into Kari's eyes.

"Win what?" she asked uncertainly.

"The war."

"Which one? Your war, or the one against the Ultimate Evil?" Wizardmon asked.

"Both." Kari said quietly.

"Kari..." Wizardmon said, as Gatomon leapt down to look intently up at her partner.

"Kari, we will win. We will win this war, no matter what, because we have to. Both wars. We've come too far to turn back now, so we have to keep going forward, and we will. We'll get rid of anything in the way, I promise. And besides, we have you and TK on our side, and we know what you guys can do. Don't give up on me Kari, please." She pleaded and Kari nodded.

"I know Gatomon, I'm just worried. We're now stuck in two wars, and we're clueless about both of them, and it's all tied to the Digimon, any idiot can see that. I'm scared." She said, and Wizardmon clapped her shoulder.

"We all are Kari. Now, what do you say we ease the odds on our side a little?" he asked, as they came into a large cavern.

The temple was before them, a large stone building with the crest of Light emblazoned over the entrance. Just as large as the temple TK's Relic had been in, Kari wondered mildly how it could have been missed all these years. And she also wondered with some trepidation as to what could have happened to the God who she embodied. From what it sounded like, the others had all been massacred, she dreaded to think what they would have done to the queen. And while she dreaded that, she also feared that it may set a dangerous precedent for what could happen to them. They were still basically fighting blind, their enemies were getting stronger while their own power was beginning to wane, and who knew what was coming next? Kari shivered, from fear rather than cold as she imagined how the bearer of Light must have felt, all her friends dead, her brother (Tai) murdered, the love of her life (TK) left for dead, her friends abandoned...the entire thing scared her. What if that was what they were destined to do?

She shook her head, she knew she was being silly. Tai and TK in particular were far too stubborn to roll over and die for the enemy's convenience.

"Come on, let's go." She said, and edged her way into the freezing temple.

It was a tiny bit warmer inside, and as she made her way through the entry passage, looking for any of the signs of battle that the other one had had, she felt a strange feeling, as if she were meant to be here, like she belonged here. Struck by the strange feeling, she was slightly alarmed when the doors parted ways for her, and while they groaned as they did so, it wasn't the sign of any trap of any sort. And as they moved through, the temple seemed to get warmed around them until they finally entered the main chamber.

"Wow." Gatomon said in surprise.

As opposed to the last long vacated battleground, this place looked neat and orderly. Everything was set against the walls, and the Relic itself was set on a small altar at the front of the room.

"Huh?" Wizardmon asked as Kari approached.

"It's like she just upped and left isn't it?" she asked, peering at her Relic.

"It certainly looks like it. Maybe she fled. Maybe she knew they were coming and hopped off to Server or something." Gatomon theorised, and Kari frowned while she considered the possibilities.

"Maybe, I don't know. But, does it seem to you like it was just left here?" she asked, and Gatomon nodded.

"Course it does, it was meant for you Kari." She said, and Kari smiled and picked up the Relic, feeling a spread of warmth in her fingers as she did so. Pity it wasn't her entire body.

"So that's it then. Kari, don't let your fears, of the war and of what came before, rule you. You're better than that. We will see this out, we will win. You'll see." Wizardmon assured her and Kari smiled.

"I know, I was being silly. Now, let's go back to Whamon, because I've got a horrible feeling the others aren't going to last much longer."

XX

CacoDaemon looked down, smiling wickedly as WarlordGreymon, SaberGarurumon, MagnaSeraphimon and Teradramon arrived at the government centre, quickly scaring off the Digimon holding the humans hostage or warding off those that were trying to kill them. While MagnaSeraphimon got the people to safety, WarlordGreymon, SaberGarurumon and Teradramon gave roars and began to force off his lesser Digimon. CacoDaemon clicked his fingers, and the Digidestined exchanged alarmed glances as ShadowSeraphimon, BlackMetalGarurumon, Astamon, Asuramon, SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon moved towards them. Tai was yelling at the police to get their men out of there, just as Astamon opened fire.

"We can't allow them to hurt any more humans. Ice Age Cannon!" SaberGarurumon growled, forcing his Digimon back, and CacoDaemon purred as MagnaSeraphimon returned, having filed a lot of civilians to safety.

Now, the true extent of the Daemon Corps was finally being unleashed. While they had lost rather a lot of their forces, now it was only the elite that remained. Hundreds of Vilemon, Bakemon and Scubamon were now all marshalling along the ground, giving war cries to the four Super levels as the remaining Ultimates and Mega swarmed above them.

"You little fools. Behold the damage we have done, and ask yourself, can you really stop us now?" LadyDevimon goaded, indicating the hundreds of corpses and the massive holes blown out of government centre.

Tai snarled, briefly wondering if Hawong was seeing all this. This was new, the Digimon had never launched all out attacks like this before, not to commit general mayhem and murder. All around them the city was burning, the streets were running with blood, screams and cries were piercing the air, and now it was four Super levels against CacoDaemon's horde.

"We won't let you kill anyone else." Matt snapped, his eyes set and angry, and LadyDevimon burst into laughter.

"Silly little fool. We are all so far past playing with you. We've indulged you mewling little brats for far too long, now it is time we end you once and for all. Get them!" she spat, and the evil Digimon leapt at them, CacoDaemon watching with a bored expression on his face from above.

"Nail Bone!"

"Cocytus Breath!"

"Seven Hells!"

"Hell Fire!"

"Fist of Shiva!"

The more powerful attacks blazed at them, as did the attacks from the swarm of Champion levels. WarlordGreymon snarled and deflected some of the attacks with his sword, SaberGarurumon shot several more from the air, MagnaSeraphimon purged some from existence while Teradramon allowed the attacks to blast into his javelin, snarling as they did so.

"That the best you have?" Tai taunted, as their Digimon sprang forward, WarlordGreymon swinging his sword right into the heart of the enemy formation.

"Spare them no mercy." LadyDevimon ordered.

Teradramon crashed his head into SkullSatamon, sending him spiralling backwards, away from the battle. MagnaSeraphimon then entered into a brawl with ShadowSeraphimon, the negative angel matching nearly his every move. However, SaberGarurumon was a lot more vicious than BlackMetalGarurumon, and his jaws fasted around the neck of his evil counterpart.

"We've had it with you." He growled, as the enemy Digimon began to swarm around him.

BlackMetalGarurumon was howling as SaberGarurumon's teeth bit down into him, and it was obvious that if nothing was done, SaberGarurumon would flatten his forces.

CacoDaemon snarled. He had finally had enough of their antics.

It was time to bring an end to the Digidestined.

He held up a hand, and upon seeing this, LadyDevimon whistled, leading the Ultimates back to the door of the government building. To the Digidestined's great surprise the champions all then broke off, forming a large circle around them, and distracted, the other opponents fled to join the Ultimates.

"Um am I the only one getting the vibe that we really don't want to be in the centre of this circle?" Rana asked as the enemy Digimon all began laughing, pointing and jeering, while LadyDevimon and the others reclined on the steps.

"Enough of this, let's get them!" WarlordGreymon snapped, and was about to leap towards the highest level commanders when TK looked up.

"We have bigger problems now." He said nervously, and they all looked up to see an enraged CacoDaemon plunging towards them, green fire billowing around him, his eyes alive with fury and his claws outstretched as he descended to their level.

Just before he hit the ground, he spun in the air, arcing upright and levelling WarlordGreymon with a kick, throwing SaberGarurumon to the far edge of the arena, slashing his claws down MagnaSeraphimon and blasting Teradramon in the snout with his attack. He then landed gently, a burning ring of green fire all around him as the four Super levels got back to their feet, their partners still barely hanging on.

"My patience has worn thin Digidestined. Now we end this. Once and for all." CacoDaemon snarled, as WarlordGreymon growled.

"Really? Try us." He snapped, and Tai, on his shoulder, nodded.

"Yeah, let's see what you're made of." He said, and Matt glared at Tai.

"Hey, stop antagonising him, he wants us dead as it is, don't piss him off even more than he already is!" he snapped, his eyes looking at TK in worry.

Teradramon snarled.

"You face the strongest of us CacoDaemon, fight us, if you can." He boasted.

"Um, Matt's right can we please stop taunting the deranged Demon Lord?" Rana hissed as CacoDaemon laughed.

"Very well Digidestined. The time for words has passed. Now my followers, watch as I obliterate the Digidestined!" he snarled, expanding his wings, and the battle truly began.

"Conquering Fires!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Thousand Barrage!"

"Infinity Radiance!"

CacoDaemon gave a cold laugh as the four attacks blazed towards him. He then shot into the air, allowing the four of them to crash into each other, and he pounced. Landing in front of WarlordGreymon, he ripped into his armour with his claws, giving the Super level a faceful of his acidic breath. WarlordGreymon howled as he forced Tai off, and Tai fell to the ground, but CacoDaemon didn't miss that, kicking Tai in the stomach, his sharp talon puncturing Tai's gut and sending him spinning through the air, blood spraying the ground. CacoDaemon then hoisted WarlordGreymon into the air, his armour ripped and his face boiling, and fired a jet of green fire into his chest, dropping him to the ground like a stone. The others gave shocked gasps, and Matt looked to his weakly stirring, bleeding friend, determined to get to him, but they had CacoDaemon to deal with first.

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Y2K Bullet!"

"Righteous Blade!"

CacoDaemon cackled as he blasted the missile apart, soaring up into the air and catching Teradramon in the neck. He then laughed darkly before slamming him and Rana hard into the ground, sending a cascade of rubble into the air as Teradrmaon's tail twitched weakly, while a beaten Rana pulled herself out from under Teradramon's metal head.

"Rana!" Matt gasped as CacoDaemon bolted right for him and TK and their partners.

"Baltic Defence!" SaberGarurumon roared, creating a sheet of thick ice and Matt motioned for TK and MagnaSeraphimon to get behind him, which they did.

The ice broke an instant later, sending sharp shards of ice into the two of them, several of them embedding themselves in Matt and TK. Matt looked desperately to the others, but the other two Digimon were weakly stirring and their Digimon weren't much better. They had to face CacoDaemon on their own.

CacoDaemon then seized SaberGarurumon by the neck and sent him spinning away, matt holding on for dear life. CacoDaemon then launched his attack on MagnaSeraphimon, kicking him in the gut then laughing maniacally as he continued to pound away at him with his fists. MagnaSeraphimon reeled back, and CacoDaemon viciously ripped his hands down his chest, dropping the angel to his knees. CacoDaemon then punched MagnaSeraphimon in the head, thumping it down into the dirt, and dislodging TK from him. CacoDaemon laughed evilly, igniting fire in his hand and prepared to obliterate TK, who couldn't run as he had damaged his ankle in the fall.

"TK!" Matt screamed as SaberGarurumon pounced onto CacoDaemon, and the Demon Lord snarled and instead blasted the attack backwards, catching SaberGarurumon in the muzzle.

SaberGarurumon howled in pain as he was blown backwards, crashing to the ground, dislodging Matt in the process and rolling several feet, rolling over Matt several times in the process.

Matt pulled himself to SaberGarurumon who was keening weakly as CacoDaemon looked around at his defeated foes, his minions all cheering and whistling. WarlordGreymon was getting back to his feet, but CacoDaemon raised a hand and blasted him back to the ground, before seizing Teradramon's tail and cracking him like a whip, making his head smash the ground. MagnaSeraphimon was barely moving, as CacoDaemon advanced to the centre of the circle.

Tai was unconscious, his stomach bleeding. Rana was shivering, several bones broken, Matt in slightly better condition but still having much the same problem. TK's ankle was broken and his body was scraped from his landing as CacoDaemon looked around them all impressively.

"Well Digidestined, I admit that was a diverting entertainment. And now we end this. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!" CacoDaemon snarled glaring at Matt.

"Matt, move." SaberGarurumon grunted weakly, and Matt shook his head.

"I would if I could, my ankle's broken." He gasped in response as CacoDaemon ignited his green flame.

TK looked at Matt, whose panicked eyes were looking for his little brother. SaberGarurumon couldn't defend him, nor could MagnaSeraphimon, and CacoDaemon was about to kill him.

"And so it ends. Algol's Flame!" he roared, sending the green fire towards Matt and SaberGarurumon.

"MATT!" TK screamed as the attack travelled to his immobile brother.

However he wasn't the only one who screamed, and Matt looked up to see Phoenixmon, GoliathKabuterimon, Valhallamon and someone he assumed was Lopmon's Super form plunging towards them, and there was a beam of red light from somewhere as the green flame was about to reach them.

"Phoenixmon digivolve to...SapphirePhoenixmon!"

A shining blue wing then intercepted the attack, there was a screech and the flame was directed into the sky.

Matt looked up to see Biyomon's sparkling new form. Now doubled in size from Phoenixmon, her body was made of crystal, her four wings shining and glittering, their feathers long sheets of feather shaped sapphire. Matt was struck by the dazzling blue colour she now was, glistening and glittering, with rainbow like glitter falling from her. Her tail was long and flowing, a deeper blue than the rest and the strands within it were a glowing ruby red. Her claws and underbelly were granite and colour, taking on a stone like appearance, with bejewelled holy rings on her legs. Her plume of feathers was now a raging fire of blue and red, appearing purple at the edges, and her beak was solid and clear, like a diamond, her green eyes glinting with anger.

**SapphirePhoenixmon: One of the most beautiful of all Digimon, SapphirePhoenixmon is as hard as diamond and just as difficult to stop. A beautiful, fiery juggernaut, she is the treasure of the skies and armed with her Sapphire Storm attack.**

"Pretty." Sora said in awe, helping Matt to his feet, her glowing Relic healing both him and SaberGarurumon.

"Well well, someone's been taking their vitamins. But getting all glittery isn't going to save you this time." CacoDaemon snarled as the four new Supers joined a revitalised SaberGarurumon.

"Really?" Michael demanded, and CacoDaemon turned angrily to see GigaSeadramon, WarPlesiomon and ColossusVeemon arrive.

SapphirePhoenixmon cawed loudly in approval, just as QueenLillymon, Tarantulamon, VulcanMeramon and Genghismon appeared from the centre of town, surrounding CacoDaemon as they leapt over the surrounding evil Digimon.

CacoDaemon laughed.

"Well then, we finally have all of you present, wait, Kari and Gatomon aren't, but I can always hunt them down later. Now, what do you say we end this?" he snarled, and Sora glowered.

"I can't think of anything better to do myself." She snapped and leapt onto SapphirePhoenixmon as Matt climbed back onto SaberGarurumon.

"Joe, the others..." Davis said, spotting Tai, Rana and TK, and he nodded, his face clouded with worry.

"Um, master?" LadyDevimon asked as the twelve Super levels surrounded him.

"Never mind my dear, this has just got interesting." He purred, and prepared for the final battle.

"Get him." Matt ordered, and they sprang into action.

SapphirePhoenixmon screeched as she shot up into the air, hovering gently above them all as her wings began to glow, shining with a pulsing blue light.

"Jewel Glitter!" she cried, and sparkling silver and gold dust fell from her wings, covering the Digidestined Digimon, and WarlordGreymon, Teradramon and MagnaSeraphimon then shot back to their feet, fully healed. Rana then found she was able to move her body again, leaping back onto Teradramon while TK, restored, climbed up onto MagnaSeraphimon. The blood stain and wound on Tai's stomach then healed and he too went back with his partner.

"Clever. Simply makes this all the more fun. Shall we dance?" CacoDaemon challenged, and the final showdown truly began.

CacoDaemon bolted into the air, right into GoliathKabuterimon. As Izzy clung on as his partner fell from the sky, the other flying Digimon soared right for him.

"Sapphire Storm!" SapphirePhoenixmon yelled, her feather suddenly pointing at right angles and firing right into CacoDaemon, glowing and pulsing as they travelled, and they exploded upon impact.

CacoDaemon snarled in pain as he was blown backwards as the others fell upon him.

"Druid Flame!"

QueenLillymon's attack blasted him higher into the air. MagnaSeraphimon then punched the Demon Lord in the chin, but the Demon Lord simply hissed and sent his acid breath towards him. CacoDaemon then turned in the air to meet the next oncoming attack.

"Sorrow Trident!" WarPlesiomon roared as he plunged the blades at his foe, but CacoDaemon seized him from the air and sent him hurtling towards the ground.

"Look guys, we need to work together to beat him, otherwise he'll kill us all." Tai yelled, and Matt looked at him nervously, and they knew the exact same thought was going through each other's heads: if they could beat him.

"They're right, time we do things our way! Conquering Fire!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Sapphire Storm!"

"Electro Claw!"

"Druid Flame!"

"Aquatic Tremor!"

"Infinity Radiance!"

"Colossus Strike!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Steppe Destroyer!"

"Midnight Strike!"

"Y2K Bullet!"

"Molten Cannon!"

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

"Shekinah's Splendour!"

Tai, still wincing (apparently SapphirePhoenixmon wasn't as good at fixing injuries as the angels were) looked up hopefully as the fifteen Super level attacks hurtled towards their foe.

And then his heart plummeted as he heard CacoDaemon's evil laugh.

He spiralled in the air, dispersing WarlordGreymon and SaberGarurumon's attacks with his wings. He caught SapphirePhoenixmon's in an invisible grip before directing them harmlessly away. He avoided GoliathKabuterimon's, and forced QueenLillymon's to fizzle out. He used his acid breath to defeat WarPlesiomon's attack, while MagnaSeraphimon's attack he fired a jet of pure darkness into, grinding it to a halt. He then grabbed ColossusVeemon from the air and threw him down into the ground, using his wings to blow a powerful wind that defeated Tarantulamon's attack, before redirecting Genghismon's into Valhallamon's. He disintegrated Teradramon's bullet, caught VulcanMeramon's in his hands and threw them away and then used his horns to part GigaSeadramon's attack, right before Kerubielmon's attack blasted right into his waist, making him roar as he was blown backwards.

"Now's the time to attack, while we have the advantage!" Izzy yelled, to various nods from the others.

They then threw a second wave of attacks at them, and there were boos and hisses from CacoDaemon's supporters as all their attacks slammed into him at once. However, those boos changed to cheers as CacoDaemon's wings expanded through the storm of the attacks and he soared high into the air, snarling viciously. His body was beaten yes, with scars and blood and smoke rising from him, but he was far from broken, and while he had sustained some injuries, he was still more then deadly enough to stop them. CacoDaemon then threw back his head and laughed as all the Digidestined took a step back in fear.

"Tell me, did you think you have enough power to kill me? I am the Demon Lord of Wrath and I will not be destroyed by a mindless little rabble like you. Now, we end this!" he bellowed furiously, his fangs dripping and his eyes bulging angrily, as he launched himself to end the Digidestined.

"Algol's Flame!"

The green fire blasted WarlordGreymon off his feet, knocking Tai from his shoulder once again. WarPlesiomon and SaberGarurumon nodded to each other and jetted into attack the Demon Lord, preparing their attacks.

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Aquatic Tremor!"

CacoDaemon was already on the move, flapping through the air, crashing his fists into SaberGarurumon before landing right in front of WarPlesiomon, raking his claws across his chest. WarPlesiomon staggered, and CacoDaemon blasted him away with a blast of green flame, however the others were then on him.

"Sapphire Storm!"

"Electro Claw!"

"Flaming Diatribe!"

The three attacks seemed to score a direct hit, before CacoDaemon emerged from the smoke, looking furious, and it then dawned on them all that they were in trouble. CacoDaemon corkscrewed into the air, his feet crashing into Kerubielmon and GoliathKabuterimon, blasting SapphirePhoenixmon, before seizing a recovering Kerubielmon and throwing her into QueenLillymon and following up with a blast.

"We can't let him keep doing this! Get him!" Teradramon encouraged, and CacoDaemon cackled darkly as the remaining Digimon sped at him, their attacks powering up, as the others recovered their strength and also joined the fight.

"You are doomed." CacoDaemon snarled, eyes narrowing as they approached.

He then loose as did they, green fire colliding with their attacks. However, by the time the blast had cleared and the area had stopped shaking, he was in the air, grabbing SapphirePhoenixmon's tail and hurtling the bird around his head while Sora screamed in terror. CacoDaemon then laughed as he threw the bird crashing into the ground, Sora falling off the bird and crying out as the large bird rolled over her, crushing her legs. Teradramon then fired a massive attack, but CacoDaemon simply gestured, directing the missiles away from him, blasting them into QueenLillymon. Mimi was thrown from her shoulder, her body smoking and she smashed to the ground while QueenLillymon keeled over. WarlordGreymon gave a snarl as he and SaberGarurumon, both of their partners looking at the fallen girls worriedly, pounced. CacoDaemon then belched acid into SaberGarurumon's face before raking his entire body with his claws catching Matt and ripping his side open and the two collapsed to the ground, both of them convulsing while TK called Matt's name. WarlordGreymon swung his sword upwards, determined to score a hit, and he nearly had his head before CacoDaemon blocked the attack with his spiked wristguards. The others then opened fire from behind him and CacoDaemon twirled, using WarlordGreymon and Tai as a result, as a shield, and both of them screamed as the attacks crashed into them, sending Tai's burnt body rolling to a limp stop beneath CacoDaemon while WarlordGreymon was slammed hard into the ground. CacoDaemon then shot into the air, as the others released a barrage of attacks. CacoDaemon snarled as the attacks caught him in the stomach and he staggered back into the government building, crushing half of it into rubble. He then gave a furious roar, spit and blood and acid speeding at them, and Tarantulamon howled as the spray got him in the face, and Ken also gave a cry as acid sprayed onto his body. As the two screamed, CacoDaemon flew right into them, thudding them into the air with his horns and then following up with a blast of green fire that dropped them to the ground like a meteor, the two sliding to a prone stop. Teradramon and VulcanMeramon then sprang, combined with the others, WarPlesiomon and MagnaSeraphimon leading the charge. CacoDaemon laughed as he deflected VulcanMeramon's attacks into WarPlesiomon, firing a dark blast of his own that keeled the warrior over, trapping his partner and one of his partner's tridents slicing through his leg, making Joe scream. Rana looked back in alarm as MagnaSeraphimon with a furious TK on board slammed his fist into CacoDaemon, unleashing a brilliant blast of energy right into CacoDaemon's face, and she had to suppress a cheer as CacoDaemon thudded to the ground, howling and clutching his face, and MagnaSeraphimon collected his power in order to try and finish this, but then, CacoDaemon, much of his skin destroyed, gave a roar and stabbed his toe talons through MagnaSeraphimon's gut, making the angel drop to his knees, and as the Demon Lord regained his feet, he plunged his claws right down puncturing MagnaSeraphimon's back and TK's side, colouring him with blood. As TK fell from his partner, the others gave desperate war cries, firing everything they had at a slowly weakening CacoDaemon, blasting him right in the chest and face.

CacoDaemon staggered backwards, weakened, but still far from destroyed, and he blasted darkness right at the lot of them, knocking them away from him. GoliathKabuterimon fell upon him, claws sizzling, ripping into CacoDaemon, but their foe simply roared and to Izzy's horror bit down on GoliathKabuterimon's neck. GoliathKabuterimon yelled in pain and Izzy gasped as they were hit by a wave of pure darkness point blank, and they thudded to the ground and moved no more.

Genghismon then gave a war cry and charged at CacoDaemon, slamming him in the gut with his hammer, while Valhallamon flung everything he had at him. ColossusVeemon shot into the air and crashed down into CacoDaemon, while VulcanMeramon joined in the attack with his own hammers, followed by Teradramon and GigaSeadramon ensnaring CacoDaemon's leg, while Kerubielmon flew up into the air, to gasps from CacoDaemon's supporters.

"Shekinah's Splendour!" she cried and the bolt shot right for him, but despite being restrained, CacoDaemon gave a dark chuckle and jetted up into the air, kicking Valhallamon into the way of the attack. Valhallamon screamed as the bolt punctured him before he fell back to the ground, data flickering, throwing Yolei from him and crashing her into the ruins of a burnt our car.

Genghismon then sprang up at him, sending Steppe Destroyer shooting at him. CacoDaemon unleashed a spew of acid, and then added a darkness tinged burst of green flame in at the back, and the deadly attacks crashed into Genghismon, throwing Cody smashing through a window as Genghismon slid along the ground and smashed into the lowest floors of the same building.

"Together!" Davis yelled as ColossusVeemon created an eruption to trip up their foe as he landed, but CacoDaemon simply took him from the air and pulled him almost in two before throwing his body to the ground viciously, Davis rolling off lifelessly as he did so.

There were only four left, and while wounded and weakened, CacoDaemon was still too strong. But they weren't going to let that stop them.

"Y2K Bullet!"

"Molten Cannon!"

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

"Shekinah's Splendour!"

CacoDaemon created a shield of rubble to absorb the attacks then blew the shield outwards, peppering them all, before he head butted VulcanMeramon, digging his horns in deep before throwing him into the air, and finishing him by kicking him into a building, Sam, flipping like a ragdoll as he crashed into it.

Teradramon hissed and ensnared his arms, while GigaSeadramon wrapped around his legs, but the Demon Lord was much too strong, flapping his wings to blow Kerubielmon away before popping out of their grip, seizing Teradramon's tail and whipping him around his head, Rana barely holding on before he let the dragon go and he crashed into the government building, a hail of rubble burying his snout and Rana.

Mara and Michael looked at each other in a panic. The others were either out, unconscious or even dying, their Digimon weren't in much better states, and now only they were left. They had to end this.

"Lightning Lashes!"

"Sky Wave!"

CacoDaemon snarled as the two attacks sped at him, and furiously blasted a stream of fire at the two opposing Digimon. He then flew into the air, clawing at the two of them as he flew past them and spiralling up into the air, he unleashed a hail of deadly fire onto them, scoring a direct hit on Michael and blowing him from GigaSeadramon.

"NO!" GigaSeadramon yelled, and blasted pure energy at CacoDaemon but he simply diverted the attack before crashing into the serpent, bending him over backwards and finishing him with a punch to the neck that rendered the beast as motionless as his partner.

And now Mara was the only one left. Kerubielmon put her down and then sped at CacoDaemon, determined to bring this evil to an end, firing several arrows, jets of flame and lightning bolts as she moved.

"Kerubielmon!" Mara cried, as CacoDaemon unleashed a dark blast that caught Kerubielmon in the head and blew her over the makeshift arena, crashing her through the rooftops of another building, and Mara screamed as her inert Digimon unwittingly buried her in a cascade of rubble.

And then CacoDaemon flew leisurely up into the air, and pulled back his head and laughed as he witnessed the defeated and dying forms of the Digidestined. After all these years they were finally struck down, their end was nigh. Roaring with laughter as he looked upon their defeated forms, he gently made his way back to the ground. That had been very close. Their problem was they had had to fight before engaging him, if they had all engaged him at full strength, and he hadn't already basically killed a quarter of them once before the rest had arrived, the outcome probably would have been a lot different. But he was the greatest of all the Demon Lords, and now this rabble finally lay defeated at his feet.

Matt, bleeding heavily, looked to the bloodied form of Sora and TK and the stirring, burnt form of Tai. It was over, CacoDaemon had won.

"You see my friends what happens when these fools dare to challenge me? I am power, and these little rats do not register on the scale beside me. Behold my victory over the Digidestined!" CacoDaemon crowed as his supporters called and cheered and whistled and clapped for their master.

Up in his office, Hawong, who was trying without success to lure a terrified Margaret out from under his desk to try and escape the halfway ruined building, looked out and saw the enemy Digimon clapping. He couldn't believe it. The Digidestined had lost, all of them had been defeated by CacoDaemon, and now the evil Digimon would be able to destroy what was left of Odaiba. Yes he could see CacoDaemon was wounded, he had blood running down from him, long gashes, scrapes and cuts, bruises and burns, but he was far too powerful to be brought down by conventional means, and after all, if the kids had failed, what chance would they have? They needed a miracle.

Tai stirred and groaned, trying to move, his entire body feeling as if it was on fire. He'd been hit by Digimon attacks before, but none quite like that, it actually made him miss Gatomon's Lightning Paw. He saw Matt clutching his side, looking pleadingly at Tai, then glancing to TK, and Tai nodded, managing to drag himself to the fallen boy.

"TK..." he said, and sighed with relief as TK stirred slightly, but then he went pale, and Tai looked up to see CacoDaemon turn to them and smile viciously, his wounded and destroyed face leering unpleasantly and making it all the more frightening.

"As you can see boys, it is over. And I think that I had best start with you two. After all, with you two out of the way, Light will just fall at my feet begging for mercy." He gloated and TK scoffed, spitting up a trickle of blood.

"Don't count on it." He spat and CacoDaemon chuckled, watching as MagnaSeraphimon tried to get back to the fight, but only crawled a pace before collapsing again.

CacoDaemon smiled and ignited a ball of green and black flame, and Matt's heart began to panic, his baby brother and best friend were about to be killed, then the rest of them would be next.

"Nothing can stop me now!" CacoDaemon declared, preparing to finish Tai and TK, and Tai covered TK as protectively as he could without killing himself with pain, and clenched shut his eyes.

"I'd like to test that theory." A voice said, and TK's eyes bolted open in delight at hearing her voice one last time before he died.

CacoDaemon turned to see his minions parting way to allow Kari and Gatomon through, both of them glaring at the Demon Lord, while Wizardmon tried desperately to get to the wounded.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us my dear! As you can see, I've flattened your friends, and now it is time to destroy you as well. How nice of you to volunteer first." CacoDaemon purred, and Kari grinned savagely as he limped towards them, he wasn't as invincible as he liked to think he was.

"I'm not here to volunteer. Let them go. Let them live...and I'll go with you." Kari said, and Tai looked at his little sister in alarm.

"Kari, what are you-" he demanded, before TK elbowed him, surprisingly hard for someone who's guts were bleeding everywhere.

"Trust her." He ordered, and Tai looked at him, clearly thinking he had lost too much blood.

"She's giving herself to him!" he yelled, and TK glared.

"I know. Trust her." He bit out, trying to stay conscious.

"My lord, I advise against this." LadyDevimon warned, but CacoDaemon held up a hand.

"No, let's see shall we? Sacrifice my ultimate victory just for you? I think not my dear." He snarled, and Kari hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"I won't let you kill them CacoDaemon." She snarled as Gatomon leapt in front of her, ready to defend her.

"Then you die first, which I intended to do anyway. I have won girl, your friends are dead or dying, and will all be dead in a matter of minutes. But," he said, igniting a ball of green flame, "if you wish to hasten your departure, allow me to facilitate you!" he boomed, pulling back his hand.

"KARI!" Tai screamed.

"Trust her!" TK snapped.

"No, don't!" LadyDevimon gasped, realising what she was doing.

"Kari!" some of the others cried, as CacoDaemon let loose with his attack.

And, as Kari had hoped, a beam of pink light shot out of her chest, from her crest and Relic, doubling it in size and dispersing the attack. The beam then shot into the air, swirling over CacoDaemon in an arc and shot into TK, healing him and MagnaSeraphimon instantly, allowing them both to get to their feet.

"Told you to trust her. That's my girl." TK said with a grin, as CacoDaemon's eyes bulged with fury, as Gatomon purred in contentment.

"No, stop them!" CacoDaemon bellowed

"Gatomon super digivolve to...MagnaAngewomon!"

Kari looked up in sheer delight as a multicoloured radiance fell all about the arena CacoDaemon's goons had made as her Super form flew up to face CacoDaemon. Much the same size as MagnaSeraphimon, she now had twelve wings. Four massive wings emerged from her back like MagnaAngemon, while another four were wrapped around her waist and offered protection to her chest. The others however, were different. Two small tiny wings were tied around her neck as a sort of scarf and there was a wing emerging from each wrist. She still had her long ribbon tied around her wrists and arcing over her head like Angewomon's, though it was now deep purple, like MagnaAngemon's weapon and helmet. Her own helmet was pointed like MagnaAngemon's, though hers unlike his had a visor, with a glowing pink light in it, and the helmet itself was silver, with feathery metal Gatomon ears on either side of her head. A holy ring acted as a necklace, and she had long blond hair falling from her back. Her gloves contained one of the jewels present in Nefertimon's legs, while the rest of her gloves were pure white. Her legs were covered by a skirt which was coloured gold and marked with digicode, a pink belt tying it into place around her waist, flapping off into the wind, and where the skirt split down the centre to allow her legs movement there was a strip, orange in colour, marked with the crests of Light and Courage at either end. Two bandoliers, white and purple like Gatomon's tail, crossed her armoured chest though not enough to hide the golden crest of Light on her chest. Her shoulders were protected by a metal epaulet of gold, each embossed with the crest of Hope, covering her shoulders though not covering her entire arm like MagnaAngemon's. And finally, a bow was mounted upon her back, shining silver in colour with a host of golden arrows at her back, and on her right hand was a long, shining pink blade like MagnaAngemon's Excalibur blade.

**MagnaAngewomon: This heavenly Digimon is the Super form of Gatomon, retaining the ferocity of Magnadramon and increasing the regality and holiness of Ophanimon and Angewomon. The left hand of God, she administers heaven and controls access, whether for the good or the wicked. Armed with the Destiny Arrow, which brings all the pain a person will experience to bear all at once, she is a true warrior of heaven.**

"You think another paltry Super form will stop me? Even the two hands of god together aren't enough to match me." CacoDaemon spat, and MagnaAngewomon smiled.

"True. But we don't need to match you alone. I know I can't defeat you without help. MagnaSeraphimon?" she asked sweetly, and CacoDaemon abruptly realised too late that he had been tag teamed.

"Golden Heavens!" he cried, and golden light beamed down into all the fallen Digimon and their partners, healing their wounds, and CacoDaemon suddenly found himself surrounded by sixteen fully armed and operational Super levels.

"It is over CacoDaemon, you have attempted to destroy this world and plunge our own into darkness. But I know there is no remorse in you. This time, you will be destroyed." MagnaAngewomon condemned him, and CacoDaemon sniffed haughtily.

"You fool, do you think I attacked during an invasion for fun?" he asked, and cackling, he raised his hand into the air, and black pulsing energy suddenly swept into his hand from all around the city, coursing through his body and rejuvenating him, also making him as if he had never fought either.

"Well...I wasn't expecting him to do that." MagnaAngewomon said irritably as she beheld her fully healed opponent.

"And now this ends!" he snarled, and LadyDevimon flew in front of him excitedly.

"Let me destroy her master, please." She begged and he smiled.

"Of course my dear. Boys, let's get them, there's plenty to go around." He ordered, and the Daemon Corps sprang into action.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to...BlackMagnadramon!"

The black dragon gave a roar and shot right for MagnaAngewomon, who simply sighed, and raised her hand.

"Celestial Heavens!" she boomed, and a shining crest of Light, made up of glowing gold and pink light, plunged down from the sky and blasted right through BlackMagnadramon, who took a last look at the hole that had just been made in her before giving a scream as she disappeared into data.

"Wicked!" Mara exclaimed as CacoDaemon observed the demise of his deputy.

"You will pay for that! Kill them all!" he yelled, and fired two attacks at the two hands of God.

MagnaAngewomon shot high into the air, raising her hand and slashing it through the air, the pink blade pulsing as she did so.

"Gates of Heaven!" she cried, and ornate golden gates marked with all the crest symbols, rectangular in shape, suddenly opened in the air, making the corps' Champion levels scream as they felt themselves begin to be sucked up.

"No!" CacoDaemon snarled, as the first of the Vilemon was sucked into the gate.

All around CacoDaemon, his army began to be sucked up, and Tai grinned.

"What do you say we finish this? Get them guys!" he encouraged.

"With pleasure! Conquering Fires!" WarlordGreymon boomed, blasting a mass of Scubamon into the gate, as CacoDaemon frantically tried to keep his army from destruction.

SaberGarurumon howled and rocketed towards BlackMetalGarurumon, fending off his attack as he approached.

"Ice Age Cannon!" he roared, and Matt exclaimed in victory as their doppelganger was frozen solid by the attack, and with a well placed shove he was knocked into the gate, enver to be seen again.

"Druid Flame!" QueenLillymon cried, blasting apart a screaming Astamon as he struggled to avoid being sucked into the gate, but it was too much and he burst into data just as he reached the gate, his data being sucked into the massive hole in the sky.

"Infinity Radiance!" MagnaSeraphimon yelled, firing the blast from his sceptre, blasting a hole right through ShadowSeraphimon and sending his disintegrating body hurtling into the gate.

"Electro Claw!" GoliathKabuterimon roared, slashing Asuramon into thirds and then flicking his body into the gate as well.

GigaSeadramon then smirked, finding his target, who was sticking his staff into the ground to avoid the massive sucking power of the gate, now high above the battlefield.

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

The blast then obliterated SkullSatamon's staff and sent his imploding body screaming into the gate.

The gate was high above them and the army was being sucked up, but not quickly enough.

"Conquering Fires!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Sapphire Storm!"

"Electro Claw!"

"Druid Flame!"

"Aquatic Tremor!"

"Infinity Radiance!"

"Colossus Strike!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Midnight Strike!"

"Steppe Destroyer!"

"Y2K Bullet!"

"Molten Cannon!"

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

"Flaming Diatribe!"

What their attacks didn't destroy, it blew the remaining soldiers up into the gate, effectively leaving CacoDaemon alone and friendless, and he looked around in panic as his last screaming Vilemon was sucked into the gate, leaving only him to face the Digidestined, and this time, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"It is time to end this. Shall we?" MagnaAngewomon asked, flying high into the air, and CacoDaemon span around to see what she was doing.

"Celestial Heavens!" she cried, shooting a golden crest of Light into the air above her, which then turned rainbow coloured, showering them all in falling gold and silver dust.

CacoDaemon yelled as the dust started to nibble away at his skin, finding himself suddenly immobile.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, and she smiled.

"Ensured your destruction monster. It is time we destroy you and bring peace back to this world." She said pulling her bow from her shoulder and loading an arrow.

And then as one, the sixteen digivices, crests and Relics all activated, sending their associated colours into the blazing crest floating above her and her immobile and furiously screaming opponent.

"Whoa." Michael exclaimed, suitably impressed, as the Digimon all made pleasured noises.

"Our power is growing!" Kerubielmon boasted, smiling.

"Everyone, give your power to MagnaAngewomon! Whoa, there's a sense of déjà vu." SapphirePhoenixmon commented, making the original eight smile.

"No, no, no! Release me!" CacoDaemon snarled, and to his great pleasure, he extended his wings and found he could move again, but it was already too late.

"Conquering Fires!"

"Ice Age Cannon!"

"Sapphire Storm!"

"Electro Claw!"

"Druid Flame!"

"Aquatic Tremor!"

"Infinity Radiance!"

"V-Crusher!"

"Deadly Web!"

"Midnight Strike!"

"Steppe Destroyer!"

"Y2K Bullet!"

"Molten Cannon!"

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

"Shekinah's Splendour!"

The attacks all turned the crest blazing gold, and the gold energy then beamed down into the golden arrow, making it too bright to look at. CacoDaemon looked up at MagnaAngewomon in shock, the golden arrow loaded into her bow, and suddenly, as if bound by her gaze, found himself unable to move.

"Destiny Arrow!"

The arrow lanced through the air, and the immobile CacoDaemon screamed as the blade punctured his heart, ripping pain through his entire body as it crashed right through him, making him scream as the power surged through his body. Screaming, he tried to pull it out, but nothing happened and pink shockwaves began to pulse out from the arrow, coursing through and over his entire body, his body convulsing and twitching as it did so.

"And now, we end this. Goodbye CacoDaemon!" MagnaAngewomon said, and shot down to his level before kicking him hard in the chin.

With the arrow still pulsing and about to explode through his entire body, he was kicked into the air, getting caught in the stream of the gate as he was sucked towards the vortex, and he knew this was the end.

"You will pay for this Digidestined!" he vowed, and he was sucked into the gate just as the arrow exploded, and with a final, death defying scream of absolute pain and destruction, CacoDaemon's exploding form was sealed in the gate, which slammed shut with a bang before disappearing into data.

"Good riddance." MagnaAngewomon said in relief as the gate vanished, taking every piece of CacoDaemon and his army along with it.

"It's over." Sora said in relief, but SapphirePhoenixmon gave a cry of alarm.

"Apparently not, look!" she yelled, and they all turned to see an oncoming squadron of Chinese planes.

"Oh for the love of..." Yolei complained, they had just won, they deserved a break.

MagnaSeraphimon and MagnaAngewomon smiled to each other and nodded, holding hands.

"Magna Antidote!"

A pink and yellow explosion then bathed the entire city, the light coursing all over it, and the kids all looked around in awe as every broken, destroyed or damaged building was suddenly repaired, all the cracks and damage disappeared, cars, tanks, ships and planes were restored to their former condition, and every wound within the city was healed. The buildings shot back together, the buildings were even cleaned as they were all restored, and wounded people all looked up at the Digimon in delight as the entire city was returned to its pre-war state.

Seeing this, the full restoration of the city they had just spent the last several hours trying to flatten, and the sixteen monsters sitting there waiting for them, the Chinese air marshal finally ordered a retreat, and with a salute to the Digimon and the Digidestined, he pulled his forces back, heading to join the defeated army and navy and heading for home.

Cheers and applause broke out all over the city as the enemy finally launched a full retreat. The sixteen Digimon then landed in the restored square in front of the rebuilt government centre, and with a flash, they all dedigivolved, with Lopmon, Biyomon and Betamon assuming their baby forms while all the others assumed their in-training forms. And then the ecstatic Digidestined picked up their partners, Kari hugging a giggling Nyaromon tightly as the entire city broke out into celebration. Cries of delight, cheers, whistles, singing and applause filled the city as people surged around them all, patting them on the back, shaking their hands, hugging them, or in some cases even kissing the boys (though none were brave enough to try Matt, TK, Izzy, Michael or Ken). Their parents then appeared out of nowhere, hugging their children to them, telling them how proud they were of them, Matt and TK's parents hugging both their laughing sons and even their Digimon fondly, while Ken's mother planted a kiss on Minomon's head and the others all rushed to join the celebration. Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon then showed up, hugging the kids and jumping up and down while screaming in delight as everyone celebrated. Margaret rushed out of the building and hugged Tai happily, and even Hawong and the police commissioner were smiling as they approached.

As everyone celebrated a helicopter landed outside government building, and General Pei, Admiral Wang and Marshal Kuji emerged, grinning happily, shaking hands with Hawong and the commissioner, while Margaret hugged them too. The three chiefs of staff then inclined their heads to the kids and then saluted as one, which Tai and Matt, grinning while they did so, happily returned.

With the cheering dying down, the laughing and whistling getting less, and the Digimon happily being hugged by their partners and thanked and patted by everyone Hawong moved to the stop of the steps and waved his hands for quiet.

"Well my friends...I must admit, for a while there I was afraid I would never get to address you fine people again. However, thanks to the brave efforts of our military, the enemy's treacherous attack has been stopped and repelled. While it did indeed cost us significantly, and we shall mourn our losses, we gave even better than we got, and our brave forces have caused significant damage to the enemy's capability to attack us. I strongly believe it will be a while before they can attack us in such a way again. Well done to our brave military, whose sterling efforts have allowed us to weather this storm." He said, and applause broke out for their soldiers and the three chiefs of staff bowed their heads respectively

And then Hawong sighed, and Tai wondered just what he was going to say now.

"But I think even I would find it hard to deny that we owe a great debt of gratitude to the Digidestined. Without the sixteen of them fighting for our country, not just their own battle against Daemon, but also against all our foes, none of us would be standing here. Not to mention they have finally learned to clean up after themselves," he said, and there was laughter at that, "we owe them just as deep a debt as we do the military. So, for the first time, I offer my most sincere thanks to the Digidestined, because if not for you, if we somehow survived Daemon, we certainly wouldn't have survived the battle. So thank you." Hawong said with a smile and all sixteen of the kids and their Digimon's mouths dropped open as all around them people began to applaud them, led by Hawong and the chiefs of staff, all of whom were smiling as cheers and whistles pierced the air.

As the crowd began to break up, with people going to help with the wounded or to sort the prisoners, Hawong descended the steps, and nodded to Tai.

"Impressive work. Keep it up." He said, shaking Tai's hand, and Tai, hastily closing his open mouth (some of the others weren't quite so successful), nodded, and smiled.

"We will prime minister." He said, and Hawong looked around musingly.

"Handy that you can tidy up after yourselves now, most useful. We shall have to have a talk about it. However, may I ask what you're still doing here?" he asked, and Tai looked at him in confusion, a second ago he had been being nice, now what was he up to?

"Um, what?" he asked in confusion, and Hawong smiled.

"Well, don't you all have exams to prepare for? As I said, I strongly doubt we will be attacked for a while, be it our end or yours. So...shall a month be enough?" he asked, and the Digidestined grinned as one.

"You're giving us a month off?" Tai asked in disbelief, and Hawong shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"Who said that? I simply feel a month would be appropriate to cope with the stress of exams, wouldn't you agree? Two weeks to actually do them, two weeks afterwards, hmm?" he asked, and Tai grinned widely.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said, and Hawong chuckled slightly.

"Well the very best of luck to you all. Go on, get out of here, scat." He ordered, and the delighted Digidestined jetted off before he could change his mind.

Hawong laughed slightly. They had done it. Against all odds, they had done it, and now Japan was safe, Odaiba was repaired, though there were losses to attend to, and Daemon was gone. He made an amused noise in his throat as something occurred to him, which didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would.

The Digidestined were beginning to grown on him.

XX

Devimon watched as the people of Japan celebrated. While their losses had been considerable, the Digidestined's victory had certainly upped their spirits, and repelling the enemy with their help had significantly helped their profile. He growled in annoyance. So not only was CacoDaemon and his entire army now dead, the Digidestined had managed with one battle to largely reverse their negative public image at least here in Japan, and the battle hadn't even weakened Japan the way it was meant to, instead it was the enemy powers who had sustained severe military damage. Many a good plan had been ruined today.

All in all, this was not a good day.

Snarling, Devimon opened the portal to the digiworld. Let them have this victory. For when he returned, their victories would be shortlived.

But for now he had a very angry master to report to.

Cursing his bad luck, he vanished, allowing the people their victory, and worst of all, the Digidestined their triumph.

XX

"Patience my friend. Though slightly unexpected, Daemon's defeat was not a total setback." The Ultimate Evil assured him, and he hissed.

"But still, those brats are becoming ever more powerful. Let me deal with them." He pleaded eagerly, but his master shook their head.

"No my most lethal servant, not yet. After all, while they did defeat him and buggered many a good plan up, they know that this was far too close for comfort, they know we're getting stronger while their own power wanes. Now, we must lure them into false security, which you my skeletal friend will not do. Besides, I'm not yet ready, and you cannot act until I basically am." They reminded him, and he sighed.

"I know. I grow weary though." He moaned, and his master hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, as I know you wish to lend a hand, you could check into what the Sovereigns are up to. That would be most useful." They said, and his servant grinned.

"With pleasure, it's been a while since I had a good massacre. But if I am to hold back, may I ask who is to deal with them next?"

His master smiled.

"Who else, but your most lethal and effective children?" they asked, and he smiled.

Yes, they would make for good viewing. He had taught them everything they knew, they were basically his children.

And after all...the Digidestined going up against gods would be a delight to see.

XX

"Are you sure this is the place sister?" he asked, and the smallest of them nodded.

"Yes, this is the seal between the worlds. Break it brother, and we shall further our ends!" she said excitedly, and he flew into the air.

"Dark Cloud!" he raged, firing the attack right into the thing only his three sisters could see.

There was then a massive explosion, sending light into the air, and they all smiled as they beheld the destruction. Now, all the barriers between the real world and the digital world would begin to fall, digiports would open everywhere, slowly, gradually, but irreversibly.

And eventually only the final seal would remain.

And once that was destroyed, then the world would truly be theirs as the Ultimate Evil emerged at last.

"Well done pumpkin." The voice of their mother said fondly as she appeared from a golden light and he looked at her eagerly.

"How long mother?" he asked excitedly, and she smiled.

"A while yet pumpkin. But...once we emerge into the real world, after the Digidestined have had time to get complacent again...then you can play all you want." She said, patting his furry head, and she began to laugh as her siblings joined them, the family that would bring down the real world once and for all.

XX

"You are sure of this Kanalaka?" the man asked, and the deputy prime minister nodded.

"Yes, beyond any doubt." He assured him, and while his friend pondered, Kanalaka suppressed his glee.

Ryo was part of a group, a group of eight. And with Kanalaka, that made nine, and if he could recruit his old friend and bring the other head honchos of his company with him, that would make twelve of them, all united for one purpose: his purpose.

Not that they would know of course. No, he was going to have to play the cards very close to the chest, but in the end it would be worth it. Especially if Ryo's information turned out to be true. And that was why he needed his old friend.

"Alright. Promise me funding and a reason, and you'll have my support." He said, putting on his black sunglasses, and Kanalaka smiled.

"Believe me, my ally will be enough to convince you, he reckons no one else knows, he was crossing over at the time and felt the change. And the ones I have found for us to work with are quite good in their own right. And trust me, you will get your funding. My sponsors will want to know the true nature of this threat, and in this world, and this war, knowledge is power. And we know, and no one else does." He said excitedly, and the man in black nodded.

"Alright. You've got it." He said, holding out his hand.

"Good to have you on board Yamaki." He said happily, and the man clicked his lighter shut to seal the deal.

XX

Two weeks later, the exams were over, and to their great relief, they had all passed, some by the skin of their teeth and some with flying colours. Tai, Matt and Sora all had the grades to get into university, Izzy, Sam and Ken had aced all of their exams and already had universities asking them to join though they still had a year or two at school left, TK and the others all had the needed grades to get into the next year with ease, and now they were only waiting on Joe to get the marks back on his probationary exam.

As it stood, the sixteen Digidestined, their partners, Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon were all sitting in the large raised area of the club called Dusk, which was owned by a friend of Hawong's and hadn't long opened up. Hawong had told them about it, and now it was the kids favourite hangout at the end of a long day. And all the better because (thanks to a little political skulduggery by Hawong) they were allowed to drink here despite some of them being under aged, provided they did so responsibly and paid for it, and it was a fairly nice arrangement, and now the entire group was relaxing in the back of the busy club.

"Thank god the exams are over." Sam said, cuddling up to Izzy and Tai grinned.

"I don't see why you were so worried, you aced them as usual." He said, and she looked alarmed.

"But so many things can go wrong on the day, I..."

"He's winding you up love." Izzy said, patiently amused, and she deflated slightly.

"And now you guys are off to uni..." TK said, sounding slightly nervous, and Matt, who was sitting beside him, ruffled his spiky hair.

"Aww don't worry bro, we're all going within Tokyo, we'll still be living at home, able to keep an eye on things, save you when you need it, give you a place to sleep when Kari gets mad." He assured him and TK grinned.

"Where is that boyfriend of mine? What if he got bad results and did something rash?" Mimi asked nervously, and Sora grinned.

"You're just as nervous about these results as he's been." She teased, and Mimi glowered.

"Well, it's all about him getting a probationary year as a doctor, to become a registrar, I'm allowed to be worried!" she exclaimed and the others laughed.

"Joe will be fine Mimi." Palmon assured her as she sipped her shandy.

"And besides, we just beat a Demon Lord, I'm sure he can ask for a resit." Mara said, and Mimi had to admit, saving the world again had put people in a very good mood with them.

"So, how are you two enjoying settling in?" Patamon, who was sipping a pina colada with Gatomon asked, and Michael grinned.

"Very well thank you. You know, it's so much easier to settle in when you aren't saving the world." He said, and Ken nodded.

"Yeah I found that too when I moved." He said, trying valiantly to keep a straight face as Yolei fiddled with his hair.

"So, you ok about being here to stay?" Veemon asked, and Lopmon nodded.

"Definitely, not to mention we get kick ass forms. And may I say, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon and I are the only ones who managed to hurt Daemon? We kick ass!" she said proudly, going for a high five with Biyomon, which the pink bird returned.

"Show offs. We've been blowing bad guys up since before you were hatched." Agumon said dismissively, and Lopmon stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hell of a way for this pair to earn their stripes though, fighting Daemon." Cody reasoned, drinking his small half pint, which was all he was allowed, but he didn't mind (being the youngest did suck sometimes but when the others all got slightly drunk he had no end of fun).

"True. And he nearly got us." Yolei said worriedly, allowing Ken a respite, and to make up for her fiddling with him he took her glasses and steamed them up before putting them back on her face, grinning.

"Idiot." She said fondly, waiting for them to go back to normal.

"Yeah, and the nearly getting us thing is kind of par for the course recently." TK said worriedly, and Kari kissed his cheek.

"Don't be a worry wart sweetie, we need a break, we haven't been attacked in two weeks, so don't make us worried when we don't need to be." She asked him, and he smiled and kissed her gently, making her grin in triumph, while Tai rolled his eyes.

"Joe!" Rana called in greeting as Joe nervously approached, a piece of paper in his hands, his hands shaking while Gomamon looked grim.

"Sweetie, how did you do?" Mimi asked nervously, standing up and edging around the table to join him.

"Evening all." Hawong said as he appeared from nowhere, with Margaret in tow.

"Prime Minister!" Arukenimon exclaimed, and he waved his hand to make her sit down.

"Don't mind me, I just came to visit Babs, see how she was doing, and I'm glad you lot like the place, helps her out too. I hope that is your first and last Cody, otherwise I'll get into trouble." He said sternly, and Cody nodded.

"Yeah it is." He assured him, and Hawong turned to Joe, and smiled.

"Ah, your results, how did you do?" he asked, and Joe bit his lip.

"Um..." he said, and Gomamon jumped.

"Look, DemiDevimon!" he cried and as Joe span to face the non existent threat, Hawong swiped the results from his hand and his jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, and Mummymon looked at Joe worriedly.

"That bad?" he asked nervously.

"That good! How the hell did you manage to get one hundred percent?" Hawong demanded, flabbergasted, and Joe shrugged, going red as everyone else turned to him in delight.

"I just got lucky I guess..." he said nervously, as Gomamon clapped him with his paw.

"See Joe, I told you you would do it!" h said, as Mimi put her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so proud of you." She said happily and Joe grinned.

"Well done buddy." Tai said, and many congratulations were exchanged.

"Congratulations Joe. Good work." Hawong said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

"Why were you so nervous?" Wizardmon asked incredulously, and Joe shrugged.

"I don't know, I was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop." He admitted and the others laughed.

"Well, I'll take my leave. Congratulations again Joe, best of luck." Hawong said, and Margaret waved to them as they left.

"You know, I think he's starting to like us." Gabumon said, after everyone came back from buying Joe a drink (Cody was grinning evilly, drunk Joe was rather fun to watch).

"Yeah. So then, a toast." Mimi said happily, picking up her wine.

"To passable exam results," Yolei said cheerfully.

"To saving the world," Michael added.

"To new friends," Davis grinned.

"To getting rid of Daemon," Kari added happily.

"To things getting better," Sora continued.

"And most of all to brand new registrar Dr Joe Kido!" Mimi finished, and the entire group clinked their glasses laughing happily, as they celebrated their most recent victory over the darkness together.

**The end at last! Only took me better part of two years but never mind...**

**So, Daemon is defeated and all seems to be right with the world again! While the Digidestined are celebrating though, the war rages, and the Ultimate Evil is getting stronger all the time but for now theyve won and are enjoying a nice quiet drink with friends (I figured after saving the world yet again they deserved a celebratory drink).  
**

**But, we have questions for next time? What is Kanalaka up to, what does his ally know and what does Yamaki (yes he is the one from Tamers) have to do with it all? Who is this family of evil doers who will strike next time? And who is the one they work for, the one eager to fight the Digidestined?  
**

**All of this will be told in time, but for now, the kids have won, Hawong is becoming fond of them (well as fond as he can be) and everything seems to be going their way. But will it continue?  
**

**So, the kids have a nice break (well not really, there is a war going on) and there is a year from the end of 07 to the start of 08. Hopefully I will start writing it a bit quicker than that, at least I intend to, but next I'm back to Supernatural, those boys are infuriating me so they need sorted out.  
**

**So, next time we have new enemies, new digidestined, new romances and even those of Tamers fame will make an appearance (please dont be mad that they do! and dont worry, it isnt an adventure is better than tamers deal, i like tamers just as much as adventure, oh the benefits of free internet i can watch all the seasons, now im on data squad. the tamers have a part to play in the next story, but i dont plan to destroy them dont worry!)  
**

**Anyway, so once again, sorry for how long this took to complete, no excuse, no offence to anyone reading about the sides of the war.  
**

**And as this is the end of the story, please once again read and review and I hope to be back soon!  
**


End file.
